Phase of The Moon
by cageamy
Summary: Bella jumped off the cliff and answered the phone call from Edward instead of Jacob and realized that maybe she could move on with the help of her 'personal sun'. Jacob & Bella imprint story.
1. Phone Call

**Phase of The Moon**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own Twilight or any of the characters in the story, the amazing and talented Stephenie Meyer does.

**AN: **I am keeping this story the same, but I am going to be editing the chapters to make them better.

* * *

**Phone Call**

**BPOV**

I sat in the front passenger seat of my truck desperately trying to keep warm. I was still shivering from both the shock of what I did and the temperature of the water I jumped into. Jacob was driving but we weren't talking. The silence was painful, Jacob hadn't said a word to me since leaving La Push and I was worried that I had upset him.

Jacob looked at me and smiled "108 degrees over here"

I crawled across the seat and wrapped my arms around his massive muscular arm instantly relaxing as his unnatural warmth spread through my body "Gah you're so warm"

"It's a wolf thing" Jacob smirked.

"No it's a Jacob thing, you're like my own personal sun" I answered, glad that he wasn't annoyed at me.

Jacob chuckled at my answer, but he soon became serious "Is it better now that you know?"

I knew what he was talking about, ever since he told me about him being a wolf he had never asked me about my feelings, especially after what happened with The Cullen's "Yeah, a lot better and I'm sorry I jumped" I looked away in shame, thinking back on it now I didn't know why I did it when I had Jacob to take care of me. I really didn't want or need to end everything and I nearly did.

"I know how upset you've been and I've noticed how much it hurts when someone says his name, I won't say anything about today, I'll forget it happened" Jacob spoke quietly, it was definitely for the best if we both forgot about what happened today, the only other person who knew was Sam, but I could trust him.

"Thank you, I owe you so much" I owed Jacob everything, my life, even if it wasn't worth much.

"You owe me nothing Bells" Jacob leant in slowly but I turned away I was still not ready for what he wanted. I knew Jacob loved me and I loved him, but I couldn't ever be what he wanted I was broken and although I knew Jacob would never hurt me, he deserved better then someone broken like me. I opened the truck door but Jacob reached across from me and pulled it shut starting the engine.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"There's a bloodsucker" Jacob put his foot down and turned back the way we came, the headlights shone against a black car that was unmistakably Carlisle's car.

"Stop, that's Carlisle's car!" I yelled, I thought I was over The Cullen's, but what if they were back, I don't think I was completely ready to let go yet.

"No Bella it's a trick" Jacob's voice was firm and authoritive, but as my eyes saw his I could see a hint of pain in them even if he wasn't looking me straight in the eye, the same as on the beach after he'd dragged me out of the water. Jacob didn't want to let me go, he didn't want to hand me back over to the vampires he hated so much, his enemies.

"Jacob, please" I begged him, I couldn't just walk away from this. I opened the door and got out rushing towards the door. Jacob followed me, he caught my arm and spun me around, he didn't look in my eyes something I noticed he hadn't done since he changed.

"Bella please if you go in there it's there territory, I can't protect you" Jacob warned, there was both pain in his voice and his expression.

"Then don't" I answered sharply. I felt bad for betraying him after all the help and support he had given me in my time of need over these past few months.

Jacob looked up into my eyes for the first time since he phased, I noticed they softened and he loosened his grip on my arm. I took this as my chance and ran into the house, I turned as Jacob strode back to the truck and punched the door shut in frustration. I closed the front door and searched for the light switch and turned it on.

"Bella!" I jumped as a familiar shriek filled the room. I turned around and Alice was standing at the bottom of the stairs watching me, her face angered.

**JPOV**

"Bella please if you go in there it's there territory, I can't protect you" I warned.

"Then don't"

I looked up into Bella's eyes for the first time since I phased, my heart melted and my world stopped, the earth was no longer pulling me down by gravity, Bella was my gravity, everything revolved around her, I loosened my grip on her arm and she ran inside, it took all my strength to not go after her, I ran into the forest phasing as I ran. Sam was nearby as I could hear his thoughts, I told him what had just happened.

"_Jacob, you've imprinted on Bella_" Sam explained in his thoughts

"_She's in there with a bloodsucker and I don't know if she's alive or not"_

"_Go"_

"_What, but it's against the treaty"_

"_Jacob, she's your imprint you need to protect her and stop her from doing something stupid"_

"_You sure?"_

"_Jacob. Go" _Sam ordered

I ran back towards Bella's house phasing on the way, I grabbed my jeans and t-shirt putting them back on before heading towards the door. I had to get in there before she was sucked back under the bloodsuckers spell. I was doing so well, I was making her better and she was starting to learn how to be happy again and forget the pain she was feeling.

**BPOV**

Alice was standing at the bottom of my stairs, she looked angry. Her hands on her hips and her eyebrows narrowed as she scolded me, if I didn't know she wouldn't hurt me, I would have been very scared right now "Would you like to explain how the hell you're alive?"

"What?" I was confused, Alice was in my house after months of not contacting me, getting angry over me almost dying. It was alright for her and her family to leave and allow me to be half-dead to most of the world, but the moment I decide enough is enough, she turns up shouting at me.

"I saw you jump off a cliff!" Alice yelled "What the hell were you thinking!"

"Oh right, I didn't jump...I was doing it recreationally" I took my coat off, hanging it up on the hooks and walked towards the living room, collecting a glass of water on the way. My throat was still dry and sore from all the salt water. Alice followed me and we sat down on the couch next to me.

"You're into extreme sports now?" Alice was still angry and she wasn't showing any signs of calming down any time soon.

"Only lately and if I told you why you'd think I'm insane" I bit my lip, even though I knew Alice wouldn't tell anyone I couldn't tell her, I would feel embarrassed about hearing Edward's voice in my mind and the hallucinations. Even if she did promise not to tell anyone, that wouldn't stop Edward from reading her mind.

"I already think you're insane, I thought you were dead!" Alice seemed to be a little calmer now, she wanted to know why I jumped.

"Have you told anyone..E-E-him?" I couldn't say his name, for fear of the pain returning.

"No, Edward thinks I'm hunting" Alice sniffed and scrunched her nose up in disgust "Bella, what is that God awful wet dog smell?"

"Err, that would be Jacob" I shrugged my jumper off.

"Jacob who?" Alice's eyes narrowed.

"Jacob Black, he's a werewolf" I prepared myself for Alice to get angry again.

"Bella! Normal people would be better off when the monsters move out of town, but you have to run off to the next ones you can find, werewolves are not good company" Alice warned, she wasn't angry, just more concerned about the way I had been spending my time.

"Speak for yourself" a husky voice came from the doorway and I turned around to see Jacob.

"Jake?" I stood up and so did Alice I stood between them creating a barrier, explaing the damage caused by a fight between a wolf and a vampire would be difficult to explain to Charlie "I thought you couldn't be here"

"Guess I don't care" Jacob shrugged, his eyes narrowed as he kept them fixed on Alice "I had to know you were alive"

"Now you know I'm alive and safe-" I started.

"I'm not leaving" Jacob cut me off.

"I'm going to step outside, give you two a minute" Alice walked towards the back door, I couldn't lose her again, I had just got her back.

"You'll come back?" I practically begged.

"Once you put the dog out" Alice smirked and turned walking out the back door. I heard Jacob growl, unimpressed by her attempt at a joke.

I walked into the kitchen and Jacob followed. I leant against the counter and crossed my arms annoyed that he had ruined my time with Alice, for all I knew she was on her way back to wherever they had been for the last few months "What?"

"Bella, I need...have to tell you something" Jacob was struggling to say what he had to say, which was very rare for him "It's some wolf thing-" Jacob began, but was cut off by the phone ringing. I groaned, rolling my eyes and answered it, expecting it to be Charlie.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella?" a surprised voice that was unmistakeable spoke. The color drained from my cheeks and I gasped almost dropping the phone, Jacob looked at me concerned "Bella, is that you?" Edward asked.

After all these months since he left me in the forest alone and broken, after all these months of doing stupid, reckless stuff just in hope of hearing his voice in my crazy head, after all those months his voice brought me no comfort, in fact the only thing I felt was hate "What do you want?" I spat harshly, surprising myself.

"Rosalie told me what happened, she told me you were...dead" Edward struggled to finish his sentence.

"So what if I was dead, you told me you didn't want me, you didn't love me, you made me waste months of my life depressed, clinging onto any hope I had of ever hearing from you again" I blurted out.

"I'm sorry" Edward apologized.

It wasn't enough, him apologizing or the sound of his real voice wasn't enough to make up for the pain I had felt "You told me to move on with my life and I have, it's time for you to move on too" I didn't wait for a response, I didn't want one, instead I hung up and put my head in my hands. I felt Jacobs warm hand on my shoulder, gently massaging it.

"Bells, everything will be okay" his voice soothed me, I turned around and hugged him. We were interrupted by Alice walking in, she looked shocked, scared and sad.

"Bella!" If vampires could cry, I'm pretty sure Alice would be crying right now "Edward has gone to the Volturi, he wants to die, he feels life is not worth living now you're gone"

"Alice I'm sorry, it's what he told me to do, I really hope you get there in time" I shook my head. I couldn't believe I was refusing to go with her, if you had told me a month ago that I would see Alice and not jump at the chance to see Edward, I would have called you crazy.

"I guess...this is goodbye?" Alice's eyes widened and her bottom lip stuck out.

"No, not between us, I still love you, but I can't love Edward not after what he did to me, I'm so sorry" I hugged Alice and let my built up tears fall. Alice rushed out of the house and before I could get to the front door, she was in her car and speeding off down the road.

"Did I really just do that?" I asked, stunned by the courage I had to stand up to a vampire. I felt like it was the right decision.

"Yes" Jacobs voice sounded happy, I couldn't have done what I just did without knowing Jacob woud be there to clear up the mess, like he always had been and always will be.

"What did you want to tell me?" I turned to look at him.

"Maybe we should sit down?" Jacob suggested. I agreed and followed him into the living room where we sat down on the couch together.


	2. A Night At The Beach

**Chapter 2**

**Night At The Beach**

**JPOV **

Bella and I sat on the couch, I could think of no easy way to tell her and I could tell she was emotionally exhausted.

"Bella. I imprinted on you" I blurted out

"You what?"

"I know this is probably the last thing you want to hear right now, but I imprinted on you, it's a wolf thing, basically I love you more than anything in the world, nothing else matters to me except you. Sam imprinted on Emily and Quil on Claire"

"Isn't Claire like 3?" Bella looked a bit disgusted

"Yeah, imprinting is very complex, you act as whatever your imprint needs, best friend, brother or lover, Quil acts as a brother towards Claire and when she's older and ready they will move onto lover"

"So you've been acting as my best friend?"

"No, I only found out I imprinted on you earlier, I ran off to find Sam and he told me to come and protect you"

"Jake, I don't know if I can do this so soon after what happened between me and Edward, he left me broken and its not fair on you"

"Bells, I wouldn't care if you grew another head, I love you more than the world and like I promised I will always be here for you and I keep my promises" Bella stood up and walked over to me wrapping her arms around my waist and resting her head on my chest, I wrapped my arms around her hugging her, she looked up and I slowly leaned in, she did the same and didn't pull away.

We heard a key go in the lock and Bella released herself from my embrace, Charlie walked in and took his coat, boots and gun belt off.

"Hey kids" Charlie called out

"Evening Charlie" I greeted him

"Hey" Bella mumbled and busied herself tidying things away

"Have I interrupted something?" Charlie looked back and forth between us suspiciously

"No" Bella shook her head and walked into the kitchen

"I'm going to make your dinner"

"OK, thanks" Charlie called, he sat on the couch switching the TV on. "What's up Jacob?"

"Nothing, I'll go and see if Bella needs any help"

**BPOV**

That night Jacob had to go off and do night patrols around the area, I was tossing and turning unable to get to sleep, there was part of me that was praying Alice had got to Edward in time and there was part of me that couldn't care less, on top of that I couldn't get Jacob off my mind.

Maybe I was wrong, maybe I am falling for him and maybe I do need him more than just a best friend. He's good looking, has an _amazing_ body, a good sense of humour and nice personality, plus Charlie loves him which is an added bonus. I glanced over at the clock on my bedside table. 2:1Oam. I got up and pulled on a hoodie, sweatpants and boots, I grabbed my cell phone and crept out into the darkened hall. I stopped at the top of the stairs, listening for Charlies bear-like snore down the hall. I smiled when I heard it.

I crept downstairs, avoiding the third last stair, it always creaked, I picked my keys up and shoved them into my back pocket, I quickly scribbled a note for Charlie in case he decided to wake up. I walked down the little pathway that lead me to my truck. I froze with my hand on the driver's side handle when I heard a rustling sound.

"Bella" I heard a voice call out

I looked into the forest, fighting the urge to turn and run. Embry was struggling into his sweatpants as he appeared from behind a tree. My heart instantly calmed when I saw him.

"What's up, Bells" Embry flashed me a smile

"Embry! You almost gave me a heart attack!" I shot him a death glare and he laughed

"Hey, you're the one creeping around here in the dark" Embry joked

"I'm outside my house"

"Yeah at 2am"

"What are you doing creeping around?"

"Messing around with Sam and the gang" Embry grinned

"Is Jacob with you?" I asked

"Nah, he's at home, he just finished his patrol, he told me about you two"

"Oh right the imprinting thing"

"Yeah, we knew it would be you" Embry smirked

I shrugged

"I better get back, Sam's waiting for me"

"Of course" I nodded

"Bells, the imprinting thing is totally natural to our kind, its nothing to worry about, Jacob will be the same just more protective and around you more"

"Thanks, I'll see you around"

"Laters Bells" Embry pulled me into a hug, he ruffled my hair then turned and disappeared back into the dark forest, I got in my truck and drove off towards La Push.

I parked up outside Jacobs house and stopped the truck, I pulled out my cell phone and rang Jacobs number, it rang and rang until the message tone came at the end. I sighed and was debating whether to turn around when there was a loud knock on my window. I jumped and screamed.

"Gee Bells, its just me" Jacob opened the door

"Don't do that, you scared the hell out of me!" I glared at him

"Aw Bella, I'm sorry" he held his arms out and I smiled falling into his embrace, Jacob lifted me out my truck and set me down on the ground. "Why are you here at this time, shouldn't you be asleep?"

"I guess, I just came to see you, I know it's late but-" I began

"You know you don't need a reason, right Bells?" Jacob grinned

"Right" I returned the smile

"Do you want to go to the beach?" he asked

"Yeah" I nodded

Jacob and I walked down to the beach, the Rez was mostly dark except for the moon and a few random porch lights lighting our way, Jacobs hand found mine and I didn't pull away, instead enjoying the warmth, when we got to the beach we sat under our tree.

"I saw Embry on my way over here" I spoke

"Where?"

"He was outside my house, he scared me as well"

"Yeah we swapped patrols, if you had got up 10 minutes earlier it would have been me not him"

"Oh right"

"Last one in the water has to run around the Rez naked tomorrow afternoon" Jacob yelled with a grin, he stopped to drop his jeans.

I pulled off my hoodie and jeans and ran past him "You already do!"

Jacob chased after me and it didn't take him long to catch up, he grabbed my waist and threw me over his shoulder as he bounded into the water. Jacob threw me into the water and I splashed and spluttered around until I felt two warm hands on my waist, holding me up.

"Better?" Jacob asked smirking

"Yes" I smiled back relaxing.

Jacob and I swam around until we had shrivelled up like old people. Jake gave me a piggyback out of the water. We laid under the stars drying off and talking about everything, Jacob put his arm around me and I snuggled against him as we both fell asleep on the sand.


	3. Sparks Fly

**hey guys :) thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters, all reviews are welcome whether its positive or negative as your opinion will help me make things better xx**

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but if I did... I would give Emmett more time in the books :)**

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Sparks Fly**

**BPOV**

I was woken up the next morning by light and a relaxing sound. I sat up and looked around, I had fallen asleep on the beach with Jacob, who was gently snoring fast asleep, he looked cute. I smiled and nudged him.

"Hmm...5 more minutes" Jacob groaned

"Jake" I nudged him again

"Morning Bells" he rubbed his eyes and spoke groggily

"We slept on the beach"

"Yes we did" Jacob sat up and ran his hand through his hair "We should get back before the pack arrive and find a reason to make fun of us"

Jacob stood up and helped me up, we put our clothes on and walked back towards the Rez, Jake flung his arm over my shoulder as we walked into his house, Billy was sitting at the kitchen table with a young girl I had never seen before, she looked a bit like Jacob just more feminine and older.

"Rach!" Jacob walked over to her and hugged her "What are you doing home?!"

"To make sure my two favourite men are coping without a female around the hou-oh who's this?" Rachel looked at me

"This is Bella Swan" Jacob grabbed my hand and pulled me towards him

"Oh My God, No Way! Charlies daughter?" Rachel's eyes popped out her head, Jacob just grinned and nodded "Wow, last time I saw you, you were a baby, I'm Rachel by the way"

"It's nice to meet you" I smiled shyly

"Dating the Chiefs daughter, smooth move" Rachel smirked

Jacob shook his head and pretended to hit Rachel over the head, she punched him playfully in the abs and sat back down finishing her breakfast, Jacob pulled a chair out for me and I sat down, Billy looked at me and it felt a little awkward.

"I'm going to jump in the shower, don't miss me too much" Rachel got up and walked towards the bathroom, Jacob sat down in her place.

"What's all this about you two dating?" Billy asked

"Dad, I imprinted on Bella" Jacob spoke

"That's great! Does Charlie know?"

"Not yet" Jacob answered

"How do you feel about this Bella?" Billy looked at me

"I don't know, it's kind of strange I guess"

"As long as you're comfortable with the whole wolf, imprint thing" Billy smiled "By the way there's a bonfire and BBQ tonight, you're welcome to come, Charlie's coming down"

**Later...**

I drove home and had a quick shower. I stood staring at my wardrobe looking for something decent to wear, I didn't want to dress up too much, but I didn't want to look as though I wasn't trying. I settled for skinny jeans, vest top and converse. I left my hair hanging to my waist and put a little bit of make-up on.

"See you later Dad!" I yelled up the stairs as I ran down them

"I thought it didn't start until 6?" Charlie called

"I'm helping Emily set up"

"All right, I'll be down later"

I grabbed my keys and a hoodie and headed out to my truck. I pulled up outside Emilys house and walked in, she was busy preparing food with Rachel, Sue and Leah.

"Hello Bella, I'm so glad you could come tonight" Emily smiled

"Hey, I came to help you set up" I smiled back

"Oh great, thank you, there is so much to do"

Emily set me to work, I finished packing the cookies Emily had made into a big container and started to stack our drinks into two huge coolers, Rachel came over and helped me.

"So how far into the relationship have you got with Jake?" she smiled

"Oh err..." I blushed

"I'm joking, please do not ever talk to me about what you and my little brother get up to" Rachel cringed

"Actually we haven't been _dating_ for very long, our relationship has been complicated"

"Yeah he told me about that jerk Edward who left you in the forest, what kind of guy does that?" Rachel shook her head

"I don't know, obviously jerks" I prepared myself for the pain his name would bring, but it never came.

Rachel and I finished stacking the coolers and I was attempting to push one of the coolers along the floor when the front door swung open, Sam, Paul, Jared, Embry, Jacob, Quil and Seth walked in. Paul went straight to Rachel and they kissed, I gave Jacob a is-that-what-I-think-it-is-look and he smiled nodding.

"Are you boys going to stand there and let Bella do all the work?" Emily scolded playfully and pointed at me struggling with a cooler.

"Here, let me get that" Jake grabbed one of the handles and pulled it up like it was an empty box.

Jacob winked at me as he took it outside I followed him and set up cups on the table near to where Jared and Embry were gathering fire wood.

"You excited for tonight?" Jacob asked

"Yeah"

"What's up, you're really quiet"

"Nothing, I just don't want everyone to think of me as the vampire girl, like they used too"

"Bells they were joking, besides you're part of the Quileute family now" Jacob hugged me and kissed the top of my head.

Embry lit the fire and messed around with Paul trying to set his hair on fire, Jacob laughed.

"Embry Call! Do not mess around with fire" Sue told him off Embry looked down embarrassed, I couldn't help but laugh.

People started to arrive, Jacob handed me a stick.

"Throw it into the fire, it's a ritual we started years ago" Jacob explained

Jacob grabbed a stick as well and we both threw them into the fire at the same time. The mood was infectious as loads more people arrived, I was standing with Jacob, Leah, Seth, Quil, Embry and Jared talking about random things.

"Ow!" Seth protested

"You're an idiot" Leah grinned

"So are you!" Seth whined

"No I'm not!" Leah whacked him again.

"That's right Leah!" Jared called "Show him who's boss!"

Leah and Seth got into a play fight which Sam came over to break up, everyone laughed.

"Hey guys, look!" Quil called and pointed

A couple of fireworks set off and exploded in the sky creating pretty colours, I sat down next to Leah leaning against a log as we enjoyed the show.

"Is that legal?" someone behind asked

"Ask Charlie" Embry answered

"Who cares it's private land no one can complain" Leah added.

Sitting here surrounded by all these people I felt a sense of comfort, the Quileute Rez really is like a giant family that I could get used too, Jacob was right everyone did make me feel welcome, I smiled and watched the rest of the fireworks show.

**JPOV**

I wasn't really watching the fireworks, instead I was watching Bella's face as it glowed different colours every time a firework exploded and her cute facial expressions when one was louder than the last one.

I grabbed a beer from the cooler, keeping it hidden from Charlie and walked over to where Bella was sitting I sat next to her, but she leaned into me and ended up sitting between my legs, leaning against my chest.

"You're so warm" Bella snuggled against me.

"If you're cold you should go sit by the fire" Seth spoke

"Why would I do that when Jacob is warm and comfortable" Bella smiled

"Hey Jake, Paul seems to be getting close to your sister" Embry called out

"Yeah I know, I'm going to have to keep an eye on him" I warned

"I would you know what he's like" Quil shook his head in mock disgust.

"Everyone can I have your attention please" one of the elders called out and it eventually went quiet "As we are all gathered here tonight Sam would like to say a few words"

"Hey everyone, hope you're all having a good time and I'm sorry to interrupt, but I have something I want to say. Emily, I love you more than anything in this world, your beautiful, caring, thoughtful kind and I could go on, but to cut things short" Sam got down on one knee "Emily Young, will you marry me?"

"Oh my Sam, yes!" Emily smiled with tears forming in her eyes

Sam and Emily kissed and hugged, Leah stood up and walked away, we were going to get up to follow her but Bella stopped us.

"I'll go, she'll need a girl to talk too" Bella got up and followed in the direction Leah went.

**BPOV**

I followed Leah down to the beach and she sat down on the sand running her hands through it her eyes were glistening as if she was crying I sat down next to her and hugged her.

"If you want to rant, I'm all ears" I nudged her

"It just breaks my heart to see them two happy together, it makes me think that I wasn't good enough for him" Leah wiped her tears

"Do not ever think that!"

"It's true, Sam broke every promise he ever made, he betrayed me replacing me with Emily, I like her I just wish she wasn't do damn pretty"

"I haven't actually talked to anyone about this, not even Jacob, but when Edward left me, I couldn't hear his name without it hurting me, it wasn't just emotionally, it felt like there was a huge hole in my chest, but whenever I was with Jacob it would disappear"

"Lucky for some"

"What I'm trying to say is at the time it feels like he's the most important person in the world and that you could never love anyone else, but really you can and sometimes what you need is right there in front of you, already waiting"

"Thanks Bella and I'm sorry if I haven't been the nicest person, it's just with Sam and my dad...I'm happy you'll be spending time with us"

I hugged Leah and she smiled wiping away her tears, she looked at something behind me, I turned and saw Jacob standing there.

"Go talk to him" Leah urged me over

"I'll catch you later" I stood up and ran across the sand towards Jacob he smiled at me as I approached him.

"What you really need is right there in front of you already waiting" Jacob repeated

"You were there waiting and you were very patient" I smiled

Jacob smiled back and leant down, his lips slightly parted and his eyes closed, I leant in the rest of the way meeting his lips, Jacobs hand gently stroked my cheek as we kissed, he pulled away and rested his forehead on mine.

"I love you Bella" Jacob whispered

"I-I-I..." I struggled but then looked into his eyes "I love you too"


	4. The Storm

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but if I did...I would get rid of all Jacobs t-shirts so he had no choice but to walk around shirtless ;) **

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**The Storm**

**JPOV**

Bella and I made our way back to the bonfire, Leah wanted to stay on the beach. Most of the people had left leaving Charlie and Billy sitting with the elders, Emily and Rachel cleaning up and the pack all sitting around talking.

"Guys, how's Leah?" Sam ran over to us

"I'm not going to lie, she's heartbroken" Bella was apologetic

"I feel so bad, I don't know what to do"

"It's not something you can control, maybe you should just let her know" I suggested

Sam looked at me and Bella noticed the exchange, she let go of my hand and looked around "Err, I'm going to help Emily clear up"

"All right, I'll be here if you need me" I smiled as she ran towards Emily and Rachel.

"You're lucky" Sam smiled

"I know"

"You imprinted on the girl you were in love with, and she accepted who you are"

"Emily accepts you" I looked at him confused

"I thought I was in love with Leah, but then Emily comes and she means the world to me, but all I can feel is guilt, towards Leah and towards Emily, look what I did to her" Sam looked away in disgust

"She forgave you"

"I can't forgive myself" Sam shook his head

"Maybe you should be talking to Emily about this" I suggested

"Yeah, maybe I should, thanks Jacob" Sam patted my shoulder and walked towards Emily.

I saw Bella looking my way and I smiled motioning for her to come over, she hugged Emily and Rachel before walking over.

"There's a big storm coming in" I spoke looking up to the sky

"Oh God, I'm going to be stranded in La Push, with you!" Bella's eyes grew wide in mock horror

"Ha Ha very funny" I added sarcastically

"I know, I'm hilarious" Bella smirked "Charlie's watching us"

"Maybe we should go talk to him?" I suggested

"No way, I do not _ever_ talk to my dad about boys" Bella cringed

"I'll talk to him" I offered

"We should wait for a few days or maybe weeks, Charlie gets overprotective about these things" Bella shook her head

"If it's what you want?"

"Yes"

"Bells, I'm going to head home, don't stay out too late" Charlie came over

"Oh okay, I'll probably follow you home" Bella turned to face him

"OK, good night Jake"

"Night Chief" I nodded

I took Bella's hand as we walked back to her truck, Charlie was sitting in his cruiser waiting, Bella turned and rolled her eyes "See what I mean?"

"Yeah" I laughed

"Have a good night Jake, sweet dreams" Bella smiled

"I will, you'll be in them" I winked

"You're too corny" Bella shook her head

Charlie was sitting in the cruiser pretending to have safety belt problems, Bella sighed and kissed my cheek before getting into her truck, Charlie drove off first, Bella waved at me before following.

BPOV

Jacob was right about the big storm, I laid in bed unable to sleep because of the thunder rumbling around outside, if I was honest I was scared, I hid under the bed sheet, but was still unable to get to sleep. I grabbed my cell phone and text Jacob

_Jaaaaake, when you said it was a big storm I didn't think you meant this big, I'm scared :( x_

_Think of happy things...like being with me" _Jacob text me back

I tried my best to think of happy things and Jacob, I thought back to the night we spent on the beach wandering when exactly we fell asleep, I knew the bond we had was lop-sided, his feelings were a lot stronger due to some wolf voodoo thing, but I was pretty sure I was falling for him.

Even before he became a wolf Jacob cared about me and respected me, he always made his feelings clear, but never forced me or pushed me to feel the same about him and now I knew he would never hurt or leave me.

Another bonus about our relationship was Charlie, he has always made it obvious that he prefers Jacob to Edward. Charlie never exactly liked Edward, but he loves Jacob, obviously having known him for his whole life Charlie knows that Jacob is a good person and cares about me.

A small bang on my window snapped me out of my reverie, I looked over and saw the rain plummeting down outside and lightening flashing, there was another small bang, I pulled the covers back and walked over. I squinted and looked around, my mouth fell open when I saw Jacob, I hurried to get the window open.

"Jake, what the hell are you doing?"

"Step back, I'm coming up" Jacob jumped up into the tree and used the house to run up landing in my window with a loud thud, he was dripping wet, but still had a smile on his face.

"What are you doing?" I looked at him as if he was insane

"You said you were scared, I had to come and comfort you" Jacob shrugged

"You ran all the way here just to comfort me?"

"Yep" Jacob popped the 'p'.

I ran into the bathroom and searched around for a dry towel, when I went back into my bedroom Jacob was standing there in just his boxers shaking his hair.

"I...err...got you a towel" I stared at his body

"Bells, eyes are up here" Jacob smirked

"Oh sorry" I blushed looking away from him, I handed him the towel

I saw Jacob smirk as he wrapped his arms around my waist pulling me close to him, he didn't need the towel as most of the wet on his had evaporated, I gasped as his heat made my body tingle. I stared at his lips and had a sudden urge to kiss him, it must have been obvious as his lips came crashing down on mine, I didn't pull away instead got involved with the kiss.

"Jake..." I gasped

The kiss became more urgent as Jacob pushed me up against the wall, his hand caressing up my bare leg and thigh, stroking over my shorts and catching the bottom of my vest as his hand made its way up to my neck, pulling my head closer to him, I lifted my leg up and he pulled me up so my legs were wrapped around his waist. Jacob easily supported my weight with one arm.

We heard Charlie's bed creak and he coughed as he made his way into the bathroom switching the light on. Jacob and I paused before pulling away from each other.

"Ah Fuck!" Jacob swore humorously

"Sssh" I put my finger to my lips and pointed towards the bathroom, Jacob nodded.

"I suppose I better go" Jacob whispered

"No, stay" I whispered back "I want you too"

Jacob and I got into bed and he pulled me close as I rested my head on his chest, he stroked my hair, his chest bounced as he laughed quietly.

"What's funny?" I asked quietly

"I was just thinking about that time at a party when you got drunk and lied to Charlie saying you were just hyper" Jacob chuckled

"Was that the night he breathalyzed me?" I asked

"Yeah, he believed you until you stood up attempting to walk away and fell flat on your face"

"That was funny"

Jacob and I laughed, it went quiet as we fell asleep, hand-in-hand.


	5. Truth or Dare

**I unfortunately do not own Twilight, but ****Stephenie**** Meyer did teach me...**

**You can't hurt a werewolf without breaking your hand.**

**How thunder is really made ;)**

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**Truth or Dare**

**JPOV**

I was woken up by the sound of a door closing, I looked around and saw Bella sleeping peacefully next to me, I stroked her cheek which caused her to stir.

"Oh I'm sorry I didn't mean to wake you" I whispered

"Hmm...Good morning" she smiled

"I should go, I'm due on patrols this morning" I got up collecting my clothes that were still damp.

"Hold on, I think I have a hoodie of yours from ages ago, you can't jump out my window in boxers" Bella got up and walked to her wardrobe

"Its okay, I'm going to phase anyway"

"What will the neighbours say, a half naked boy climbing out of the Chiefs daughters window?" Bella joked

"What will they say?" I wiggled my eyebrows.

Bella came over to the window where I was standing and took my hands in hers. "Can I come and see you later?" she smiled

"Of course, I'll be finished in an hour, I'll cook us lunch"

"Can we cook it together, I don't trust you"

"Fine" I shook my head

I leant in and gave Bella a gentle kiss before opening her window, leaning across to the tree climbing down it, trying to look as human as possible, I turned and waved at her as I ran across to the forest.

**BPOV**

I waved as Jacob disappeared out of sight, I had a quick shower and got changed heading downstairs, Charlie was sitting at the kitchen table reading the newspaper, a smile playing on his lips.

"Morning" I spoke as I walked to the refrigerator

"Jacob not staying for breakfast?" Charlie smirked

"Err...no he had to go" I knew I couldn't lie

"Billy told me you two are getting closer" Charlie stated

"Yeah, we're not really _dating _though" Oh who was I kidding, after last night we were definitely dating

"Just as long as he takes care of you, unlike the last one" Charlie mumbled the last bit

"Dad, you know Jacob will take care of me"

"Just checking, bit of a fright this morning, walk in to check on you and find a half naked Jacob in your bed"

Oh my God! I blushed about ten shades of red, Charlie had walked in on us in bed "Oh, yeah dad is it okay if Jacob stayed last night?" I asked

"I guess, you might want to stay with him tonight, I'll be at work late, there's been an animal attack" Charlie went off to get ready for work.

My jaw fell open and I dropped the glass that was in my hand, Charlie turned to look at me "You okay?"

"Yes, I err...I wasn't watching what I was doing" I searched around for a cloth

"Be careful with all that glass" Charlie warned

"I will, go get ready for work I'm fine"

Charlie went upstairs, another animal attack only meant one thing, she was back. Victoria.

There was a tap on the kitchen door causing me to jump, I turned and saw Jacob in the door way.

"I did knock, but no one answered so I used the key from under the mat, is everything okay?" Jacob looked at the broken glass on the floor

"Yes, I just dropped the glass" I bent over to pick it up, but lost my balance, I stuck my hand out to stop myself from falling and winced as glass cut my hand.

"Bella" two warm hands wrapped around my waist and pulled me up "Bella, are you feeling okay, you're really pale"

I looked down at my hand, blood was dripping out down my arm and onto the floor, I gagged and looked away "I'm sorry"

"Why are you apologizing for bleeding?" Jacob looked at my hand and grabbed a cloth, gently dabbing it.

"Why are you here, I thought you were doing patrols?" I asked

"No, Sam didn't need me, he told me to come back and stay with you" Jacob shrugged "Are you going to tell me what's wrong?" Jacob looked up at me

"Victoria is back" I winced as Jacob pulled out a shard of glass

"I know" Jacob sighed

"You know?" I furrowed my eyebrows

"She never exactly left, when you first came to see me after I phased and we walked on the beach you told me she wanted you, we've been trying our best to get her, she's just lethal, indecisive and so annoying"

"Are the pack getting close?" I asked

"Like with anything in life we have rules, we protect our tribe from our enemies, bloodsuckers and we never kill or harm another's imprint, so we work harder to protect an imprint of a member of the pack if there is ever a threat" Jacob explained

"The pro's of being an imprint" I smiled

"That should do" Jacob had cleaned my hand and wrapped it in a band aid

"Thanks, oh by the way Charlie walked in on us this morning"

"I know, my dad told me he told your dad"

"We should just admit, we're a couple"

"Yes we should" Jacob agreed "I'm going to have to fight Victoria"

"I understand" I nodded looking down

"I won't stop until you're safe again" Jacob pulled me into a hug.

I enjoyed the moment leaning against his chest, listening to his steady heartbeat. Charlie cleared his throat from the doorway, Jacob and I looked round.

"I'm going to work, hope I wasn't interrupting something too important" Charlie smirked

"Charlie, me and Bella are dating" Jacob blurted out

"I'm happy, honestly, you're miles better than the last jerk she dated, just take care of my girl" Charlie warned

"I will Chief, you can count on that" Jacob nodded

"I'll be home late, don't wait up" Charlie grabbed his coat and headed out the door.

"Do you want to go to La Push?" Jacob asked

"Yeah" I grabbed my keys and coat and walked out to my truck, Jacob got in the passengers seat and I drove off towards his house

Jacob's house was empty, he raided the kitchen for something to eat, we settled on pasta and garlic bread, the garlic bread was burnt because Jacob had been in charge and he had put way to much pasta in the pan before I took over that part, but it was still enjoyable.

We were sitting on the couch watching some game show, Jacob kissed my forehead and I turned to look at him "Maybe we should carry on from yesterday"

"Hmm" Jacob kissed me and his arms slipped comfortingly and protectively around my waist, Jake slipped a hand under my shirt, pressing it against my back, I gasped as the heat made everything more sensational.

There was a loud bang on the door, Jacob groaned and got up opening it, Paul pushed his way past and dropped a case of beer in Jacob's arms.

"Hey, hey!" Paul yelled as he walked in and jumped on the couch next to me, he playfully nudged me and switched the TV over to a music video channel, the rest of the pack followed.

"What are you guys doing here?" Jacob asked annoyed

"We were bored and wanted to hang out together, hey Bells!" Embry walked in

"Hey" I smiled

The pack crowded into Jacobs living room, Paul and Jared had kicked me off the couch, I leant against it with Jacob sitting next to me, we had made a circle and had snacks and drinks sprawled out in the centre.

"We should play truth or dare!" Jared called

Everyone agreed and Jacob groaned, I chuckled and squeezed his hand.

"Okay, I'm first, Paul truth or dare?" Embry asked

"Dare!" Paul looked at him as if it was a stupid question.

"I dare you to run around the Rez, completely naked" Embry smirked

"That's a pathetic dare" Paul stood up and started to strip down, he walked to the front door in just his boxers.

"Paul, boxers too" Quil outstretched his hand and Paul took them off before running out the door, everyone laughed

"We should hide his clothes!" Leah suggested

"Yeah! Jake, have you got any good hiding places?" Seth asked

"Put them in a kitchen cupboard" Jacob spoke

Seth and Leah grabbed Paul's clothes and hid them in the kitchen, Paul came back in covering his area and searched around frantically for his clothes, everyone laughed.

"Where have you put them!" Paul yelled

"Put what?" Jared asked innocently

"My clothes, you dick!" Paul was getting angry

"Whoa, Paul calm down, they're in the kitchen" Sam was being cautious

Paul walked into the kitchen grabbing his clothes, he came and sat down glaring.

"Payback, Quil, truth or dare?" Paul asked with a smug smile on his face

"Dare" Quil answered

"I dare you to kiss Bella" Paul smirked

"Ooooh" Embry snorted

"What if Bella doesn't want too?" Jacob glared

"Do you Bella?" Paul asked

"Not really" I shrugged

"Tough, a dare's a dare" Paul patted Quils back urging him forward.

Quil leant across the circle and kissed me on the lips before hurrying back to his position, everyone groaned.

"Was that it?" Embry looked at him strange

"She didn't want too, plus Jacob was growling at me!" Quil acted innocent

Jacobs cell phone started to ring, he answered it and whoever he was talking to he had a quick conversation with.

"Who was it?" I asked

"Dad, there's been another attack" the good mood immediately disappeared

"Embry, Jared, Paul you're coming with me to Forks, Seth, Leah and Quil head out into the forest and check the area, Jacob stay with Bella" Sam ordered

"No, Jacob can go, I'll stay with Bella" Leah offered

"Oh, uh" I began, but I looked at Leah who just nodded at me "Yeah, Jacob should go, I'm keeping him from his wolf duties, besides me and Leah have some catching up to do"

The pack got up and headed out the door, Jacob stopped and turned to me.

"Help yourself to anything, food, drinks, TV, if you get tired you can use my bed, I shouldn't be gone long" Jacob spoke

"I'll be fine" I assured him

Jacob kissed my forehead and ran out the door, pulling his clothes off as he reached the forest.


	6. Your Pain is My Gain

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer taught me...**

**There is a difference between shape-shifters and werewolves.**

**Hollywood never gets anything "mythical" right.**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

**Your Pain is My Gain**

**BPOV**

I watched as Jacob followed the pack into the forest, phasing as he got closer, I sat back down on the couch with Leah.

"Why did you stay with me?" I asked

"I try to avoid whole pack patrols as much as possible" Leah admitted

"Oh why?"

"It's not something we can control, but having to run around listening to Sam's mind of how happy he is with Emily and everyone else with their imprints, it's just...not enjoyable"

"What does Sam make of you avoiding patrols?"

"He hasn't exactly noticed yet, so I decided to stay with you"

"Thanks, I really could use company"

Leah and I raided through Jacobs DVD collection and found 'Mean Girls', which we were hoping was Rachel's. I found popcorn in one of his cupboards and we settled down to watch the movie.

**JPOV**

I was running patrols with Sam, Paul, Jared and Embry around the Forks area, there wasn't much to do so I just wandered around thinking about how everything had turned out perfectly with Bella. It hit me, a sickly sweet smell filled my nostrils, I warned Sam in my head as it was a smell I recognized. The Cullen's.

Sam, Jared, Paul, Embry and I ran to the border line where The Cullen's were standing waiting for us, Carlisle and Edward at the front.

"_What are you doing back?" Sam thought_

Edward translated out loud and Carlisle replied "Victoria led us here"

"_We're doing fine without you!" _I yelled

"Then why haven't you killed her yet?" Edward shot back

"_I've been protecting Bella, since you left her alone in the forest with two psychopath vampires intent on her death!"_ I growled

"I left her for her own good, you wouldn't understand" Edward answered his face pained

"_I understand that your own brother nearly killed 'the love of your life' when really it was her blood you loved and it drove you crazy" _I was enjoying myself _"Bella is safe now, looking forward to a future with me" _I tormented him

Edward growled and was about to lunge at me when the big guy caught him and Carlisle stuck his arm out, I growled spurring him on _"Come on tough guy!"_, Paul edged forward growling, warning Edward off.

"_Jacob, enough!" _Sam ordered _"We'll do a deal, you stay until Victoria is dead and then you leave, and during your time here stay away from Bella"_

"What if she wants to see me?" Edward asked

"_I doubt she will" _I thought and filled my head with images of mine and Bella's time together since he left and remembered what it was like to have her lips on mine and run my hands over her body, another growl ripped from his chest.

"Shut up Jacob" Edward warned

"_Stay out of my head, parasite" _

The big leech dragged Edward away before he lunged on me and attempted to rip my head off, I lifted my paw to mock wave at him as he left before turning and running back towards La Push, I phased as I reached the Rez and found my clothes, I ran back to my house and walked inside, finding Bella and Leah asleep on the couch. I lifted Bella effortlessly and carried her to my room laying her in my bed and covering her in a blanket. I returned to the living room and shook Leah, she sat up.

"What?" she shot up

"Chill, just to let you know we're back" I spoke

"Where's Bella?" Leah looked around

"I put her to bed, you'll never guess what"

"What?"

"The Cullen's are back"

"No way, all of them?" Leah's eyes grew wide

"Yeah, not just the psychic this time"

"For Bella or Victoria?" Leah asked

"They said Victoria" I answered "I have a feeling pretty boy dragged them back so he could stalk Bella and watch her sleep, he's going to have a shock tonight when she's not in her bed" I smirked

"Are you going to tell Bella?" Leah asked

"Eventually, I have other things to tell her as well" I admitted

"Take it easy on her, she's still fragile" Leah warned

"What do you mean?"

"We had a heart-to-heart tonight, she's still not over her depression time"

"Why hasn't she talked to me about this?" I looked at Leah

"Jake, she's trying to protect you, that girl wants everyone else to be happy before she thinks about herself" Leah explained "Bella doesn't want you to think she still has feelings for Edward because she is completely over him, but she isn't over what he did to her"

"Thanks Leah" I smiled and patted her shoulder, she gave me a quick hug before walking out of the door.

I walked into my bedroom and found Bella sleeping peacefully in my bed, I sat down on the edge and stroked the hair out of her face, she moved her head and carried on sleeping. I smiled, as I realized how lucky I was. Her pain was my gain.

My face scrunched up in anger, I hated the fact that one person had caused _my_ Bella to experience so much pain and resort to doing reckless things like riding motorcycles and jumping off cliffs just to hear _his_ voice. I wanted to kill him and make him suffer as much as he had made her suffer and watch him die slowly and painfully, I didn't think it was a good idea if we fought with them to kill Victoria. I might accidentally get sidetracked and kill the wrong bloodsucking leech.

"Jake" a sweet voice snapped me out of my reverie

"Hey Bells" I smiled down at her

"Are you coming to bed?" she asked tired

"Yeah, just give me a minute" I kissed her forehead and got up stripping down to my boxers getting into bed next to her. I wrapped my arms around her waist pulling her close. "I will love you forever, you know that?" I whispered

"I know Jake" she whispered closing her eyes

"I'll never hurt you, I'll always be here" I heard Bella's breathing get heavier and fell asleep "Always"


	7. If I Tell You Its Not A Surprise

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer taught me...**

**It's healthy to ditch class every once in a while.**

**Yellow Porsches make good bribes**

**Chapter 7**

**If I tell You Its Not A Surprise**

**BPOV**

I woke the next morning next to Jacob with his arm wrapped tightly around my waist, I would have stayed laying next to him, but I was sweating like a pig, I tried to move his arm, but it wouldn't shift.

"Jake, wake up" I nudged him Jacob groaned and turned over taking his arm with him.

I got up and ran to the bathroom switching the shower on the coldest it would go, when I was done I wrapped a towel round me and headed back to Jacobs room, he was still fast asleep I got dressed putting me jeans on and raiding through Jacobs wardrobe taking a shirt that hung to just above my knees, Jacob stirred.

"Good morning" I smiled while brushing my hair

"Good morning" Jacob sat up putting his hands behind his head "Nice shirt"

"Thanks, can I borrow it?" I asked

"Of course you can"

"I'm going to head home, check on Charlie, will you come and see me tonight?"

"Actually I wanted you to come here tonight, I have a surprised planned"

"What is it?" I asked

"That wouldn't be a surprise then" Jacob spoke

"Oh tell me" I begged

"No" Jacob shook his head

I smirked and remembered what Emily told me; imprints always get what they want "Jakey please" I did my best puppy-eyes.

"Bells, stop it's torturing me" Jacob looked away

"Just tell me then"

"No, please just wait" Jacob pleaded

"Fine" I sulked

"Aw Bells don't be like that, it will be worth it"

"It better be" I joked

I grabbed my things and walked out of Jacobs bedroom, he got up and followed wearing just his boxers, Rachel was sitting at the kitchen table with a glass of water and tablets and her head on the table.

"Morning" I smiled

"Don't shout" Rachel moaned and looked up "Put some clothes on Jake"

"I'm running at 108 degrees I don't need clothes, besides if you've got it flaunt it"

"I'll see you later"

"Where's my goodbye kiss?" Jacob looked shocked I would even forget

I rolled my eyes and gave Jacob a peck on the lips he grabbed my waist pulling me closer and crashing his lips to mine, I wrapped my arms around his neck, Rachel cleared her throat.

"Please do not make out in front of your big sister" Rachel moaned

"Go have a hangover somewhere else" Jacob shot back

"Love you" I pecked his cheek and headed to my truck

"Love you too" Jacob called after me

I got in my truck and drove off towards Forks, for some reason the traffic was heavy on the highway, I then realized that the vacation was coming to an end. Great school on Monday, I switched the radio on and got comfy waiting for the traffic to move, my cell phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it

"Hey Bells, I'm heading off to work, I don't know what you're planning to do today" Charlie spoke

"I'm just on my way home now, stuck in traffic, but I'll be with Jake again tonight"

"That's good Billy is coming over for the game"

"OK, have fun at work"

"Oh Bells can you do me a favour, tell Jacob and the kids from the Rez to stay out the woods, I know they like to mess around in there, but there's been more animal attacks, you stay out too" Charlie warned

"Will do dad"

"See you later"

As soon as I was off the phone I locked the doors on my truck, I knew that wouldn't keep a vampire away, but it gave me a sense of security. The traffic was slowly edging forward when something caught my eye, I looked in my rear-view mirror and saw a shiny silver Volvo a couple of cars back, I knew I was being stupid, loads of people drove silver Volvo's, but I've only ever known one person to drive one in Forks.

My cell phone rang again, I looked at the caller ID, this time it was my mom, she always rang at strange times.

"Hey mom"

"Hello, you sound happier" my mom spoke

"Thanks"

"Could a guy have anything to do with that?"

"Maybe" I teased

"Fill me in with all the news, who has made you happy?"

"Do you remember Jacob Black?" I asked, it was a stupid question

"Billy Blacks son, how could I forget him?"

"You wouldn't recognize or believe it's him, but he's the person who's made me happy"

"What's he done for you?"

"We're dating, I'm taking it slow with him though"

"There's no need to take things slow, you've known him your entire life"

"My mom is rushing me into things" I chuckled

"No, I'm just saying they don't hang around for long"

"Jacob isn't going anywhere"

"When can I meet him?" Mom asked

"Graduation?" I suggested

"That's ages"

"Spring, we'll fly to Jacksonville"

"Sounds like a great idea" Mom agreed

"OK, I'll talk to Charlie and Jacob"

"Call me as soon as you can"

"Yep, love you mom, say hi to Phil"

"I will, Love you Bella"

Not long after I got off the phone the traffic starting moving again, I pulled into my road and the silver Volvo followed, I pulled onto my drive and it drove past.

I got out and walked inside locking the front door. I had a quick shower wrapping a towel round me and headed back to my room, I got changed into a pair of black leggings, a striped top and black hi-top converse, I curled my hair and left it hanging to my waist.


	8. First Time

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer taught me...**

**If your boyfriend can't hear your thoughts, it means you're a shield**

**Not all vampires drink human blood.**

* * *

**Chapter 8**

**First Time**

**JPOV**

I spent my day preparing for Bella's surprise with the help of Rachel, I picked out a simple outfit, a pair of jeans and a tight black t- shirt. The doorbell rang.

"Wolfie, she's here" Rachel called

"Coming" I called back

I checked my appearance in the mirror and headed out to meet Bella, I walked her down to the beach, as we got nearer I handed her a blindfold.

"Put this on" I told her

"You're joking?" Bella looked at me

"Nope" I grinned

I helped her put it on and she gripped tightly onto my hand obviously scared of falling, I place my hands on her waist guiding her slowly forward.

"Do you trust me?" I asked

"Yes" Bella answered quickly

"Nearly there"

I positioned her on the place I wanted and removed the blind fold, Bella opened her eyes and gasped.

"Its beautiful"

I had spent most of my day setting up a picnic under our tree, I had laid a blanket down and covered in Bella's favourite foods and rose petals. I had also brought a couple of blankets, torches and a portable stereo.

"I made peanut butter and jelly sandwiches" I smiled proud of myself

"I'm sure they're amazing"

"Chocolate covered strawberry?" I offered

Bella took a bite "So good" I finished it off.

Bella and I got comfy eating the sandwiches and food, me and Rachel had prepared. Bella finished eating and rested against my chest gazing at the stars and ocean.

"What was all this for?" Bella asked

"I have stuff I need to tell you so I thought I would suck up to you first" I admitted

"You know you can tell me anything"

"I'm Alpha" I spoke

"How did that happen?"

"I was born Alpha, Ephraim was my grandfather and the original chief so by blood I'm Alpha" I explained

"What about Sam?" Bella asked

"It was natural for him to be the pack leader because he was the first person to phase, when I phased he did tell me, but I didn't want to be Alpha"

"Why?"

"I was too interested in making sure you would accept me for who I am" I confessed

"Jake, never worry about what I think of you, I love you" Bella reassured me

"I thought you would be scared of me because I'm a monster"

"How could I be scared of a big fluffy doggy" Bella ruffled my hair and smirked

"Do you fancy going for a swim?" I asked

"Yeah"

I pulled my jeans and t-shirt off and ran into the ocean, Bella was still on the sand taking her clothes off, she was wearing just her underwear and she was beautiful.

Bella slowly made her way into the water, letting out a shiver as the cold waves lapped against her thighs, I held out my hand which she gladly took and pulled her towards me.

Bella instantly relaxed against the warmness and wrapped her legs around my waist and smiled sweetly. My lips were instantly drawn to hers and she happily kissed me back, her lips opened and she licked my bottom lip before gently nibbling it, I kissed down her cheek and jaw to her neck, a soft moan escaped her lips and it drove me wild, Bella let out a small gasp as she felt my evident arousal against her legs.

"I'm sorry, it's what you do to me" I said embarrassed

Bella pulled my lips back to hers and my tongue delved into her mouth and a groan echoed deep inside me when I felt hers for the first time. So many times I'd imagined what it would be like to feel her kisses this way, and none of my fantasies could match up to the reality of it. She moaned before her tongue responded. Her hands dropped to my shoulders, and she pulled herself closer to me, my hand wrapped possessively around her hip, and pulled her tighter against me. Another moan escaped when I felt the friction of her skin below the water rubbing against my length.

"Bells" I moaned

Bella didn't respond instead she kissed me, my hand reached to her back and her bra clasp, Bella's hand caught mine.

"Jake..."

"What's wrong?"

"Nothing"

Bella swam back towards the shore and took my hand as she led me to the beach, I spread a blanket out and she laid down, I hovered over her supporting my weight with my arms, Bella sat ups little and undid her bra clasp throwing it to the side.

My lips moved down from her lips and jaw, down her throat and to her chest, I sucked one of her nipples and massaged the other in my palm, Bella moaned. I slowly kissed down her stomach and my hands traced the curves of her waist and hips, my finger folded over the band of her panties.

"Bella, are you-" I started

"Yes, I'm ready" Bella answered without hearing the rest of the question without a second thought I slid her panties off, Bella's hands reached down to my boxers pushing them down as far as she could reach, I kicked them off the rest of the way. I closed my eyes for a momentary second. I was going to make love to Bella Swan under the moon and stars. I was brought back to reality by Bella's hand touching my cheek, I opened my eyes.

"Jake, what's wrong?" Bella asked

"Nothing" I smiled

I positioned myself at her entrance and Bella took a deep breath as I slowly slid myself in, I closed my eyes as the tightness adjusted to let me in, I opened my eyes again to watch Bella, I pushed in deeper she gasped loudly when the pain registered, and clung tightly to my arms. Her eyes squeezed shut and I felt guilty for all the pleasure I had when she was in pain. I began to withdraw myself when Bella's eyes shot open.

"No Jake, it's fine"

"Bella, I'm hurting you"

"Jake, please"

"Tell me if I hurt you"

"I promise" I looked into Bella's eyes they were filled with love and lust

I pushed myself back into her and looked away so I didn't have to see the pain I was causing. Less than a minute passed when Bella moved beneath me, I looked back at her, a smile had replaced her pain, she thrusted her hips upwards to encourage me on, I slowly started to thrust, the feeling was driving me crazy as Bella's cold hands held onto my hips, a quiet moan escaped Bella's lips and she wrapped her legs around my waist, allowing me in further, a growl escaped my chest.

"God...Bella!"

"Jake please, more"

The sound of the person I loved more than anything moaning my name with so much passion and desire drove me wild and before I had a chance to realize, I was driving myself into her again and again and her moans and cries were getting louder.

"Jake" Bella's voice was sensual

Bella's nails raked over my abs and up my arms digging into my biceps, my eyes rolled back into my head and a guttural moan erupted from deep inside as the sensation started to build up.

"Oh, God…" Bella cried out as she fisted her hands in my hair, and squeezed her eyes shut.

Bella's body began to tremble, and her walls clenched me even tighter I moved faster and harder as I watched her beautiful face flush an even deeper red, and her mouth drop open.

"Jacob, I...oh" Bella moaned

Bella's back arched off the blanket and she cried out, sobbing my name as her walls clenched around me bringing me closer to my own release and the throbbing suddenly eased my head fell back as I thrust into her one last time, I exploded inside Bella, we stayed still for a few seconds allowing our orgasms to subside.

I collapsed next to her, Bella grabbed my arm wrapping it around her as she rested her head on my heaving chest, a grin spread across her face.

"What is it?" I asked

"I was thinking...how much I love you"

"I love you too" I kissed Bella's forehead as we lay under the stars. I thought now would be a good time to tell her. "Bells?" I hesitantly spoke

"Yeah?"

"I have something I have to tell you"

"Are you okay?" Bella asked concerned

"Yeah...well not really"

"Jake, tell me"

"The Cullen's are back"


	9. Unexpected

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer taught me...**

**Always have Alice plan your parties and special occasions**

**Vampires feel the need for speed (going 100mph or faster)**

* * *

**BPOV**

My face automatically fell as Jacobs words came out, my eyes filled with tears and he pulled her into a hug.

"Bells it's okay, they won't come near you" Jake promised

"Jake, Edward followed me home earlier"

"What!" I saw a tremble go down his spine, he stood up making sure not to lose control around me

"Jake..."

"Bella stay back" Jake took a deep breath "He followed you home, when...why?"

"I got stuck in traffic on the highway and I saw him behind me then he followed me home"

"Did he follow you inside?" Jacobs voice was angry

"No, he drove off"

"There's only one problem now"

"What?" I asked

"Forks is their territory"

"I'll just spend my time here, Charlie won't mind"

"Bella I never said I wasn't going to protect you, I don't care if it's their territory, I will never leave you unprotected, ever" Jacob promised

Jake drove my truck home, Billy and Charlie were still watching some football game on the TV, we said hello and went into the kitchen.

"Bells, everything is going to be okay, Embry and Paul are doing patrols round the area and I'm pretty sure the Cullen's will be around too, I promise no one is going to hurt you" Jake hugged me

"What about school, I have to spend the day with them"

"Ignore them"

"Easier said than done"

"If anything happens call me right away, if you can't get hold of me, call one of the pack"

"Okay" I nodded

"Dream of me Bells" Jacob winked

"Sure, sure"

"Hey, that's my line" Jacob pretended to be offended

"Whatever" I rolled my eyes

Jacob pulled me into him and kissed me, I ran my fingers through his hair and moved along his jawline, Jacob moaned.

"Bells, Charlie and Billy are next door it wouldn't be a good idea for me to get all..." I interrupted him by kissing his throat "Hot...and aroused, I should go"

"Hmm, you should go" I whispered into his neck

"Dad, I'm heading home and...I kind of need a lift" Jacob called

"Alright Jake, I'm coming" Billy answered

"Jake" I spoke

"Yeah?" Jacob turned round

"Tonight was really special, thank you" I smiled

"Tonight _was _very special" Jacob agreed

"I love you"

"I love you too" Jacob and Billy left and I headed to bed

I couldn't sleep instead worrying about the day ahead. Morning finally came after a sleepless night and I got out of bed and got ready.

I arrived at school and parked my truck I looked across the parking lot and saw the cars I was expecting, a silver Volvo with Alice and Edward standing by it, I reluctantly got out my truck.

"Hey Bella" Mike came over

"Hi"

"Have you seen The Cullen's are back?" Jessica added

"Yeah"

In truth I didn't like Jessica and Mike. Jessica and I fell out after the night at the movies and Mike hadn't talked to me since me and Jake went to the movies with him, my only really friends were Angela and Eric and Angela's boyfriend Ben.

"I'm late for class, I'll catch you later" I walked off I headed towards the school building.

I had to walk past Edward and Alice to get there, I ignored them even though Alice smiled at me.

"Bella!" Angela called

"Hey" I hugged her

"How are you?" Angela asked

"I'm good thanks, you?"

"Yeah I'm good"

We walked into the school building and down the corridor I went to my locker and put in the combination but the door wouldn't budge, I hit it, but still wouldn't open, suddenly a pale hand hit the door and it swung open, I turned to see Edward leaning against the lockers.

"What do you want?" I spat

"Bella, hear me out" Edward pleaded

"Edward, I don't want to listen to anything you have to say"

"Bella please"

"Fine"

"I promised I would protect you from anything" Edward began

"You hardly keep your promises" I interrupted

"I'm going to do my best to kill Victoria, and then I'll leave and let you go on with your life, you've moved on from me and you're happy and I respect that because it's what I told you to do" Edward continued

"Trust me I didn't do it for your benefit" I grabbed the books I needed and slammed my locker before walking off.

Despite these months of heartache and depression that Edward caused it was easy for me to hate him.

The morning passed uneventful, at lunch I sat down at my table with Angela, Ben and Eric and looked around for Edward and Alice, I couldn't find them anywhere.

"What happened to Alice Cullen?" Ben asked. I looked round

"It was really weird in Trig the teacher asked Alice to answer a question, but she was like staring at something, nothing, the teacher had to shout her name and she ran out of class" Eric explained

I almost choked on my food, something had happened, Alice never ran out of class when she had a vision, I grabbed my bag and coat and ran out the canteen pushing people out the way.

I got to my truck and looked around the parking lot, Edwards Volvo was gone, I got my cell phone out and called Jacob, he didn't answer I tried the rest of the pack and no answer on any of them, I called Emily.

"Hello?" Emily answered

"Emily, where are they?" I asked frantically

"Bella, I don't know sorry"

"Emily please you must know something Sam must have said something, anything"

"All he told me was they have patrols in a clearing somewhere"

"I have to go"

"Bella, Bel-" Emily shouted but I hung up on her before she could say anything.

I got in my truck and sped off towards the forest, I pulled up on the side of the highway. I got out my truck and just my luck a police cruiser drove past, I didn't have time for this so I just ran into the forest.

I ran and ran until my legs hurt and my chest was heaving for breath, I got my foot caught on a log and stumbled slicing my hands on a log. I got up and wiped my hands on my jeans, I smelt smoke in the distance and ran towards it, I pushed a few trees out the way and saw the pack and The Cullen's fighting a load of vampires, Edward turned to me.

"Bella" Edward's voice was a mixture of surprise, anger and fear.

Jacobs head snapped round at Edwards words and he instantly stopped fighting, a vampire jumped on his back sinking his teeth into his neck, Embry jumped over him knocking him off. Jacob limped round and I knew he was hurt, suddenly something hit me from behind, clamping a hand over my mouth before I could scream.

"Anyone move and I'll snap her neck" Victoria hissed.


	10. Official Goodbye

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer taught me...**

**Always leave my window open at night**

**Always bet on Alice, not Edward**

**Chapter 10**

**Official Goodbye**

**BPOV**

I whimpered as Victoria hand clamped down on my mouth and her face inches from my throat. I kept my hands shut, hoping the blood wouldn't drive her even more insane. Edwards eyes grew wide and angry. Jacob growled and limped forward whimpering when he stood on his left front leg.

"Chief, look in the south forest" shouting in the distance was heard, I whimpered again as it registered. Charlie was out in the forest with all the vampires. Victoria looked up.

"Chief I believe I met him before, he was out hunting with an old man, I gave the poor guy a heart attack" Victoria smirked

Leah snarled and lunged forward, Victoria dropped me and leapt at Leah, Alice and Esme were by my side at a flash helping me up, once I was standing I shrugged them off and ran to Jacob who was now laying down crying in pain, I stroked his head and kissed his wet nose. I looked up in time to see Edward snap Victoria's neck and Leah rip her body in pieces.

"Jacob phase, you have to phase back" Sam ordered, he was in his human form all the pack were except Leah who was walking round in a circle whining.

"Jake phase" I begged "Carlisle what can you do?"

"I can only treat him in his human form it will be almost impossible to treat him for venom in his wolf form" Carlisle answered

Jacob managed to phase into his human form, Embry gave his clothes to Sam and Carlisle carried him back to La Push.

"Bella go, we'll meet you in La Push" Sam pushed me towards my truck

I ran back to my truck and Charlie was standing there with other police and cars.

"Bella what the hell is going on?" Charlie asked "I told you not to go in the forest, someone saw wolves and if you've been running around in there..." Charlie didn't finish his threat.

"I have no time to explain, Jacob is seriously hurt and I have to go"

"Bella!" Charlie called after me

I got In my truck and drove off to La Push, my cell vibrated I had 3 missed calls from Angela. I listened to the message.

"Hey Bella, it's Angela, I've been trying to contact you for ages, but you're not answering you phone, I hope everything is okay, call me when you can"

I pulled up outside Jacobs house, the pack and Cullen's were sitting outside except from Sam, Leah and Carlisle.

"Hey guys, where's Leah?" I asked

"She's still upset about dad" Seth answered

"Hows Jake?"

"Unconscious" Jared answered

"Can I go in?"

"He'll probably want you there if he wakes up" Paul spoke

"_If _he wakes up?" my voice cracked

I pushed past everyone and walked inside Billy, Carlisle and Sam were sat around the couch with an unconscious Jake laying limply on the couch.

**JPOV**

A bright light pierced my eyes, not like switching a light on, but like moving clouds and looking directly at the sun, I groaned.

"Jacob, are you awake?" I recognized my dad talking.

I had no motivation to wake-up. I was glad when the darkness took over me and now it was slowly slipping away even though I was willing it to stay.

"Jake...babe" Bella's sweet voice pulled me away from the darkness as if she was my purpose to live, my eyes shot open

"Gahh!" I regretted it

"Jake" Bella sighed with relief

"We didn't think you'd ever wake up" Billy spoke

I tried to sit up and my whole body cracked "Ah Geez"

"Jacob you need to take it easy, you got it quite bad" Carlisle advised

"I can't feel my left arm" I moaned

"I had to numb it, one of the newborns bit you" Carlisle explained

"How did the fight go?" I asked

"We killed the newborns and Victoria, only one got away" Carlisle spoke

"Got away?" Bella sat up

"I doubt he'll come back" Carlisle reassured her

"Why didn't you tell me you were going to fight?" Bella asked

"It was a bit last minute, Alice had a vision earlier" Carlisle explained

"Babe, everything is fine, no more leec-vampires coming after you" I was careful what to say in front of Carlisle after all he had saved my life.

Carlisle left leaving me with medication to speed up my recovery, not that it was going to be slow. Bella stayed with me most of the night and got up at 8.

"I should get home, Charlie is probably wandering where I am" Bella sighed

"Come visit me tomorrow?" I asked

"Of course, hopefully you'll be up on your feet by then"

"Hopefully" I winked

"Thanks for staying Bella" Billy spoke

"You're welcome, see you later"

**BPOV**

I said my goodbyes to Billy and Jacob and walked towards my truck. Edward was leaning against the door.

"Hello" Edward spoke

"Hi"

"Carlisle told me Jacob is recovering well, that's good news"

"Yeah"

"I'm going to cut this short, I promised I would protect you from Victoria and I did, I also promised I would leave once I had fulfilled my duties, so I've come to say goodbye"

"Oh" my eyes filled with tears

"I know this has happened before, but this time is forever, last time I lied to make you let me go, but being here I can see that you chose Jacob and moved on with him, I respect that as I know you'll have a long and happy life with him like you deserve"

"I'm sorry things turned out the way they did" I apologized

"I guess the lion was never supposed to fall in love with the lamb"

My breathing became uneven as the tears threatened to overflow, I gave Edward a hug and he kissed the top of my head before disappearing.

This scene was all too familiar apart from this time I wasn't going to chase after him or fall into depression because I knew I had Jacob now, the tears spilled down my cheeks. I got into my truck and drove home carefully. I couldn't control the tears they flowed out my eyes of never seeing the girl who was like my sister Alice again or have Emmett make fun of me, or Esme act all motherly, I pulled up outside my house and walked inside. Charlie got up from the couch.

"Billy called and told me about Jacob" Charlie looked at me and his face fell "Oh no...is Jacob...he's not..." Charlie couldn't finish

"No Jake is fine"

"What's wrong?" Charlie asked

"Nothing, I'm just going to bed"

I went up to my room and put on a t-shirt Jacob left at my house getting into bed, smelling his scent and crying myself to sleep.


	11. Speedy Recovery

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Thanks for the reviews on the previous chapters.  
I don't mind if you have something negative to say about my work, criticism helps me improve. **

* * *

**Chapter 11**

**Speedy Recovery**

**JPOV**

I slept like a baby and woke up very early the next morning. Billy left me on the couch as I was comfy. I got up and walked into the kitchen to get myself a drink, the pain in my arm was gone.

There was a gentle tap on the door and Bella walked in she smiled when she saw me in the kitchen.

"Hey, how are you?" Bella asked

"I'm good, my arm healed quickly"

"I can see, I just dropped by before school"

"Do you want any breakfast?" I offered

"What you making?"

"Pancakes" I grinned

"Yes please" I cooked Bella some pancakes and we sat down eating them.

Billy got up and seemed to be in a good mood. "Good morning kids" Billy sat down at the kitchen table next to Bella

"Morning" Bella smiled

"Is Charlie home?" Billy asked

"I think so"

"Good there's a game on today"

"Yeah, where's Rachel?" I asked

"She's with Paul"

"OK, see you later" I hurried Billy to leave

"Bye Billy" Bella waved

Billy left leaving me and Bella alone, it was quiet for a few seconds before Bella threw herself at me our lips crashing together. She sat on my lap facing me as she pulled my t-shirt over my head.

I lifted her up and carried her to the kitchen side where I sat her down before pulling her top over her head, Bella reached down and untied the belt on my jeans and fumbled with the button quickly pushing them down, I undid her jeans and lifted her ass off the side to pull them down before quickly pushing my boxers down.

I kissed her before entering her in a swift movement, she gasped at the connection and started to moan as I thrust in and out at a fast pace.

"Uh, Jake...fuck" Bella moaned as she grabbed onto my shoulders digging her nails into my biceps, her breath on my neck drove me wild as I thrust into her at a speed a normal person wouldn't be able to keep up with.

"Bells" I moaned as I kissed down her neck and along her collarbone.

"Jake...I'm so...close"

"Me too"

Bella screamed as she reached her climax she wrapped her trembling legs around my waist as I thrust into her a few more times before meeting my own release, I groaned out as I exploded inside of her.

We stayed in our position for a while to catch our breaths, Bella went to have a shower and I put just a pair of jeans on.

**BPOV**

I had my shower and put on a tank top and jeans, I headed back out into the living area and I heard 'Time of My Life' playing, I stood in the doorway as Jacob danced completely unaware of me I was surprised how good a dancer he was and he actually reminded me of Patrick Swayze. Jacob wasn't embarrassed when he saw me, he danced towards me taking my hand and pulling me close to him, my hips moving in time with his.

"Jake, I don't dance"

"You don't have too, just let go and let the music take control" Jacob spoke quietly

A salsa song I didn't recognize came on and Jacobs hips moved in a very sexy way to the music, he had most of the control over me, his hand holding onto my ass as he moved my hips with his and twirled me round. Jacob lifted me up and spun me in the air.

"See you're dancing" Jacob smiled

"You're supposed to be recovering"

"I'm fine, it's a wolf thing, speedy recovery" Jacob winked

"Speedy at everything" I smirked

"I was thinking, since me and you started dating we haven't really done anything, well normal"

"How do you mean?" I asked

"The picnic on the beach was pretty normal, but I mean a date at a restaurant or something that couples do"

"Is Jacob Black asking me out on a date?"

"Maybe, how about tonight, I'll pick you up at 8?" Jacob smirked

"Sounds perfect, I should go otherwise I'll be late for class"

"Love you Bells"

"Love you Jake"

Jake twirled me round one more time and kissed my lips before I got into my truck and drove to school, my good mood must have been evident.

"Morning Bella" Angela walked over

"Hey Angela, sorry for just running off yesterday" I apologized

"No problem, as long as you're safe"

School passed annoyingly slow and when the final bell rang I wasted no time grabbing my books and running to my truck, once I was home I took a quick shower and looked in my wardrobe.

I chose a short, figure hugging dress and leather jacket and put on the only heels I owned. I left my hair hanging to my waist and put some make-up on and headed down the stairs, Billy was still here, Billy and Charlie looked up at me.

"Wow" Billy's eyes widened

"Bells, you look...stunning" Charlie sounded surprised

"Thanks" I blushed

"Where are you headed?" Charlie asked

"Jake is taking me out for dinner"

"You look beautiful, have fun" Charlie smirked

"Thanks"

There was a knock on the door and I answered it. Jacobs eyes grew wide as he looked me up and down.

"Wow" Jacobs jaw dropped

"Eyes are up here Jake"

"Sorry I got a little distracted"

"Aw, you brought me flowers?"

"Yeah, that's what normal guys do right?" Jacob asked

"Jake, you are normal...ish"

"Yeah right I phase into a giant fluffy dog"

"I don't care, I love you" Jacob grinned

"Are you hungry?"

"Yes" I answered.

"Fancy Chinese?" Jacob asked

"Yes"

"Lets go" Jacob took my hand

"See you later dad, Billy" I called behind me

"Bye, have fun" Charlie called back

Jacob drove us to a Chinese restaurant in Port Angeles we walked inside and the lady seated us straight away, we ordered our food and sat talking.

"How was your day at school?" Jacob asked

"Boring, when are you headed back to school?"

"Should be back by the end of the week"

"Good I was beginning to think you were slumming it"

"Never"

"My mom called the other day"

"How is she?"

"Shes good but she was more interested in me and you"

"Oh, what did she say?"

"She wants us to go and visit her in Spring Break"

"What in Jacksonville?"

"Yeah"

"That's really cool, I'm definately coming" Jacob agreed

"I want to formally introduce you as my boyfriend to her"

"Bells, you're mom has met me before"

"I know, but she won't recognize you"

"What because I'm so good looking now"

"There's not enough room at this table for you and your ego"

"Come on you love my ego, it's part of my charm"

"You have charm?"

"Yeah, remember I influence you because of my size and knowledge"

"Knowledge? You can't even count to 10 without using your fingers" I shot

"Yes I can!" Jacob was offended

"Of course, I'm older than you and therefore wiser"

"How many times, age is just a number baby" Jacob smirked

"Hmm, you've told me a few times"

"You always told me you weren't into the whole cougar thing"

"I'm not"

"Alright, my size and expertise on engine work makes me 35"

"I'm 40"

"40, please Bella you hardly pass 30"

"Fine I'm 32"

"Deal" Jacob nodded

Jacob took us back to his Rabbit and got in the drivers seat, driving off somewhere I didn't know.

"Where are we going?" I asked

"Wait and see"

I swithed the radio on and turned it up, Jacob laughed at my dancing, it was a long drive to where ever we were going finally we pulled up on a beach.

"Wow Jake, how did you find this place it's deserted" I looked around at the deserted strip of beach

"Most beaches are at 10" Jacob joked "Me and Embry found this place while on patrols once"

"It's amazing"

I saw a small park with swings and one of those rocking horse things, I ran towards it with Jacob following. I sat on the swing and Jacob gave me a push start and then got on the rocking horse that he was way to big for, his ass only just fitting on the seat.

"Careful Jake, you might break it" I mocked

Jacob glared and started to rock really fast causing him to fall off I laughed and ran away, Jacob got up running after me, I squealed when he caught my waist and lifted me up we collapsed on the sand.

"Has tonight been normal enough?" Jacob asked

"Stop worrying, I love you and I would get bored if you were normal"

"I just can't help but worry about all this supernatural stuff and how it affects you"

"Jake baby don't worry about me" I reassured him

"I love you and you will always come first in my life" Jacob promised

"Thrills of an imprint"

"Bells" Jacob spoke

"Yeah?"

"Charlie called the other night, said you got home crying, is there anything you want to talk to me about?"

"No"

"Bella, sweetie you know you can talk to me"

"It was Edward, just saying goodbye to him...for good"

"I thought you were over him?" Jacob asked

"I am, its just he was the first person I...loved and it was upsetting knowing I would never see him again, but I've got you"

"I've said it before. I'm _always _here"


	12. Bonfire Celebration

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight but the amazing Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

**Bonfire Celebration**

**BPOV**

I woke up and got out of bed and made it. It was Saturday. I smiled. I could spend all day with Jake. I went downstairs

"Dad?" I called

There was a note on the kitchen side, I read it, Dad had gone fishing with Billy. I went to the phone and dialed Jacob's number. No answer. I prepared myself breakfast, I was chopping something when a warn hand on my shoulder startled me, I spun round causing the knife to make a deep gash in his arm.

"Ah! Jesus!" Jacob cried out

"Oh my God!" I gasped

I dropped the knife in the sink and grabbed the kitchen cloth wetting it before putting it on the wound. I rushed around looking for the first aid kit.

"Where the hell does Charlie keep the first aid kit?" I panicked

"Bells..." Jacob spoke, but I ignored him searching around the kitchen. "Bella, calm down it's okay, I'm not bleeding"

"Yes you are" I looked at him. Jacob lifted the cloth and all that was left was a faint line like a scar that's been there for years, my eyes nearly popped out my head. "Where did it go...I stabbed you...you were bleeding!"

"It's a wolf thing" Jacob grinned

"Speedy recovery?"

"Yep"

"I'm annoyed at you for creeping up on me" I frowned

"I'm annoyed at you for stabbing me"

"Touché" I shrugged

"We're having a celebration down on the Rez tonight, I was wandering if you want to come?"

"What's the occassion?" I asked

"Err..." Jacob evidently didn't want to tell me "The Cullen's leaving"

"I don't think I'll be celebrating, but I'll come"

"Alright, bring Charlie as well"

"I will" I murmured

"Bells you don't have to come, I'll stay here with you if you don't want to go" Jacob offered

"No it's your pack tradition and you're Alpha, you have to be there"

"I don't have to be there if my Bella doesn't want to be there"

"Jake, it's fine"

Jacob grabbed my hips and pulled me into a kiss, it was short but sweet.

"What do you want to do today?" Jake asked

"Watch a movie" I suggested

"Anything but The Notebook"

"It's my favorite movie" I moaned

"I know, even I can quote the entire movie now"

"Have a look through Charlies collection see if there's anything you like"

We chose Pirates of the Carribean, Jacob raided the kitchen and made a huge picnic on the coffee table, he cuddled me on the couch, we ended up watching all 3 and half way through the third one Charlie arrived home.

"Hey kids, I thought you'd be down La Push, Billy told me there's a bonfire tonight" Charlie spoke

"Yeah, are you coming?" Jacob asked

"Yeah" Charlie nodded

"Good good"

I quickly changed from my sweatpants to jeans and put on a hoody. Jacob and I sat at the kitchen table playing thumb wars while we waited for Charlie he finally came downstairs and we got into the cruiser.

When we got to La Push, Charlie went over to Billy, Sue and some other elders I didn't know, Jacob and I grabbed a stick and threw it into the fire before meeting the pack.

"It's a surprise to see you here, weren't you like vampire girl" Paul spoke

"Paul!" Jacob warned glaring.

I squeezed his hand "I was, until Jake imprinted on me"

"I'm glad you're part of our family" Quil nudged me

"Only because you have a crush on her and it means you get to see her more" Embry teased

Quil pushed Embry and they got into a mini play fight. Sam was over at the drinks table and I saw him nod at Jacob, Jake let go of my hand.

"Stop it now, both of you" Jacob ordered

Embry and Quil stood up brushing them selves off, Jacob hit them both around the head before taking my hand again.

"Drink Bella?" Jacob asked

"Yes please"

Jacob led me to the drinks table where he made us drinks.

"Jake, the pack totally respect you"

"They have to, I'm the true Alpha"

"Why don't you become Alpha, you're a natural"

"Bells I didn't even want to be a wolf to begin with, let alone the pack leader"

"You're my alpha"

Jacob and I went to sit down on a log the pack sat with us, talking and laughing. I was stroking Jacobs hand and kept smiling seductively at him.

"It's going to be boring now with all the leeches out of town" Jared spoke

"It means we'll get more sleep" Seth cheered

I stroked my hand up Jakes thigh secretly and he wriggled uncomfortably I noticed a rather large bulge forming in his pants.

"Guys just excuse me and Bella for a minute" Jacob stood up pulling me with him

Jacob grabbed my hand and rushed me away from the bonfire, we ran to the garage and he locked the door behind us, he pushed everything off the table and gently lay me down kissing me.

"You've been a bad girl" Jacob whispered

"Hmm what are you going to do?"

"Punish you"

"Charlie and everyone are only down the road"

"I don't care"

I kissed Jacob wrapping my arms around his neck, he stood inbetween my legs grinding his arousal into my leg. Jacob pulled my top off and I pulled his off.

We breaked away from the kiss long enough for us to remove the rest of out clothes and Jacob laid a blanket on the floor, he lay me down  
gently and hovered over me. I pulled him down kissing him again, he slowly entered me and started to thrust. I wrapped my legs round Jacobs waist, he lifted one up and put it on his shoulder.

"Oh Jake" I moaned

"Mmm Bells...so good"

Jacob sped up and leant down kissing me, my nails raked down his back and held onto his waist, the thrusts getting faster and deeper. I didn't know how long I could hold on for.

"Jake...I'm not going...to last"

"Me neither"

It only took a few more thrusts and I screamed out as my orgasm took over my body, my whole body shook and I felt Jacob explode inside of me, he lay on me breathing heavily, I stroked his hair. I rolled us over so I was on top.

"Ready for round two?" I smirked

I started to grind my hips, there was a loud knock on the door both Jake and I jumped up, Jacob hurriedly put his top on and threw me my clothes, we speedily got dressed.

"Jacob dude, you in here?" Embry yelled

"Hold on" Jacob shouted back

Embry banged on the door, Jacob looked round at me and I did my jean button up and Jacob walked to the door.

"Bells, open the hood" Jacob whispered

I went over to the car in the garage and opened the hood, Jacob opened the door, Embry, Quil and Jared walked in.

"What are you doing in here?" Quil asked

"I was just showing Bella something" Jacob lied

"Oh well you're missing the fireworks" Embry spoke

Jacob sighed and took my hand as we walked back to the bonfire where everyone was sat round watching the fireworks. We took our seat with the pack and listened, Jacob took hold of my hand and I rested my head on his shoulder.


	13. Father Figure

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but the amazingly awesome Stephenie Meyer does...**

**Sorry this is a shorter chapter, but hope you enjoy it anyways. **

* * *

**Chapter 13**

**Father Figure**

**JPOV**

The bonfire was fun and I'm not just talking about the part where me and Bella ran off, but the entire evening was enjoyable, Billy seemed to be a little peeved about something, we were sitting watching TV and he wasn't talking, neither was I.

"Alright dad, what's happened?" I spoke up breaking the ice.

"You've refused Alpha?" Billy didn't look at me

"Yeah, but you knew that anyway" Billy wasn't exactly thrilled when I told him I didn't want to be Alpha, the wolf gene skipped his generation and so he never got a shot at it and thinks I'm 'wasting my opportunity'

"I gave you the benefit of the doubt, you were young and new to the whole thing, I thought you would want time to adjust, Sam and the Elders thought we could wait until you imprinted and then you could make a decision" Billy was annoyed

"I have made a decision"

"The wrong one" Billy mumbled

"It's the right decision for me" I was trying to control my anger

"You and mom always told me to follow what I wanted, to never listen to anyone else or let them make my decisions for me"

"Your mother would have wanted you to be who you really are"

"I am myself. I don't order people around, I don't expect people to have respect for me, I don't want my friends to see me as their leader, the one who makes them obey me, I want to be seen as Jacob their friend"

"Stop worrying about what everyone else thinks"

"I'm not worried what my friends think I don't want to lose them as friends"

"They'll still be friends like the pack are with Sam"

"Sam has authority over us when we're joking around, I don't want to be like that, I'm sorry that it skipped your generation and you didn't get your chance as Alpha, but this is my life no one can make decisions for me, not you Sam or the Elders"

"What about Bella?" Billy asked

"Bella has nothing to do with this"

"Is she influencing your decision?" Billy was blaming Bella and I was getting angry.

"No, she wants me to be Alpha too" I stood up

"Where are you going?"

"To go chase my tail like puppies are supposed to do" I stormed out the door and went to my garage. I kicked the door open and slammed it shut in frustration. I switched on the radio and sat on the chair, I looked at the picture of Bella on the side and smiled. I would have gone to see her, but she was out with her friend Angela. There was a knock on the door.

"It's open" I called.

I sat up when Charlie walked in, I pushed things aside and switched off the radio.

"Hey Jacob"

"Afternoon Charlie, what can I do for you?"

"Bella would kill me if she knew I was doing this" Charlie looked around and caught sight of the picture of Bella he smiled "Your feelings for each other have grown"

"Yeah, I love her more than the world and I know I can't give her credit cards or fast cars, I can't really give her anything other than myself"

"Jacob trust me, that's enough" Charlie sat down on the chair and I sat back where I was before "I've seen you work so hard to make her happy, put the broken pieces back together and I give you credit, you've done a great job, you can see that she's happier just in the way she looks...alive"

"I will always put her first"

"Just remember that if you ever hurt her, no matter what history we have, there will be consequences to pay"

"I know, I totally respect that"

"You treat her better than the last ass hole she was with, respect her and keep her safe, you'll have no problem from me" Charlie stood up and headed towards the door he stopped and looked at me "You will make sure that Cullen boy never gets near her again, I have a feeling we haven't seen the last of him, and next time I want you to do whatever it takes to keep him away"

"I promise he won't go near her, I'll protect her until the moment I close my eyes forever"

"Good man, I'll see you around" Charlie opened the door "Bella never finds out about this"

"Yes sir"

**BPOV**

The bonfire was better than I expected everyone was considerate of my feelings as The Cullen's leaving was still a sensitive topic for me, Charlie enjoyed it even though he didn't know the real reason of the bonfire, I only hoped I would spend the rest of my life as part of the Quileute family.

It was very late and I was sitting in my bedroom staring out the window, it was a boring night, not hot, not cold, not raining, not windy. Charlie was in bed and Jake hadn't been to visit, I was opening and closing the window out of boredom.

"The hinge will wear out if you keep doing that"

I jumped nearly falling off my chair as Jacob spoke from the tree just outside of my window, I was so pre-occupied I hadn't heard him get there, Jacob jumped over to my window ledge and climbed inside.

"How are you?" I asked

"Okay, today has been challenging" Jacob let out a yawn as he sat down on my bed.

I got into bed next to him and he cuddled me, kissing my head as he wrapped his arms around me, I snuggled against his chest, and soon heard his breathing getting heavier.

"Good night Jacob" I whispered. My bedroom door opened

"Not on a school night and leave this door open" Charlie whispered, I just nodded.

Charlie had just walked in on me sharing a bed with a man and he was sort of cool with it.


	14. Relationship Issues

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, Stephenie Meyer does, but if I did...**

**There would have been a fight at the end of Breaking Dawn.**

**I would have given Bella and Jacob more time together during New Moon.**

**AN: The parts in italics are the thoughts of the pack in their wolf form and ****The dress I tried to describe in this chapter, the one that Bella will be wearing to prom is the one that Vanessa Hudgens wore to the High** **School Musical 2 première.**

* * *

**Chapter 14**

**Relationship Issues**

**JPOV**

I woke up laying next to Bella, her bedroom door open, as much as I would have loved to stay in bed with her it was my patrols this morning. I got up and crept over to the window.

As I ran off towards the forest I shed my clothes leaving them by a tree and phased, Leah was the only one nearby, she sounded sad.

_"Leah, what's going on?"_ I ran towards her, I found her in her wolf form laying on the ground whining.

Her thoughts were jumbled and things were spinning around her head, I managed to pick out a few things. _"Dad...red-headed leech...Sam...Dad"_

_"You're upset about your dad?" _I stated

_"I can't help but resent Bella right now" _

_"What has she done?"_

_"Nothing, just Charlie was with dad in the forest and my dad was the_ _one who died, Charlie could have prevented it or..."_

_"Are you saying you wish Charlie had died instead?" _I growled

"_It's not just that, Bella's the reason the leeches were in town __anyway, why the redhead came and why I became a wolf"_

_"How dare you blame my Bella? Your fathers death and you becoming a __wolf could not have been stopped"_

"_If she hadn't fallen head-over-heels in love with that stupid reeking bloodsucker, none of this would have happened, I would still be normal and my dad would still be alive" _

I didn't have a chance to say anything else to Leah as she stood up and sprinted off into the forest, I made my way back to La Push, phasing as I got close. I went over to Sam and Emily's place. Emily was in the kitchen and Sam was sitting at the kitchen table.

"Sam can I talk to you for a sec?" I asked

"Of course, come in, sit down" Sam pushed the chair out from opposite him.

"Leah ran off" I blurted out not thinking, Sam's reaction was going to be bad.

Leah and Sam's relationship had become very difficult. Leah did have a point about hating being a wolf as it has turned her life upside down. Sam still cared for her, his feelings were just not as strong as they were for Emily. It didn't help the matter that Emily was Leahs cousin, everyone hated Sam at first, but now after imprinting myself, I know how difficult it is to stay away from them.

"What do you mean she ran off?" Sam's eyes widened

"She's depressed about her father and is blaming it all on the vampires" I explained

"Why can't she be more like Seth and less dramatic" Sam complained

"Maybe you should go talk to her" Emily interrupted

"She won't want to talk to me" Sam shook his head

"She might do, it could be your chance to patch things up between you" I added

"Sam, go" Emily smiled

"Fine, I'll be back home tonight" Sam stood up and kissed Emily on the cheek. I followed him out the door.

"Are you sure this is a good idea?" Sam asked

I shrugged "We can't tell Sue her daughter ran away, she'll freak"

"Alright" Sam patted my shoulder and headed towards the forest.

I got in my Rabbit and headed towards Forks, I felt guilty for leaving Bella this morning and couldn't wait to see her. I found the key under the mat and walked inside. Bella was in the living room watching something on TV, I walked in.

"Hey" Bella looked up over the couch and smiled

"Hello" I sat down on the couch and she moved over, laying across me, her head in my lap.

"You disappeared this morning"

"I know I had patrols and then I had to sort Leah out..." I trailed off

"How is Leah?"

"She ran away"

"Why?" Bella sat up.

"She's just still upset about her dad" I lied.

I know Bella and Leah didn't get off to the greatest start, but eventually they became friends and I knew Bella really liked her. I didn't want to hurt her feelings by telling her the real reason Leah ran off. I decided to change the mood and got an envelope out my back pocket handing it to Bella.

"What's this?" Bella asked taking the envelope from me.

I shrugged "Open it"

Bella glared and pouted before opening the envelope, her eyes grew wide when she realized what was inside. "Oh My God Jake!"

"I know how much you wanted to see her before graduation and you wanted me to go with you, so I thought I would contribute to the trip"

The plane tickets to Jacksonville hadn't cost me that much, and I knew Bella desperately wanted to go and it was evident she missed her mom.

"Thank you so, so much" Bella sat on my lap facing me and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing me, Bella pulled away quickly and I looked at her rejected.

"I'm sorry Charlie will be home soon" Bella shrugged

I sighed and Bella lay back down watching the TV again**.**

"Jake?" Bella spoke

"Yeah?"

"Will you go to my Spring Dance with me?" she asked

"Of course"

"I'm going shopping with Angela in Port Angeles after school tomorrow"

"Why when is the dance?" I asked

"Friday"

**BPOV**

I'm glad Jacob agreed to come to the dance. I kept being asked by Mike who just wouldn't take no as an answer, at least now I had a good excuse. I told him to ask Jessica because they deserved each other.

I met Angela in the parking lot after school and she drove us to Port Angeles, we went to the first dress shop and looked around. I had no idea what I was looking for, in fact I hated shopping and it must have been evident.

"Do you want me to help you pick something out?" Angela offered

"Yes please"

Angela smiled and started to look through the racks, I pushed a few dresses round and didn't like any of them. I didn't even know what kind of dress I wanted. Short, long, straight, ball gown, frilly, sequins, this shop had everything and I had no idea what would suit me.

"Perfect" Angela made me jump. I looked up at her she was holding a floor length red satin dress. She also tried to get me shoes, but I refused as I knew I wouldn't be able to walk in them.

"Are you hungry?" I asked as we walked away from the pay desk

"Yeah, do you want to grab some dinner on the way home?"

"Sure, there's a diner just in town my dad always goes to" I suggested

We got into her car and drove back to Forks stopping at the diner on the way we sat down and ordered our food.

"So who are you going to prom with?" Angela asked grinning

"Jacob"

"Jacob who?"

"Jacob Black"

"Ooh who's Jacob Black?"

"This guy I've known for like...ever"

"How comes you've never told me about him?" Angela frowned

"We've only been dating for a few months"

"Was Jacob the one at La Push last year?"

"Yeah, but he looks totally different"

"He was cute then"

"He's hot now" I smiled to myself at the understatement, he is burning hot.

"Aw, Isabella Swan is in love"

I blushed "Shut up"

"Ooh, you want to kiss him, you want to love him, you want to marry him" Angela sang

"Angela, shut up!" I hissed

"I'm just kidding"

We paid for our meal and walked outside to where Angela's car was parked, something across the street caught my eye. I looked again, there was a silver Volvo parked outside the library. I almost collapsed I caught hold of the door handle to steady myself, Angela turned.

"Bella, are you okay?" Angela looked concerned

"Yeah, I'm fine"

I caught my balance again and stood up straight "I'm just going to head over to the library across the road, I'll see you at school?"

"Yeah sure"

I collected my stuff from Angela's car and gave her a quick hug and watched her drive off before I crossed the road, my phone vibrated.

Charlie: _when are you home? x_

Bella:_ I'm with Angela so don't wait up for me x_

I lied, I didn't want Charlie to freak out by knowing I was walking around town alone. I walked into the library and picked up a random book and sat down pretending to read whilst looking around.

"The Truth Behind The American Revolutionary War, stuck on a history assignment?" A soft, quiet voice startled me.

"Edward..." I gasped

"Hello Bella" Edward whispered

"What are you doing back...again"

"I wasn't expecting to see you here so I thought it would be safe"

"Safe from what?" I questioned

"You" Edward did his crooked smirk, I looked away

"What am I going to do?"

"I'm not entirely sure" Edward smirked "I learnt never to underestimate you, as you are the Chiefs daughter, you might walk around with a gun...who knows?"

"Pepper-spray"

"Ah, that's what they use these days, or it could just be you. I mean you are the only person in the entire human race who is likely to harm themselves whilst using a gun"

"Gee thanks" I was offended "You never answered my question, why are you back?"

"I come back quite often to check on you, I mean I have left you in the rather unstable hands of a werewolf"

"Jacob is fine and he's not unstable" I glowered

"Bella, he gets out of control and phases into a giant wolf if he stubs his toe on something"

"Stubbing your toe is very painful"

"You would know" Edward raised an eyebrow

"OK, were you trying to attract my attention I mean you did park your car right across the road from where I was"

"No, I promise, I didn't even realize you were there"

"Couldn't you smell me?"

"Bella this is the busiest part of town, I wouldn't be able to pick your scent up that far away and besides I was distracted from scent by the thoughts"

"Thoughts about what?"

"Mostly wandering if The Cullen's are back in town" Edward answered truthfully

"Oh"

"Some of them were rather amusing, some weren't"

"Edward, stop" I shook my head

"What's wrong?" Edward looked at me slightly confused and concerned

"I don't know...everything, you coming back again and acting as if everything is normal between us"

"Bella I made a mistake and even I can't fix that, it's a mistake I'll regret for the rest of eternity because I lost you, but I don't want us to hate each other because of what happened"

"You know Jacob will literally kill you"

"I doubt it very much, he isn't strong enough, even surviving on animals blood I could take him out"

"Don't" I begged

"I will only fight to defend myself and my family, I would never kill someone to show off, even Jacob Black"

"Can't you just get along?" I really didn't understand the whole _enemy _thing.

"I wish we could, but we're mortal enemies"

"His grandfather was your mortal enemy, he's a new generation"

"It's not the person, it's what they turn into, they're there to protect the tribe from us"

"Why don't you prove to them you're not out to kill their tribe" there had to be a way.

"It's not as easy as that"

I decided to have a subject change "Is it just you back in town?"

"No, Alice came back this time"

"Alice" my face lit up

"Do you wish to see her?"

"Yes, I've missed her so much"

"I'll call her and get her to come here" Edward reached to his pocket

"No I'll come with you"

"Are you sure?" Edward narrowed his eyes questioningly

"Yeah, I have no other way of getting home"

"OK" Edward shrugged.

I smiled and stood up putting the book back on a random shelf. I followed Edward out the library.


	15. Reconciliation

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, the awesome Stephenie Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 15**

**Reconciliation**

**JPOV**

It had been six hours, I knew girls took a long time shopping, but seriously does it take that long to pick out a dress. It wouldn't be that bad apart from the fact she hadn't text me since 5pm, it was now 10pm.

I was sitting in the forest across from her house awaiting her return, I didn't want Charlie to worry as his curfew was 10pm so in theory she should be home any second, I heard a car coming down the road, I phased and put my clothes on, when I saw the car I almost phased back, but I regained my control.

Bella stepped out the car and I ran over, Edward got out once he saw me, I spun round and grabbed his neck, he pushed me off him straight away.

"If you ever take Bella against her will again, I will kill you" I yelled

"Jacob, stop" Bella cried

"She wanted to come" Edward growled

"I very much doubt that" I chuckled slyly

"It's true" Edward looked smug

Both Edward and I turned to Bella, my heart sunk when I saw her looking down ashamed.

"It's true" Bella mumbled

No one spoke, I turned and saw Edward looking smug, I growled and pushed him, he retaliated and pushed me, Charlie ran out the house.

"Whoa, whoa guys, let's break this up, what the hell are you doing outside my house?" Charlie looked at Edward, I turned smug as I knew Charlie preferred me.

"Bella needed a lift home" Edward wasn't looking at Charlie instead glaring straight at me.

"You were the only person available" Charlie's tone of sarcasm was evident

"Cha-dad!" Bella yelled

"You ever go near my daughter again and I won't hesitate in using my gun" Charlie threatened

"Dad!" Bella sounded shocked

"Get out of my sight" Charlie demanded

"Goodnight Bella" Edward nodded

I growled and Bella glared at me "Good night Edward"

Edward got in his car and drove off, Bella glared at both me and Charlie before storming inside and running up the stairs.

"Bel-" Charlie was cut off by Bella slamming her bedroom door. Charlie turned to me "You might want to let her calm down before talking to her"

"Thanks Charlie, for stepping in when you did, things were about to get messy" I patted his shoulder

"I don't like that Cullen kid especially after what he did to Bells and I was being serious about the gun"

I couldn't help but chuckle, it would be rather amusing to see Charlie shoot Edward especially as he wouldn't die, but my amusement was cut short when my mind switched to Bella. What if she had forgiven Edward and decided to become friends. I already knew what it was like to be second best and being second best was better then not having Bella at all. I knew that Bella had a big enough heart to care for more than one person and although I was selfish and wanted her to love me only I knew it would never be that way because she is human. I would have to learn to live with the fact that a part of Bella would always care for Edward and neither of us could hurt each other without hurting Bella.

"Charlie can you tell Bella I'll see her in the morning" I asked

"Of course, night Jacob"

I ran across the road and phased running towards The Cullen's home as I got into their front yard I phased back and walked up to the front door. I took a deep breath before knocking. Barbie opened it.

"What do you want Mutt?" Blondie growled

"To speak to Edward" I was clenching my fists by my sides trying my best to keep myself under control. Edward appeared at the door.

"How can I help you Jacob?" Edward was very polite

"Can I talk to you...alone" I was aware that the other leeches were present

"Of course" Edward stepped outside closing the door behind him, we were standing a few yards apart in the front drive. "What do you want to talk to me about"

"Bella"

"If you've come here to tell me to stay away I get it, but Bella chose to come with me tonight" Edward defended himself

"I'm not here to tell you to stay away" I composed myself ready to say what I had to say "I know what it's like to be second best, I was until you left and I still was until I phased. I was selfish wanting Bella to love me and to love me only, but I realized that she's human and she can love more than one person on different levels, obviously she is going to still love you even after what you put her through, because you were her first love and although I hate you for what you did to my Bella, but I've come to realize that we can't hurt each other without hurting Bella and I would never intentionally hurt her"

"I completely understand where you're coming from, leaving Bella was the hardest thing I ever did. I left her to protect her, I loved her so much and after what happened between her and my brother I knew I wasn't safe for her to be around. I left hoping you would pick up the pieces, I wanted her to be happy and as normal as possible, I knew you could give her everything she would want and possibly more"

I held out my hand and after a long second Edward shook it, he nodded and let go.

"Good night Jacob"

"Night Edward"

I watched as he walked back into the house I ran off towards La Push and was greeted by Sam and the pack.

"Jacob, The Cullen's are back in town" Sam spoke

"I know"

"What do you mean?" Sam asked

"Exactly that"

"Why didn't you warn us?"

"I've been busy sorting Bella out, she's a bit more important than The Cullen's return"

"Our tribe could have been in danger"

"How many times have The Cullen's attacked our tribe since they've lived in Forks?" I asked and shrugged

"They promised last time that they would never return and if they did we would have to kill them" Sam was getting angry

"I can't do that to Bella"

"Jacob that's an order" Sam glared

"No, I think you forgot that I'm Alpha and if you want to kill The Cullen's go ahead, but I'll be fighting with them" I nodded towards the rest of the pack and walked off towards my house, Billy was sat in front of the TV, he looked up

"Evening Jake, not with Bella tonight?" Billy asked

"It's been a rough night"

"Have you guys had a fight?"

"Not exactly, she's just in a mood with everyone"

"Time of the month" Billy raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" I laughed

I got a drink out the refrigerator there was a knock on the door, I answered it and Seth waved.

"Hey Jake" Seth smiled enthusiastically. He was rather annoying, no matter what the situation or how mean you were to him, Seth was always smiling, in a way he was like the lost puppy who just wanted to be loved.

"What?" I shot

"I don't really understand why _you're_ on The Cullen's side, but I really like them especially Edward so I was wandering if I could join your pack" Seth asked

"I haven't got a pack"

"You can't be a one man wolf pack"

"Why can't I?"

"You need at least one companion...come on we'll be like Batman and Robin" Seth was getting excited

"You watch too much TV"

"Is that a yes?"

"No"

"Thanks Jake, you're the man!" Seth bumped my shoulder with his fist and walked off, he was babbling on about respect and not letting me down, I just shook my head and shut the door.

"Jacob?" Billy called

"Yes dad?" I answered

"What was that about?" Billy asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Jacob" Dad knew I was lying

"I had a disagreement with the pack and I'm Alpha so I left" I shrugged

"What's this about being on The Cullen's side?"

"Like I said it was just a disagreement, I'm going to bed"

"Alright" Billy let it drop.

Thank God.

**BPOV**

I woke up disorientated, I looked around rubbing my eyes the clock read 4:27am I groaned flopping back down onto my pillow, last night was eventful. I'm glad me and Edward are on speaking terms again, it's a shame the same can't be said for Jacob and Edward. I realized that tomorrow, well today is Friday, tonight is the Spring Dance and I will have to put on a smile with Jacob.

I must have fallen asleep again as I was woken up by my alarm clock, I got up and got ready heading off to school as to be expected Edward and Alice had returned to finish Senior year and this time I think it was for good, as I got out my truck Alice came over.

"Good morning, I hope you don't mind, but I invited myself over tonight to help you get ready" Alice smiled

"Sure, I think I'll need someone to help do my hair" I agreed

"Good good"

Alice and I walked to our first lesson at lunch I invited Edward and Alice to sit at our table with me Angela, Eric and Ben. When the final bell rang Alice came with me to my truck, back at my house, Charlie wasn't home yet so we just headed straight upstairs. Alice began on my hair.

"Who's your date tonight?" I asked

"I'm not coming, neither is Edward" Alice answered

"Oh, why not?"

"There will be plenty of other dances and proms for us to attend"

"I suppose"

"I take it that's the dress you're wearing?" Alice pointed at the dress hanging on my wardrobe

"Yes, is it okay?" I asked

"It's beautiful"

Alice was finished in under an hour, my hair was tied up in an up-do and there were random bits hanging down, my make-up was done and I was in my dress and Alice lent me pair of shoes.

"Can't I just wear sneakers underneath, no one will notice" I pleaded

"Yes they will, trust me you look perfect"

There was a knock on the front door and I could hear Charlie talking to Jacob I took a deep breath and Alice walked downstairs ahead of me.

"Guys, Bella is ready" Alice announced

I heard the chairs in the kitchen scrape against the floor as they stood up, I cautiously walked down the stairs holding tightly onto the bannister, they were all standing at the bottom. Jacob looked amazing in his tuxedo, the shirt wasn't too tight or too baggy, just right and his jacket and trousers were tailored, his hair was slicked back he looked a lot older. Jacob took my hand as I reached the bottom.

"You look amazing Bella, great job Alice" Charlie smiled

"I know, anyway you too have fun at the dance, I'll see you at school" Alice waved as she ran out the door.

"Thank you Alice" I called after her

"You're welcome" Alice shouted

"I'll take good care of her Charlie" Jacob promised

"I know you will, have fun" Charlie nodded

I held tightly onto Jacobs hand as we walked out to his Rabbit, he opened the door for me and helped me in.

"I hate to say this, but you get more points" I looked at him

"Does that make me 36?" Jacob grinned

"Yes" I fake glared before laughing. Jacob shut the door and drove off towards school.


	16. Dancing In The Moonlight

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, ****Stephenie**** Meyer does.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

**Dancing In The Moonlight**

**BPOV**

Jacob pulled into the parking lot and the music was blaring out from the gym, Jacob opened my door and took my hand as we walked towards the gym. My stomach was doing flips and my legs were shaking. Angela and Ben were near to the door.

"Bella!" Angela waved, Ben also waved

"Hey" I pulled Jacob with me "Guys this is Jacob Black"

"Wow, he really is hot" Angela spoke quietly to me, I smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you Jacob, I'm Angela" she held out her hand. Jacob shook it

"Nice to meet you" Jacob held out his hand to Ben "You must be Ben?"

"Yeah" Ben smiled and shook his hand.

"Oh great looks who's coming over" Angela pointed, I looked round Mike and Jessica were walking over, I groaned while Ben laughed.

"Oh my god, hi Bella and..." Jessica squealed

"Jacob" I mumbled

"Why hello Jacob, I'm Jessica Stanley" Jessica twirled her hair in an attempt to flirt. Mike completely ignored Jacob, probably still holding a grudge from the movies, Mike looked at me.

"You look great"

"Thanks"

Jacob noticed Mike getting a little too close and Jake wrapped his arm protectively around my waist pulling me near to him. "Want to dance?"

"Yes" I nodded

Jacob pulled me to the dance floor, Angela and Ben followed us, leaving Jessica and Mike behind.

"I can't believe your making me do this" I moaned

"Do what?" Jacob smirked

"Dance in a public place"

"You agreed too"

"Yeah to get away from them" I motioned in the direction of Mike and Jessica.

"Want to go outside?" Jacob asked

"Yes" I nodded

I took Jacobs hand as Jake led the way out the gym doors, he kept on walking until we made it to a lake and walked out onto the dock. The music in the distance slowed and Jacob pulled me round like that time in his living room. Jakes hands rested on the small of my back and my arms were draped round his neck as we swayed in a slow circular motion to the music.

"All my life, I pray for someone like you and I thank God, that I finally found you" Jacob sang along out of time, I laughed.

"Thank you"

"For what?" Jacob asked

"For making tonight really special"

"Of course I would make it special, just like you"

"And for saving me from Mike" I added

"Mike's an asshole" Jacob growled

"He's scared of you"

"Good" Jacob smiled proudly

I giggled and Jacob smiled kissing my forehead, he then planted a kiss on the tip of my nose, one on my left cheek before kissing down my jaw and across to my lips, the kiss was gentle at first, but it became more urgent. Jacob shrugged out of his jacket dropping it on the ground and I started to unbutton his shirt running my hands over his tight abs. Jacob pulled away from the kiss.

"Come with me" Jacob took my hand and we walked quickly towards the forest area, he unzipped my dress and I stepped out of it, he hung it over a branch and took of his trousers.

"We're out...of...sight now" Jacob spoke in between kisses.

I sat down and pulled him down with me, we removed any remaining clothes, throwing them to the side. I kissed Jacob pulling him down to me, he hovered over me and broke from the kiss as he slowly entered me, I closed my eyes and took a breath.

"You okay?" Jacob asked concerned, I just nodded.

Jacob kissed my collarbone and up my neck as he slowly started to thrust, supporting his weight with his arms either side of my waist. I held onto his biceps and bit my bottom lip. Jacob was taking it slow and it felt amazing.

"Mmm...Jake" I moaned sensuously

I felt Jake had an urge to quicken his pace and pound into me, but it was evident he was fighting it, this was more about love. I could see the confusion of love and lust in his eyes, and the strain to stop one of them taking over completely, his breathing started to become uneven and his eyes closed as I lifted a leg and wrapped it around his hips.

"Bells" Jake randomly moaned as he opened his eyes.

There was a layer of sweat between us, Jacobs insanely high body temperature was making this experience even more desirable.

**JPOV**

I was making love to _my_ beautiful Bella under the moon and stars. I was in no rush tonight, most of the other times we had sex my animal instincts had taken over and it ended too soon but tonight I was fighting back, I wanted this feeling to last forever.

Bella's breathing was becoming heavier and uneven and her body was starting to tremble as I kept my pace going, she had given up on moaning and instead gasping and breathing, gripping tightly onto my biceps and shoulders. I could feel her nails digging into my skin, Bella arched her back off the ground as her walls clenched tightly around me, I closed my eyes and threw my head back as I climaxed.

We lay in our positions for a few minutes catching our breath. A cell phone started to ring and Bella groaned.

"That's mine" she spoke

"Where is it?" I asked standing up

"In my purse" Bella stood up and answered her cell "Hello" Bella spoke as she got dressed, I collected my clothes and got dressed as well. "Yeah, I'm with Jacob, we got bored...Thanks you too...Bye" Bella hung up "Can you help me please?"

I walked over and did the zipper on her dress up in one swift movement "Who was on the phone?"

Bella turned and wrapped her arms around my neck. "Angela, she wandered where we were"

I kissed Bella's lips "We should get home, we have a long day tomorrow"

I took Bella's hand as we walked back towards school, I noticed she was slightly limping.

"Baby, you okay?" I asked

"Yeah, my shoes hurt, but the grounds wet"

I had an idea, I swept Bella off the ground and threw her over my shoulder, with my other hand I took both shoes off carrying them, Bella kicked her legs and punched my back but it was having no effect on me, I just chuckled at her lame attempt to hurt me.

"Will you quit wriggling around" I chuckled

"Put Me Down Jacob!" Bella ordered

"No you complained your feet were hurting"

"I...I-" Bella struggled for a comeback

"I haven't got anything to say to that clever point Jacob, is that what you're trying to say?" I laughed

"Dick" Bella mumbled

I walked to the parking lot and unlocked my car, I gently put Bella in the front passengers seat and put her seat belt on before closing the door. Bella didn't talk the whole way home instead sat with her arms crossed like a three-year-old having a tantrum. I pulled up on the drive and quickly ran over to Bella's door opening and pulling her out.

"Jacob!" Bella shouted I didn't fling her over my shoulder this time instead holding her bridal-style to the front door where I then set her down.

"I'll be here tomorrow morning, make sure you're ready, our flight leaves at 1" I spoke

"Okay, Jacob" Bella asked

"Yes?"

"I love you" Bella giggled

"I love you too" I grinned

Bella lent forward and kissed my cheek. "Good night Jacob"

"Dream of me Bella"

"Sure, sure" Bella rolled her eyes

"What have I said about taking my line, that's copyright" I called as I walked to my car.

"What_ever_" Bella emphasized and waved as I drove off.

* * *

**Thanks for reading, I hope you liked it.**

**All reviews are welcome, positive or negative :)**


	17. Jacksonville

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, but Stephenie Meyer does.**

**Chapter 17**

**Jacksonville**

**BPOV**

I literally had emptied the entire content of my closet over my bed and floor, but my suitcase was still empty. I mentally kicked myself for throwing out my summer clothes when I moved to Forks, all I kept were jeans, t-shirts and hoodies. I got my cell phone out and dialled Alice's number, she answered straight away.

"Hello?" Alice answered

"Alice, I'm having a crisis"

"So I see, I didn't know you had enough clothes to make that amount of mess" Alice laughed

"Alice, I'm being serious, Jacob is going to be here in less then an hour and I have no clothes! There isn't time for even you to go shopping!" I panicked

"Bella, calm down, I've got it sorted I'll be over in two minutes" Alice hung up.

I paced back and forth in my bedroom, the doorbell downstairs rang, I ran down the stairs narrowly avoiding tripping on the last step, Charlie was about to stand up when I hurled myself at the door, Alice smiled.

"Morning Charlie" Alice called as she ran past him upstairs.

"Morning" Charlie answered confused

I followed Alice into my bedroom who looked at the mess and shook her head.

"Bella, what am I going to do with you? I have a suitcase full of clothes here for you to choose from, there is more than what you'll need for a week, I thought you might not like wearing dresses all the time so I brought some shorts as well, there are flip-flops, sandals, hats, sunglasses, all in season so you're mother is going to be proud" Alice babbled on

I went through the suitcase transferring clothes I liked to mine, not bothering to try them on, Alice tidied all my clothes away and then started to put all the clothes I didn't want to take in my closet as well.

"What are you doing?" I asked

"You didn't think that was all my stuff? What would I wear?"

"You bought all this?"

"Yes" Alice shrugged

"Oh my God Alice, thank you" I hugged her

"You're welcome and it's only because I love you, anyway I must go, Jasper is waiting to go hunting, have a good time in Jacksonville" Alice smiled

"Thank you"

Alice disappeared downstairs and I heard her saying bye to Charlie. I had a quick shower to freshen up and had a look through my new closet of summery clothes to see what would be appropriate for travelling. I got dressed and the doorbell rang.

"Morning Charlie" Jacobs voice came from downstairs

"Morning Jacob, Bella's upstairs"

"Still not ready?" I heard Jacob head up the stairs, there was a gentle tap on my door.

"I'm ready"

"Good" Jacob smirked and lifted my suitcase as if it was empty and carried it downstairs, I collected all my stuff and followed after him. Jacob was outside putting my back on his car.

"Dad are you sure you're going to be okay?" I asked

"Bella you're going for a week not a year" Charlie reassured me

"I know, but I've put some meals in the freezer all you have to do is heat them in the microwave, if you need me ring me"

"Bella, I'll be fine" Charlie smiled

"Are you sure?" I asked not entirely convinced

"Yes, you have a plane to catch"

"Alright, bye" I ran out the door to Jacobs car parked across the street, he grinned at me.

"Call me when you get there" Charlie called after me

"I will, love you dad" I yelled back

"See you later Charlie" Jacob waved

"Have fun kids" Charlie waved us off as Jacob drove to the airport.

Stepping off the plane was just like being on holiday when you walk out into the humid heat after being in the air-conditioned plane cabin for hours, the heat didn't seem to effect Jacob as he was warmer than the air, we made our way to the terminal and Jacob pushed the trolley through arrivals, I saw my mom standing with Phil.

"Mom!" I yelled and ran up to her, flinging my arms around her, she spun me round and hugged me tight.

"Oh Bella, I've missed you so much!" Renee cooed

"Hey Phil" I hugged him and mom looked at Jacob.

"Jacob Black, is that seriously you?" My mom grabbed his cheek and pulled it out.

"Yep" Jacob smiled shyly

"Have you been on steroids or something?" Mom poked is bulging biceps.

Jacob of course had chosen to wear jeans and a tank top. Jacob chuckled "I'm just filling out"

"Phil this is Jacob, Jacob this is Phil" I introduced them

"It's great to finally meet you" Phil held out his hand Jacob shook it

"Bella told me your a baseball player"

"You play?" Phil asked

"I've had my fair share of games" Jacob smirked

"Maybe we'll have to play ball sometime this vacation" Phil suggested

"Sounds good to me" Jacob agreed

"At least the boys will be busy" Renee smiled

Mom linked arms with me as we headed out the airport, the guys following us. Phil drove us to their house.

"Aw mom, this house is amazing" I looked around as Phil opened the door

The house was quite large for just two people, it had 4 bedrooms and a huge back yard with a pool. It was also down the road from the beach.

"I told you you'd love it" Renee smiled

"I'm going to help Jacob take the stuff upstairs and show him all the baseball stuff" Phil spoke

"I'm going to quickly freshen up" I spoke

Phil led me and Jacob upstairs and showed us our room, my mom was allowing us to share and gave us a room with an en-suite bathroom, Phil gave us a moment alone.

"This is a great place your mom has got" Jacob looked out the window

"I know, it wasn't what I was expecting" I agreed

"It's so different to life in Forks"

"Everything seems normal" I joked

"Yeah" Jacob chuckled

I had a quick wash and changed into a vest and shorts heading back downstairs, I left Jacob with Phil discussing something in the foreign language of sports, my mom was in the back yard on one of the sun loungers, I sat on one next to her.

"So what do you think?" Mom spoke

"Of what?" I asked

"Jacksonville" Mom stated

"It's hot"

"You've been spending too much time in Washington, you look extremely pale"

"Guess I can work up a tan"

"You didn't tell me how good looking Jacob was!" Mom spoke quietly

"I told you wouldn't recognize him" I grinned

"I know, but my God he's grown up, last time I saw him he was just a scrawny little kid"

"That was a long time ago" I reminded her

"How is Forks?"

"The same as it was 10 years ago" I shrugged

"Rainy, cold, rainy"

"Yeah" I laughed

"How's Charlie?"

"He's good I don't know how he's going to cope this week" I admitted

"He'll be fine, he looked after himself before you arrived in Forks"

"True"

"What are you doing after high school" Mom asked

"I'm not sure"

"Do you still have your college fund"

"Some of it" I didn't exactly want to tell mom that I blew most of it on buying parts for mine and Jacobs bikes as I didn't really have plans to go to university, I didn't really have any future plans.

"I've arranged to fly over for your graduation"

"I'll make sure I save you a seat"

Phil and Jacob came back downstairs, grabbing a drink on the way out, Jacob came over and sat on the bottom of my sun lounger, he rested his hand on my thigh and my mom looked at me suggestively, I just gave her an I'll-tell-you-later-look.

"I'm going to start this BBQ" Phil stood up

"I'll help" Jacob offered

"Don't let him near it, he set fire to the last one" I spoke

"That was supposed to happen!" Jacob defended himself

"Sure, sure"

We spent the rest of the evening sitting outside, enjoying each other's company. Jacob and Phil had done well with the BBQ and Jacob was getting on well with my mom and Phil. I was happy that he got on well with them as I wouldn't have to persuade them he's a good person, I couldn't help but have a glimpse of my future as I watched Jacob bond with Phil and talk with my mom. I really wanted to spend the rest of my life with him.


	18. Jacksonville: Part II

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter 18**

**Jacksonville: Part II**

**JPOV**

I woke up before Bella and lay watching her peaceful face. I had tried to avoid holding Bella as she slept, as the heat outside and my body heat was sure to give her heat stroke. I reached out and gently stroked her cheek, she twitched and rolled over to face me.

I could smell food cooking coming from downstairs. Renee and Phil had made me feel so welcome here, it was as if I was their own son. Phil is taking me to play a game of baseball today with his guys, Bella and Renee are coming along to watch.

I got out of bed and found a tank top and shorts. I really wanted to go shirtless, but probably not a good idea on the second morning of staying with your girlfriend's parents. Bella stirred and I was aware she was watching me get ready.

"Morning Bells" I spoke

"Good morning" she smiled

"I think your mom is cooking us breakfast"

"She always does" Bella got out of bed and put on a pair of short shorts and a vest, she didn't have a full on tan yet, but sitting in the sun all day yesterday had given her a glow, she looked just like an angel.

We headed downstairs, Renee and Phil were in the kitchen.

"Morning guys, I cooked a lot for breakfast so just help yourself" Renee spoke

Renee had cooked a lot for breakfast, there were pancakes, waffles, bacon, sausage, hash browns, bagels and eggs. There was a jug of orange juice and one of water. Bella took one of everything, while I helped myself to two.

"Excuse Jacob, he eats like a pig" Bella shook her head in mock disgust

"At least I work it off" Jacob defended himself

"He's a growing man, he needs to eat a lot" Renee added

"You still up for the game today?" Phil asked

"Hell yeah" Jacob spoke

Everyone finished breakfast and I happily ate the left overs, we got ready for the baseball game, I put a baseball cap on Bella and adjusted it before kissing her nose. Phil drove us to a local park where everyone got put into teams.

**BPOV**

I sat with mom and some of the other wives or girlfriends of the players. Jacob stood out, towering over most of the plays and he was the most muscley. I wasn't being biased, but he was the best player as well, his wolf senses, speed and strength having something to do with it, I heard a lot of the people watching commenting on how good he was.

"Jake is good, does he play at school?" mom asked

"I don't know, he doesn't go to my school, he's never told he plays" I answered

"Is he really younger than you, or was he kept back a couple of years?"

"Mom, he was born after me"

"I know, its just...well look at him"

"I know" I smiled and bit my bottom lip

"Aww, Bella's in love" mom teased

"Shut up"

"How did you afford to get here anyway?"

"Jacob paid, I don't know how I'm going to repay him"

"Maybe he doesn't want repaying, it's clear the boy is in love with you, when he's around you he's like a puppy who's just got a new home"

I couldn't help but laugh at the way mom called Jacob a puppy. "Yeah I guess he is"

Jacob and Phil came over laughing and talking about the game. Jacob came and kissed my cheek, I saw my mom smile. We headed straight to the beach. Renee and Phil went to get ice cream while me and Jake went for a walk.

"So were you impressed by my baseball skills"

"They were alright" I mocked.

Jacob squeezed my waist and I glared at him "Don't make me start a wrestling match"

"Ooh I'm scared" Jacob teased

I held up my fists faking a fight, Jacob did the same and aimed for my legs, I grabbed hold of his back attempting to get him in a headlock he stood up and just grabbed my waist spinning me around, I wriggled like a little girl and he just chuckled at my attempts of getting free.

"I win" Jacob spoke

"Whatever" I wriggled

"Quit wriggling around"

"Let me go" I managed to wriggle my way out of his hold.

Phil and Renee returned with our ice cream and we spent the rest of the day on the beach.

The week went by quickly and it wasn't long before we were at the airport saying bye to Phil and Renee.

"When are you next going to come over?" mom asked

"I'm at school now until the summer, you're coming for graduation right?" I asked

"Of course, we'll both be there" Renee answered

"Good, I'll see you soon mom" I hugged her and she squeezed me tight, I turned and hugged Phil "It was good seeing both of you again"

"Thanks for letting me stay" Jacob hugged mom and shook Phil's hand "Thanks for the game"

"No problem, you're welcome on my team any time" Phil shook Jacobs hand

"Have a safe flight, and call me when you get home" Renee spoke

"I will, love you mom"

Jacob and I waved as we walked through security. It was a four hour flight to Washington and then an hour drive back to Forks. Jacob drove and I fell asleep in the passenger seat.

"Bells" Jacob spoke quietly "Bella, wake up"

"Hmm" I opened my eyes and we were outside Charlie's house "We're home?"

"Yeah, you slept pretty much the whole way" Jacob opened the door and helped me out, he emptied the trunk and carried my suitcase inside.

"Charlie, we're home" Jacob called

"Oh hey kids, how was Jacksonville?" Charlie asked

"It was great, really hot" I answered

"Yeah, you've got a bit of color" Charlie pointed to my face

"I should get home and see dad, I'll come by tomorrow?" Jacob spoke

"Yeah, thanks for taking me" I turned to him and Charlie walked back into the living room to give us a minute alone

"You're welcome"

"I love you Jacob"

"I love you Bella"

Jacob held onto my hands and lent down kissing me, it was a short, but sweet kiss. I walked him to the door, he turned and kissed me again before getting in his car and driving off.


	19. Confessions

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**The parts in Italics are the packs thoughts when they're in the wolf form.**

**Chapter** **19**

**Confessions**

**JPOV**

I arrived back home in La Push and took my stuff inside and said hi to Billy and Rachel. Rachel was on the couch with Paul. While I was in Jacksonville I completely forgot about what happened between me and the pack before I left. I was no longer a part of the pack, instead I was by myself, besides from Seth who desperately wanted to be with me.

"Hey Jake" Paul spoke

"Hi" I answered not interested in talking to him

"How was Jacksonville?" Billy asked

"It was great, Bella's mom and step-dad were so nice" I answered

"Oh good" Billy smiled

"I'm going to go for a run around, I haven't phased in a week, I'm feeling kind of stiff" I took my shirt off and walked out the door.

I phased and ran into the forest, I didn't really know what I was doing, I just ran round using all the energy I stored for a week. It felt good to be a wolf again, I felt almost free in a way, that was until I heard Seth

_"__Jake buddy you're home!" _Seth called

_"Yes I'm home"_

_"Awesome, it's been difficult staying away from the pack now I have a __good enough reason"_

_"And what's that?" _I asked

_"__My Alpha is back" _Seth answered

_"I've already told you, I'm not creating my own pack"_

_"Dude, Sam has made loads of plans to kill The Cullen's" _Seth explained

_"You being serious?"_

_"Yeah, he said something like, they've outstayed their welcome"_

_"When's he planning on acting?" _I asked

_"I don't know"_

_"Seth you're in"_

_"In what?"_

_"My pack"_

_"__Yes!" _Seth cheered

I phased back into my human form and walked across the Rez heading towards my house. The Clearwaters door opened and Leah ran out.

"Jacob!" Leah called running over to me

"Leah, you're home"

"Yeah, mom was getting worried"

"We all were"

"Seth told me about what went down between you and the pack" Leah looked apologetic

"Oh right"

"I was wandering if I could be part of your pack, I mean you let Seth in"

"You hate The Cullen's" I stated

"I'd choose to protect the Cullen's any day over spending time with Sam and listening to his thoughts about Emily"

"Yeah I suppose"

"Thanks Jake" Leah did the unexpected and pulled me into a hug.

I patted her back and watched as she ran back into her house I got home, Billy had gone to bed and Rachel was getting ready for bed, Paul was sat on the couch.

"Jacob, I need to talk to you" Paul stood up

"What are you Sam's messenger" I shot

"We're a pack, we do things for each other"

I shook my head "Don't talk to me about being a pack, Sam has violated everything we ever agreed"

"You refused to be Alpha"

"We agreed that when I was ready Sam would pass Alpha to me, Sam agreed"

"Why are you protecting The Cullen's" Paul asked

"If you hurt The Cullen's you hurt Bella"

"Has she turned into vampire girl again"

I growled and a huge tremble went down my spine.

Paul rolled his eyes "You really should take anger management classes"

"That's rich coming from you" I spat

Rachel appeared in the door "Paul are you coming to bed?"

"Yes" Paul answered, Rachel turned and walked back to her bedroom

I grabbed Paul's wrist "If you ever, ever hurt my sister I'm not responsible for what happens"

I let go of Paul's wrist and walked out the front door and got in my car. On my drive to Forks I thought about what I was going to tell Bella, we always promised not to keep secrets no matter how big or embarrassing, I couldn't not tell her I'd left the pack, she would catch on sooner or later, but I didn't want to freak her out by telling her they were going to kill The Cullen's. I pulled up outside Charlies house all the lights were switched off, I saw Bella's window was open so I jumped up the tree.

Bella was sleeping peacefully, I walked over and stroked her cheek, I took off my top and got into bed, pulling her into my embrace.

**BPOV**

I woke quite late the next morning, I was obviously more worn out from travelling than I had expected. I felt a strong warm arm wrapped around my waist and I smiled when I heard Jakes gentle snoring, I turned round so I was facing him. I gently stroked his cheek and traced round the outline of his lips, Jacob smiled.

"Are you asleep?" I whispered

"I would be if you kept your hands to yourself" Jacob smiled with his eyes still closed

I giggled as Jacob wrapped both his arms around my waist and pulled me tighter against him. Jacob kissed my nose, I leant forward and kissed his lips Jacob rolled so he was hovering over me, kissing my lips, jaw and moving down to my neck. I knew what was coming and as much as I wanted to make love to Jacob, I was very sore.

Jacob reached for my top and threw it on the floor, he reached for my sweat pants, but I caught his hand.

"Jake, no" I pushed him off me and got up, he looked at me concerned and slightly rejected. "I'm sorry" I whispered

I turned to look out the window. I felt two warm hands on my shoulders "Bella, what's going on?"

"I'm really sorry" I apologized again

"Bella, quit saying sorry, you haven't done anything"

I couldn't help the tears that overflowed I wasn't sure why I was crying, I guess I didn't want to tell Jacob he was hurting me, when Jacob realized I was crying he turned me round and hugged me tight.

"Bella you know you can tell me anything right, we promised no secrets" Jacob kissed my head

"Its just last time we had sex, I was really sore afterwards" I confessed.

I looked up, Jacobs face looked pained and guilty "You blamed it on your feet hurting?"

"I'm sorry, I didn't want to tell you"

"Why?"

"Its embarrassing"

"Bella, you can talk to me about anything, I would never laugh or judge you, I can't believe you let me hurt you"

"It didn't hurt while we were doing it, I'm so sorry" I cried harder and Jacob held me close against his chest stroking my hair, I felt him plant a kiss on my head and breath in my scent.

"It's okay" Jacob whispered and reassured me

"I love y-you" I spluttered out

"I love you too Bells" Jacob rubbed my back I stretched up and kissed his cheek

**JPOV**

I felt so bad for hurting Bella, there had to be some way to make it better for her, we had promised never to keep secrets from each other and I would have to tell her about the pack and The Cullen's. Bella and I were now downstairs in the kitchen, Bella was making us breakfast, Charlie had gone and Bella was still rather upset from this morning.

"Bella, I have something to tell you" I spoke

"What is it?" Bella asked

"I left the pack"

"Why the hell would you do that?"

"I finally accepted my position as Alpha" I explained

"Then why have you left?" Bella asked confused

"Sam is going to kill The Cullen's and I'm fighting against him".

Bella grabbed onto the kitchen side and I wrapped my arms round her supporting her. "Bella are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm good" Bella nodded

"You don't look good" I stroked a piece of hair out of Bella's face "Maybe you should sit down"

"No, I'm fine, why is he killing The Cullen's"

"Sam believes they've outstayed their welcome"

"They live in Forks" Bella shook her head

"I know, but we're the protectors of the Rez and Forks"

"You have to stop him" Bella demanded

"I'll do my best, but I can't promise anything" I wrapped my arms round Bella and kissed her forehead.

I didn't care about anything else other then keeping my Bella safe.


	20. Move Over, I'm Alpha Now

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**The parts in Italics are the wolves thoughts.**

**Sorry that this is a short chapter**

* * *

**Chapter** **20**

**Move Over, I'm Alpha Now**

**JPOV**

I phased and ran into the forest. Seth and Leah were waiting for me not far from Bella's house. Seth had tried to get as much information as possible from the pack, so we were prepared. I made Bella stay at home, the last thing I wanted was her there if something did happen. We ran towards The Cullen's house.

"_Jake! Jake man...wait up!" _A familiar voice called out, I turned round and saw Quil and Embry running towards me.

"_Seth, Leah go on ahead, make sure The Cullen's are ready" _Seth bowed his head and took off shortly followed by Leah. I turned back to Quil and Embry _"What do you two want?"_

"_Man, we've been best friends since we were kids, do you seriously think we're going to fight you?" _Embry asked

"_I've been your cousin since...we were born, I'm not gonna fight you" _Quil added

"_What are you trying to get at?" _I was getting impatient

"_We know you've made a pack with Seth and Leah and wandered if we could be part of it too"_ Embry asked

"_How do I know I can trust you and that you're not doing something for Sam?" _I questioned

"_Dude, you seriously think we would do that?" _Quil asked

"_Fine you're in" _I gave up

We ran to The Cullen's house and found them waiting with Seth and Leah, Carlisle stepped forward "Thank you for doing this, we understand what's happened within your pack and I apologize that we caused that to happen"

"_I'm doing it for Bella" _I reminded him

"Where is she?" Edward asked

"_You and I both know that it would be better if she wasn't here" _I answered

Leah and Seth were running around The Cullen's home keeping look out.

"_They're getting close, I can hear them" _Leah called

"_Do we actually have a plan?" _Quil asked

"There is three of them and twelve of us, I wonder who's going to run away with their tails between their legs" Blondie hissed

"_You know Barbie you really got a good match with Emmett, he does resemble Ken really well" _I shot back, I knew Blondie didn't hear and Edward wouldn't translate out loud, shame really.

There was a rustling sound, Leah and Seth returned to us as Sam, Paul and Jared appeared in the clearing in their wolf form.

"_We're not going to fight you today" _Sam spoke, Edward translated out loud.

"Chicken" Blondie mumbled

"_We are aware that if we were to kill you, it would hurt Bella. Pack rules, don't hurt another's imprint" _Sam continued

"_Don't talk to us about pack rules" _I spat

"_It is clear that the pack favour you as their Alpha, perhaps you could return to the Quileute pack as Alpha" _Sam suggested

"_Oh don't worry, I plan too" _I spoke

"_As for you" _Sam motioned to The Cullen's _"I am no longer in a position to decide what happens Jacob is"_

"_I say you can stay here, there's no need for a treaty because we're all going to get along" _I added

"Thank you Jacob" Carlisle smiled

"_Like I said, I did it for Bella" _

**BPOV**

I was pacing back and forth in the living room watching the phone and holding my cell phone waiting for something, anything to happen. Billy and Charlie were watching a baseball game on the TV, Charlie was watching me confused and concerned, Billy knew what was going on.

"Alright, I've had enough, I've got to get out of here" I finally spoke

"Where are you going?" Charlie asked

"I don't know, I'm going crazy" I grabbed my coat

"Bella, Jacobs not home" Billy gave me a warning look. If I was honest I think Jacob sent him round here to watch me

"I know" I grabbed my keys and ran out the door.

I drove as fast as my stupid damn truck would go, I was pushing fifty and it was shaking and stalling all over the place. I finally made it to La Push and slammed the door shut in frustration. I ran to Emily's house and ran in the door.

"Bella" Emily looked up surprised

"I need you to do something" I spoke out of breath

"Of course, do you need to sit down"

"No I don't need to sit down, you need to ring Sam and get him to come home" I demanded

"Bella, he won't answer" Emily shook her head

"Do you know where he is?" I asked

"He left a few minutes ago, he told me he had patrols"

I ran out the door and ran as fast as I could towards The Cullen's home. Once I was in the forest I had absolutely no idea where I was going, it all looked the same. I tripped a few times, but kept going. I heard a rustling sound behind me and looked round. I was in a small clearing of trees. I looked around me, I was sure I was actually going mad. I turned to start running again when I almost slammed into someone.

"Hello Bella" I looked up into crimson eyes.


	21. Search Party

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter** **2****1**

**Search Party**

**BPOV**

"_Hello Bella" I looked up into crimson eyes_

The vampire walked around me "I don't know if you remember me, I'm Riley, Victoria's friend your vampire friends and those puppy dogs killed her"

"She deserved it" I spat

"I got free and ran of, but I didn't expect to see you out here in the woods, I was actually hunting"

"They're not in town right now" I lied

"Oh really, where did they go?" Riley asked

"I err...don't know, I think they went on a long hunting trip" I lied again

"Leaving you?" Riley raised an eyebrow

"Yeah" I was running out of things to say and time "I'm not with Edward, I wasn't with him when the newborns came"

"Victoria told me you were in love"

"We broke up" I bit my bottom lip "Why are you in Washington, of all the places you could be, why here?" I asked

"I'm not entirely sure, I was in Canada, but I guess I must have gone off track" Riley shrugged

"Riley, why are you bad"

"I'm a vampire, I'm designed to kill" Riley answered

"The Cullen's don't kill people" I replied

"That's their lifestyle choice"

"It could be yours, I mean you're lucky that Victoria gave you immortality" I spoke

"I'm not lucky, I left my family behind, they think I'm dead and I can never see them again" Riley admitted looking sad

"You want to do that to other people, put families through the pain yours went through just for your satisfaction, I wanted to be a vampire, be with Edward forever, but I don't want it any more, I don't want to be a monster"

"Go, we didn't see each other here tonight" Riley looked away from me "I won't speak of it if you don't"

"I won't, I promise" I blinked and Riley was gone.

Once again I was in the forest alone. I looked around, everything was the same, I didn't know how far away from La Push or Forks I was, I had no idea where I was. It was beginning to get dark. I started to walk, but I wasn't getting anywhere. I got my cell phone out of my pocket and turned it on.

"Crap!" I had no signal, I held it up trying to get at least one bar, it started to rain so I pulled my hood up, my day was not going well. I walked in a straight line in hope of getting somewhere, in theory if I kept going in the same direction, eventually I would get somewhere there must be a way out of these woods.

My heart was racing, I could feel it pounding against my chest as I looked around desperately trying to make out shapes, all I could see were trees, shadows and more trees. I could no longer see where I was walking. I tripped over something hard, a tree root or stone, I landed on the ground and slid down a bank, banging my head on something hard, sharp and cold. I could feel a warm wetness on my head. I began to slip into darkness. I reached up and touched my head, wincing as I made contact with the wound. I slipped into darkness.

**JPOV**

The pack and I headed back to La Push, we had all made up after our silly bitch fight, everyone went over to The Clearwaters home, Billy, Charlie and most of the Elders were in their living room.

"Hey Charlie, where's Bella?" I asked grabbing food from the table

"I thought she was with you" Charlie answered

"I've been out all day with these guys, dad I thought you said..." something wasn't right

"Bella left like 4 hours ago, she didn't say where she was going" Dad looked worried, so did Charlie

"Damn it dad! I told you to watch her!"

"What is going on?" Charlie asked

"We have to find Bella, she could be hurt" Sam spoke

"I'll go to Emily's see if she's seen Bella" Leah ran out the door

"Jake, orders" Sam looked to me

"Sam, Paul, Jared check the woods down by First Beach, Seth, Quil, Embry we'll check the area down by Forks" I ordered

"We'll go back to your house, see if anyone has seen her" Billy spoke, Charlie, Sue, Billy and the Elders followed Charlie in the cruiser as they headed back to Forks.

"Jacob" Leah called, she was running back towards us with Emily

"Emily, have you seen Bella" I asked

"Yeah she came by earlier, she wanted me to get you all to come home, but I told her you were doing patrols and she took off" Emily answered

"She's in the woods?" I ran off towards the woods phasing as I got closer, everyone followed as we headed to Forks and started our search, suddenly Seth's thoughts disappeared, I phased and ran to where Seth was, he was carrying an unconscious Bella.

"Bella!" I cried

"I think she hit her head, it's bleeding" Seth stated

"Yeah, no shit Sherlock!"

Seth carried Bella as I directed him back through the forest and back to Charlies house.

"Charlie" I called

Charlie turned round and ran over to us this scene was all too familiar, from when Edward left Bella in the forest, this time it wasn't him and she was unconscious. Seth carried Bella inside and laid her on the couch, Charlie rang Dr. Cullen, he arrived pretty quickly.

"No one has any idea what happened" Dr. Cullen asked

"I guess she tripped and hit her head on something" I answered

"She's going to have to go into hospital, head injuries are too risky"

"Okay" Charlie nodded

I lifted Bella off the couch and carried her to Charlies cruiser he drove us to the hospital where Bella got taken to a private room, everyone was sat in the waiting room.

"Hey, we heard you found her, is she okay?" Emily walked in followed by Sam, Jared, Paul and Rachel

"Yeah, she's being seen too" Charlie answered

I sat with my head in my hands, I had let Bella down, because of the pathetic fight in the pack, Bella had got hurt and I wasn't there to protect her.

I felt a hand on my shoulder "She'll be okay" Leah whispered

"Yeah" I fake smiled

**BPOV**

I woke up feeling incredibly drowsy, I had no idea where I was, for a second I thought I was in heaven because of the bright lights, but heaven shouldn't be this uncomfortable. I could hear an annoying beeping sound and felt something attached to my hand, I went to pull it out, but there were wires, I looked down, huge mistake. My head was pounding like mad and there was a numbness on the left side, I soon realized I was in hospital. The door opened.

"Ah Isabella, how are you feeling?" Dr. Cullen asked grabbing the notes from the end of my bed.

"What happened" my voice was hoarse

"You appeared to have had a nasty bump to the head, can you remember anything from last night?" Carlisle asked

"No, oh wait I was in the woods" I remembered

"Do you remember what you were doing in there?"

"I was lost, that's all I can remember right now" my eyes were droopy

"You just need to rest, we gave you a lot of drugs, you're probably feeling tired"

"Carlisle, is Jacob around?" I asked

"Yes, Jacob and your father have been here all night, I'll send them in"

"Thanks" I closed my eyes for a second until I felt a warm hand on mine, I opened my eyes "Jake"

"Hey" Jacob smiled

"Dad?" I called

"I'm here baby" Charlie touched my other hand

"I'm so sorry dad, I shouldn't have run off like I did" I apologized

"Why were you in the woods anyway?" Charlie asked disappointed

"Looking for Jacob"

"Bells, I told you to stay home" Jacob spoke

"I'm sorry, I was going crazy" I argued

"You _went_ crazy, running into the woods like you did" Jacob shook his head

"I promise I'll never do it again, especially if I have to go through this much pain" I complained, wincing at how much my head was pounding

"Bells, you know I can't bare to see you in pain" Jacob looked away

"I'm sorry, I'm just stating the facts"

"I think your mom is really worried" Charlie interrupted

"You called her?" I groaned

"She was the first person I rang"

"You really think I'd go to Jacksonville"

"I didn't know where you were" Charlie shrugged

"I'm sorry, it wasn't fair of me to put you through this" I apologized, feeling bad for what I did

"As long as you're safe" Charlie kissed my forehead and the sedative drugs took over me again.


	22. Unconditional Love

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****2**

**Unconditional Love.**

**JPOV**

Charlie practically forced me to leave the hospital telling me to go home, freshen up and have a good sleep. I couldn't sleep knowing Bella was in hospital, I rolled over looking at my clock, 3:26am. I got out of bed and walked into the kitchen making myself a coffee. I sat down and rubbed my eyes.

"Jake" Rachels quiet voice startled me.

"Sorry I didn't mean to wake you"

"Why are you up at this hour?" Rachel asked sitting down.

"I can't sleep thinking about Bella"

"Bella will be fine, she's probably fast asleep right now, you should be too"

"I can sleep through the day, now that pack stuff will calm down" I made up an excuse.

"Jacob your supposed to be going back to school, you can't survive on four hours of sleep and caffeine, even if you are a wolf"

"Rach, I'm fine" I assured her.

"If you say so" Rachel got up "Last one to bed turns out the lights"

I smiled as Rachel walked back to her bedroom, I managed to get a few more hours sleep, and got dressed really quickly the next morning. I headed out to my car desperate to get to the hospital.

"Jake! Hold up!" Embry called.

"Hey"

"Can we come to see Bella?" Quil asked.

"We bought grapes" Seth smiled holding them up.

"Sure, get in"

I drove everyone to the hospital and they burst into Bella's room, she was sat up watching TV. "Hey guys" she smiled

"We bought you grapes" Seth spoke

"I hate grapes"

"Oh well more for us then, Quil catch" Embry grabbed a grape and threw it at Quil who caught it in his mouth, Bella laughed.

I sat down next to her bed and took her hand "How are you?" I asked

"I'm good" Bella stroked my hair and kissed my forehead.

"When are you out of this place?" Quil asked

"Hopefully soon"

**BPOV**

I was let out if hospital by the end of the week and Charlie took me home. I woke up to the sight of flowers. I sat up and Jacob was sitting at the end of my bed holding a bunch of roses.

"What's this?" I asked rubbing my eyes

"Welcome home present, I know roses are your favourite flowers" Jacob grinned

I flung my arms around his shoulders and he hugged me back kissing the side of my head. I yawned and looked at my clock groaning when I saw it was 6am.

Jacob smirked "I had to get you up, it's Monday and we both have to go back to school"

"You've been slumming it for months" I accused him.

"I've had a good excuse"

"You're going to tell the teachers you became a huge fluffy wolf and had to run around killing bloodsuckers?"

"What did you just say?" Jacob looked at me shocked.

"What?" I asked

"You called them bloodsuckers" Jacob grinned smugly.

"You're rubbing off on me" I shrugged.

"I'll leave you to get ready" Jacob stood up

"I'll pick you up from school"

"Okay" I got out of bed and kissed Jacob before he jumped out of my window and ran down the street. I got ready for school and went downstairs, I was getting my bag ready when there was a loud beep outside, I opened the door and saw a yellow Porsche, Alice rolled down the window and motioned for me to hurry up. I grabbed my bag and ran out to the car.

"Morning!" Alice beamed.

"Nice car" I got in.

"I know right, Edward bought it for me"

"He just bought you a car?" I asked.

"Yeah, I stole one a couple of months ago and have wanted one ever since"

"Right, this one isn't stolen though?"

"No, don't worry you won't get arrested by Charlie" Alice chuckled before putting her foot down and speeding down the road. I was actually forced back into the leather seat from the force of the acceleration and I refused to let go until we had reached school. We got a lot of stares from the people as she parked in the space next to Edward who was shaking his head.

"You couldn't be more auspicious if you tried" Edward rolled his eyes.

"Why buy it for me then?" Alice questioned and linked arms with me as we walked into school Edward followed.

I was glad we could all still be friends, I would rather have Edward as a friend then not at all. I would have missed Alice loads if they hadn't returned, I had finally realized that I would be better off living my life with Jacob the way it's supposed to be, although Edward had said that if anything ever happened to me, if I got ill or had an accident and was on the verge of death he would change me.

"Bella! Oh you're okay! I was so worried" Angela ran up to me and pulled me into a hug.

"Huh?" I asked confused

"Charlie rang my dad and asked if we had seen you anywhere!" Angela rushed out

"Oh right, I got lost in the woods" I looked down embarrassed.

"As long as you're okay" Angela hugged me again

"I'm fine thank you"

When the final bell rang, I left class with Angela, we walked out to the parking lot and noticed everyone was staring at something, we followed the stares and I gasped when I saw Jacob leaning casually against a big black motorcycle, his arms crossed against his chest, he was wearing jeans and a black t-shirt that clung to his muscles. Angela got her camera out, but I reached out and lowered it.

Jacob saw me and waved grinning, everyone turned to stare at me "I think I should go"

"Have fun" Angela wiggled her eyebrow.

I shook my head and ran across the parking lot, Jacob pulled me into a hug and spun me round.

"What the hell is this?" I asked eyeing the bike.

"I've been working on it for months and thought I'd take it for a test run"

"And you chose the Chiefs daughter as your guinea pig?"

"I would never hurt you, besides I have skills you don't know about" Jake winked.

"Keeping secrets are we Black?"

"Of course not"

"If Charlie finds out, he will kill both of us" I warned

"Like I said, I have skills" Jacob got on the bike and revved the engine grinning at me, I put my hand on his shoulder as I got on the back, wrapping my arms around his waist.

The entire Forks high school was staring at us as Jacob rode out the parking lot and sped down the highway. We made it to La Push without being seen by Charlie or a member of the Police department, thank God.

Jacob took me to Sam and Emilys where the pack were sat around the table. "Hey love-birds" Jared greeted us

Jacob sat down at the table with his 'brothers' and I joined Emily in the kitchen helping her with the dinner

"Hey Bella, how was school?" Emily asked

"It was okay, pretty boring" I complained

"It always is boring up to graduation"

"Yeah, not long though"

"Are you scared?" Emily asked.

"Not really, I can't wait to get high school over with, but I am pretty nervous about graduating" I answered.

"You'll be fine" Emily reassured me "I wanted to ask you something"

"Sure" I nodded, expecting it to be something like make the drinks.

"You've become a really good friend and besides you there isn't really anyone else I could ask, will you be the maid of honor at my wedding?"

"Oh Emily! Of course I will!" I squealed and hugged her, the pack looked round to see what all the fuss was about.

"Bella is my Maid of Honor!" Emily beamed and so did Jacob.

Emily served everyone their dinner, she dragged me to her bedroom, we sat on the bed, closing the door behind us.

"You must be so excited" I spoke

"I am, but in a way I'm scared"

"Everyone gets pre wedding jitters"

"Bella, can you keep a secret?" Emily asked quietly

"Of course I can" I nodded

Emily stood up and walked over to the drawers she opened a bag and passed me something, my eyes widened when I realized it was a pregnancy test. A positive pregnancy test.

"Oh my God, Emily this is huge!"

"I haven't told Sam yet" Emily bit her lip

"Why?" I asked

"I don't know, I'm not brave enough"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of weeks" Emily admitted

"Weeks?" I swear my voice was like an octave higher than normal

"Sssh! I don't know what to say to him"

"Just show him the test"

**JPOV**

Bella held onto Emilys hand as she led her out of the bedroom and sat down on the couch, everyone looked at them.

"Guys, we need you to be serious for a second" Bella spoke.

Instantly I imagined the worst, but Bella soon started to smile and I relaxed, Bella looked at Emily and nodded supportively.

"Sam, you're going to be a dad" Emily spoke

"Way to go Sam!" Jared patted his back

"Wooo! Emily's having a pup!" Paul cheered

"You mean...you're...a baby?" Sam was speechless.

"Yeah a baby" Emily smiled, tears filling her eyes.

"That's amazing!" Sam picked her up and spun her round before planting a kiss on her lips.

"Congrats man" I patted his shoulder.

"Thanks Jake" Sam smiled

"Thank you Bella" Emily hugged her.

"That's what I'm here for" Bella hugged her back.

"I hope you don't mind, but me and Bella are heading home" I took Bella's hand

"I'll see you soon" Bella waved

There was a loud chorus of goodbyes as we walked out the door. I held onto Bella's hand as we walked down to the beach and along the shoreline. Bella wasn't talking and she looked deep in thought, her brow furrowed and a small smile playing at her lips as she thought about something I didn't know. I chuckled when she realized I had been watching her.

"What were you thinking about so hard?" I questioned.

"Just Sam and Emily, I'm so happy for them" Bella smiled.

"This coming from the girl who hated Sam"

"I only hated him because I thought he had taken you away from me" Bella confessed

"I would never let him keep me from you" I kissed her head, we carried on walking until we got to our tree and sat down "Do you ever think about our future?" I asked

"I haven't really thought about my future at all" Bella played with my hand.

"When you do, will I be in it?" I asked

"Of course you will" Bella turned round so she was facing me and kissed my lips. "You'll be my pet dog"

"I would be honoured" I joked.

"I knew you would" Bella kissed me again and cuddled against my chest as we sat and watched the sunset.

I kissed Bella's head as I thought about _our _future together. I wanted to spend the rest of my life with Bella. My ring on her finger, our children running around, our own little house on the Rez, in truth I couldn't promise Bella much other than my undying, irrevocable and unconditional love.


	23. Missile Proof Presents

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter** **23**

******Missile Proof Presents**

**BPOV**

It was Monday, this Friday I was graduating, I would have never go back to school, ever again, quite scary to be honest. I lay in bed thinking about the upcoming week. My mom and Phil were flying over from Jacksonville Alice was throwing a massive house party for the entire year and Jacob said he had a surprise planned for me. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I croaked

"Morning" Charlie popped his head round the corner "I think you want to come outside, right now"

"What?" I got up and followed Charlie downstairs, he opened the front door and I could not believe my eyes. A black Mercedes similar to Carlisle's car sat on our drive with a massive red bow on the hood.

"Surprise!" Alice cheered

"What on earth is this?" I asked

"Your graduation present" Alice smiled

"This?"

"Yeah, I had it imported from Europe" Edward spoke

"I can't accept it" I shook my head

"Why?" Alice looked sad

"Because, this must have cost a fortune besides I can't be disloyal to my truck"

"Bella, we have an endless supply of money and I saw your truck die beyond repair by the end of this week" Alice smiled smugly

"You being serious?" I looked at my truck sad.

"Yes" Alice shrugged.

"Drive it to school" Edward _gently_ threw me the keys

"Guys you are amazing" I hugged them both

"I know, now come on let's pick you an outfit for school" Alice dragged me upstairs.

After school I drove my new car to La Push, I still hadn't got used to it and put my foot down to hard on the accelerator causing me to shoot forward, naturally I slammed my foot on the brakes making the car come to a sudden and sharp stop, I think I may have given myself whiplash. I finally made it to Jakes house.

"Bella?" Jacob narrowed his eyes as he tried to see through the tinted glass I opened the door

"Yeah it's me"

"Nice car"

"Thanks, it was a graduation present"

"From Charlie?" Jacob asked

"No, Edward and Alice"

"Honey, you do know what car this is right?" Jacob asked putting an arm around my waist.

"Of course not"

"It's a Mercedes Guardian" Jacob told me

"Oh that's nice"

"It's not available to buy anywhere yet and the glass is missile-proof" Jacob stated

"What happened to good old bullet proof?" I asked "What exactly does he think is going to happen to me?"

"I don't know maybe psychic has seen a war break out in Washington because a tank could run over this baby and it wouldn't even have a scratch"

"Jake are you okay with him buying me gifts like this?" I looked up at him.

"He can buy you anything he likes, you chose me" Jacob leant down and kissed me.

"Whoa! Has someone robbed the casinos in Vegas?" Embry came over and checked out the car.

"No, it's Bella's graduation present from The Cullen's"

"Eww! Leech germs!" Embry wiped his hands on his shorts, I laughed. "I'm just kidding, graduation huh? Bella's getting old" Embry teased

"No I'm not" I defended myself.

"Hey Bells you have something in your hair...oh wait, it's a grey hair" Embry howled with laughter at his own joke, I couldn't help but giggle a bit.

"Hey back off Embry" Jacob warned mockingly.

"I'm joking" Embry held his hands up.

Embry said goodbye and carried on to where he was going. Jacob took me inside and we sat on his couch, my feet in his lap.

"Talking about graduation presents" Jacob shuffled in his seat and reached into his pocket "I got you something" Jacob handed me a pink heart keyring with a key attached, I looked at Jacob."It's a key to this house, it's to say you're always welcome here" Jacob explained.

"Oh Jake! I love it" I flung my arms around his neck and kissed him, I straddled his legs so I was sitting facing him, we were interrupted by someone clearing their throat, Jacob looked behind me and rolled his eyes."Hi Rachel"

"If you two are going to get frisky do it in the bedroom and close the door" Rachel spoke.

"Sorry" I stood up and blushed.

Jacob got up as well "I have an idea" Jake whispered and took my hand running out the house.

**JPOV**

I took Bellas hand and ran out the house I was going to take her to the garage to carry on from where we were interrupted.

"Where are you two running off too?" Charlie said as he got out his cruiser.

"Charlie! We were err...heading down to the beach" I lied

"Not staying for the game?" Charlie asked holding up a case of beers.

"No, Jacob doesn't make me sit through them" Bella answered

"Neither do I" Charlie smiled

Charlie went inside, Bella and I carried on walking."Where were you running off too?" Bella asked

"I was going to take you to the garage"

"Lets go" Bella grabbed my hand and ran to my garage, she pulled me in through the door and started to kiss me, immediately taking my shirt off.

"Lock the door" Bella ordered

I broke from the kiss and bolted the door, I turned round and Bella was standing in her underwear, she looked so grown up and sexy! I took off my jeans and walked over to her.

"Boxers too" Bella pointed

I pushed my boxers down and Bella came over to me kissing me, I felt her cold hand grab hold of me and I tensed as she slowly stroked me.

"Bells" I whispered

"Sssh" Bella held a finger to my lips as she slowly kissed down my body until I felt her breath on my head.

"God, Bells" I breathed out

Bella's actions got faster and she stroked up and down my length following her hand with her tongue and flicking the head. I let out a groan as I felt her put as much of me in her mouth as possible, paying extra attention to the head as she brought her mouth to the end. I could feel the sensation building up in my lower stomach. Bella obviously realized as she stood up.

"Evil" I glared

Bella just smirked and pushed me down onto the blanket on the floor, she removed her remaining clothes, I sat and watched her as she came over and straddled me, slowly lowering herself on me. Bella breathed out at the connection. Bella slowly grinded her hips in a circular motion and I thrust my hips to meet her. I grabbed hold of her hips and slammed her down on me every time she bounced and thrust up to meet her, Bella started to moan and whimper.

"Jake" Bella gasped and twisted her fingers in my hair as she leant forward.

"Uh Bells" I growled

I flipped her around so I was thrusting from behind her, Bella moans and groans were getting louder, she was nearly screaming. I had let my animal instincts take over as I slammed into her over and over. The feeling was amazing, I was fighting to keep control of myself. I could not lose control and phase now, Bella would get very badly hurt. I managed to keep myself under control as I groaned.

"Jake...oh Jake!" Bella moaned, her walls tightened as she reached her climax, her body fell limp and I caught her holding onto her as I thrust a few more times before filling her with my juices. I then fell to the side breathing heavily.

"Jake, that was amazing" Bella breathed out

"Tell me about it" I replied.

Bella stood up and got dressed, I sat up and put on my boxers "Bells?"

"Yeah?" she looked round at me as she did her jeans up.

"Are you on birth control?" I asked realizing that we had never used protection.

"Yeah, I've been on it since like ninth grade"

"Serious?" I was shocked "Ninth grade!"

"It was a precaution, don't worry" Bella laughed

"So you're not going to surprise me by popping out a baby anytime soon" I asked. Bella started to laugh, I looked at her seriously "What's funny?"

"The way you said, 'popping out a baby', Jake they don't just pop out" Bella laughed "Don't worry Jake, I'm on birth control, do you not want children?"

"Of course I do, but we're both in high school still, you're only 18"

"You're 17" Bella shrugged

"Actually I'm 36" Jacob smirked

"Oh right, I forgot" Bella smiled and kissed my lips pulling me up.

"Do you want to go and watch the end of the game?" I asked, secretly hoping she would say yes

"Not really, but I can tell you want to go" Bella shook her head

"Yes!" I grabbed her hand and pulled her back to my house, we sat down on the couch, joining Charlie, Billy and Embry in front of the TV.

We ordered pizza for dinner, me and Embry had on each, while Charlie, Bella and Billy shared a large one.

"Jake and Embry you are such pigs" Bella was not impressed.

"What? You know we need our food" I defended myself

"A large pizza each, is not good for you"

"You know you love me" I kissed her head.

"You're lucky I do"

"Can you two go love each other somewhere else, I'm trying to watch a game here" Embry complained

"Sorry, I'll be quiet" Bella apologized

I chuckled and put my arm around Bella as she cuddled against me while we watched the rest of the game. Charlie was eyeing us with a content smile on his face. I smiled knowing he approved of me and wanted me to take care and protect his daughter.


	24. Graduation

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**The outfit I described for Bella's graduation was the outfit Kristen Stewart wore to the 2009 MTV Movie Awards. **

* * *

**Chapter** **24**

**Graduation**

**BPOV**

I was woken up by the light coming in through my window, I looked outside and saw it was a nice day, but then I remembered. Today is graduation. I groaned and got out of bed wandering why Charlie hadn't been in to wake me up yet. I headed downstairs and came to a stop at the bottom of the stairs when I saw the living room.

Charlie, Billy and Jacob all stood in the living room, smiling. "What's going on?" I asked suspiciously.

"Its your graduation day, present time" Charlie handed me a box. I opened it to find a silver chain with a small heart locket attached.

"Aww dad it's so cute"

"It was my moms, but she wanted you to have it" Charlie explained.

"I love it thank you" I hugged him.

"This is a surprise from me" Jacob handed me an envelope. I opened it to find an acceptance letter to the University of Alaska.

"What?" I asked in disbelief

"I sent off an application, I knew you wanted to go to university" Jacob smiled.

"Jake...I don't know what to say"

"We'll give you two a second" Billy and Charlie left the room.

"I don't want you to feel pressurized into going, Alaska is close for both of us, I can make it there in a couple of hours so we won't be apart for a whole year or if you wanted to go somewhere else I'll be here waiting for you when you come home, it won't be easy for me, but I-"

"Jacob shut up" I cut him off by kissing him, wrapping my arms around his neck.

"I'd be...happy...to shut up" Jacob spoke between kisses.

"You really want me to go to university?" I asked

"Not really, but I know you want to go and Alaska isn't that far for me" Jacob shrugged "I'd do anything for my imprint"

"Jacob this is so special, thank you" tears filled my eyes.

There was a loud knock on the door and I heard Charlie answer it. Jacob groaned and then I heard Alice's unmistakable high pitched voice "Good morning Charlie!"

"Morning Alice" Charlie was less enthusiastic.

"Alice" I walked out and hugged her.

"I've come to make sure you look great for tonight" Alice smiled.

"Me and Charlie are heading back to La Push, we'll see you at school" Billy added and left with Charlie.

Jacob stayed downstairs while Alice took me upstairs, she sat me down and started on my hair straight away. I didn't talk instead I was thinking about college. I was finally happy with my life here in Forks and La Push although I knew that if I did go Jacob would be here waiting for me, a lot can happen in a year, what if I came back and things had changed. I wasn't afraid that Jacob would get bored and look around elsewhere because I was his imprint, but what if a lot of time apart made the bond weak? I was also concerned that Charlie wouldn't be able to cope without me, although he did before I got here, he has become very dependent on me and I know why after seeing him being unable to cook pasta.

"Bella" Alice snapped.

"Sorry, what?" I looked up

"I was beginning to think you were having a vision" Alice joked.

"Sorry, I was miles away" I apologized again. I jumped when I saw Edward appear in the window. "Edward?"

"Hi, I'm here to deliver the dress" Edward held up a dress bag, Alice took it off him and hung it up.

"Edward! You forgot the shoes" Alice moaned

"It doesn't matter, I'm wearing converse, I'm not risking my life just to collect a diploma" I answered.

Alice shook her head, but agreed. Edward's started to frown "Alice, can I have a minute alone with Bella please?"

"Sure" Alice looked confused, but left anyway.

"What's bothering you Bella?" Edward asked

"Nothing" I lied

"Bella, I used to think you were difficult to read, but now I can read you better than any humans mind and I know something is troubling you, is it Jacob?" Edward asked

"No...well kind of" I mumbled

"Bella, love, you do know you can talk to me, I want us to still be friends who can confide in each other"

"Jacob sent off a letter to Alaska University and I got accepted, but I don't know if I want to go"

"Whatever you choose I know he won't be disappointed, he has other surprises for you" Edward smiled.

"Why doesn't that surprise me?" I questioned.

Edward and I walked downstairs, Jacob stood up and growled when he saw Edward "How did you get in?" Jacob glared.

"I came through her window" Edward answered completely calm.

"You came through her window!" Jacob growled.

"Guys! Calm down" I yelled.

The doorbell rang and I groaned "Edward, Jacob can you manage to restrain yourself from ripping each others heads off for two seconds?" The doorbell rang again.

"I can't promise anything" Edward smirked.

"You were never one to keep promises, remember you promised to leave Bella and Forks and never return" Jacob growled.

"The treaty says we can stay in Forks, its our land!" Edward growled back.

"Screw the treaty, it was broken years ago" Jacob snarled.

Edward and Jacob were about to lunge at each others throats, Jacob's body was trembling like crazy. I jumped in the middle. "Guys Stop!"

"I see this is a bad time" My mom's voice came from the hallway.

"Sorry Bella, I was going to warn you" Alice apologized.

"Mom, where's Phil?" I asked

"He had an accident and broke his leg, he wasn't able to make it, but he sends his wishes. I can come back if you were in the middle of something" Mom pointed back to the front door.

"No, I was just leaving" Edward glared at Jacob once more before walking towards the door "Mrs Dwyer" Edward nodded as he walked past my mom.

"Jacob, go outside and calm down" I told him, he just nodded and walked out the back door.

"I used the key from under the mat, it's been in the same place for years, you really should find a better place for it" mom shook her head.

"Yeah" I forced a smile. This day was proving to be more stressful than I thought.

"I can come back in a minute" mom repeated.

"No it's fine, make yourself at home, I just have to go get ready" I walked past Alice and back upstairs.

Alice smiled at my mom and followed me "Bella, everything is going to be okay"

"How do you know Alice? You can't see past Jacob and his 'stupid pack of mutts' as you call them, so how do you know everything is going to be okay?" I flipped.

"I was trying to reassure you" Alice looked hurt.

"Alice, I'm so sorry, I don't know what's wrong with me, I'm just so..."

"Stressed, excited, nervous, confused" Alice finished my sentence.

"Yes" I nodded and sighed.

"You're right, I don't know whether everything is going to be okay, but we'll just have to wait and see like everyone else" Alice smiled.

I put on my dress that Alice had been out to buy for me. It was a short red dress with black detail, Alice gave me a belt to wear with it and she allowed me to wear my black converse. My hair had been left natural and hanging to my waist. I headed downstairs and my mom was sitting in the living room, she had quickly got changed into a smart green dress that matched her green eyes. Charlie had returned and he was now wearing an old grey suit, but he looked very handsome. Jacob was also there, he had calmed down too and was now dressed in a black long-sleeved shirt with some of the top buttons undone and black jeans, they were all smiling. Alice had picked up my camera and started taking pictures.

"I picked this up for you" Charlie handed me a disgusting yellow graduation cap and gown.

"Thanks" I smiled sarcastically.

"Bella, I got you another present, this one is more personal" Jacob handed me a little draw string bag.

I opened it, there was a simple silver link bracelet and hanging from it was a very detailed carved wolf from wood "Jacob, this is amazing"

"Thanks, I made the wolf myself" Jacob smiled, obviously proud of himself.

"No way!" I held the small charm in my fingers scared it would break "Can you help me put it on?" I asked

"Of course" Jacobs large fingers looked sure too big for the delicate little charm, but he did it up easily.

"I hate to ruin the moment, but you're going to be late" Alice interrupted.

"Sorry" I apologized

"I'll see you at school" Alice smiled and bounded out the door.

I gave Charlie the keys to my Mercedes and he drove everyone to school, once we were there Alice took me and dragged me off to the gym where all the students were heading. I was beginning to get extremely nervous. Alice had to leave me as we had to be in alphabetical order, so I was towards the back, near to Jessica Stanley.

Great.

"Bella! Oh my god! I can't believe it's over" Jessica was blubbering and crying.

"Yeah" I nodded awkwardly

"I'm going to miss you so much, we have to stay in contact" Jessica put a hand on my shoulder.

"Of course" I lied, I didn't want to stay in contact with her, not after what happened earlier this year.

The teachers tried to get us all quiet, music started to play. I recognized it as 'Friends Forever by Vitamin C', everyone was led outside onto the playing fields where all the parents were seated, luckily the weather was nice-ish today, it wasn't sunny, but it wasn't raining either. My seat was the row behind Alice and Edward. Alice turned round, a huge smile on her face and Edward just gave me a comforting smile. I looked into the audience and it wasn't difficult for me to find my family and friends. The entire pack were in the audience and they stuck out like a grizzly bear in a shopping mall. I felt sorry for the people sitting near them, it must be pretty hot sitting with them next to you.

The principle quietened everyone and said a few things before calling Mike Newton up onto the stage to do his speech, it was quite impressive considering how stupid Mike was. Then the principle had the boring job of reading out everyone's names, shaking their hands and handing them their diploma. The first row went up the stage and got called one by one along.

"Alice Cullen" the principle read out, there was a pause "Alice?" the principle called out again, Alice suddenly appeared on stage and took her diploma before quickly walking off the stage.

"Edward Cullen" Edward walked to the center of the stage, he looked mad and moody and if I was honest scary, he shook the principles hand, a little roughly and stormed off stage.

Something was going on. The first row came back to sit down and my row was called up, while I was waiting at the side of the stage I looked around the audience. Carlisle and Esme were the only Cullen's seated, Esme looked slightly worried whilst Carlisle looked calm as always. I frantically looked to my family. I could see that they were glaring at something, I followed their gaze, a young looking girl with blonde hair stood at the back. She was dressed in a black cloak, but it wasn't her strange choice of clothes that made me gasp. It was her crimson eyes, staring straight at me.


	25. Alliance

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**I've made this chapter similar to the way the graduation party is in the book Eclipse, using quotes from the book, the difference here is Bella is dating Jacob not Edward.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****5**

**Alliance**

**BPOV**

_A young looking girl with blonde hair stood at the back. She was dressed in a black cloak, but it wasn't her strange choice of clothes that made me gasp. It was her crimson eyes, staring straight at me._

I gasped as I realized she was a vampire. My head began to spin. I couldn't pass out, I crossed my fingers, _please God, don't let me faint!_

"Isabella Swan" my name was called out, suddenly I was calm and walked across the stage, shook the principles hand, collected my diploma and walked off stage. I heard a loud WOO come from the audience and looked round to see Charlie, Billy and the pack cheering. I reached the other side of the stage and Jasper Cullen was standing there, he held out his hand, which I gladly took, I was no longer calm, my legs were like jelly.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jasper asked

"No, what's going on?" my voice was shaky.

"It's okay, we're sorting it" Jasper must have put calm waves over me as I was able to make my way back to my seat.

Everyone had returned back to their seats and the school marching band started to play, there was a pause and everyone threw their caps into the air and cheered, hugging everyone around them. Edward didn't wait instead stormed straight towards the parking lot, Alice was close behind him. I looked to the back, the young girl was gone, in her place was a very angry looking Emmett.

I was surrounded by people cheering, crying and hugging each other, I pushed my way through the never ending crowd, desperate to find someone, I was getting random hugs from some of my friends.

"Bella!" A proud looking Charlie hugged me tightly and then my mom hugged me too.

"Where's Jacob?" I asked, my voice was shaky.

"I don't know we kind of lost him in the big rush" Mom explained.

"Bella" I spun round, Seth and Embry pulled me into a massive hug. "Congrats girl"

"Where is he?" I asked, desperate.

"Where's who?" Jacob spoke. I could have literally fell to my knees and started crying, I flung myself at him and Jacob wrapped his arms around me.

"Jacob, what's going on?" I spoke quietly knowing he would hear me.

"I'll explain later" Jacob whispered back and kissed my head.

I knew they were all keeping something from me. There was a reason that vampire was here and by the way everyone was acting it was a bad reason. Jacob joined me, Charlie and mom as we went for dinner at a local restaurant. Charlie and mom didn't really pick up on my quiet mood as they were busy chatting with other parents at table's next to ours, quite a lot of people from my year had come here for a graduation dinner with their families, before going to The Cullen's graduation party later tonight, which I knew the entire year was going too.

"Jake, I know something bad is going on" I whispered

"Bells, now is not a good time to talk about it" Jacob whispered back.

"What's up with you two? Bella you should be happy, no more high school" Charlie turned round.

"Yeah, I guess it's just finally sinking in" I made up a believable excuse.

"Are you two fighting, things seemed a little frosty when I arrived earlier" mom asked.

"No, everything is fine mom" I forced a smile.

"Jake, are you going to The Cullen's party?" Charlie asked

"Yeah" Jacob answered, I looked round surprised "I have to talk to them" Jacob spoke quietly so only I could hear.

Charlie paid for our dinner and we headed back to the car, the drive back home was silent, once we were there mom and Charlie headed back inside while me and Jacob got back in the car. Jacob drove saying that I didn't look in the right state to drive, to be honest I wasn't, I was dreading this party.

"Bells, everything is going to be okay" Jacobs hand gently squeezed my knee.

"I'll be glad to get this party over with" I mumbled.

Jacob turned down the road to the Cullen's drive, the trees either side were decorated with thousands of twinkle lights.

I rolled my eyes "Alice"

The first two trees weren't the only ones, every other tree was covered Jacob pulled up outside the Cullen's home and turned to me, his hand reaching to touch my face "I won't let anything happen to you"

"I know" My voice came out as a whisper

"Ready to celebrate?" Jacob asked

I groaned as I looked to the front door the steps leading up to it was lit by Japanese lanterns. Edward opened the door as we approached, my eyes widened as I saw the entrance hall. Everything had been cleared to make a dance floor and it looked like a real nightclub with a drinks and food bar on the left and a DJ deck towards the back.

"Unbelievable" I mumbled

"Alice will be Alice" Edward shrugged.

It wasn't long before the Cullen's entrance hall was filled with Senior year students who were all too nervous to arrive alone, some of the pack had arrived too. Seth was hanging out with Edward, they had a weird friendship, Quil and Embry were close by and Jacob never let go of me, I noticed that some of my friends seemed intimidated by him, but who wouldn't. Jacob had let go of me when Angela dragged me to the dance floor.

I saw Emmett look around before heading up the stairs, he was followed by Carlisle, Alice, Jacob, Quil and Embry, I headed towards the stairs, but Edward stopped me.

"Bella, where are you headed?" Edward asked.

I watched behind him desperately looking for someone "The bathroom" I lied.

"Could I please have a minute of your undivided attention, Miss Swan?" he put his finger under my chin and pulled my face to look at his.

"Keep your hands to yourself" I hissed.

"Sorry!" Edward jerked away.

"What are you hiding?" I asked.

"Nothing, go and enjoy the party.

I ignored him and instead pushed past him, I found everyone in the kitchen.

**JPOV**

I watched Bella with her friend Angela, Bella was looking around at all times, she looked frightened and upset, though she was trying to hide it. I saw the big Cullen, Emmett look around before heading up the stairs, I then watched as Carlisle and the psychic followed. I got up and walked up the stairs. Quil and Embry followed me. The psychic was having one of her vision things. Bella walked into the kitchen followed by Edward and Seth.

"Sorry, I tried to stop her" Edward apologized.

"What is going on?" Bella demanded.

"Bella, sweetie go back to the party, this is nothing for you to worry about" Esme smiled.

"I have the right to know what's going on as it obviously involves me" Bella was getting impatient.

"That girl you saw at graduation that's Jane from The Volturi" Alice gave in.

"What is she doing here?" Bella asked.

"I don't know, my visions are not working because these stupid mongrels keep getting in the way" Alice moaned.

I growled, Bella turned and glared at me "What would the Volturi want here?" Bella asked

"You" The psychic answered.

"What?" I hissed.

"The only thing they could possibly want in Forks is Bella, they found out about her when Edward went to Italy, they enforce the law that humans must never find out about our kind, that law has been broken" Psychic explained.

"We have to fight them" Embry spoke.

"Fighting the Volturi won't make anything better, it wouldn't be even" Edward growled.

"What do you suggest we do then?" I snarled.

"We'll have to coordinate" Carlisle said "It will be difficult and dangerous"

"We're in" I agreed not having to think about it.

"Coordinate?" Bella repeated.

"You didn't think I was going to stay out of this?" I asked.

"You _are_ staying out of this!" Bella shrieked "Edward, tell him, they'll get killed!"

"Bella, we could all get killed" Despite his words Edwards voice was soothing.

"Jake, no" Bella begged, I looked away pained by Bella's pain, I fought against the urge to wrap my arms around her and listen to her, but this was for her safety.

"I think this is enough discussion for one night, Jacob you should take Bella home" Carlisle spoke.

I put my arm around Bella to walk her away, but she shrugged me off "No! I have had enough of this secrecy, stop trying to protect me and tell me everything you know!" Bella snapped.

"Bella" I sighed.

"Shut up Jacob! I'm not a kid, I can deal with whatever is going on"

"You're a human who knows entirely too much about us, they could kill us all" Blondie seemed to be unafraid of letting Bella know the truth.

"What are you going to do about it?" Bella asked.

"We'll be prepared to fight, but The Volturi don't fight unless completely necessary, so we could have a chance to make them stop and listen" Carlisle answered.

"We should get back to the party, people are starting to notice our absence" Edward spoke.

"Of course" Esme smiled and led the way.

I pulled Bella into a hug, this time she hugged me back instead of shrugging me off. I knew my overprotective side would come out and I would be with her at every possible second, and when I was apart from her I wouldn't be able to concentrate, worrying about her and her safety. Quil and Embry headed back to La Push, I told them to tell the rest of the pack what was going on. Seth stayed at the party with Edward and I stayed with Bella, I was sat on a chair and she was sat on my lap, we watched as Seth started a massive conga around the dance floor.

"He's such an embarrassment" I moaned.

"Seth is such a carefree guy, I love him" Bella smiled, I looked at her and she laughed "I don't love him like you, I love him as a friend"

"Nothing effects him" It was true, we had basically just agreed to be present when the most powerful vampires alive came to town intent on someone's death and now he was leading a conga around a vampires entrance hall.

"All these people in here are in potential danger because of me" Bella sighed.

"Bells, we're going to get through this" I pulled her closer to me.

"What if we don't what if I lose you or one of the pack" Bella's face scrunched up in pain.

"Bella, listen to me, I won't ever leave you, I don't know what Carlisle is planning to do, but I promise that I will come back for you"

"Come back for me? I'm not letting you go and fight without me" Bella sat up.

"Isabella, are you insane!" I used her full name for effect "These Volturi people want you dead, it would take them seconds to kill you"

"I'm not letting you all fight for me, while I just sit at home waiting" Bella shook her head.

"Bella is right you know" Edward spoke

"What do you want?" I hissed.

"The Volturi won't listen to us, it would take them seconds to wipe us out, with Jane's power and it wouldn't take long for Demetri to track Bella and then kill her, she has to be with us" Edward explained.

"What good would that do?" I asked.

"I don't know if you remember me telling you, Bella is a shield, she's not affected by powers, they can't hurt her" Edward answered.

"You want her to be there when we fight?" I asked.

"Don't you ever listen mutt, there probably won't be a fight unless we start one and you are very stupid if you start a fight with The Volturi" Edward growled.

"Shut up! Both of you, tonight is my graduation party. I'll only ever have one, you and Alice will have loads more, can we forget about The Volturi and just enjoy what's left of the party" Bella stood up and put her hands on her hips.

"Of course" I nodded and stood up with her.

Bella dragged me to the dance floor and we found Angela and Ben. There was a faint smash in the distant, one that would be impossible for humans to hear, but I heard it with my wolf senses. I looked around and noticed that none of The Cullen's were present. _What now!_

Esme and Edward reappeared. Esme looked very sad and if it were possible looked as if she would be crying. Edward scanned the crowd and caught eye contact with me, he looked worried and pained, something had happened, again.


	26. Snow In July

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****6**

**Snow In July**

**BPOV**

I noticed Jacob had stopped dancing and now was just shuffling, I looked up and followed his gaze, he was looking directly at Edward, who looked pained and worried.

"Jake?" I asked, he looked down at me.

"Something has happened" Jacob answered.

Jake and I excused ourselves from the dance floor and walked over to Edward. "What's going on, what was that smash?" Jacob asked

"Alice, she's gone" Edward's face was blank, _too _blank.

"What do you mean she's gone?" I panicked.

"She took off with Jasper" Edward answered.

"Took off where?" I cried.

"I don't know Bella, she had a vision and ran off, Rosalie, Emmett and Carlisle are searching in the woods to see if they can find a scent" Edward's voice was cold.

"I want to go home, I can't deal with this any more" I turned to Jacob, he just nodded.

Edward walked us to the front door "Bella, can I just have a second with you?" Edward asked

"Yeah" I looked at Jacob and nodded.

"I'll go get the car started" Jacob walked to the car and got in the drivers seat.

"I wanted to give you this" Edward handed me a box "A late graduation present"

I opened the box and inside was a silver ring with a blue stone, it was gorgeous "Edward...this is beautiful"

"It was my birth mothers ring, she gave it to me when I was human and told me to keep it for someone special"

"Edward, I don't know what to say"

"Bella I just want you to know, that if Jacob ever hurts you or you change your mind, I'll be here, waiting for you" I couldn't bring myself to say anything so instead hugged Edward, he kissed my head and held me tightly.

"I love you Bella" he whispered.

"Love you too Edward" I put the ring on my index finger and headed to the car where Jacob was waiting for me.

I had a rough night not getting much sleep, the same couldn't be said for Jacob, he slept through the night doing his chainsaw impression. Jacob stayed with me the next day, he took me to La Push.

"Bella, put this on" Jacob handed me a blindfold.

"What, why?" I asked confused.

"I have a surprise for you" Jacob smirked and helped me do up the blindfold. Jacob took my hand and led me forward, we stopped walking and Jacob took off my blindfold.

There was a loud chorus of "Surprise!", the whole pack, Emily, Rachel, Sue, Billy, Charlie, mom and loads of other people from La Push were all sat around a bonfire with a table covered in food and drinks.

"What's all this?" I asked

"Celebrate your graduation" Sam answered

"We know you don't like big parties, but we weren't going to let this go past without a celebration" Seth added

"Guys, I love it so much!" I beamed.

"Don't forget" Jacob handed me a stick and we both threw one into the fire. Leah played music and we sat round talking just like a normal La Push bonfire party. My mom found me talking with Emily and Rachel.

"Oh Bella, this is such a great place!" my mom smiled.

"I know right"

"You've got another family here" I caught Sams eyes and he motioned for me to go over "Mom, I'll be right back"

I left my mom with Emily and Rachel and made my way over to Sam.

"What's up?" I asked

"I need to talk to you, it's important" Sam spoke quietly.

"Sure what's up?" I asked confused.

Sam looked around before talking quietly "Alice Cullen stopped on her way out of Forks, she wanted me to give you this" Sam handed me a piece of folded paper.

"Alice? Where did she go?" I asked.

"I don't know, she asked to cross our land to get to the ocean and asked me to pass that on to you" Sam shrugged.

"Thank you" I shoved the paper in my back pocket, not bothering to read it.

I would read it tonight when I was alone. I made Jacob stay in La Push that night, telling him to get a good nights sleep, he promised me that Embry and Jared were doing patrols around Forks and had told them to keep an eye on my house in particular. My mom also went back to the airport that night travelling back to Jacksonville, in a way I was relieved. One less person I loved in town when The Volturi arrived. Once my mom was gone, my dad went into the living room switching on the TV and I went into the kitchen. I got the piece of paper out my back pocket and unfolded it. It was the first page of my 'The Merchant of Venice' book, I flipped the page over, there was nothing. I ran upstairs and searched everywhere for the book. I finally found it in my desk drawer. I opened it and a piece of paper fell out, I unfolded it and read it.

_Dear Bella,  
I am sorry we took off like that, it was unfair for me to leave my family and you behind in such a desperate state. I promise you though I am watching you and The Volturi and if anything happens you will find out about it. I will be back, I just don't know when, I was not being a coward and fleeing because of what is going to happen. I have my reasons for running off, me and Jasper are doing something that will save us all. Bella, I need you to do one thing for me. You have to be there, in the clearing when The Volturi arrive in Forks, the only thing that gave any indication too when they are coming is snow. The clearing was covered, if there is any news of a snowstorm coming to Forks you know its time. Do not tell anyone that you have heard from me, I don't want my family coming to search for me, they have to stay in Forks, but please make sure they are prepared. Bella I love you and I'm sorry, but I will be back.  
Alice x  
P.S. Destroy this_

I took the note and ran downstairs searching for the matches. I lit the paper on fire and once it had burned dropped it in the bin.

"Dad, I'm going to bed" I walked into the living room.

"Alright, have a good sleep" Charlie smiled.

I headed upstairs and got into bed. I got my phone and text Jacob.

_Night Jake, love you, miss you xx_

_Miss you too Bells, love you xx_

I hardly got any sleep and when morning finally came I looked out the window, it was clear. No snow. I sighed with relief and went downstairs.

"Morning Bells" Jacob called from the couch.

"Hey" I mumbled flopping down by his feet.

"What's up?" Jacob asked.

"I'm just tired" I rubbed my eyes.

"Come here" Jacob opened his legs and held out his arms, I laid between his legs and he wrapped his arms around me.

"How did you get in anyway?" I asked.

"The key under the mat" Jacob answered.

"Oh, go ahead and use it" I offered.

"Thanks" Jacobs body shook under me as he laughed

"We have a meeting with The Cullens today"

"I'm coming" I answered straight away.

"Its not import-" Jacob began.

I cut him off "I'm coming" I repeated.

Jacob lifted my hand and looked at the watch on my wrist "I think we should go now then"

Jacob drove us to The Cullens house, we went inside and sat in the living room, some of the pack were already there, Esme appeared with trays of food.

"I hope you're all hungry" Esme placed the food on the table, the pack dug in straight away.

"What do you plan to do now we've lost the psychic?" Jacob asked.

I was the closest thing to Alice, I knew when The Volturi were coming, it was killing me not being able to tell everyone, the news was on the TV, I wa guessing they had it on incase of any unusual incidents. The weather forecast came on.

"Hey Emmett, do you mind turning it up a bit please?" I asked.

Emmett nodded and turned the volume up, everyone turned to watch it.

"People in Washington head to the grocery store and stock up on food, we are headed for a mid-summer snow storm, it's been 10 years since Washington had snow in July, but be prepared for the first snowfall today" the newsreader read out, it was close.

"Snow in July, only in the Olympic Peninsula" Sam scoffed.

"Yeah" Jared rolled his eyes.

My phone rang, it was Charlie telling me he was heading down the station, I had to leave as I was so close to blurting out everything I knew.

"I have to go, have fun preparing for a fight" I stood up, giving Jacob a quick kiss and walking out the door, as I got home Charlie was putting on his work jacket and belt.

"I won't be home until tonight, don't worry about cooking me dinner, we'll get pizza delivered to the station" Charlie spoke.

"Okay, have fun"

"Bye Bells" Charlie walked out the door and I heard the cruiser drive down the road. I looked out the window, the sky was getting grey, it couldn't be long now until the snow settled and The Volturi came, I jumped and almost screamed when there was a loud knock on the door.

I opened the front door expecting it to be Jacob, I stood up straight when a stranger stood before me.

"Isabella Swan?"


	27. The Volturi

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****7**

**The Volturi**

**BPOV**

"Isabella Swan?" a dark skinned woman spoke. "Yeah" I answered, narrowing my eyes.

"You don't know me, my name is Zafrina, I was sent here by Alice and Jasper Cullen" she explained.

"Alice" I gasped.

"Alice asked me to tell you she is alive and well and will be back soon" Zafrina added.

"You should come inside, can I get you a drink, no wait you're a vampire" I shook my head, I was truly going mad.

"Isabella" Zafrina began.

"Please call me Bella" I interrupted.

"Bella" Zafrina smiled and continued "I hear you are in great danger because you know of our kind"

"Yes" I nodded.

"As soon as I found you're a shield I was willing to help, I have been a good friend of The Cullens for many years and have always had faith in them" Zafrina spoke.

"Why because I'm a shield?" I asked.

"I too am a shield, but because I'm a vampire I can do much more with mine then just protect myself, I can shield others around me protecting them from powers" Zafrina explained.

"Wow" I was amazed.

"That is why I travelled all this way" Zafrina added "I was also won over by the story of you and Edward"

"When you say you travelled all this way?" I asked.

"I live in the Amazonian jungle"Zafrina smiled, her teeth were a dazzling white that stood out against her dark skin.

"Theres a problem though, The Cullens and the pack don't know that I know about Alice, so how are we going to persuade them without telling them?" I asked

"Alice is a very clever girl, we have to act as if we don't know each other, I'm going to tell The Cullen's and the wolves that I was sent by Alice with information of the fight to help"

"Oh, so they think we don't know each other" I asked.

"Exactly" Zafrina nodded "You should get sleep tonight, The Volturi arrive tomorrow when the snow is fresh on the ground"

"Tomorrow?" I gulped.

"Yes, I have to go now and see The Cullen's when we meet again tomorrow remember we don't know each other" Zafrina reminded

"Yes, who are you?" I smiled.

Zafrina laughed "Good night Isabella"

Zafrina left the house, when she left she took the happy vibe with her. Tomorrow the entire town of Forks will be in potential danger once again because of me, Charlie would be in danger, Jacob and Edward, we could all die, leaving Charlie with an unexplained death of his own daughter. I grabbed hold of something to keep me up when my head spun. I had a little hope now that Zafrina was here, just like me she was a shield except she could protect others, so The Cullen's and wolves would also be immune to their powered, she also said Alice would be back soon, I would get to see Alice once again.

It was a long day and an even longer night, I couldn't sleep at all, I sat up in bed watching the snow fall outside my window, I let a tear fall, what if this was the last time I saw Charlie or Renee or Edward or...Jacob. I looked at my clock 5am, Charlie would be up in an hour and attempt to make it into work, I got out of bed and put on a pair of jeans, a shirt, jumper and my snow boots. I quickly scribbled a note for Charlie and carefully walked to my car. Alice was right, my truck died beyond repair yesterday, I was pretty sure this car would be able to drive on snow and ice. I carefully drove to The Cullen's home.

"Bella" Edward answered the door.

"I couldn't sleep" I spoke.

"Come in" Edward stepped aside allowing me to walk inside

"Its good you're here The Volturi are on their way"

"Bella!" Jacobs voice came from the stairs, I ran over to him and he hugged me tight.

Carlisle and Esme appeared at the top of the stairs."Bella, can I get you anything?" Esme asked.

"No, I'm good thanks" I smiled.

"Bella, this is Zafrina, she was sent here by Alice" Carlisle introduced us.

"Hello Bella" Zafrina smiled.

"Hello" I smiled back.

I was surprised to see the entire pack sprawled out asleep in the living room, I sat on the couch cuddled against Jacob, at 6am Zafrina stood up.

"We should make our way to the clearing" Zafrina spoke.

"Did Alice give you a time?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, 6am" Zafrina replied.

Everyone headed outside, the pack phased so they were in their wolf form and we walked to the clearing, Edward Carlisle, Zafrina and me stood at the front of our formation, Jacob stood right behind me. It didn't take long for The Volturi to come into view.

"Ah so nice to see you again Carlisle and this amazing family you've started" a guy with black hair spoke.

"You too Aro, I believe you've met Edward?" Carlisle asked.

"Yes, he came to Volterra, such a transformation, he looks happy, one could say alive" Aro joked.

I counted everyone standing opposite us, there were 15 people all in black cloaks, I mentally added up everyone on our side there were 10 of us including me, even if Alice and Jasper returned we'd be outnumbered.

"I believe the reason for his visit was a girl named Isabella" Aro looked at me "La Tua Cantante"

I automatically took Edwards hand without thinking. I heard a low growl come from Jacob behind me.

"Edward couldn't read Isabella's thoughts, may I?" Aro held out his hand.

I looked up at Edward who nodded in encouragement, it was so quiet you could hear the fresh snow crunch under my feet as I stepped forward placing my hand in Pro's he closed his eyes for a second then opened them.

"Interesting" Aro murmured

"Perhaps you're immune to everyone's power, Jane" Aro called.

"Master" Jane stepped forward.

"Lets see of Bella is immune to your power" Aro repeated.

An evil smile covered Jane's face "This may hurt just a little"

Jane stared at me as if she was concentrating, I hesitantly looked round and saw Zafrina was concentrating hard too, obviously shielding everyone else, Jane's evil smile soon disappeared and Aro let out a laugh.

"She blocks us all" Aro's smile too disappeared "What do we do now?"

"You already know what you have to do Aro" an older man spoke

"She knows too much, she's a liability" a young blonde haired boy spoke.

"Felix" Aro called.

A tall guy stepped forward and walked towards me, he had a sly smile on his face, I knew what was coming, death must be close as no one could protect me know, if someone stepped in they would no doubt died.

"Stop!" someone yelled.

Everyone looked round in the direction the voice came from, there were a few gasps from our side.

"Alice" my eyes filled with tears.

"Bella will be one of us, I've seen it" Alice stepped forward holding her hand out for Aro, Jasper joined our side hugging Esme.

It was silent again for a few minutes as Aro read Alices mind and watched the vision Alice had, he let go of her hand.

"Amazing, to see what you've seen before it happens" Aro smiled.

"Of course we have to wait for the accident, it could be one year or fifty years, but Bella will become immortal" Alice added.

Now I was confused, what accident? What exactly had Alice seen, whatever it was must have worked.

"When she becomes immortal bring her to us, she will make a fine vampire" Aro spoke "Goodbye young Cullens"

I couldn't believe it they were walking away without a fight, after all the panic and worry and preparation for that, it was all thanks to Alice, she was now being hugged by everyone.

"Alice" I called.

"Bella" she smiled.

"What do you mean you've seen it?" I asked.

"I showed him the vision I had back when you were attacked by James, I haven't really had another one of you like us" Alice was unbelievable, I ran up to her and hugged her tight, I felt two warm hands on my shoulder and turned round hugging Jacob.

Everyone headed back to The Cullen's home.

"I should go, my coven are waiting for me" Zafrina was ready to leave.

"Thank you so much Zafrina" I hugged her.

"I hope we'll meet again Isabella"

"I'll make sure we do" I nodded.

"Goodbye everyone" Zafrina left.

"We should go too" I spoke.

"Thank you Bella" Alice smiled

"I didn't do anything"

"Yes you did" Alice pulled me into a hug.

"I'll see you around human" Emmett ruffled my hair and Rosalie just smiled, at least it was an effort.

"Bye Bella" Esme hugged me, followed by Carlisle and a brief hug from Jasper.

I turned to Edward who also pulled me into a huge hug. Jacob and I got in my car and drove back towards Forks, Jacob rested his hand on my knee, it burnt me through the material, but I didn't care.

"Bells, can you have a shower you stink" Jacob scrunched his nose up.

"Sorry" I mumbled.

"Not you, you have the smell of leech on you and it's really strong" Jacob chuckled.

"Oh, I'll get changed for you" I smiled.

When we pulled up outside my house Charlies cruiser was gone, we went inside, I quickly got changed an went downstairs to Jacob, he had got comfy on the couch, sprawled out.

"Come sit here" Jacob patted the seat next to him.

"Everything will go back to normal now" I looked at Jacob "Well normalish"

"I am normal" Jacob snapped.

"Sure, sure" I rolled my eyes.


	28. Pack Proposal

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****8**

**Pack Proposal**

**JPOV**

There was a bonfire celebration down at La Push, it was for Sam and Emily, they had just announced she was pregnant, obviously the pack already knew, but everyone else has only just found out.

I watched my Bella as she chatted and laughed with Emily and Rachel, I remember Bella said that Emily was fast becoming her best friend, I couldn't help but smile as I thought how well she fits in with my family.

"Jake, now" Embry nodded.

Embry and the pack had agreed to help me out with what I was about do, Jared grabbed a glass and a spoon, tapping it to get everyone's attention of course he tapped to hard and the glass smashed.

"My bad" Jared put the glass down.

"Jacob would like to say a few words" Embry announced, everyone was quiet now waiting, I looked across to Bella.

"Isabella" I chuckled as I saw her grimace at the use of her full name. "I love you more than life itself, nothing in this world could keep me away from you, except your father and his gun" I pointed to Charlie who laughed and pretended to shoot me with his fingers. "I want to be able to say you are mine with no exceptions. I want to be with you for the rest of our lives. Bella, I want you to take my last name"

There were a few audible gasps around the bonfire, Bella's probably being the loudest.

"Look at the pack" I told Bella.

Bella looked round at the pack who were now holding up massive cars that read out 'MARRY ME BELLA'

"If Charlie and Billy will give us their blessings, Isabella Marie Swan, will you marry me?" I finally asked.

Bella's eyes visibly filled with tears as she looked between the pack and me, I was now holding up a ring, it was my mothers engagement ring the band was gold and had a large diamond on it, I was beginning to think Bella was going to say no.

"Of course I'll marry you" Bella let the tears fall and ran to me crushing her lips to mine, everyone cheered as I picked her up and swung her round setting her down, she pulled away and I slid the ring onto her finger.

"Hold on" Billy spoke "You said _if_ me and Charlie give our blessing"

"Oh yeah" I stopped.

Bella looked at Charlie who smiled "Congratulations kid" Bella ran up to Charlie and hugged him "One thing you have to tell your mom"

"Great" Bella sighed.

"We have your blessing?" I asked putting my arm around Bella.

"Yeah, she could do a lot worse" Charlie joked.

"Thanks Chief" I smiled.

"Well I guess we should get more champagne and make it a double celebration" Sam suggested and everyone cheered.

Bella was grinning hugely, we went over to Emily and Rachel who hugged her.

"You're going to be my little sister!" Rachel cooed.

"It won't be long until we have little Jacobs running around" Emily grinned.

Bella flushed red "Not just yet"

I looked at Bella and then across to Emily's bump, I really wished Bella had one with my creation, my baby in it, can men get broody?

"Don't worry Jake, I'm not pregnant" Bella snapped me from my reverie.

Bella stayed the night in La Push the next morning I woke up and turned over expecting to hug her, but she wasn't laying there, I opened my eyes, she was doing her hair, fully clothed.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I'm going to see Edward" Bella answered.

"What?" I sat up abruptly.

"I have to make sure he hears about our proposal from me personally"

"Bella no whenever you see him danger is just around the corner he drags you into dangerous situation just so he can spend more time with you"

"Are you two ever going to grow up and just get along?" Bella sighed.

"When are you going to wake up and realize he is still not over you" I shot back.

I got up and walked over to Bella, she held out her hand and placed it firmly on my abs keeping me away from her.

I sighed "Please don't go" I begged.

"You want to deal with him when he finds out about us from someone else" Bella asked.

"What does it matter about him" I asked

"Jacob" Bella closed her eyes and took a deep breath "Don't make me choose, because I won't, I'm not going through this with you again"

I didn't answer and watched helplessly as Bella walked out the house and got in her car. It hurt me so bad to watch her leave me and once again run to him I so badly wanted her to choose who she wanted but right now I was afraid she would choose him.

**BPOV**

I had enough of Edward and Jacobs childish games. I was engaged to Jacob and friends with Edward they would both have to just deal with the facts as they weren't going to change any time soon. I pulled up outside The Cullens home, Edward opened the front door as I got out my car, it was just him home.

"Bella, how are you?" he greeted me.

"I'm good, I've come to talk to you" I started.

"Of course, come in" I walked inside and stood in the hallway

"Edward I'm going to cut out the crap, and just get straight to the point, me and Jacob are engaged" I watched carefully as Edwards expression changed from happy to serious to angry to furious in seconds. Edward grabbed my wrist and looked at the ring, his grip was so tight it hurt.

"Edward your hurting me!" I protested.

"I won't let you marry him!" Edward growled.

"You told me to move on with my life and I am" I argued.

"If I thought for a second you would end up with a mongrel, I would never have left"

"You thought he was just a fling?"

"I never expected you to go further with him"

"It's a bit late for that" I mumbled.

Edwards face dropped "You had sex with him!" Edwards grip on my wrist tightened and I was sure I felt something crunch.

"Ow, Edward you're hurting me!"

"Bella, Jacob is unstable, he could lose control over simply stubbing his toe, if you were around him when he phased..." Edward didn't finish his sentence.

"Edward, let go of me" I begged, he dropped my hand and I rubbed my wrist "Please trust me"

"I trust you, it's him I don't trust"

"Trust both of us" I looked up at him "Please"

"I'm sorry I hurt you...you should leave"

I didn't reply, I just nodded and walked away, I got in my car and drove back towards La Push, I was driving with one hand as my right wrist was seriously throbbing, I couldn't flex it, I think it may be broken. It had now started to pour down with rain. As I pulled into La Push I saw Jacob pacing back and forth outside his house wearing no shirt, he didn't seem to be affected by the rain, when I got nearer I saw he was angry. Very angry.

I got out of the car, he was next to me and before I had time to react he had me pinned against the side of my car, his large hands were beside my head and he looked down on me. It only took seconds for me to get soaked by the rain.

"Bella! Are you completely insane?" Jacob snapped harshly.

"I..." I choked.

"You did the complete opposite of what I said, I told you not to do it for a reason!" Jacob growled.

"I had to tell him personally" I replied.

"Why, what makes him so special, do you still love him?" Jacob spat.

"No! Of course not" I cried out.

Jacob shook his head and stepped backwards, he looked at my hand and he lifted it up, I winced as my right wrist protested by throbbing even more. "Why are you wearing his ring? On the same hand you're wearing mine!"

"I didn't want to upset him"

"So you still have feelings for him"

"No Jake! You know I love you" My eyes started to fill with tears.

"Bella, you're lying, stop lying! Why did you do it go to my mortal enemy against my will and wear his ring!" Jacobs body was trembling.

"I'm not lying!"

"Have you forgotten I can hear things a lot clearer now, I heard you and Edward at the graduation party, you still love each other, Boom! my heart shattered into a million pieces"

"Why propose to me then? If I broke your heart and you heard me tell Edward I love him, why ask me to spend the rest of my life with you?"

"I wanted to spend my live with you, but clearly one lifetime isn't enough and you're still clinging onto hope thy you will become one of them just like that psychic bloodsucking parasite said"

I got pushed over the edge and swung my hand around slapping Jacob, it was one thing for him to call Edward names but to pick on Alice was one step too far, she had never hurt anyone, Jacob had no reason to hate her, apart from their stupid beliefs. I looked up scared, realizing that Jacob was now fighting control, his breathing was heavy just like that time I slapped Paul.

Mental note; don't slap a werewolf.

There was a loud ripping noise and Jacobs russet brown wolf form stood in front of me, he snarled and I fell backwards in fright, suddenly a grey wolf pounced over my head and tackled Jacob, they fought into the forest, I got in my car and raced home.

"Dad!" I yelled.

"Bella? What's going on, is everything okay?" Charlie asked looking at me.

"I need to go to the hospital" I spoke.

"What's happened?"

"I think I've broken my hand, I'll explain in the car"

Charlie and I got in the car and he drove us off towards the hospital, I made up a story that I fell and landed on my wrist. It turns out that my hand was broken, thanks to Edward. I refused to be seen by Carlisle, I had to have a reality check and spend time with normal people as far away from the supernatural world as possible.

When I was home, I rang Angela and asked to see her, she of course said yes and I met her at a small café in town.

"What's up, you sounded really stressed on the phone and what happened to your hand?" Angela asked.

"I fell and broke it" I lied.

"Bella, the lovable klutz" Angela joked.

"If I tell you something you have to promise that's it and we move on from the subject" I spoke.

"Of course" Angela agreed.

"Jacob and I are engaged" I whispered.

"Oh My God! No W-" Angela squealed.

I cut her off "Moving on"

"Bella! You're getting married!" Angela squealed more.

"Angela" I made a motion with my hand for her to be quiet. "Yeah I was going to ask you to be my bridesmaid"

"Oh Bella! Of course I will"

"Moving on from Jacob"

"OK, what happened to your hand?" Angela asked again.

"That involves Jacob" I murmured.

"Oh, did he hurt you?" Angela sat up.

"No, he wouldn't do that" I shook my head "How are you and Ben?"

"We're good, I want to get married!" Angela moaned.

"Don't forget me and Jacob have known each other our whole lives"

"I suppose, but still..." Angela shrugged.

My phone rang, I looked at the caller ID, it was Embry.

"Hello?" I answered

"Bella, where are you?" Embry asked

"I went to the hospital" I told him.

"Well Jake has gone to beat himself up"

"Why?" I asked

"Bella he phased right in front of you, if I wasn't around you would be in hospital for worse things"

"I'll be there soon"

"OK, bye Bells" Embry hung up.

"Do you have to go?" Angela asked.

"Yeah, I'm sorry" I apologized.

"No, it's fine, I'll see you around"

I stood up and hugged Angela "I'll call you about the wedding, yeah?"

"Yeah, bye" Angela smiled.

**JPOV**

I phased in front of Bella, I actually want to kill myself right now, if it weren't for Embry, I could have seriously hurt her. I did get into a small fight with Embry, but it was good to let my anger out on someone I wouldn't hurt, Embry did sink his teeth into me, but I was glad he stopped me fighting. I heard Embry's thoughts come into my mind.

_"Yo Jake, I found Bella" _Embry called

_"Is she okay?" _I asked

_"I don't know, she said she went to the hospital, but didn't say why"_ Embry shrugged

_"The hospital, what have I done?"_ I grabbed a tree root in my teeth and yanked it up, I had to do something otherwise I would have lunged on Embry and taken it out on him, yet again.

_"Jake relax, I think she's okay" _Embry tried to calm me but it wasn't working.

If I wasn't a wolf I would seriously need anger management. I didn't want to stick around and hear any more I ran further into the forest, and flopped down on the ground when my legs wouldn't take me any further. I lay there whining thinking about Bella.


	29. Meet My Naughty Side

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Thank you for all the reviews on the previous chapters and also to the people who read my story consistently and are always giving me feedback on it so I can make it better for you.**

* * *

**Chapter** **2****9**

**Meet My Naughty Side**

**BPOV**

I got in my car and drove towards La Push. Things in my life seemed to be on a massive high and then drop to rock bottom. I pulled up in La Push, Embry found me straight away.

"Embry, where is he?" I asked

"I don't know he ran off further into the forest" Embry answered

"What do you mean ran off?"

"I can't persuade him to come home" Embry explained.

"Take me to him" I ordered "If I can't bring him home no one can"Embry went into the forest and phased I got on his back and he ran into the forest, I could hear whining and soon saw Jacobs russet brown wolf, he looked up to me, but quickly looked away, I climbed off Embry.

"Jake, please phase" I begged "I want you to know that you didn't hurt me, I was in hospital because I broke my hand, well Edward broke my hand, but you didn't hurt me so there's no need to beat yourself up" I spoke.

I knew there was no point waiting for a reply as Jacob wasn't going to phase any time soon. "When you decide you've had enough of being a wolf, call me"

I headed back towards La Push, I popped in quickly to say hello to Billy and Rachel before driving back home. I flopped on the couch, luckily Charlie was at work so I had a few minutes to mope around. The doorbell rang and I ignored it, if it was Jacob he knew where the spare key was.

"Nice of you to answer the door"

I sat up and looked around Edward was standing in the hallway. "Bella" Edward nodded.

"What are you doing here?" I asked.

"I came to apologize about my reaction to..." Edward took an unnecessary breath, closing his eyes "You getting engaged and for hurting you"

"It's okay, I'm not one to hold grudges"

"I know Jacob would probably kill me if he knew I was here right now especially after what I did to you"

"Yeah" I rolled my eyes.

"I only came to say congratulations, I know you'll have a good happy life with Jacob" Edward seemed more relaxed about it.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"You're welcome, I should go before Jacob returns, I'll see myself out so you can carry on with your...moping" Edward smirked and left.

Edward closed the door behind him and I turned the volume on the TV up, I had to have something to distract me from the thoughts running round my head in constant circles at full speed something caught my eye on the table, I picked it up it was my acceptance letter to Alaska University.

I pulled the letter out of the envelope and read through it. I hadn't actually had the chance with graduation and The Volturi in town. Maybe this was what I needed, a chance to get out of town, clear my head from things and have something else to focus my worries on, rather than my vampire ex-lover an my werewolf fiancé.

"Having second thoughts?" I almost fell off the couch when a husky voice spoke in my ear. I jumped round and saw Jacob, he was casually leaning over the back of the couch.

"I hadn't even had first thoughts" I composed myself.

"You want to hurry up, the deadline to accept is soon" Jacob pointed to the part of the letter.

"You want me to go?" I asked.

"I want you to do whatever you want" Jacob answered flopping onto the couch.

"I think it might be good to get out of town for a while"

I debated in my head, could I really leave Charlie for a whole year to look after himself? I could always come home at weekends if I was really worried, as Jacob said Alaska wasn't that far.

"You stopped having your puppy strop then?" I joked.

"I'm so sorry, it was completely stupid and unthoughtful of me to phase in front of you like that" Jacob apologized.

"It doesn't matter, I'm over it" I smiled.

"If you're going to college we'll have to postpone the wedding" Jacob moaned.

"We can get married as soon as I finish my first year" I suggested.

"Or we could get married right now" Jacob smirked.

"I want it to organize it carefully"

"As long as it's special for you" Jacob stroked the hair out of my face and kissed my neck.

I could tell he really wasn't in the mood for talking, he had other things on his mind.

"It will be special I'm marrying you, however we could always rehearse the wedding night" I wiggled my eyebrow.

**JPOV**

I groaned when Bella said those words. I loved this side of Bella, the naughty Bella that no one else knew except me. In a way it was another _my _Bella. I carried on kissing down her neck gently sucking in certain spots, her gentle moans and heavy breathing was enough to turn me on. Bella sat on my lap and kissed me, her hand knotting in my hair. My hands caressed down her back and caught the bottom of her top pulling it over her head, I was already topless from running here.

I changed her positions so she was laying on the couch and I was hovering over her. I kissed down her collarbone, down her chest and across her flat stomach. I stopped and carefully undid her zipper sliding her jeans all the way off. I slowly kissed back up her body until my face was inches from hers. I slid my hand inside her panties and smirked when I felt her wet, waiting. I slid a finger inside her, she wriggled and tightened her grip on my biceps. I watched her eyes intently as I slowly pumped my finger starting a gentle pace, Bella closed her eyes and I leant down kissing her lips.

"Open your eyes" I whispered.

"Jake..." Bella moaned and opened her eyes.

My fingers quickened and Bella slightly arched her back, she looked at me surprised when she felt my arousal press against her leg, but it was replaced with pleasure and a small moan escaped her lips as I felt her tighten.

"Oh...Jake" Bella moaned and threw her head back on the arm of the couch as my fingers kept a fast rhythm, her whole body began to shake underneath me and I kept going watching her face as it scrunched up in pleasure as Bella reached her climax. "Jake!" she cried out.

I slowed my rhythm as she came down from her high and pulled my fingers out of her, she was breathing heavily and her eyes were closed. I gently kissed her eyelid and they fluttered open

"Thank you" she smiled sweetly.

"For what?" I asked innocently

"That felt amazing" Bella kissed my lips and pushed me up, she undid my zipper of my jeans pushing them down with my boxers and pushed me back on the couch, she sat on me facing me and lowered herself onto me. "Time for round two"

I groaned at our connection, Bella slowly started to grind her hips and gently bounced up and down, she wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed my neck.

"Bells..." I groaned and she quickened her pace.

"Jake" Bella kissed the muscle between my neck and shoulder and gripped tightly onto my biceps.

I knew she was close again and so was I. I thrust upwards to meet her every time she came down and she moaned, I growled, my animal instincts were taking over again, Bella swung her head back and her long hair tickled against my legs. I grabbed it and scooped it up as I kissed her exposed neck and chest. Bella caressed my chest and abs as she reached another orgasm, grabbing her breasts as she did, this sent me over the edge and I exploded inside of her. Bella collapsed against my chest, her body heaving with her heavy breathing. I lifted her up and carried her upstairs.

"Where are you taking me?" she asked confused.

"The bathroom, we need showers to cool ourselves off" I laughed at her cute flustered face.

"We don't need showers" Bella smirked "We need one shower"

I growled and moved faster, running up the stairs. I definitely like naughty Bella.


	30. Dancing at Weddings and Watching Sunsets

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Check out the dresses for this chapter on my profile.**

* * *

**Chapter** **30**

**Dancing at Weddings and Watching Sunsets**

**JPOV  
**

The pack filled up my living room, they had allowed Emily to have a chair as she was pregnant, but Rachel had been kicked off the couch. I was waiting for Bella to come over, she was bringing pizza over for everyone and I couldn't wait to see her.

"Jake, you're girl brings us food!" Jared called walking into the house carrying the boxes that Bella couldn't.

"Bella, you sure know the way to a mans heart is through his stomach" Seth ruffled her hair as she placed the rest of the boxes on the kitchen side and quickly jumped out the way off the pack who were now squabbling over who had more food. Emily and Rachel came over in hope of getting something to eat.

"Don't worry you two, I left a box in my car for us" Bella spoke to Rachel and Emily.

"I'm eating for two here so I should get pizza" Emily called above the noise.

I walked up behind Bella and wrapped my arms around her waist "I missed you" I whispered in her ear.

Bella turned round so she was facing me and pulled my head down so she could kiss me without stretching, I heard the pack whistle and started hooting and hollering. I looked up and glared at them while Bella just laughed. The pack all made their way back to the living room with their dinner, I took anything remaining and Bella went to get the other box out the car, sharing it with Emily and Rachel. Bella came over to me and I moved out the way so she could sit on the couch, I sat on the floor and rested against her legs.

"Jake, I didn't want you to move" Bella looked apologetic.

"It's fine" I smiled and kissed her knee.

The pack stayed for the rest of the evening. Bella kept her hand on the back of my head running her fingers through my hair and caressing small circles with her thumb. I was holding the hand that she rested on my shoulder. Finally the pack left and it was just me, Bella, Paul and Rachel.

"How's the wedding planning going?" Rachel asked smiling at me and Bella cuddled on the couch together.

"We haven't done any" I admitted.

"Why?" Rachel asked.

"I'm going to University" Bella announced.

"No way!" Rachel sat up surprised.

Bella and I had a long talk about her going to university. I had always known that Bella really wanted to go and of course her being my imprint I would support her in any decision she makes. Bella was really thankful to me for sending an application letter to Alaska as she had never thought it through like I had. Alaska was easy for me to get too and she was close to Charlie as I knew she was really worried about leaving him behind.

"I'm leaving at the end of the summer" Bella smiled.

"How long for?" Paul asked.

"I'm just going for a year at first and then seeing if I want to go back" Bella explained.

"When are you going to get married?" Rachel asked.

"After Bella finishes her first year" I answered for her.

**BPOV**

I had come to the decision that I was going to university. I was leaving at the end of the summer. Jake and I planned to get married when I returned, but now it was Sam and Emily's turn to get married. I was Emily's maid of honor and was wearing a midnight blue satin dress with a ruffle down the front. Emily stepped out her bedroom and everyone gasped when they saw her.

Emily's dress was a simple yet traditional white floaty dress that flowed over her bump, her hair was in a sophisticated up-do, she smiled. "Do you like it?" she asked twirling around.

"I love it" I nodded staring at the dress.

"Everyone's seated and they're ready" Rachel walked in the door "Emily, you look beautiful"

"Thank you" Emily smiled.

Emily, me and Rachel, who was Emily's bridesmaid walked across the empty Rez. Everyone had been invited to the wedding and were already there waiting. I knew Charlie was also here and Jacob was walking me up the aisle as one of Sam's grooms men. As we got to the beach where the wedding was being held the music changed. Paul walked over and linked arms with Rachel as they walked down the aisle together. Jacob appeared, he was wearing a black tuxedo and looked amazing, I quickly adjusted his tie as he linked his arm with mine and we walked up the aisle.

"You look beautiful" Jacob whispered.

"Thank you, do you like the dress?" I asked

"Yes, but I think you would look even better without it on" Jacob whispered very quietly in my ear so even I struggled to hear, he gave me a gentle kiss on my cheek as we split and stood either sides of the altar. Emily walked up the aisle accompanied by her father as everyone stood up.

I smiled as I saw the look in Sam's eyes the second he saw his imprint walking up the aisle about to become his wife. I wandered for a second if Jacob would look at me the same way, I glanced over at him and saw he was watching me with a certain adoration in his eyes and we weren't even the ones about to get married. I glanced down to the ring on my finger and then back up to Jake, he smiled and winked as Emily took Sam's hand and the ceremony began. I kept catching Jacobs eye, in fact I don't think he ever looked away from me through out the entire ceremony.

Emily and Sam kept to all the traditions, cutting cake and stuffing it in each others faces, Emily threw her bouquet and it landed straight in my hands, I wasn't even attempting to catch it, then she went back to Sam for their first dance and then the party began, being the maid of honor, I had duties around the party, I got myself a drink and took a sip when I felt two warm hands wrap around my waist and a warm body against my back.

"Avoiding me, Miss Swan?" Jacobs husky voice whispered in my ear.

I leant backwards into Jacob's embraced and he tightened his arms around me and kissed my cheek, I breathed in his scent and smiled. "Of course not"

"I saw you catch the flowers, your face seemed surprised" Jacobs body shook as he laughed.

"I wasn't planning on catching them" I admitted.

"Of course not, you didn't need to catch them, you're already getting married" Jacob grinned and kissed my cheek again.

"You've got a whole year to get through without me first, you might forget me and fall in love with someone else" I spoke.

"Bella" Jacob looked at me confused "What do you mean fall in love with someone else?"

"I was kidding" I turned round and poked his abs, he keeled over in fake agony. I punched his arm, but of course it had no effect on him, he just scooped me into a massive_ Jacob _hug and took my hand leading me onto the dance floor.

I groaned "Jake, you know I can't dance"

Jacob sighed "You might have to take dancing as a course while you're at university, I don't want you putting me to shame at our wedding"

"You're really excited about it aren't you" I smiled.

"Aren't you?" Jacob asked.

"Of course I am" I chuckled as 'Time of My Life' began to play.

"Yes! It's my song" Jacob pushed me out and twirled me back towards him holding onto my lower back as he moved his hips and mine in time to the song, singing along.

"I've been waiting for so long, now I've finally found someone to stand by me" Jacob sung as he made me dance along with him. I laughed as he twirled me round and moved his whole body in time. Jacob was actually a very good dancer, however the same couldn't be said for me, but Jake didn't seem to care.

The party calmed down a bit. I found Jacob sitting on a deck overlooking the ocean with Seth Leah, Embry and Quil, I went over to him and he sat up tapping his lap, I sat on the chair with him and cuddled against him. Jacob put his jacket over my shoulders so I wouldn't get cold, not that I would cuddling against him, he offered me some of his beer.

"No thanks, Charlie won't be pleased that his future son-in-law is drinking underage" I shook my head.

"You two are actually quite puke inducing" Leah moaned.

"Feel free to go somewhere else" Jacob suggested.

"I was here first" Leah defended herself

"Guys look!" Seth pointed out onto the horizon.

The sun was just about to drop down, I rested my head on Jacob's chest as we watched the sunset. "Aw, its so beautiful" I spoke as we watched it drop beyond the horizon.

People came over to say goodbye to us as they left the wedding. I don't remember the end of the party, all I remember is being half awake as Jacob carried me back to his house and then laying me down in his bed and falling fast asleep next to him.


	31. Mortal Enemies

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter** **31**

**Mortal Enemies**

**BPOV**

I woke up next to Jacob and smiled at his cute face, asleep he looked like 'my' Jacob that I grew up with, he looked very vulnerable and almost childlike, that was until I heard the snoring.

I remembered back to last night, I wanted my wedding to be like theirs, I didn't want a huge production with loads of people, just Charlie, my mom and Phil and everyone from the Rez and of course Angela and Ben. I wanted to get married on the beach under mine and Jacobs tree. Jacob didn't care if we went to Vegas and did a drive- thru wedding as long as I became Mrs Black somehow.

I was going to spend today preparing myself for university, I leave tomorrow for the freshman orientation. I was quite nervous about going by myself without knowing anyone, but Jacob kept reassuring me I would make friends real quick.

Jacob rolled over and opened his eyes, his face was inches from mine "Good morning" he smiled.

"Morning" I smiled back.

"How do you feel about your last day in Washington?" Jacob asked.

"I'm happy I'm spending it with you, put it that way" I answered.

"Good" Jacob smirked "We should go and wake up our dads"

I got out of bed and went into the kitchen followed by Jacob, I started to make breakfast and my dad woke up.

"Morning kids" Charlie stretched and walked into the kitchen.

"Hi dad"

"I hope you don't mind, I've just got to pop out and sort a few things out" Jacob stood up.

"Where are you going?" I asked.

"I won't be long" Jacob ran out the door before I could ask him anything else.

I cooked Charlie and Billy breakfast and had a shower to pass the time. I put my jeans on and searched through Jacobs wardrobe, I picked out the smallest looking top, but it was still like a dress on me. Charlie and Billy had also gone out so I sat on the couch and switched the TV on.

"Morning Bella" Rachel walked through the door.

"Hey, have you seen Jake?" I asked.

"Yeah he's over at Sam place, why?" Rachel sat on the couch next to me.

"I just thought maybe he would spend today with me" I shrugged.

"He'll be home in a minute, however I bought you something" Rachel went over to the bags she dropped by the front door.

"You didn't have to get me anything"

"Oh shit, I've left it over at Emily's place" Rachel cursed.

"Oh it's okay"

"No, come on, we'll go get it and then go and see what the guys are up too"

Rachel and I walked across the Rez to Emily's place, Rachel picked up a bag and shoved me in Emily's room.

"Try it on" Rachel ordered through the door.

I emptied the contents of the bag on the bed, my eyes widened as I saw a small red bikini and a very short white beach dress, why the hell did Rachel buy me this? I tried it on and walked outside.

"Perfect" Rachel smiled.

"Come on, let's go find the boys" Emily motioned towards the door.

"In this? The pack will make fun of m-"

Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me out the door ignoring my protests, we arrived at Sam's place, it seemed pretty empty. Emily just let herself in, there was no one around.

"Surprise!" there was a loud chorus and I jumped as everyone came out of their hiding places, I looked round and saw the pack, dad, Billy and other elders, I couldn't find Jacob though.

"What is this?" I looked at Emily and Rachel.

"You didn't think we'd let you leave without a goodbye?" Rachel questioned.

Sam opened the curtains revealing his backyard completely transformed into a pool party, there was a BBQ waiting and inflatable toys in the pool, Jared turned the music up and everyone headed outside, I was passed around from person to person, getting hugged and receiving wishes off people. I think I had got around everyone and I got comfy on a sun lounger.

"Other than Jake, who are you going to miss most?" Seth sat down next to me.

"You" I answered just to make him happy. In fact I would miss everyone from the Rez, they had all been a supportive second family when I needed it most.

"Aw, you don't mean that Bella" Seth nudged me.

"Do you know where Jake is?" I asked.

"He'll be here" Seth assured me.

Seth got up and went to talk to some girls sitting across the other side of the pool. I heard someone call out Jakes name. I stood up and saw him walk out the house, he was wearing a pair of shorts and a tight black t-shirt. Jacob hi-fived members of the pack and hugged Sue, he glanced around and caught my eye. Jake had an evil smirk on his face. I wandered what he was up too, then in slow-motion like in a movie, pulled his top off, making sure to add in an extra stretch, just to show off his amazing body.

Oh I see, he was teasing me in front of everyone, well Black. Two can play that game.

I kicked my flip flops off and bent over to put them under the sun lounger, making sure my ass was pointing in directly at Jacob. I stood up and slowly pulled the mini-dress off, I was aware that more people other than Jake were now watching me and I heard a few whistles come from the packs direction. I walked over to the pool and sat on the edge dipping my legs in. I looked round to Jacob who was staring at me, more at my small red bikini other than anything else, I smiled to my self. Mission accomplished.

Everyone got back to what they were doing before, the only person still staring at me was Jacob, he started to walk towards me and broke into a jog, he then ran full speed and cannonballed into the water, making a huge splash.

Jared fell off his inflatable water bed. "Jake, you dick!"

"Suck it up you girl" Jacob splashed him.

Jacob disappeared underwater, I laughed at Jared who attempted to get back onto his bed, suddenly I felt two warm hands grab onto my feet and I was pulled under the water. I moved my arms around trying to get back to the surface, but Jacob held me under. Jacob looked at me and crushed his lips to mine before bobbing us both back up to the surface. I gasped for air and flicked my hair out my face and held onto Jacob.

"You ruined my bikini!" I moaned.

"I wouldn't worry about it getting wet, there won't be anything left of it once I'm finished" Jacob whispered.

"That was a very sneaky tease you did there Mr. Black" I wrapped my legs around his waist.

"I could say the same Miss Swan" one of Jacobs hands wandered down to my thigh.

"I can't believe I just did that in front of my dad" I hid my face in Jacobs shoulder embarrassed.

"It was probably a very innocent gesture to everyone else"Jacob chuckled.

"Of course Jacob sees the naughty side"

"Of course" Jacob agreed.

"Are you going to miss me?" I asked.

"You don't know how bad I'll miss you, but I'll have to deal with it"

"I wish you could come with me"

"Me too"

"I guess you don't have an excuse for not going to school any more"

I untangled myself from Jacob and swam to the edge getting out. I grabbed a towel and sat on a bed, Jacob got out of the water and dried almost instantly, he came over to me and hugged me, I dried quickly too.

"I think it's time to start making a move kid, you've got an early start tomorrow" Charlie came over.

"Do we have too?" I asked like a kid not wanting to go home.

"Yes" Charlie nodded.

I stood up and Jacob handed me my dress, I put it on and slipped my flip flops on. I made my way around the crowd hugging everyone, saying goodbye to the pack was more emotional than I expected. I made my way back to Jacob who wiped the tears that threatened to spill and kissed my lips.

"Everyone will be here when you get back" Jacob hugged me tight.

**JPOV**

I stayed with Bella at home that night and helped her pack her bags into her car, Bella hugged Charlie.

"Have fun at college, don't forget to call me once in a while" Charlie was getting emotional.

"I will, make sure you don't have more than one pizza a week" Bella reminded him "And put water in the pan when cooking pasta"

"Bella, I'll be fine" Charlie smiled "I'll give you two time alone, I'll see you soon Bells"

Charlie disappeared into the house and Bella threw herself at me, I wrapped my arms around her and she rested her head against my chest. I kissed the top of her head and smelt her scent. In a way this moment felt so powerful, I would miss her and just the simple things she did that lightened up my day like smile or laugh, say 'I love you' or even just 'hello', waking up with her sleeping peacefully curled up next to me, I knew she was only going to Alaska, but I didn't want to let her go, from the way she clung to me she didn't want to leave.

"I should go" Bella finally whispered.

"Yeah" I sighed and let go "You should"

"I love you"

"I love you too" I leant down and rested my forehead on hers.

Bella kissed me again and I held tightly onto her, scared to let her go, not only was I letting go of her, she was in Alaska unprotected, my heart was shattering. Bella got in her car and I watched her drive off. I ran back to La Push and wandered down to the beach with my hands in my pockets not interested in anything, all I could think of was Bella. I sat by our tree and stared out into the horizon.

"Hey Jake" Embry flopped down next to me.

"Hey?" I forced a smile.

"Did Bella get off okay?" Embry asked.

"Yeah, she said she would ring me when she gets there"

"Bella will be fine, she's probably safer in Alaska away from us all, then here" Embry nudged me.

"Yeah"

"Cheer up Jakey boy, Bella is one step ahead as always she has gone to college while your sitting here moping around" Embry joked.

"I need you to cover for me" I stood up.

"Of course" Embry nodded.

I phased and took off into the forest, I had unfinished business with a certain parasite who hurt my Bella. I thought we could live in peace, but this leech wasn't giving up. I came to a halt when the disgusting sweet vampire smell filled my nostrils. Edward was inches away from me, I phased and put my shorts on.

"Hello pup" Edward spoke.

"Save me the shit leech, I've come to tell you about new rules in the treaty"

"You scrapped the treaty" Edward smirked.

"I'm Alpha of the pack and I'm making a new one, our land now covers La Push and Bella's street, another rule is you are not to go anywhere near any of the packs imprints, understood?"

"Pups should really learn that my kind are not scared of you"

"Our kind are not scared of you" I shot back.

"You and I both know that Bella still has feelings for me and I still love her more than my existence, if you mess up she will come running back to me" Edward had a smug grin on his face.

"That's not going to happen, I love Bella more than you, and I can prove that now, by telling you that I will never, ever leave her abandoned in a forest because my parasite of a brother can't control himself, I would never hurt her because unlike you, I can have her how I want without worrying about crushing her or losing it" I snarled.

"Of course like that time you lost control and phased inches from her, what if that happened again and you hurt her beyond repair"

"I phased because I was infuriated by you hurting her"

"You couldn't stop her running back to me though could you, she wanted to tell me personally"

"To break your heart personally" I hissed.

"We'll see who she ends up with at the end of this wolfie boy"

"Sure sure" I turned to walk away "Oh and Edward" I turned back to him swinging my hand round and punching him in the jaw.

The leech wasn't expecting it, he retaliated quickly by grabbing my neck and pushing me against a tree, he snarled revealing his teeth, they glistened with venom. I phased causing him to be thrown backwards, within seconds he was by me again. I lunged for him, but he jumped upwards, he must have gone about 20 foot in the air, I looked around confused and whimpered when he grabbed my back leg and flung me round, I smashed into a tree causing it to fall down, I stood up by my left front arm buckled.

"I suggest you leave pup or there won't be anything left of you for Bella to come too" Edward threatened.

Edward disappeared and I phased back to human, my left arm was seriously hurt, but it wouldn't take long for it to heal, I headed back to Forks, Embry was pacing back and forth outside my house.

"Jacob, bro where have you be-what happened?" Embry looked down at my arm clutched against my chest.

"I got into a fight" I mumbled.

"You know we're not supposed to get into fights alone, pack rules"

"Don't Talk To Me About Pack Rules!" I yelled and stormed into my house slamming the door, I grabbed the first aid kit and put my arm in a sling to support it, the house phone rang and I grabbed it.

"Black residence" I growled.

"Jake, babe what's wrong?" Bella asked.

"Nothing, now really isn't a good time Bella" I softened my tone.

"I only rang to tell you I'm in Alaska" Bella sounded apologetic and worried.

"Good, don't be worried everything is fine, just pack problems"

"Ring me if you need to talk" Bella offered.

"I will"

"I love you Jake"

"Love you too" I answered quickly.

Bella hung up and I slammed the phone back on the hook, I turned and punched the wall with my good hand cursing.

"Stupid God damned fucking leeches!" I yelled, I turned and kicked the kitchen chair out my way, grabbing a plate off the table and throwing it at the wall, it smashed and the pieces fell to the floor, a scared looking Rachel walked into the living room.

"Jacob?" Rachel asked looking at me.

"Don't look at me!" I shouted "Get away from me!"

"Jake, calm down" Rachel backed away from me.

"Don't tell me what to do" I flipped and slapped her she fell to the floor clutching her cheek. My whole body was trembling, I slowly backed away.

"Jake, what's happened to you?"

"I don't know what's wrong with me"

I turned and ran into my bedroom slamming the door, I leant against it and slid down putting my head in my hands, I didn't know what was wrong with me.


	32. Impatience

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**RPOV = Rachel's Point Of View**

* * *

**Chapter** **32**

**Impatience**

**RPOV**

I watched as Jacob went into his bedroom slamming his door. I got up and looked at the kitchen, there was a dent in the wall where Jacob had punched it and a smashed plate on the floor, I wrapped some ice cubes in a towel and put it on my cheek and sat down at the table. Paul walked in, this only meant one thing.

"What the hell happened?" Paul looked around at the mess, he picked up the chair that Jacob had kicked over and sat down next to me.

"Jacob got angry" I answered.

"Did he hurt you?" Paul asked.

"He slapped me" Paul stood up, his face angered, I reached out and pushed him back onto the seat.

"There's something wrong with him" I murmured.

"I always knew that" Paul sounded angry.

Paul stood up and went over to Jacobs door and banged on it. I got up and went over to Paul trying to stop him. Jacob opened the door and he looked as though he had been _crying._

"You hurt Rachel" Paul stated.

"Paul, it's okay" I felt sorry for my brother. "He didn't mean too"

I looked at Paul with pleading eyes and he sighed "I'm warning you Jacob, if you hurt her again"

Jacob shut the door and I turned to look at Paul "I've never seen him like that before, he is like...a completely different person"

"Do you think it's because Bella's gone?" Paul asked.

"I don't know, he's arm is in a sling so something must have happened"

"Cullen" Paul rolled his eyes.

"Do you think he got into another fight with them?" I asked.

"The Cullen guy crushed Bella's wrist, of course Jake would be angry" Paul explained.

"That doesn't explain why he was crying" I whispered knowing Jake could probably hear with his weird wolf hearing.

"Probably Bella" Paul shrugged.

**BPOV**

Jacob seemed very distracted on the phone and angry, I was worried that something had happened and I wasn't there to protect Jacob from himself. Jacob explained once that imprints have the power to calm the wolves, so if they get into a fight and go to see their imprint after they instantly calm down, but I wasn't there and who knows what Jacob was capable of.

I walked through campus with my map trying to make sense of it, everything was so much bigger then Forks High School and this map made no sense at all, I sat down on a picnic bench and sighed. I wished I knew someone, I know that the first week is always tough, here I was the same as everyone else, unlike joining Forks High in the middle of the semester, but then I found Edward and he protected me. Here I was far away from the supernatural world that I was so used too, this was a taste of normal life with normal people. I looked around at all the students on campus and couldn't believe that they had no idea of the dark world that exists amongst us.

"Hey, you look lonely"

I looked up at a girl, she had blonde hair and blue eyes "Yeah, this is my first day"

"Mine too" she sat opposite me

"Well actually that's a lie, I've been here for a week, but today is technically my first day, I'm Lauren"

"Bella" I introduced myself.

"Where are you from?" Lauren asked.

"Washington" I answered. "You?"

"California" she smiled.

"Oh cool" I nodded.

"Where's your first class?" Lauren asked.

"I don't know, I gave up looking"

Lauren looked at my timetable "Block C, that's the same place as me"

"I don't suppose you know where it is?" I asked hopeful.

"No, but we can get lost together" Lauren giggled and stood up, I grabbed my bag and followed her.

We made our way across campus and towards our class. Lauren seemed like an alright girl, she was pretty and blonde, the complete opposite of me. I was glad that I wouldn't have to sit alone at lunch.

**JPOV**

I woke up and glanced over at my clock 5:27am. I moved my fingers and they all seemed able to move pain free, I pulled my arm out the sling and flexed it, there was a little ache but no major pain. I remembered what happened yesterday, my temper had got way out of control and I hurt my sister, Paul was going to be angry. I rolled over and flopped out of bed. I grabbed a pair of sweat pants and headed outside, I picked up my cell phone and walked towards my garage.

"Hey Jake! You coming cliff diving?" Sam called.

"Uh no, I've got a car to work on" I lied and walked into my garage. I caught Paul's eye, he looked angry. I shut the door and switched my music on. I looked at my phone, Bella hadn't text me, I wandered if she was okay.

The door opened "Hey" Leah gently shut the door behind her, she sat on the stool.

"Hi" I answered.

"Jake, you're not yourself"

"I'm fine" I lied.

"No you're not, anyone could see that"

"I'm 'fine'" I repeated getting angry.

"Bella's been gone 3 days and you're acting like this, by the time a year passes you would have killed someone"

"Leah, please there's no need for you or anyone to worry" I assured her.

"Well if you need to talk, you know where to find me" Leah sighed standing up.

Leah left and I sighed putting my head in my hands. I wasn't fine, I was only lying to myself. In honesty my heart felt like it had been ripped out, like there is a huge hole punched into my chest...how Bella felt when Edward left her. The thought of _him_ sent a shiver down my spine. How could anyone love an ice cold dead thing. My phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered it.

"Hey" Bella's voice lightened my mood.

"Bella, it's so good to hear your voice"

"What have you been up too?" Bella asked.

"Not much really, I broke my arm yesterday, but it's fine today"

"How did you break it?" Bella asked

"I...I got into a fight with Edward" I knew I couldn't lie to her.

"Jacob!" Bella sounded disappointed.

"Sorry, he hurt you and I'm not okay with that"

"I'm not okay with you two hurting each other" Bella shot back.

"He got what he deserved"

"Promise me that you'll stay out of trouble" Bella begged.

"I promise to stay out of trouble" I sighed.

"Good, what are you doing now?" Bella asked.

"Sitting in my garage"

"Not with the pack?" Bella asked.

"No I was out doing patrols last night" I lied.

"Oh, you should be asleep"

"I should be at school" I admitted

"Why aren't you?" Bella asked.

"Why aren't you?" I asked back.

"It's lunch, I'm sitting outside...alone"

"You must have made some friends" I questioned.

"Yeah, there's a few people I have a few classes with, I sat with them but I haven't really mixed with anyone else"

"Well get mixing Miss Swan!" I mock told her off.

"I will if you promise to stay out of fights and stay away from Edward"

"I promise, I love you Bells"

"I love you too Jake"

"Jake, promise to stay out of trouble"

"Sure, sure"

Bella hung up. At least one of us was enjoying ourselves. I was really selfish wanting Bella to come home. I knew she wanted to go to college and I sent the application off, but I didn't realize how much I would miss her.


	33. Déjà Vu

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter ****33**

**Déjà ****Vu**

**BPOV**

I woke up and groaned. Today is September 13th, my 19th birthday. It wouldn't be so bad apart from Jacob is frozen at the age of 16 until he decides to stop phasing. I got out of bed and realized today was also a Saturday, I was free to do whatever. I got in my car and drove home, I was glad that Edward had bought me this car, it meant faster speeds on the highway.

I went to see Charlie first, I let myself in and found balloons and banners up in the hallway.

"Dad?" I called out.

"Bella! Happy Birthday" Charlie walked out of the living room with tape and bows everywhere. I had obviously interrupted him during wrapping presents.

"What are you doing?" I asked.

"Nothing, stay there" Charlie put his hands up and ran back into the living room, I could hear him hurriedly screwing up paper, Charlie loped out of the living room with a wrapped gift, a huge grin on his face.

"We agreed on my last birthday no presents" I accused.

"A birthday with no presents is no fun"

I took the gift and started to unwrap it, a rather large photo frame was covered in a collage of pictures dating back to when I was born to my graduation.

"Dad!" I gasped.

"You should really thank your mom, I just supplied some of the photos"

"I love it, thank you so much" I walked up to him and hugged him tight.

"I'm guessing you're going to see Jacob?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Well I've got to head off to work, I'll see you tonight" Charlie hugged me again and headed out the door.

I followed soon after him and drove to La Push. I pulled up outside Jacobs house the pack were sitting on the porch.

"Bella!" Jacob sat up instantly when he saw my car.

"Jake!" I ran up to him and he pulled me into a vice-tight hug spinning me round.

"So cute, do you want me to imitate violins?" Quil joked.

"We're glad you're back Bella, Jake has been driving us crazy" Embry moaned.

"Shall I call Bella?" Seth imitated Jacob.

"Why hasn't she rang me in the past hour" Jared mocked.

"Shall I call Bella and hang up?" Paul added mockingly.

The whole pack started laughing, I couldn't help but laugh too. Jacob just shook his head.

"Bella, it's so good to see you again" Emily walked out the house.

"Wow...you're big" I looked down at her bump, I was sure I'd only be away for a month.

"I know, I feel like a whale, but if I'm right, happy birthday" Emily hugged me.

"Birthday? That means bonfire" Sam spoke.

"Oh my God! I forgot" Jacob hit his forehead

"It's okay" I shrugged.

"Bells, of course I didn't forget" Jacob chuckled.

"None of us did, in fact we have an amazing present for you" Quil added.

"Quil don't ruin the surprise" Seth said.

"I haven't ruined the surprise she doesn't know what it is" Quil shot back.

"Put this on" Sam handed me a blindfold.

"No way" I shook my head.

"Take my hand you'll be fine" Jacob took both of my hands in his warm ones, I instantly felt safe. Sam put the blindfold on me and Jacob slowly led me forward, it was quite a long walk, or it seemed like it because of how slow we were going. We came to a stop and I felt Jacobs hands on my shoulders, he removed my blindfold. I was speechless.

"I'm hoping that's a good silence" Jared asked.

"Is this what...no guys, no way" I shook my head in disbelief.

I was stood in front of a small red wooden house similar to Jacobs house, it was a typical Quileute Rez house, one floor and a small porch out the front with a porch swing for two.

"Think of it as an early wedding gift from the pack" Sam handed me a key on a ribbon.

"You guys built this?" my jaw dropped open.

"Yep" Embry looked proud of himself.

"Emily, Rachel and Leah did the interior" Sam added.

"Bella, it's our house" Jacob smiled.

I felt the tears well up in my eyes and threaten to spill. I couldn't stop them and they flowed uncontrollably down my cheeks.

"I think she's having hysterics, maybe you should slap her" Jared spoke.

Jacob hit him round the back of his head, I walked round and hugged everyone present and walked up to the rather large door, I guessed they took into consideration the packs size. I put the key in the lock and turned it.

The main bit of the house was open, the living room and kitchen were joined together with a table to the side making a small dining room area, there was a large couch and a couple of love seats around a plasma TV and a small kitchen. The house smelt of fresh wood and varnish, it was perfect. Jacob led me to the back of the house there was a medium sized bathroom with a bath tub big enough for Jacob and a shower, there was a small, empty room.

"What's this?" I asked.

"For when you get knocked up" Paul called.

"The guys thought it would be a good idea to put it in" Jacob explained.

Jacob opened the final door, it revealed the biggest room in the house, it was bigger than the living room/kitchen area. In the middle there was a huge king-sized bed, it had canopies around it, there was a walk-in wardrobe and a small en-suite bathroom.

"This house is perfect, I love it" Jake and I returned to the pack who were sat in our living room.

"I also had a deadbolt fitted on the door so they can't burst in whenever they feel like it" Jacob smirked.

"Good idea" I agreed.

"We have a bonfire to organize so I'll see you later" Sam spoke and headed to the door.

"I have a bonfire to cook for" Emily held out her hands and Sam pulled her up off the couch.

The pack left to go and set up the bonfire, I wrapped my arms around Jacobs waist and rested my head on his chest.

"I love you" I murmured.

"I love you too" Jacob kissed the top of my head "We should go and test out the new bed" Jacob suggested.

I didn't reply instead took his hand, Jacob stopped me and dead bolted the door, I was obviously too slow for him as he scooped my up in his arms and ran into the bedroom kicking the door shut with his foot. Jacob sat me on the soft, comfy bed and kissed me, he broke from the kiss and took off his unusual shirt, before crushing his lips to mine and pushing me down onto the bed so I was now laying down with him over me. I giggled as Jakes breath tickled my neck.

"What's gotten into you?" I asked.

"Are you complaining?" Jacobs voice vibrated against my neck, I giggled again as I heard fabric tear and soon realized it was my t- shirt Jacob just ruined, he tossed the bits of torn fabric on the floor, in a hurry he reached down and unbuttoned my jeans pulling them off, while he was standing he removed his own shorts and boxers. Wasting no time Jacob spread my legs open and positioned himself between them, ripping the unwanted fabric of my underwear and entering me.

"Oh" I gasped at the effortless connection.

"Are you okay?" Jake was looking deep into my eyes.

"Yes" I smiled and bought his head down to kiss me again.

Jacob smiled and started to thrust into me, it soon became clear that Jacob was not aiming for speed, but force, each of his thrusts giving me different amounts of pleasure, I started to squirm beneath him, his hands held my hips, keeping me still, Jacobs eyes were closed and his head was slightly back, I guessed he was enjoying this too.

"Bells" Jacob moaned.

I arched my back of the bed and Jacob put his hand behind it pulling me up so I was against his chest, it didn't take long for me to start sweating against his scorching skin.

"Jake...so good" I moaned in his ear, wrapping my arms around his neck and grasping his hair in my hand.

My moans made him drive harder into me, I was quickly spiralling out of any self control, I could feel the pleasurable knot in my stomach tighten as Jacob kissed and sucked my neck, thrusting so hard the bed was banging against the wall, Jacob let go of me and held onto the headboard above my head for support, he was grunting and groaning.

"Jake!" I shouted out and arched my back upwards, my whole body was spasming as I reached my climax, the pleasure was heightened when I felt Jacob explode inside me. I collapsed back on the bed, my chest heaving, Jacob collapsed on top of me breathing heavily.

I stroked his head where his hair meets his neck and kissed his temple. "I love you" I whispered.

"You have no idea how much I love you" Jacob replied rolling over to my side.

"That was a great birthday present" I joked.

"Happy Birthday baby" Jacob stroked my cheek and kissed where his finger had traced. "How does it feel to be 3 years older than me?"

I was about to answer when I felt his body shaking, I turned around and he was trying to refrain himself from laughing out loud, I slapped his arm and got out of bed.

"Babe, where you going?" Jacob asked.

"I'm getting dressed and then going to the bonfire" I answered.

"You know I was joking, when I stop phasing it all catches up with me"

"Good, I did warn you about those sleepless nights" I grabbed my jacket and walked out the bedroom, I could hear Jacob banging around in the bedroom looking for clothes and struggling into his pants. I headed out the front door and Jacob followed me.

"Bella, babe" Jacob ran up to me and flung his arm around my shoulder "You're so touchy about age"

"Yeah because like you said I'm 3 years older than you and the gap is just getting bigger"

"Age is just a number baby" Jacob did his cheesy wink and grin, I turned round and poked him in the abs.

Jacob led me through the forest, he was holding my hand whistling happily as we walked. Jacob managed to hold me upright as I tripped over a couple of tree roots, Jake pushed the branches out the way and revealed a bonfire on the cliff top, Jake walked forward and hi-fived the pack. I paused as memories of my last time on this cliff flooded back to me.

_I stood at the cliff edge staring down at the black sea below me. There was a storm coming in and the waves were crashing against the cliff. I debated for a minute whether I really wanted to do this, but then I heard his voice. _

"_Bella, don't do this, please" Edwards voice begged me and I could see him standing next to me. "Bella this is reckless, Bella..."_

"Bella?" Jacob looked at me quizzically.

"Sorry, I was miles away" I looked around at everyone present, as usual there was the pack, the elders and Charlie. I went through the routine of grabbing a stick and throwing it into the fire, walking around and greeting everyone before grabbing a plate of food. I sat down in front of a log leaning against it. It was quite dark, the fire and lanterns the pack had bought lit up the cliff top, but everything else was darkness.

_My toes curled over the edge as I sucked in a deep breath, leaping into the air. The cold wind whipped against me and I felt no fear, just adrenaline. I plunged into the black sea, into darkness. I reached the surface and gasped for breath, but then the current caught me and I was dragged back down. _

"_Bella, swim harder, keep fighting" Edwards voice begged me "Fight harder!"_

_My legs had ceased up with cramp and my arms were aching, I couldn't find the surface, I knew I had to keep fighting for Charlie's sake. I saw something in the distance, like a fire. I paused for a second to look at it carefully. Fire doesn't burn under water, I realized it was Victoria. I panicked and starting to thrash my arms around. I banged against the cliff and the last renaming oxygen was knocked out of my lungs. I was happy and content in that waiting moment for death to completely take over, Edward was floating next to me. As I drifted into darkness my last thought was 'Edward, I love you'._

"Bella, are you going to eat that food?" Paul asked staring at my untouched plate of food, I couldn't believe he was still hungry after consuming the amount he had.

"Err...no, go ahead" I handed him my plate.

Jacob looked at me "Are you okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"You seem distracted and you haven't eaten" Jacob pointed at the plate I had given to Paul.

"I think I must have eaten too much at college" I rubbed my stomach.

"Bells, I know something is up" Jacob stated.

"I just...I haven't been up here...on this cliff since..." I struggled to finish my sentence.

"Oh, Bella I'm so sorry, I completely forgot" Jacob realized.

Jacob had been the one who pulled me out of the water and saved my life in more ways than one, he dragged me out before I drowned completely and saved me from being killed by Victoria. Jake had promised to keep my cliff diving incident a secret especially from Charlie.

"I don't mind if you want to go" Jacob whispered.

"No, it's fine, I should be enjoying myself" I forced a smile.

"Okay, as long as you're alright" Jacob rubbed my arm and kissed my cheek.

I nodded and smiled as Jacob stood up to get some more food. I wasn't okay, I was far from okay. The memories of Edward and the dark months after he left haunted me on this cliff, it was as though I was inviting them back, making my memory remember them. I could blame no one, but myself. Edward never made me jump of the cliff, even in my crazy head he tried to stop me. No one in the pack apart from Sam knows about my cliff jump and I trusted Sam. I could only thank Jacob for saving my life that day. I couldn't run away from the cliff, this was my birthday bonfire and I was heading back to Alaska tomorrow. I wanted to spend time with my new family.


	34. Memories

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter ****34**

**Memories**

**BPOV**

I woke up confused as to how I got back in our bed in our house. The last thing I remember was being on the cliff top with Billy and the elders telling legends, I must have fallen asleep. I rolled over and looked at the clock, it was only 1:15am, Jacob was fast asleep next to me.

I sighed and got out if bed, grabbing one of Jacobs jumpers and gently closed the bedroom door behind me. I made my way through the dark house and out onto the porch. I could see the ocean from here and I could hear the relaxing sound of the waves rolling onto the shore over the silence of the night.

I walked down to the beach and sat on the sand, allowing my feet and legs to be covered by the water. The water was quite cold, but in a way it was relaxing, I looked out at the moonlit horizon and closed my eyes as they breeze blew my hair.

My shoulders and back suddenly became warm, I smiled and relaxed, leaning backwards. I rested my arms on his legs and he wrapped his arms around my chest.

"Why are you out here?" Jacob whispered in my ear.

"I couldn't sleep" I murmured.

"Earlier, on the cliff, what was wrong?" Jacob asked.

"What happened that day, when you saved me, it just came back" I explained.

"I wouldn't have let you jump" Jacob kissed my temples.

"Jake, if I go back to college, will you be okay?" I asked.

"Yeah, why wouldn't I be?"

"Rachel told me what happened"

"I lost control, it was the first time I'd been away from you since I imprinted, I found it difficult" Jacob admitted.

"Babe, you know if you need me you can just ring me, even if all you want is a hug"

"I know" Jacob nodded.

"Want to go for a swim?" I asked.

"Yeah" Jacob stood up pulling me up with him, I didn't have time to take my clothes off as Jacob pulled me onto his back and bounded into the sea, I screamed and wrapped my arms tightly around his chest as Jacob dropped into the water, he laughed and lifted me up throwing me into the water again. I got out and jumped on Jacobs back trying to push his head under water, he grabbed my arms and pulled me round to the front of him.

"We should get back, you have to be up early and drive tomorrow" Jacob spoke.

**JPOV**

Bella sighed and walked to the shore, I followed after her and we made it back to our house, by the time we got back, I was already dry, however Bella was still very wet, she went into the bedroom to dry off while I went to the fridge and got myself something to eat.

"Jake" Bella called "A little help...please"

I walked into the bedroom where Bella was stuck with a wet t-shirt over her head, I stood admiring her wet bra.

"Jacob Black, I know you're either laughing at me or staring at my breasts, either way can you stop and help me out of here please" Bella asked.

"It would be my pleasure" I walked over and tugged the wet clingy t- shirt past her head, Bella scowled at me.

"What?" I asked.

"You were laughing at me or staring at me" Bella glowered.

"Yes I admit to the second one, am I not allowed to admire my future wife standing in front of me, in a wet bra?" I asked innocently.

"No" Bella growled, it was quite a sexy growl.

"Well you shouldn't have such a big head" I teased. I kicked off my shorts and got into bed "If you don't mind I need my beauty sleep"

I kept my eyes open long enough for Bella to shake her head and remove the remainders of her wet clothes before putting on her shorts and tank. To be honest I don't know why she bothers wearing pajamas, I would prefer it if she didn't, and she didn't really need them laying next to me, her own personal space heater. I wrapped my arms around her and we both fell asleep.

The alarm clock blared out and I yawned opening my eyes, Bella was not in bed and she wasn't in the house, I rang her phone.

"Hello" Bella answered.

"Bells, you left without saying goodbye"

"Relax, I've just come home to get some fresh clothes and say goodbye to Charlie" Bella chuckled.

"I'll be over right away" I hung up and ran outside phasing as I got near to the forest. Running was like a shower to a human, it wakes you up like no alarm clock ever can. I phased as I got to the woods outside Bella's house and pulled on my shorts, running across the road, I didn't bother knocking, I just grabbed the key from under the mat and let myself in.

"Morning Charlie" I called out,

"Oh hey Jake" Charlie called from the kitchen.

There was a loud thud from upstairs and a lot of clumsy noises. Charlie and I went to the stairs and saw Bella struggling with her suitcase. I bounded up the stairs and lifted it like it was empty and carried it down for her.

"Good to know those muscles are useful for something" Bella mocked.

I laughed sarcastically and put her case in the trunk of her car, I waited as she said goodbye to Charlie, hugging him and telling him his dinner for tonight was in the microwave already. Bella ran out to the car and into my arms. I held her tight.

"I love you" I whispered,

"I love you too, make sure you call me if you want to talk" Bella poked my abs.

"I will, have a good time" I opened her door for her and kissed her one last time before she got in. I closed the door and waved as she drove off. I waved to Charlie and ran into the forest, phasing once I was out of sight. I made it back to La Push and went back to my old house, Rachel was sat in the living room amongst boxes.

"What are you doing?" I asked curious.

"Having a massive clear out" Rachel replied with her head in a box.

"Want help?" I offered.

"Sure, Jake come and look at what I found" Rachel patted the empty floor space next to her, I sat down and she passed me a scrap book. I opened it.

"Wow, I thought dad got rid of this" It was a scrap book Bella and I made when we were younger before she moved to Phoenix with her mom, it was full of photos and drawings we did together, I smiled at the first photo of me and Bella when I was about five sitting in the garden, both of us covered in mud trying to make mud pies.

"_Jacob, stop throwing mud at Bella!" my mom shouted at me through the open kitchen window. _

_Bella and I were sat in the garden with our buckets and cups making mud pies, our dads discussing fishing gear and our mom's in the kitchen preparing dinner. _

_Bella laughed at me getting told off and flicked mud in my direction, I glared and smudged mud up her pretty dress, she gasped, but then started giggling uncontrollably and threw mud straight at my face, splattering everywhere._

"_Isabella Swan!" Bella's mom was disappointed, that was the only time she used her full name, our mom's walked out the kitchen with wipes and started wiping the mud off our clothes and faces taking us inside. _

"Oh my God, look its your 'blanky', you never let this go" Rachel held up and worn blanket.

"Oh God, Bella never finds out about this" I snatched the blanket off of her.

"You used to hide it from her whenever she came round, you were scared she would steal it"

"No I wasn't" I snapped

"Yes you were" Rachel chuckled.

"Next box" I changed the subject and grabbed a box, I opened it and my face fell when I saw it was the box full of my mom's stuff.

"Jake, she's in a better place" Rachel rubbed my arm.

The winter my mom died was probably the worst winter of my life. I remember that day as if it was yesterday although I wish I could forget it. I was at school when it happened and when I came home Sue Clearwater took me back to hers and looked after me. I felt for Charlie, he was on duty and went to the scene of the car crash and found his best friend and wife in the car. My mom died at the scene and my dad was taken into hospital, his injuries put him in his wheelchair.

That winter was also when Bella left Forks. Not long after the crash, Renee left Charlie and took Bella with her, I felt so lost without my mom or best friend. Bella came back in the summer for two weeks and then stayed with Charlie a few weeks every summer for the next three years, but then she didn't come and stay any longer.

Last March Bella came back into my life. I remember taking the truck to Charlie's house on Bella's first day back in Forks, I was so happy she remembered who I was, but I couldn't get over her, she had grown into a beautiful young woman, her chocolate brown eyes and hair, slightly curly and down to her waist, contrasted with her pale skin, she looked like an angel.

"You look like her" Rachel snapped me out of my reverie, she was holding up a picture of my mom holding a little bundle, it took me a while to realize that bundle was me.

"Yeah, I kind of do" I agreed, my mom had the same black hair and dark brown eyes, I also had her nose.

"She would have loved the fact you're engaged to Bella" Rachel added.

"Yeah" I smiled as I remembered back to how much my mom loved Bella.

I helped Rachel finish clear everything out and then packed away all the boxes, we got comfy on the couch and put on a DVD with a bowl of popcorn and drinks, I covered us up with my 'blanky' and sat thinking about Bella.


	35. I'll Never Let You Go

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

* * *

**Chapter ****35**

**I'll Never Let You Go**

**BPOV**

It was now December, it had been two months since I last saw Jacob. Two months may not seem like a long time to normal people, but Jake and I didn't really count as normal. I collected my books and put my parka on, heading towards the door. I groaned when I saw a layer of white stuff covering the floor and white flakes falling from the sky. It was snowing. I pulled my hood up and headed outside, being careful where I trod, I was thankful I had worn my boots this morning. I felt something hit the back of my parka followed by a 'splat' I turned round.

"I figured you'd be the last one out of the building" Jacob had a goofy grin on his face and was holding a snow ball in his hand.

"You dare!" I warned.

"What are you going to do about it, Swan?" Jacob teased.

I put my bag and books on the floor and scooped up a pile of snow and tossed it in Jacobs direction, he dodged and threw one at me that hit me on my shoulder.

"This means war" I glared jokingly.

Jacob laughed and bent over to collect snow balls. I took my chance and threw one at his ass, it splattered on his jeans. Jacob stood up and pouted, he started to pelt snowballs at me, I screamed and giggled picking up my book shielding myself. I turned to run away, but ended up slipping and landing on my butt.

"Bella" Jacob rushed over to me.

I looked at him and couldn't control myself, I burst out laughing, Jacob shook his head and pulled me up, brushing me down.

"Thanks" I laughed.

"Come on klutz" Jacob held my hand and picked my bag and books up, carrying them for me.

"What are you doing in Alaska?" I asked.

"I came to pick you up" Jacob swung our entwined arms "I have a gift for you" Jacob handed me a book, I recognized it immediately, it was our scrapbook we made when were were about 10.

"Oh my God, where did you find this?" I asked opening it.

"Rachel and I cleared out our house"

"This is so cute" I hugged him. "Thank you"

"Don't thank me, I just found it" Jacob smiled.

We both got in my car and Jacob drove us back towards Forks. I switched the radio on, but forgot I was listening to the CD Edward made me for my 18th birthday, I went to turn it off, but Jacob stopped me.

"I didn't know you were into this type of music" Jacob stated.

"I'm not, it's just a CD I found" I lied.

Jacob stopped me from turning it off, when my lullaby finished Jacob ejected the CD and read the writing on the disc, it read _My Bella_

"What is this?" Jacob asked "My Bella?"

I took the CD off him before it got damaged "It's just a CD Jake"

"It's from..._him_ isn't it?" Jacob growled.

"Yes" I admitted.

Jacob took a deep breath and it was silent for most the remainder of the journey, I felt tears roll down my cheeks, I didn't like it when things like this happened or when Jake got annoyed at me. Jacob pulled up outside and I knew he was looking at me, I wiped my tears and walked inside, I went straight to the kitchen, reading the note from Charlie to say he was at work. I felt two warms hands take mine from behind. "Bella" Jacobs voice was gentle.

"Let me go" I sniffed.

"No"

"Jacob" I protested, but Jacob ignored me, instead he lifted me up and carried me to the couch where he cradled me.

"I will never let you go Bella, I'm so sorry I upset you" Jacob leant down and kissed each of my wet cheeks several times "I hate to see you cry and I made you cry, I wasn't angry at you, I hate the fact you fear me getting angry"

"I don't fear you getting angry, I don't like you to be angry at me, I want everything to be perfect"

"Everything will be perfect" Jacob kissed my cheek again. "I promise"

"I love you" I whispered.

"I love you too" Jacob touched his nose to mine and smiled.

"I need to go, I promised Jared and Quil that I would help them get the tree"

"Tree?" I asked.

"Christmas isn't right without a tree" Jacob stood up and set me on my feet.

"You're getting a real one?" I asked shocked.

"Of course" Jacob nodded.

I guess I wasn't exactly surprised Jacob and the pack were going to cut the tree down themselves, Jacob kissed me goodbye and headed out the door. I prepared Charlie his dinner and he walked in the door, he shook his hair from snowflakes and hung his jacket up. "Evening Bells" Charlie called.

"Hey dad" I smiled.

"Billy has invited us to spend Christmas in La Push, I thought you would want to spend it with Jacob and your friends" Charlie spoke.

"Yeah, that'd be great"

"Dinner smells great by the way" Charlie inhaled.

I dished up dinner and sat down at the table with Charlie

"How's college?"

"It's okay" I sighed.

"Tough?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, the work is a lot harder"

"How's the wedding planning going?"

"We haven't done much, but there isn't a lot we need to organize" I smiled, I was excited about getting married.

"My little girl married, eh?" Charlie sighed.

"I'm not little any more" I chuckled.

"Suppose not" Charlie agreed.

Charlie made me leave the washing up and I headed to La Push, driving carefully then normal, all though I wouldn't be surprised if this _missile-proof_ car had some kind of abnormal power grip. I pulled up outside The Blacks and laughed when I saw Seth standing in the window balancing on a chair trying to get the twinkling lights in the right place, Leah was outside directing him.

"To the left a bit, no to the right, too far you imbecile!" Leah insulted her brother, I laughed and she turned "Oh hey Bella"

"Hey, Seth up a bit" I told him "Perfect"

Seth gave me a big thumbs causing him to drop the lights, Leah groaned and Rachel replaced him on the chair waving at me. I waved back and followed Leah inside. The pack had collected wood fire and left it on the porch and there was a wood fire burning inside, it was very cosy inside with all the packs heat and the fire.

The Blacks front room was like a Christmas wonderland. A huge tree, that I was shocked even fitted in the corner was covered in decorations, tinsel and lights. There was a small pile of presents forming underneath. I saw Jacob standing in the kitchen watching me, he was holding a piece of mistletoe. I walked over and before I could do or say anything he wrapped his arm around me and pulled me into him, crashing his lips to mine, I embraced the kiss. Unfortunately Jacob had to end it as I was getting a bit carried away in front of a room full of people including Jacobs dad.

"How's university with all the clever people?" Embry asked.

"It's good, but I'm glad to be home" I hugged Jacob and he kissed the top of my head.

"You two need to get a room, you make me feel sick" Paul complained.

"Shut up Paul, I put up with you and Rachel without complaining" Jacob shot back.

"Alright kids, time to retire for the night, I'm sure Seth will have us all up very early" Billy joked.

"Huh, why me?" Seth asked.

"You're the only one who still believes in Santa" Jared teased.

"No I don't!" Seth moaned.

"You wrote a letter to him last year and left food out for him" Leah added.

The pack laughed and pushed Seth out the door, playfully pushing each other round. Jacob took my hand and we walked down the porch back towards our house, I waved at the pack as everyone went home ready for Christmas Day.


	36. The Chapter Ends

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter ****3**6

The Chapter Ends

**JPOV**

I woke up excited. I know we made fun of Seth yesterday, but I couldn't help but let my inner kid come out today, after all it was Christmas and it only came around once a year. Bella was fast asleep next to me, with a peaceful smile on her face. I planted two kissed on each eyelid and they fluttered open.

"Good morning" I smiled.

"Good morning" Bella stretched "Its Christmas Day" Bella grinned.

"Yep" I nodded "Charlie is probably over at dad's already"

"We should go over" Bella got out of bed and put on a t-shirt and jeans, she searched around my room, I chuckled at her looking through my stuff.

"What are you looking for?" I asked.

"I want one of your jumpers" Bella found one and put it on, it was about 6 sizes too big, but she didn't seem to mind "It smells of you"

"Why do you want something that smells of me when you can have me?" I asked.

"I'm greedy" Bella laughed. "Come on, lets go"

I got out of bed and put on a white t-shirt and jeans, we headed over to Billy's house, like I said Charlies cruiser was outside already. We walked in the door and the pack were already there with Charlie and Sue Clearwater.

"Sleep in guys?" Seth asked with his pile of presents waiting.

Bella took a seat on the floor by Charlies feet he patted her shoulder and Bella smiled, I sat down next to her and we opened all the presents. Bella had bought me dog tags with 'Jacob Black, Love You Always and Forever" on them, I put them over my head straight away. I had bought her another charm for the bracelet with the wolf I gave to her for graduation. This one was a diamond heart, so she would always have my heart even when we were apart.

**BPOV**

Sue got the dinner out the oven and I had never seen so much, the packs plates were piled up with three times the amount on my plate, everyone squeezed themselves around the table, Jacob taking his place next to me. I felt his warm hand resting on top of my knee a couple of times during dinner, Jake also managed to finish the left overs of my dinner, we sat around the TV watching a film. I cuddled up against Jacob and he wrapped his arms around me. It started to get late.

I was woke up the next morning when I heard talking coming from downstairs. Charlie had driven me home last night, but I was extremely tired and half asleep. I put on Jacob's jumper and my sweat pants heading out into the hallway. I paused when I heard Charlie.

"They just left?" he asked "I don't want to tell her, after what happened last time, what if it happens again?" Charlie waited for the other person to reply "I know she has Jake, but she had him last time and it still happened" Charlie stopped again "Yeah, okay thanks Billy, see you soon"

I heard Charlie put the phone back on the receiver. I headed downstairs and got the OJ carton out of the fridge pouring myself a glass.

"Morning" I spoke

"Morning" Charlie murmured sitting down at the table, he got out the newspaper and started to read it.

"Anyone interesting on the phone?" I asked.

"Only Billy" Charlie answered.

"Oh, is everything okay?" I questioned.

"Yes" Charlie snapped.

I was taken by surprise, Charlie hardly ever snapped unless something was _very _wrong. I think I had an idea what he was talking about on the phone, but why was it effecting Charlie like this, he hated Edward and wasn't afraid to let his feelings about him known. I put the glass in the sink and went into the living room, I switched the TV on and brought my legs up onto the couch resting my head on my knees.

I thought about the conversation Charlie was having. It sounded like The Cullen's had left town, but would Edward leave without saying goodbye. I hadn't spoken to him for ages, not since he broke my wrist, but still, he loved me more than anything and in honesty I still loved him, although it wasn't as much as I loved Jacob. Surely after what happened last time, he and his family wouldn't just disappear out of my life again, with no explanation. I remember back to last year when Edward left me, he had said.

"_Carlisle is supposed to be 10 years older than he looks, people are starting to notice" _

What if they had moved on? I would never see them again, they wouldn't come back to Forks for at least 100 years and by then everyone who lives her now would be dead or too old to remember them.

Why was I thinking about this? I had Jacob. _My _Jacob, we are getting married later this year, we will settle down together, start our own family and live a long and happy life together until we are separated by death. I was happy with Jacob, I loved Jake more than anything. He was my personal sun, he had been there on those cold, empty days and lightened up my mood, made me happy just by being there.

I was interrupted by Charlie clearing his throat. I looked up and he was sitting in the chair next to the couch, he was pointing to the TV.

"Hmm?" I asked

"Are you watching this?" Charlie asked.

"No" I shook my head.

Charlie changed the channel to ESPN. I rolled my eyes and got up getting some college work I had to complete, I put the books on the coffee table and sat on the floor leaning against the couch. I tried to do some work, but couldn't concentrate, I put my pen down and sighed looking at my engagement ring.

"I'm going out" I got up and grabbed my coat on the way out the door. I grabbed my keys and got into my car. A present from Edward.

I drove down the highway, going faster than I had ever driven in my life, I kept looking in my rear-view mirror not exactly sure what I was looking out for. I turned down the once familiar turning. I pulled up outside The Cullen's house. It was dark, and empty, just like that time last September when I finally got the courage to come here after they left.

I ran up the steps and looked through the windows on the side of door. I sat down on the porch steps. Why was I here? I was never supposed to be with Edward, he is a vampire, I am a human. Simple as.

I breathed out and stood up, I slowly stepped down the steps and turned to take one last look at the house. I vowed to myself this was the last time I would ever come here, it held too many memories. Good and bad.

I got in my car and started the engine. I noticed something on the passenger seat. I picked it up and read it, it was a note from Edward.

_Dear Bella,  
__You may or may not know, we have moved on. I am sorry that I didn't come to say goodbye personally, I thought it would be best if we just left without a big show. I know you will have a long, full, happy life with Jacob and wish you all the best. Our time together were the best years of my existence and I will cherish them forever, my heart will always belong to you and no one else._  
_I love you always Bella._  
_Edward x_

I didn't even notice I was crying until I blinked and all the tears flooded down my cheeks, I put the note in my pocket and drove for a little while. I had to pull over because my vision was too blurry to drive safely. I sank back into the seat and let all my built up emotions come out. I couldn't go home like this, I was a wreck.

A chapter in my life had just ended.


	37. It's Okay to Move On

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Sorry by the way that this is a really short chapter. I promise it won't happen again.**

* * *

**Chapter ****37**

**It's Okay To Move On.**

**BPOV**

I looked out of the window and saw the vicious looking black cloud forming over Forks. We were in for a snowy night, I should really get home before it starts, but I really had no motivation to move. My cell phone rang again, I looked at the caller ID; Jacob, this was the ninth time he had rang me in half an hour.

I sighed and left my phone on the passenger seat, doing my best to ignore the annoying ring tone. I started the engine and headed back home, my tears had dried but I looked a state. My hair was out of place and my face was a weird pale-greeny color. I looked ill.

I walked through the door and Charlie was still sitting watching sport channels. I went into the kitchen and started to prepare his dinner. I put it in the oven and sat down at the kitchen table with a glass of water. I jumped startled when the house phone rang.

"Hello?" I answered.

"Bella! Where the hell have you been, i've been trying to call you for ages, where's your cell phone?" Jacob sounded angry and worried,

"I just went out for a while, you really don't have to worry about me" I dont think my voice was very convincing.

"Of course I have to worry about you if you ignore my calls!" Jacob hadn't calmed down.

"Can I call you back, I have to do dinner" I asked.

"Make sure you do" Jacob demanded.

"Yeah, bye" I hung up without waiting for a reply. "Dad, dinners ready" I called.

I set the plates of lasagna down on the table and sat down in my seat. Charlie joined me and sat down too, he didn't look at me or speak. I bit my lip absentmindedly pushing my food around the plate. It was so quite I could hear Charlie slowly chewing his food.

"Bella" Charlie sighed.

I looked up "Yeah?"

"Do you think its a good idea if you go back to college?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah why?"

"I think you should stay home for the rest of the year, I've noticed a drift between you and Jake, you need to spending time with each other" Charlie stated.

He had no idea. Jake and I couldn't _drift _it was impossible for Jacob to be away from me, or that could be why we had drifted, I hadn't noticed it myself, but maybe being apart made the bond weaker. No, it couldn't, I was his imprint.

"We'll have loads of time to do that" I answered.

"Are you sure?" Charlie asked.

"Sure about what?" I asked back. Charlie looked down at my ring, I realized what he meant "Of course I'm sure!"

"I just don't want you to get hurt, again"

Bit late for that "Jacob would never do that, he's not like that"

"I know, just the way things ended with Edward" Charlie began.

I drew in a sharp breath at the mention of his name. Why was this happening to me, I Love Jacob. Jake makes me happy, he promised to take care of me and most importantly never leave me, so why was this happening again, why was I so effected by his departure.

"I can't help, but think you're...vulnerable" Charlie finished.

"I'm fine" I lied forcing a smile. I don't think Charlie bought it, but he dropped the subject.

I picked my plate up and scrapped the untouched food into the bin. I headed upstairs and collapsed on my bed. I curled up and closed my eyes. I must have fallen asleep as I felt two warm hands on my waist gently shaking me, I opened my eyes and saw Jacob leaning over me.

"You never called" Jacob whispered.

"I fell asleep" I sat up and scratched my head trying to remember what happened.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked as he lay on the bed next to me.

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Charlie is concerned about you" Jacob propped himself up on one elbow so he could see my face.

"I know" I sighed.

"Bella, talk to me, I feel as if your keeping stuff from me, I want you to be able to tell me everything"

"The Cullen's moved on"

"I know" Jacob looked down.

"It effected me more than I expected"

Jacob paused and sighed "Its okay for you to still have feelings for him and it's okay for you to cry over him or feel sad and betrayed that he left you, but I tell you again, I will always be here to love you, protect you, care for you, laugh with you, hug you, whatever you want or need I'll be it"

"I love you Jacob" I hugged him.

"I love you too Bella" Jacob wrapped his arms around me and pulled me closer.

I lay in the heat and comfort of Jakes arms staring at the ceiling. I heard his breathing get heavier and looked round to see him asleep. I planted a gentle kiss on his cheek and curled up against his side closing my eyes.


	38. The Bitch is Back

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter 38**

**The Bitch is Back**

**JPOV**

Today was New Years Eve and we were celebrating Quileute style down on the Rez with a traditional bonfire and fireworks display. I made sure that the bonfire wasn't on the cliff, after what happened last time, instead it was being held down on First Beach. I phased back into my human form and pulled on my denim shorts, the snow had finally cleared and I no longer felt the need to wear a t-shirt. I made my way down to the beach where most of the pack were.

"Hi Jake" Seth greeted me.

"Hey" I replied.

"How's Bella?" Sam asked.

"She's okay, still a bit down after The Cullen's leaving" I answered.

"So I'm not allowed to call her vampire girl tonight?" Jared joked.

"No" I growled.

"Pass us some wood Jake" Embry called, he was always good at knowing when to change a subject. I grabbed some wood and park passed it to him, we lit the fire and tossed wood into it. "Is Bella okay?" Embry asked quietly.

"Yeah, she's dealing with it better than last time" I answered.

"Keep her away from the cliffs" Leah murmured.

I turned and glared at her, how did she know? I never told her and I'm pretty sure Bella wouldn't, I don't think she's told Emily and they're like best friends. Sam was the only member of the pack who knew because he helped me find her after she had jumped and I knew he wouldn't tell Leah because he tried to avoid her at all times.

"How do you know about that?" I asked quietly.

"I know a lot of things" Leah smirked and walked off to the drinks table.

I groaned. Leah the Bitch was back. Bella arrived not long after. I went straight to her and tried to keep her away from Leah, I didn't want Bella to get upset.

"Bella! Hey" Emily came over and they shared a hug.

"Emily, how are you?" Bella asked.

"I'm okay, getting ready, any day now" Emily rubbed her massive bump.

Sam came over and put his arm around Emily. "We were going to ask you guys, will you be the baby's godparents?" Sam asked.

"Both of us?" I asked.

"Yeah" Emily nodded.

"Oh my God, of course I will" Bella hugged Emily again.

Charlie turned up and said a quick hello to me and Bella before settling down with Billy and Sue. Embry and Quil were blasting music out from a portable stereo squabbling over what to play next, I went over to sort them out and put my own music on.

**BPOV**

Jacob left me to go and stop Embry and Quil squabbling, I went and got a drink from the table when Leah came over.

"Hey Bella" Leah smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"Shame about The Cullen's departure"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"I guess this time, you know you have Jacob, you won't slip into depression again" Leah stated.

"I err-" I began.

"You won't do reckless things like ride motorcycles with a random man in the middle of Port Angeles, build death-traps with Jacob or jump off cliffs"

"How do you know all that?" I asked feeling betrayed. I honestly thought that Leah was a nice person and a friend.

"I know everything" Leah had a smug grin on her face "I also know you did all that stuff to hear the bloodsucking leeches voice, you really are a crazy woman Bella" Leah grabbed her drink and walked away, I felt tears build up in my eyes from hurt and anger.

I knew Leah hated me at first because of my love for Edward, but after he left we started to get along, why would she do this now? Jacob wrapped his arm around my waist from behind me and rested his head on my shoulder.

"Want to dance?" Jacob asked.

I shook my head and tried to wriggle free from Jacobs grip, he tightened his hold on my waist and turned me round to face him, he looked into my eyes realizing I was upset."Bells, what's wrong?" Jacob asked obviously concerned.

"I'm fine" I lied.

"No your not" Jacobs eyebrows furrowed.

"Let go of me" I demanded trying to break free.

"Bella, talk to me" Jacob held onto me.

"Talk to Leah, you seem to have done quite alot" I broke out of Jacobs grip and walked away, leaving a stunned Jacob standing by the drinks table.

**JPOV**

Bella broke out of my grasp as I lost my concentration for a second. Bella had found out that Leah knew, but how did Leah find out? I told her nothing, but Bella thinks I told her everything. I watched after Bella as she walked away. I looked around and saw Charlie also watching Bella, he turned to look at me with a disapproving look on his face, it must have looked like we were arguing to everyone else. I followed after Bella, but was stopped when someone grabbed my arm, I turned to see Charlie.

"Charlie" I stated.

"Jacob, I don't know what's going on between you two, but Bella looked upset and if I find out you've upset my girl, I'm not responsible for what happens" Charlie threatened.

"Why don't you go tell that to Leah Clearwater, the girl who upset Bella"

Charlie let go of my arm and suddenly looked uncomfortable and awkward. What the hell was going on. I looked at him confused by his reaction, he rubbed his chin and walked off back towards Sue, taking a seat next to her and whispering something. I followed after Bella who was sitting with Emily and Rachel, visibly crying. I desperately wanted to go over and hug her to tell her it was okay, but I didn't want to interrupt and make the situation worse. Bella was mad at me for some reason. I found Leah leaning against a log drinking a beer.

"Leah, tell me what the hell is going on" I snatched the beer out of her hand.

"Hey! I was drinking that" Leah complained.

I threw the bottle at a stone and it smashed leaving a mark where the liquid hit the rock "Not anymore"

"You can't order me around" Leah snapped.

"I think I can, I'm the Alpha, you do as I say" I lowered my tone.

"Oh shut the hell up about the pack and who's Alpha, you know what I don't give a crap about any of it"

"You don't give a crap about family?" I asked.

"The pack is not my family, I don't know who is!"

"I'm going to ask you one more time, what is going on?" I repeated.

"You want to know what's happening, my Mom and Charlie are engaged!" Leah yelled.

"What?" I asked shocked.

"Yeah, they weren't planning on telling anyone for a few weeks, but I overheard them" Leah explained.

"That doesn't mean you can be a bitch towards Bella"

"Yes it does, I have every right to hate that girl, I am this monster because of the parasites she loves so much, Charlie was there when my father died, he could have stopped it or saved him and now he thinks he can marry my mother while my dad is six feet under ground in a wooden coffin and you expect me to welcome Bella to my home with open arms" Leah's voice cracked as her tears threatened to spill.

Leah was never one to cry or express her emotions so I was a bit shocked at her outburst, I wasn't quite sure what to do, I gave her a brief hug and let her cry.


	39. Drunken Bachelor Parties

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**Chapter 39**

**Drunken Bachelor Parties**

**JPOV**

Leah was never one to cry or express her emotions so I was a bit shocked at her outburst, I wasn't quite sure what to do, I gave her a brief hug and let her cry.

"Leah, I have to go and check Bella is okay" I released her.

"Whatever" Leah shrugged and slumped back onto the floor.

I walked away, down the beach looking for Bella. I broke into a jog hoping to find her quicker, I finally came to the secluded part of the beach where mine and Bella's tree was and found her sitting underneath it.

"Bella" I called out.

"Leave me alone" Bella mumbled.

"No" I sat down next to her and put my arm around her shoulder, but she shrugged it off. "Listen, Leah explained everything"

"Of course she did, how does she know Jacob, did you tell her?" Bella's voice was cracking.

"I promise you, I did not tell her"

"I thought I could trust you"

"You can, don't you dare say you can't trust me" I snapped, what Bella said hurt.

"I just don't know any more Jacob, those were the biggest secrets and I trusted you with them, now the pack are going to find out and it will give them stuff to tease me about" Bella sobbed.

"I won't let them" my voice was stern.

"Please just leave me alone for a few minutes" Bella asked.

"Of course" I stood up and reluctantly walked away, leaving my Bella, very upset. I made it back to the bonfire and everyone was getting ready for the countdown.

"Jake, dude where's Bella?" Jared called.

"I don't know" I lied.

"Looks like you'll have to be my midnight kiss" Jared joked.

The countdown began, everyone was armed with confetti or party poppers ready for when the clock struck 12.I turned and ran back towards our tree I couldn't and I wouldn't allow Bella to be alone on new years eve, I could still hear everyone counting down.

_5, 4, 3, 2..._

"Bella!" I shouted as she came into sight I ran straight up to her and kissed her, it was like a scene out of a romantic movie, she gave up fighting and eventually just gave in and kissed me. We broke apart to look at the fireworks exploding above us, I looked down to see Bella watching them, the colours making her face glow red, blue and all different colours, she wrapped her arms around my waist and rested her head on my chest.

"Happy new year" Bella whispered.

"Bella, I want this to be a new year and a new start for us, we forget all the bad things from this year and move on"

"I'm sorry" Bella apologized.

"You have nothing to be sorry for"

"I said I didn't trust you, when really I do, I trust you with all my heart"

"I promise you, I didn't tell Leah anything"

"I know" Bella turned her head and inhaled, my scent seemed to comfort her.

"We should get back to the bonfire"

Bella took my hand as we walked back towards First Beach, everyone was still going around hugging each other, wishing a _happy new year_ to everyone.

"Bella" Charlie called.

"Dad, happy new year" Bella hugged him.

"Yeah happy new year kid" Charlie rubbed her back "I have something to tell you"

"What is it?" Bella asked.

"Sue and I are engaged"

"No way! Oh my God, dad that is great!" Bella beamed and hugged Charlie again.

"Congratulations" I added.

"Thanks Jake" Charlie smiled.

"We were going to wait until after your wedding to tell everyone, but Leah already found out and we thought it was a bit unfair to you" Charlie explained.

Charlie went back over to Billy and Sue. Bella stayed on the spot and I turned to look at her.

"Leah is going to be my step-sister" Bella grimaced.

I chuckled "Seth is going to be your step-brother"

"God help me" Bella joked.

_**A few weeks later...**_

I was getting married to Bella tomorrow. My imprint was soon to become my wife. Isabella Swan, the girl I've known my entire life was going to spend the rest of her life with me, I was dreading tonight and what the pack had planned for me, I knew that Embry, my best man, was in charge of organizing my bachelor party and I wasn't entirely convinced I would make it home in one piece.

"You don't have to go" Bella spoke.

Bella and I were cuddled, entwined in every physical way possibly, with clothes on, laying on her bed. The pack were due to pick me up in a few minutes and I was seriously worried.

"Don't tempt me" I groaned.

"I have a party organized by Emily to go too" Bella shrugged.

"That's not going to be half as bad as the one the pack have organized"

"As long as you're home for tomorrow, I don't mind" Bella smiled.

There was a loud knock on her front door, I groaned and we got out of bed, taking our time to get to the front door. The person knocked on the door a lot more before we opened it.

"I have neighbours" Bella complained.

"Well you should answer the first time" Quil accused.

"Keep Jake safe" Bella asked as she reluctantly let go of me.

"Sure, sure" Paul answered.

"He'll be fine" Embry assured her.

Bella waved us off as the pack pulled me away from her house. I was dreading tonight. The excitement filled the minibus. I had no idea why they had hired one when we could just run to wherever we were going. We pulled up outside a club called _After Dark._

_Great._

Paul grabbed my arm and dragged me inside. Almost everyone in the bar turned to look at us as we entered. It wasn't surprising, 7 huge boys/men just walked into the bar, all around or above 6 foot tall, huge muscles and we all look pretty similar.

Almost immediately Paul got taken away by a girl "Jake, your sister never finds out"

I shook my head and followed the others to the bar. Sam ordered everyone shots and Seth got excited.

"Man, this is awesome" Seth ordered another one.

"Don't drink too much, I don't want anyone hung over at my wedding, including me"

"Stop being so boring, you're never going to be single again" Quil downed a shot.

"I don't want to be single, ever, I'm getting married to the girl of my dreams"

"Boring" Jared scoffed.

It turned out that when the pack get drunk, they get extremely drunk. I had loosened up a bit as the night went on and I was probably the drunkest out of everyone as we arrived back in La Push. I staggered down the beach, struggling to walk on the sand.

"Jacob? Why are you home so early?" I looked up to see Leah sitting on the sand

"Hey it's my buddy Leah Clearwater, how are you _babe_?" I slurred, I was sure everything was swaying.

Leah stood up "How much have you had?"

"What? I've done nothing" I shook my head.

"Hmm, of course" Leah nodded.

"Honest!"

"Jake, this is going to be my last chance" Leah took a breath, I waited for a response smiling. Leah stepped towards me and pressed her lips to mine. I was taken by surprise at first, but I was too drunk to register where I was or what was happening, so I let Leah have her way, soon she broke away.

"Wow" I mumbled.

"I hope that tells you what I couldn't say" Leah let go of my shoulder and walked away.

I watched after her and my world starting to sway even more and I landed on the sand, letting sleep overcome me.


	40. Wedding Day

**I unfortunately do NOT own Twilight, I'm borrowing the characters, the amazing Stephenie Meyer created.**

**RPOV = Rachels Point of View**

**Guys, bad news. This is the last chapter of this story. Don't worry I am making a sequel story to this one, but you'll just have to be patient anyway for now hope you enjoy the last chapter.**

**View Bella's wedding dress on my profile :)**

**Chapter** **40**

**Wedding Day**

**BPOV**

I woke up in my bedroom, I stretched and looked out the window. It was sunny, very rare in January and then it hit me.

I'm getting married today!

I sat up and looked around, my wedding dress was hanging in a dress bag on my closet and my shoes were in a box at the end of my bed. I got out of bed and looked at myself in the mirror. I was a mess, my hair was sticking out everywhere and the make-up I forgot to take off last night was smudged. There was a knock on my bedroom door.

"Come in" I called.

Charlie popped his head around the door "Morning, Emily and Rachel are here" Charlie stepped aside and they walked into my bedroom carrying bags.

"I'll be getting ready" Charlie walked away.

I had a quick shower and when I got back Emily started work on my hair while Rachel did my make-up. I sat staring at myself in the mirror. I was getting married to Jacob Black, the little kid I used to make mud-pies with. I never thought I would be ready for marriage and I never expected I would be marrying him, but I was and I wouldn't change anything for the world.

I stood up and Rachel helped me get in my wedding dress tying it up at the back for me. I stood and looked at myself in the floor length mirror. My hair had been curled and tied up into a loose bun, with random bits falling down the side of my face, my make-up was done naturally, but made me glow more than normal. My dress was simple, with a silver detail on the front.

I turned to Rachel and Emily, my voice came out quiet. "I'm getting married"

**JPOV**

I woke up and looked around, I was on the beach. I sat up and remembered back to what happened last night, I had gone to the stripper club with the pack, got drunk, came home, found Leah on the beach, kissed her,

_Shit!_

I kissed Leah the night before my wedding. What kind of person does that, I stood up and hurried back to my house. Embry was sitting in the living room, he turned to me when I walked in.

"Why didn't anyone come and wake me?" I asked.

"I thought you'd be with Leah" Embry scoffed.

"What?"

"I saw you kiss her last night"

"Sssh! Someone will hear" I hushed him.

"Don't worry, Rachel has already left and Billy is getting ready"

"You can't tell anyone" I begged.

"It's not me you need to stop, it's Leah" Embry warned.

"Where is she?" I asked.

"I don't know, but guests are arriving in half an hour, you haven't even had a shower"

"Please, don't tell anyone" I pleaded.

Embry nodded and I rushed into the bathroom. I had the quickest shower and went into my bedroom as I was putting my tuxedo on, I thought, hard, back to last night. Why the hell did I allow Leah to kiss me, it was the stupidest thing I had ever done in my life. The night before my wedding to my angel, Bella. If she finds out I will probably lose her forever. I headed outside. My best man Embry was sitting in the living room.

"How do I look?" I asked.

"Great, but the pack know"

"What? I told you not to say anything!" a tremble ran down my spine, phasing whilst wearing my wedding suit would not be a good idea.

"I didn't, Leah phased and it came out, it was going to sooner or later" Embry explained.

"Everyone's seated, Bella probably knows by now, what am I going to tell them all?"

"Nothing, we're going to stand at the altar and wait. Bella will be here"

"Okay" I sighed.

**RPOV  
**

I was sat on Bella's bed watching her admire herself in the mirror. She looked stunning in her dress. My phone rang and Paul was on the caller ID.

"Hey babe" I answered.

"Rachel, you'll never guess what" Paul sounded excited.

"What?" I asked expecting it to be disappointing.

"Leah and Jake totally made out last night" Paul blurted.

"No way" I got up and walked into the hallway "What's happening?"

"I don't know, but Leah phased this morning and it came out. Jacob is flipping right now"

"Oh my God, okay just tell him to relax" I lowered my voice "Bella doesn't know anything yet, so lets just carry on as normal"

"But they kissed!"

"I don't care if they had sex! My brother is marrying one of my best friends and I'm not letting that little broody bitch ruin it, just because Sam left her, doesn't mean she can ruin every happy relationship"

"Love you Rachel"

"Love you too Paul"

I went back into the bedroom and smiled. Bella looked at me questioningly.

"Just checking to see everything is okay" I lied.

"I think I'm ready" Bella took a deep breath.

Bella slowly made her way down stairs where Charlie was waiting at the bottom. Me and Emily were her bridesmaids. Charlie looked tearful as he saw his daughter in her wedding dress. We took a couple of pictures before Bella got in the car with Charlie, Emily and I were going in the other one.

"Emily, everything isn't fine" I confessed once the chauffeur shut the door.

"I knew it"

"Jake and Leah kissed last night" I told her.

"No way" Emily gasped.

"Yeah, apparently all the pack know because Leah phased and they're trying really hard to keep it from Bella"

"She's going to find out, it will just slip" Emily looked worried,

'Just make sure none of the pack are alone with her before she and Jake get married"

"Okay" Emily nodded.

In La Push, despite there was no one around as they were all down the beach, you could sense the atmosphere was awkward and on edge. Bella got out the car and she looked scared.

"You're not getting cold feet are you?" Emily asked looking at her.

"No, but I really need to pee" Bella confessed.

"Sue's house is nearest" Charlie pointed to the house we had pulled up next too.

"No!" I blurted.

"I only want to use their bathroom" Bella shook her head confused and walked into the house. I groaned and slumped against the car praying Leah wasn't in there.

**BPOV**

I washed my hands and opened my door. I heard quiet sobs coming from the living room. I walked in and found Leah crying on the couch. I didn't want her to think I'd forgiven her for what she said about my cliff jump, but I couldn't just walk out leaving her alone.

"Are you...are you okay?" I stuttered.

"No" Leah mumbled.

"What's wrong?" I asked hesitant.

"I made out with Jacob"

My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped open.


	41. History Repeats Itself

**Phase of The Moon**

**I've decided not to make a sequel instead carry on with this one and I wasn't happy with the way the story was going on my first attempt and with some of the messages I recieved a lot of you weren't happy either, so here is my second attempt. **

**hope you enjoy enjoy :)**

* * *

**Chapter 41**

**History Repeats Itself**

_I washed my hands and opened my door. I heard quiet sobs coming from the living room. I walked in and found Leah crying on the couch. I didn't want her to think I'd forgiven her for what she said about my cliff jump, but I couldn't just walk out leaving her alone._

_"Are you...are you okay?" I stuttered._

_"No" Leah mumbled._

_"What's wrong?" I asked hesitant._

_"I made out with Jacob"_

_My eyes grew wide and my jaw dropped open._

**BPOV**

It was like my world fell apart right at that moment. Every little tie holding everything together just snapped as if someone had come along and cut them. Jacob, my best friend, my fiance, my husband-to-be cheated on me with Leah, my friend, my enemy, my soon-to-be-sister-in-law. I couldn't breathe and I physically felt sick. My breathing was uneven and my eyes filled with tears, I sat down on the couch and broke down into tears. I knew my life could never be perfect. After all, how many people have had their 'happily ever after'?

"I'm just going to say sorry and leave" Leah stood up and headed out the back door, their was a ripping sound as she phased and ran off.

The front door burst open and I looked up to see a worried Jacob standing with Rachel, Emily and Charlie. Jacob came over to me and attempted to pull me into his arms, but I stood up pushing him away.

"Don't touch me" I stuck my hand out.

"What is going on?" Charlie asked.

"Can you guys give us a minute alone, please" Jacob asked.

"Of course" Emily nodded and turned towards the door.

"Can someone explain to me what the hell is going on" Charlie raised his voice.

"Why doesn't Jacob explain" I turned to him.

Jacob looked down avoiding eye contact with everyone "I kissed Leah last night"

I looked at Charlie and he was glaring straight at Jacob. I was thankful that he wasn't wearing his police uniform because I was sure I saw his hand automatically move to his pocket looking for a gun. Instead Charlie stepped forward and swung his arm around punching Jacob. It was a good punch and would probably have made a human fall back or even broke their nose, but it hardly effected Jacob.

"Don't come near my daughter" Charlie put his arm around my waist and pulled me out of the house.

I watched helplessly as Charlie pulled Bella away from me. If he wasn't her dad I would have seriously wanted to rip his head off. Emily and Rachel went to tell everyone that the wedding was off and I called a pack meeting at my house.

"Where's Bella?" Quil walked in the door taking his tie off.

"Why did you call the wedding off?" Jared asked.

"Everyone just shut up and sit down" I ordered. I was already starting to lose my temper.

"Jacob" Sam warned being cautious

"Shut up and sit down!I yelled a snarl ripped from my chest "Someone Told Her!" I raised my voice. The cup on the table was annoying me so I grabbed it and threw it at the wall.

"Jacob, calm down" Sam stood up.

"Don't tell me what to do!" I yelled.

"None of us told Bella. Leah did" Embry explained.

"How the hell do you know?" I spat.

"Because I'm the only member of the pack who knew before Leah phased"

"Bella will come back" Seth added.

"I'm going for a run" I walked out the door stripping as I got nearer to the forest and then phasing once I was out of sight.

**BPOV**

I took off my dress and put it back in the dress bag. I put on a pair of jeans and a hoodie heading downstairs. I sat on the couch and bought my knees up to my chest, resting my chin on my knees. I fiddled with my engagement ring. It was such a beautiful ring and it was Jacobs mom's.

I knew that when Jacob kissed Leah there wouldn't have been any feelings from Jacob, like he said, imprinting means that he only loves one person. I should give Jacob another chance, but I didn't want to talk to him yet. It was supposed to be our wedding day today, the best day of my life. There was a knock on the front door. Charlie got up and answered it.

"Yeah, she's through here" Charlie came back into the living room "Bells, you have a visitor

I looked round and Charlie was standing with Edward, he smiled a little, but Charlies face was far from impressed. I stood up and gave Edward a small hug turning to Charlie.

"I err...I'll give you two some time" Charlie walked into the kitchen.

"Alice told me about the wedding, she had a vision of you running away" Edward chuckled, something must have amused him.

"I didn't run away" I sat down.

"Bella, I'm here to tell you something" Edward paused "It turned out that Riley the newborn who got away, went to a coven who have a permanent residence in Maine, of course he wants revenge

"Why?" I couldn't believe this, just when I thought I was free from vampire drama, more came along.

"Revenge for a lot of things, the wolves almost killing him, me killing Victoria" Edward explained. "The only problem is the coven in Maine is big, not as big as ours, but they're doing the same as Victoria, creating an army"

"You have experience though"

"We have experience, they have numbers"

"Okay, thanks for letting me know, but right now I just want to be alone and mope"

"I'll see you around" Edward stood up and walked out the door. I collapsed backwards onto the couch sighing.

This could not be happening again.


	42. Calm Before the Storm

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 4****2**

**Calm Before the Storm**

**JPOV**

_Tap tap tap. _I pulled the pillow over my head trying to block out the annoying noise. _Tap tap tap. _I groaned and heaved myself of the bed, pulling open the door. Seth had been standing tapping it for the past 10 minutes, at first I tried to ignore him, but after a while it just hit a nerve.

"What do you want?" I growled.

"Hey Jake! There's a bonfire tonight" Seth was always so happy, it was annoying when I wanted to be depressed.

"I'm not going" I mumbled.

"Bella's going" Seth smiled.

This caught me off guard "Why?"

"Emily invited her and she couldn't say no" Seth shrugged.

"Alright I'll be there" I agreed.

I had a quick shower and put on a t-shirt and jeans, checking my appearance in the mirror. No matter how good I looked I knew Bella wouldn't forgive me. I ruffled my hair as I knew she preferred it messy. I walked down to where the bonfire was, I could hear talking and laughter coming from everyone. Bella was sat on a log between Emily and Quil, she wasn't involved in a conversation, instead staring at the glass in her hands.

"Hey Jake!" Quil called.

Bella looked up, her face looked pained and from that moment she no longer wanted to be seated there, I took a seat next to Jared, I then realized that Leah had also joined the circle next to her mom. Bella looked like she could cry and I wanted nothing more than to hug her and tell her everything was going to be okay. Jared offered me some burgers, but I turned them down. I sat watching Bella who seemed to be avoiding eye contact. Billy did the whistle that signaled the beginning.

"I called this bonfire as more of a council meeting" Billy started looking around the circle "Our family has grown and is still growing" Billy looked down at Emily's swollen stomach and Sam rubbed a hand over it. "Something is looming in the near future, I can feel it in my blood and I'm sure some of you can too, something evil, terrible is on it's way, but as always we will be prepared and ready to protect our tribe"

I looked up and saw Bella watching me, her face looked worried and I knew something was up, I didn't know if it was about what Billy was saying. Bella looked down at her hands in her lap and I was sure I saw something glisten on her cheek, it took me a second to realize she was crying.

"Our pack will protect us once again from the evil of our mortal enemies, some lives may be lost, some of us may be hurt, but our ancestors will be with us every step of the way" Billy finished talking and everyone got into their own little conversations.

Bella wiped the tears off her cheeks and put her glass down, she gave Emily a quick hug and walked towards her car. I watched after her, she stopped by her door and wiped her eyes again. I couldn't leave her like this. I got up and ran over.

"Bella" I put a hand on her shoulder, trying to look at her face.

"Leave me alone" Bella shrugged my hand off.

"I'm sorry" I began

"I have nothing to say to you" Bella looked away from me.

"Why are you crying?" I asked wiping a tear away that fell down her cheek.

"Billy is right" Bella sobbed "Riley, the newborn who got away, has created his own army"

"Own army for what?"

"I don't know, revenge?" Bella turned away from me "I'm going home, I don't want to be near you or Leah"

"Bella" I tried to stop her, but she got in her car, shutting her door and reversing away from the house.

I watched as my Bella drove away from me, leaving me once again heartbroken. I turned back to the bonfire, Billy was looking in my direction, his face showing no emotion. I knew he was ashamed about what happened between me and Leah. I was too. I interrupted the bonfire to call a pack meeting, everyone gathered in my garage.

"Alright guys, Billy is right about something coming, somehow Bella knows that one of the newborns from the fight against Victoria has created his own army"

"The second in command, I remember Edward told me about him" Seth added.

"Seth, has Edward said anything?" Sam asked.

"Err...not that I remember, oh wait, he did mention that Alice had seen something about a group of vampires planning to attack Washington" Seth explained.

"Why the hell didn't you say anything?" I yelled.

"Sorry, must have slipped my mind" Seth shrugged.

"Jake" Sam gave me a warning look.

"Okay, we'll wait to see if The Cullen's find anything else out, if it comes to Forks we have to step in, so just all be prepared" I warned.

**BPOV**

Days passed and reports of missing people and mass deaths kept coming in. I was sat on the couch flicking through the channels. I stopped at the news one.

"Washington is in a state of terror, nearly a hundred people are dead or missing, police fear that the same people are involved that did the Seattle killings under a year ago"

I switched the channel over not wanting to hear anything about it. There was a knock on the door and I opened it.

"Morning" Alice smiled.

"Hey" I smiled back.

"I need to borrow you"

"Oh" I obviously wouldn't have a say in this, I grabbed my coat and followed Alice out to her car.

Alice drove us to the forest where The Cullen's were standing in a clearing with the wolf pack. I followed Alice and stood with her. Jasper was waiting and he turned and smiled before turning back to the wolf pack. I saw Jacob watching me in his wolf form. I looked down.

"I'm sure you remember how wild the newborns are from our last fight, but Alice thinks there will be more of them and they will be better trained" Jasper began "As you know there leader is Riley, unlike Victoria, he has experience when it comes to fighting us, so he will know our strengths and our weaknesses, however the basic rules still apply, Rule number one, don't let them get their arms around you, they will crush you, rule number two, do _not _go for the obvious kill, they will be expecting it, Emmett" Jasper turned to him and smiled.

Emmett stepped forward looking slightly cocky, Jasper continued "I chose Emmett because like newborns, he relies on his strength, try to catch me" Emmett stormed forward, Jasper stepped left and ducked avoiding Emmett's arm.

Emmett was evidently getting irritated as he failed to catch Jasper, and I couldn't help but chuckle as he looked around confused every time Jasper moved. Jasper eventually landed on Emmett shoulders with his teeth at his neck. "Don't waste any time in killing them, once you have your hands on them destroy them before the destroy you" Jasper spoke and jumped down from Emmett.

Jasper looked up at the wolf pack "It's going to be difficult for you, your size and...fighting style is different, of course they don't even know you exist so they have no idea how you fight, but the same rules apply, anyone want to demonstrate with me?" Jasper asked.

Paul jumped forward before any of the other pack could. Jasper looked small compared to Paul's giant wolf. "Don't hold back"

Paul went for the obvious and jumped forward hoping to land on Jasper, who let out an exasperated groan "Don't Go For The Obvious Kill!"

Paul took Jasper distraction as a chance and leapt on his back pushing him to the ground, Paul let out a bark, Jasper nodded "Good"

Jasper stood up and Paul went back over to his pack. Jasper turned to me a smile on his face "Bella" I looked up at the sound of my name "I know you worry about all of us fighting and want to help, but the only way you can help is like last time, use your scent to lead them here"

"I'll do it" I agreed.

I wasn't going to sit on the sidelines and watch as the people I loved fought again.


	43. Fire and Ice

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 4****3**

**Fire and Ice**

**BPOV**

I was sat in the field watching Jasper give more lessons on how to fight the newborns. Alice was sat next to me and suddenly I felt her sit up. I looked round, she was having a vision.

"Alice, what is it?" I asked.

"They're coming" Alice was staring at nothing, Jasper rushed over, I looked up to Edward his face was blank too.

"Edward what's happened?" Carlisle asked.

"Riley is directing them here" Edward answered.

Jasper stood up "Bella you need to get out of here, one of the wolves needs to carry her home and disguise her scent"

"It's too late, they're here" Alice cried.

To confirm Alice's words there was a faint rustle in the surrounding trees, automatically everyone was in a defensive position, Edward and Jacob both blocking me. I watched in horror as vampires filled the clearing. We were definitely outnumbered.

"Go!" Jasper yelled out, the wolves howled in response and everyone sped forward attacking the unsuspecting newborns.

Edward and Jacob stayed back blocking me from any newborns, I may not have been seen, but I was pretty sure they could smell me.

I watched as Jasper swiped his hand smashing a vampire's head off. Edward grabbed my hand and turned running away from the field. Jacob's head turned and he growled, I looked back and the pain in his eyes in that split second made my heart shatter into a million pieces. I stopped running, Edward turned back to me.

"Bella come on, I have to get you to safety" Edward demanded.

"No" I shook my head "I have to be with Jacob" I freed my hand and ran back to Jacob, on my way a newborn was distracted by my scent and ran straight for me. Edward jumped on him and pulled his head off, Edward turned and nodded.

Jacob lent down and I climbed on his back, gripping onto his fur as he ran forward into the fight. I tried to keep as close to his body as possible, keeping covered from the newborns. I screamed as one jumped on Jacob's side swiping his hands out to grab me, Jared grabbed him and Emmett smashed his head.

Jacob leapt forward pushing a vampire who had Rosalie pinned to the ground, she jumped up and pulled the vampire's head off and Jacob tore all the limbs off. A vampire ran straight towards Jacob and he leaned back on his back legs causing me to fall off. The force of me hitting the ground winded me and it took me a second to regain my breath. Jacob was busy fighting off a newborn to even realize I had fallen, so was everyone.

"I hoped I would get you to myself" a voice I recognized spoke.

"Riley" I spoke, my voice came out as a frightened whisper.

"Yes that's me, look around you Bella, everyone is fighting, protecting themselves, no one has noticed you're in trouble, see I could bite you and turn you or I could simply kill you"

I let out the loudest, piercing scream I had ever screamed in my life. It made Riley wince, it worked though as Edward appeared behind him and looked like he took pleasure in smashing his head to pieces, Jacob grabbed his arm and tore his body to pieces. Edward fell down to his knees and hugged me.

"Leah! NO!" Jasper's shout filled the clearing.

My head snapped round just in time to see Leah jump cockily at a newborn not even thinking about what she was doing, the newborn saw her coming and backhanded her causing her to fly backwards. Jacob snarled and lunged forward, everyone stopped what they were doing and watched in silent anticipation as Jacob jumped in the air.

"NO!" I cried out as Jacob landed in the open arms of the newborn, who closed his arms around Jacob. There was a sickening crunch of bones being crushed as Jacob yelped and thrashed violently trying to get free. Jasper and Emmett ran over, pulling the newborn off of Jacob and pulling the newborn to pieces.

"Jacob!" I ripped Edward's hands off me and stumbled forward running over to Jacob, it was like being in a movie, every thing around me seemed to be moving in slow motion as I ran across the field, ignoring the fact I was putting myself in danger.

"JAKE!" I screamed out as I reached his body, laying on the ground, his body was limp and his eyes shut. I didn't even know if he was breathing, my hands we shaking too much to look for a pulse. "Jacob, wake up!" tears fell down my cheeks.

"Bella, move" Carlisle came over, but I refused to move.

I felt two icy hands grab me and pull me out the way. Edward cradled me against my chest as Carlisle carefully tried to do CPR on Jacob, all the other wolves phased and ran round from the trees.

"We need to get him out of here now if he has a chance of surviving" Carlisle spoke.

Sam nodded and all the pack carefully lifted Jacob's body and carried him out of the clearing. My tears increased as I watched his body be carried away from me. Edward held my head against his chest as I cried.


	44. Forgiving is Hard To Do

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 44**

**Forgiving is Hard To Do**

**BPOV**

Edward took me home and I got in my car, starting the engine. I was driving way over the speed limit down the highway. My heart was beating faster than I was driving. I didn't know if Jacob was okay or..._dead._

I pulled up outside Billy's house, everyone was outside except Sam. Charlie was standing next to Billy and I wandered what everyone had told him. I got out the car and walked down to the house.

"!" Jacob's agonized scream came from inside the house. Relief washed over me, even though he was in pain, he was alive.

"It's been going on for a while, he should be nearly finished" Embry spoke.

"I warned him about those deathtraps" Charlie mumbled.

I looked at my dad confused, but was distracted when the door opened and Carlisle walked out with Sam. Carlisle looked to me and smiled.

"Jacob should be okay, I've given him morphine, but how effective it will be I don't know, if you need anything just give me a call" Carlisle spoke.

"Cullen" Billy called, Carlisle turned to him "Thank you" Billy held out his hand which Carlisle shook.

"Bella, he's asking for you" Sam told me. "We'll give you two some time alone"

"Thank you" I rushed into the house and found Jacob in his too small bed, the right side of his body wrapped in bandage. I grabbed a seat and sat next to his bed.

"Bella" Jacob's voice was weak and hoarse.

"Hi" I grabbed a towel and wiped the sweat from his forehead.

"I'm so sorry" Jacob tried to sit up.

"Relax" JacobI put my hand on his left shoulder, gently pushing him back down on the bed. I left my hand on his bare chest letting it be heated by his warmth. Jacob left hand reached up and entwined his fingers with mine. "I thought I lost you today" a tear fell down my cheek.

"I'm sorry Bella" Jacob's face contorted in pain, I wasn't sure if it was physical pain or emotional "It kills me to know I am the one causing the tears and your heartache, I wish I could turn back time and change what happened, to save myself all this regret"

"You still kissed her Jacob" I wasn't going to be a pushover.

"I know, I want to blame it on the alcohol, but I know that is not a good enough excuse, please forgive me Bella" Jacob begged, I could tell this was hurting him "When I stepped in to save Leah it wasn't because I have feelings for her, I didn't want to see one of my pack die especially in front of her younger brother" Jacob explained.

"What you did was so brave and spending the last hour not knowing if you were alive has made me realize just how much I love you"

"Bella you are my everything, my life, I promise you for the rest of my life I will never ever hurt you intentionally"

"Jake, I love you too, you know that" I stroked his hair.

"Bella, I want to ask you something" Jacob took my hand and pulled my engagement ring off, he held it up "Isabella Marie Swan, will you do me the honor of marrying me...again"

I giggled "Of course I will" I lent forward and planted a kiss on Jacob's lips being careful not to touch his right side.

Jacob reached out with his left hand and stroked a stray bit of hair behind my ear. My hand rested on his as he stroked my cheek. "I love you so much Bella" Jacob whispered.

"I love you too" I smiled.

"Nothing in this would will take you away from me I will fight to my death for you" Jacob whispered, his eyes were becoming droopy as the drugs started to take effect.

"Sleep well Jacob" I kissed his cheek.

"Bells stay with me" Jacob asked.

I got comfy on the chair next to his bed and watched as he slowly drifted off to sleep. I was woke up the next morning by a gentle hand shake me awake. I opened my eyes and realized I had fallen asleep next to Jacobs bed. Jake was still fast asleep and I looked round to see Rachel standing next to me.

"I brought you some OJ" Rachel whispered.

"Thanks" I whispered back "What time is it?"

"7am, you've been asleep for a while, my bed is free if you want somewhere comfier to sleep" Rachel offered

"No thanks, I better get home, can you tell Jake where I am when he wakes up"

"Of course" Rachel gave me a hug and I walked outside.

I opened my front door at home and found Charlie sitting at the kitchen table, he was staring at nothing with his hand wrapped round a coffee cup. I sat down opposite him.

"Morning"

"Hey" Charlie mumbled.

"What's up?" I asked.

"How's Jacob?" Charlie asked back.

"I left him asleep"

"He's lucky to be alive, I've always warned Billy about Jacob using motorbikes, it was just an accident waiting to happen"

"I know" I went along with it.

Charlie rubbed his face and sighed "You've forgiven Jacob?"

"Yes" I nodded.

"Just like that?"

"It was a mistake, everyone makes them" I shrugged.

"Are you getting married again?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" I nodded

"I just don't want him to think he can take advantage of you"

"Dad, don't worry. Jacob doesn't think like that"

"What about Leah?" Charlie asked.

"What about her?"

"Are you two friends?"

"I don't know" I shrugged.

"Can you make an effort to forgive her I mean especially since you forgave Jacob, Leah is going through a tough time"

"I'll do my best"

Leah wasn't the only one going through a tough time. No one ever gave a second thought to her little brother Seth who was going through exactly the same thing, only because he smiled through it all while Leah just acted like a complete bitch. I still wasn't going to forgive her after what she said.


	45. Breakthrough

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 45**

**Breakthrough**

**JPOV**

The pain I felt from my broken bones was just a dull ache in the back of my mind. My heart was finally mended, I didn't blame Bella for any of this, I only blamed myself and Leah. The morphine that Dr. Cullen had given me burnt off hours ago and since then my body had been in immense pain, but none of it registered as the only thing my mind thought about was _my _Bella.

I'd lost track of time as I struggled to tell the difference between the real world and the blackness in my dreams. I heard a distant female voice talking to my father, but I was too tired and weak to work out who it was. I only knew it wasn't Bella. There were only 3 other people it could be; Rachel, Sue or Leah, and what she would want I have no idea.

"He's going to be okay though, right?" the female asked.

I couldn't hear my father's response as he spoke to low for me to hear and it hurt to much to strain myself to listen. There was a gentle tap on my bedroom door and it opened slowly. Leah looked round.

"Jacob?" Leah whispered, when she saw I was awake she walked in the room closing the door behind her, she took a seat in the chair where Bella was sat just a few hours ago "I'm sorry, I never meant for any of this to happen, you getting hurt, your relationship with Bella, its all my fault and I'm sorry"

Even though I could tell that Leah was truly sorry because her face had a softer expression to her normal scowl. I wanted to tell her to shut up and leave me alone, she was right it is all her fault and I'm glad she knew that.

"I wish you could understand how I feel, but you can't" I watched as Leah's eyes filled with tears "No one knows what I'm going through. I lost Sam and my dad and became a monster in the same year and everyone expects me to be Little Miss Sunshine just because Seth is always happy"

I was lost for words. Leah Clearwater, the Rez bitch was sitting in my bedroom, close to tears, confessing everything. I didn't know what to do so I reached my right hand over and patted her hand.

"I want to be happy, there is nothing more I want than to be like you and Bella, I've seen the way you are around each other, its probably the same for Sam and Emily, but I ignore them as much as possible" Leah paused "I guess jealousy got the better of me and that's why I kissed you and as for the fight. I was trying to prove myself, show the pack that I'm useless just because I'm a girl and I can look after myself, but that didn't go to plan and now your hurt because of me"

The door opened and Bella walked in, her smile immediately disappeared when she saw Leah.

"I should go" Leah stood up, she turned back to me "If anyone finds out about this Jacob Black, I _will _kill you"

"Sure sure" I finally spoke.

Leah and Bella glared at each other as Leah walked out the door. Bella came over to my bed and kissed me. "What does Leah not want anyone to find out?"

"You heard her, she'll kill me" I joked "She came to apologize

"Good" Bella scoffed.

"Bella, listening to her like that, she was almost in tears we can't blame her for the way she acts"

"Yes we can" Bella sat back in the chair.

"I want to try something" I held out my right hand and Bella took it. I used her to pull myself up. I groaned as all my bones cracked. I used my left hand to push myself off the bed and limped into the living room.

"Jake, your up! Good thing really Charlie is bringing pizza over" Billy wheeled himself over to the chair which I collapsed in.

Charlie walked in the door not long after, Bella brought my pizza over for me and sat on the couch sharing another with Charlie. There was an awkward silence as we sat and ate.

"Chief Swan, I'm really sorry that I betrayed you, going back on every promise I made you-" I began, but Charlie cut me off.

"Jacob, it's not me you need to be apologizing too as long as Bella forgives you"

The door burst open and Embry stood there "Guys come on! Emily's gone into labor"

Embry came over to me and pulled me off the chair, he wrapped my left arm around his shoulders and helped me walk. Charlie wheeled Billy across the Rez and finally we made it to Sam's house, the entire pack, except Leah were outside.

"How is she?" Bella asked.

"They've been in there quite a while" Rachel answered.

Bella sat down on the porch steps and rested her arms on her knees. I lent against the porch beam watching her. I had a wish that it was Bella in the room having our baby. I didn't know whether she wanted children I could only hope she did. Our own little wolf pack, kids with black hair like mine, brown eyes like Bella's and golden skin a mix between my russet skin and Bella's pale skin.

Sam walked out and he looked emotional "Its a girl" he smiled.

Everyone started talking, there was a chorus of _"Aww" _and _"Way to go mate!"_, in turn he hugged everyone. Everyone squeezed into Emily's room and the baby was passed round. Bella was sat on my left knee, careful not to touch my right side, as there wasn't enough seats for everyone. It was her turn to hold the baby and the sight of Bella with a baby was heartbreaking. Maternal instincts seemed to come naturally to Bella as she had one hand holding her head and one holding her back so the baby was lying facing her.

"She's so adorable, have you thought of any names?" Bella asked.

"We were thinking of Gabriella" Sam spoke.

"That's cute" Bella agreed.

"You two will make such great parents" Sue smiled at me and Bella with Gabriella. Bella passed Gabby onto Paul who held her up.

"Paul, be careful" Rachel warned.

"What's going on between you two?" Emily asked.

"I forgave Jake and we're getting married again" Bella turned to me and smiled.

"Thank God" Emily smiled.

"When's the wedding going to be?" Sam asked.

"I don't know" Bella shrugged.

"We should have it on Friday" Quil suggested.

"Friday?" Bella asked looking worried.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Well everything was already planned so why not?" Emily asked.

"I guess" I agreed.

The pack headed back to the Rez leaving Emily and Sam time alone with Gabby and time to rest. Our wedding had been planned for Friday, three days time.


	46. Brothers Fight

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 46**

**Brothers Fight**

**BPOV**

"Come on Bella" Rachel grabbed my hand and tried to pull me off the couch. I was cuddling Jacob and didn't want to go with her, but she claimed it was _urgent_. Jacob chuckled as I got up turning back to kiss him.

We got to Emily's place, she was rushing around holding Gabby cleaning up blankets and toys, she looked up. "Oh hey guys, come in, get comfy, can I get you a drink or anything?" Emily asked while holding Gabby and testing a bottle of milk.

"I'll get it" Rachel walked into the kitchen.

"I thought you said it was urgent?" I spoke.

"It is" Emily walked over to Gabby's crib and lay her down "It's your wedding on Friday!"

"Oh yeah" I nodded.

"The last cake didn't got to waste, the pack demolished it in about 3 minutes, Sue however has offered to make another one, but they're is the problem of your dress!" Emily babbled.

"What was wrong with the last one?" I asked.

"Nothing, apart from Jacob has already seen you in it and I feel as if it's unlucky"

"Oh"

"No worries though, I have some surprises for you" Emily walked into her bedroom, a huge smile on her face "Surprise number one" Emily walked back into the room, my mom followed.

"Mom!" I shrieked.

"Hey, hey" my mom held out her arms and pulled me into a hug.

"What are you doing here?" I asked, it was a stupid question.

"I'm here for your second wedding"

"I didn't think you would come back so soon" I hugged her again.

"Phil is here too, by the way cute house you've got"

"You're staying at mine and Jake's house?" I asked.

"Yes" Renee smiled and nodded.

"Do you want surprise number two?" Emily interrupted.

"Yes" I nodded, I sat down with Renee and waited.

Emily walked out of the bedroom holding a big dress bag, she handed it to me. There was a piece of paper attached and I read it.

_Bella,_  
_I know I'm not attending your wedding and I'm sorry, but you're like my sister and so here's my wedding gift to you, I made it myself._  
_Alice x_

I opened the bag and inside was the most beautiful, attentive to detail dress I had ever seen in my life. Emily helped me take the rest of the bag off and I hung the dress on a hanger so I could look at it better. It was white with ivory lace detail. The bodice was fitted and the skirt flowed endlessly. I would never have thought it to be possible for the dress to be made by human hands, but then remembered that Alice wasn't human.

"I love it" my voice came out as a whisper.

"I'm keeping it here, away from Jacob" Emily added.

"Good idea" I agreed.

I didn't want to spend the day planning a wedding. I wanted to spend it with my mom. I would have taken her to see Jacob, but I didn't want her to see him with his bandages on, so instead we went to Port Angeles and had a look around the shops, we stopped for lunch.

"You're definitely getting married this time then?" Renee asked.

"Yes" I nodded

"I was really confused what happened last time?"

"Jacob kissed Leah Clearwater"

"She's Harry and Sue's daughter?" Renee was trying to work it out.

"Yes, but Harry's dead and Sue is engaged to Charlie" I explained

"Oh my"

"Exactly"

"You and Jake have gone far in your relationship since Jacksonville"

"We have known each other for our entire lives" I shrugged.

"You're not planning on making me a grandmother soon are you?" I looked down at my stomach and back up at mom, she gasped "You're pregnant!"

"No! No, just seeing Emily with her baby makes me wish I was" I admitted.

"It won't be long" Renee murmured.

"I know you don't want me to get married" I rolled my eyes.

"No I don't, I think it's a huge mistake. I like Jacob and I can clearly see you're head over heels in love with each other I just don't want you to make the same mistakes as I did, your young and I want you to make your own because they're will be plenty of them"

"Mom..." I tried to interrupt.

"But I know Jacob will take good care of you, I've seen him, the way he is around you, it's almost like when you're in the room no one else matters to him he's always ready as if he would jump in front of a bullet for you"

"Is that a bad thing?" I asked.

"No, I guess not, but you're so young and I swear Jake is like 17"

"Technically he is" I nodded.

"He doesn't act it or look it"

"A lot has happened in his life, he's just grown up"

**JPOV**

I limped down to the beach where the pack were sitting waiting for a pack meeting that I had arranged. I sat down on a rock and looked at them. My brothers, all of them, not by blood, but by spirit. I caught eye contact with Leah, but she dropped it quickly.

"All right, lets get this over with" I began "I want to remind you all of pack rules. I know Sam probably went over them loads of times when he was alpha, but I'm Alpha now and I want you to listen closely" I hated being authoritative over my friends "No secrets within the pack. Its hard to keep them in wolf form anyway, the most obvious rule; do not harm or kill another wolves imprint" I purposely looked in Leah's direction.

Leah sighed and looked up glaring "Why do I get the impression all of these are directed at me?"

"I wonder" Paul sarcastically commented.

"They're directed at everyone" I continued "Being part of this pack is about looking out for one another, protecting our tribe and land and the people within it, the pack is falling apart. Okay I get it, some of you are having problems with your love life or family issues, but we need to stick together. Thinking about your personal issues when with the pack, purposely to cause someone else discomfort or pain isn't what we're here to do"

"Some of us need to get over ourselves" Jared mumbled.

"Want to say that to my face Jared?" Leah stood up.

"I just did' Jared stood up too and easily towered over Leah, however she didn't flinch.

"I didn't quite hear you" Leah hissed.

"Some members of the pack need to get over themselves" Jared's tone had an edge of cockiness as he emphasized every word.

I wanted to stop them before someone got hurt, but I kind of hoped Leah got a taste of her own medicine. I loathed her right now and she could go jump off a cliff for all I cared. I rolled my eyes when there was a loud ripping sound followed by growl and snapping of teeth. I looked up, Leah and Jared were fighting in their wolf form. I couldn't phase yet as my bones weren't healed enough for me to phase.

"Leah! Jared! Stop it now!" I shouted, of course they ignored me.

"I'll phase and stop them" Sam offered and phased before I could stop him.

I didn't know what went on in their heads, Leah stopped and looked at Sam snarling, he whined and dropped his head. Jared growled at Leah, but she just turned and ran into the forest. Sam and Jared quickly phased back.

"Sam, don't let what she said get to youJared tried to comfort him.

"Forget it" Sam shrugged his hand off and walked back onto the Rez.

"What did the bitch say?" Quil asked.

"She remembered what her life was like before Emily came here and blamed him for the heartless person she is today" Jared spat.

"Guys, please" I warned and motioned to Seth. I felt for Seth, he was so young and he had to put up with his sister and then hear all his friends bad mouthing her.

"Come on guys, lets go back" Embry got the idea and dragged the pack back.

I caught Seth and he sat down next to me "You all right buddy?" I asked

"Yeah" Seth smiled, but I could tell it was forced.

"No you're not"

"No. I'm not" Seth sighed "I just miss dad and Leah being like this is making it difficult at home and then hearing all the packs comments about Leah, I don't know what to think, I mean she's my sister"

"Seth, it's okay to be sad about your dad. I still think about my mom all the time and Leah will be happy again one day, and for the pack, just ignore them"

Seth hugged me and I wrapped my left arm around him rubbing his shoulder. Seth honestly felt like a little brother and know he didn't have a father figure I would go out of my way to protect him no matter what.


	47. Pre Wedding Jitters

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 47**

**Pre-Wedding Jitters**

**BPOV**

Jacob was out of his bandages by Thursday and was ordered by Carlisle to take it easy and not phase for a few weeks. Jacob and I were laying on my bed cuddling. Renee and Phil were still staying at our house on the Rez so I was either staying at home or at Jakes.

"We're getting married tomorrow" I spoke.

"Yes. I can't wait" Jacob kissed my cheek.

"Emily won't be impressed to find out you stayed here overnight"

"I'm not staying all night, I want to do things properly"

"Oh" my smile disappeared.

"I'll see you tomorrow" Jacob got up and lent over me kissing my lips. I smirked and grabbed his shoulders pulling him down. Jacob put his hands out either side of my head, his muscles contracting as his weight rested on them. My hands caressed over his bare chest and abs, as his warms lips kissed mine furiously.

"Mmm...I...must...go" Jacob spoke in between kisses.

"Mmm" I broke away "You should"

"I love you" Jacob buried his head in between my neck and shoulder and blew.

I giggled like a child "Jake...I love you too"

Jacob pushed himself off my bed and headed over to my window, he perched on the window ledge and turned to me. "See you at the altar" Jacob winked before jumping out the window.

I flopped back on my bed, my heart accelerating as I thought about the day ahead. Rachel and Emily were coming over in the morning with my mom to help me get ready like last time. To say I was nervous was an understatement. Having lots of people, even people I know watching me and only me as I walked down the aisle in a huge dress was enough to make me blush and then the added pressure of staying upright. Charlie had promised to not let me fall, but I still wasn't convinced. Finally after a long and sleepless night, my alarm clock rang and I pushed the covers off of me. I was exhausted and the day hadn't even started. I got out of bed and looked out the window. At least it was sunny, but with Forks that could always change. I trudged downstairs and into the kitchen.

"Good morning" Charlie smiled taking a sip of coffee.

"Why are you in such a good mood?" I mumbled.

"My daughter is getting married...again"

"Lets hope this is the last time"

"Are you getting cold feet?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, I forgot to put socks on"

"Good one" Charlie chuckled.

I turned around warming my hands up with a hot chocolate. I blew it "That wasn't a joke" I took a sip and sat down opposite him.

"You could have tried to get more sleep, the three hours you got shows" Charlie commented looking up at my haystack of hair.

"Believe me, I tried"

The doorbell rang and I out by drink down groaning "That will be for me" I got up and shuffled to the front door, Emily, Rachel and my mom were standing in the door way with lots of bags. I stepped aside "Come in" They hugged me one by one, greeted Charlie and headed upstairs, I followed and they got to work.

Emily worked on my hair while Rachel did my make-up. I was freaking out big time. It wasn't the fact I was getting married that scared me, I couldn't wait to call myself Mrs. Black, it was all the attention that I was going to get today. To make matters worse I had the pack just waiting for me to do something embarrassing so they can laugh and make fun of me for the rest of my life. I went into the bathroom and put my dress on. I walked back into the bedroom.

"Oh my...Bella...you look stunning" My mom's eyes filled with tears.

"Jacob is going to be speechless" Rachel smiled.

"Everything will be okay" Emily rubbed my arm obviously noticing my nerves.

I closed my eyes as I stood in front of the mirror. I took a deep breath and opened my eyes. I stared at the person in the mirror. It wasn't me, this person was beautiful, she had long wavy brown hair that was half up, half down, her pale skin contrasted with her big brown eyes. Discreet make-up made her features stand out, her rosy cheeks made her even more beautiful. It took me a while to realize this girl was me. Today was my last day of being Bella Swan, in a few hours I will be Isabella Black. The dress Alice made was absolutely stunning as expected. It was strapless, white and ivory silk with a very long train.

"It's me" I stared at myself.

"Yes" my mom put her hands on my bare shoulders and looked as though she would cry "My little girl"

"Mom..." I turned and hugged her before I ruined my make-up that Rachel had spent hours on.

Renee took my hand as she carefully led me down the stairs. Charlie was waiting in the living room, he was stood in front of the mirror adjusting his tie when he saw me in the reflection, his mouth dropped open and he turned around.

"Bells..." he stared at me "You look absolutely...beautiful"

"Thanks" I blushed.

"My little girl is all grown up, Jakes a good man, I know he will take good care of you. If he doesn't then he will have to deal with a very angry police officer" he was teasing me.

"Thanks dad"

"It's time to go" Rachel interrupted.

Once again Emily and Rachel were my bridesmaids and Charlie was going to walk me down the aisle, we got in the car and drove off towards La Push. My stomach was doing somersaults the entire way, as I got out the car I felt as if my knees were going to give way.

"You okay?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah" I nodded and took deep breaths to calm myself.

"I'll see you in the church" Mom hugged me one last time.

Renee walked off ahead of us and Charlie Linked his arm with mine. Jake and I had chosen to get married in the small church on the reservation and have our reception party on our beach. I could hear music getting louder and knew we were close. Emily and Rachel walked down the aisle ahead of me.

"Dad, I don't think I can do this" my heart accelerated by a million when the wedding march began.

"Yes you can" Charlie gave my hand a squeeze an the church doors opened.

**JPOV**

I tried to tie this stupid thing for the hundredth time, but it just didn't work. "Stupid piece of..." I muttered under my breath.

"Jacob, turn around" Embry groaned and did my tie up for me.

"Thanks" I stretched my arms out in front of me and put on the cufflinks Bella had bought me.

I made my way down to the beach, Bella and I had chosen to get married next to our tree as it was a special place to us, everyone was already waiting, thanks to Quil and Jared who had been in charge of getting everyone seated. I had chosen Embry and Seth as my groomsmen and they were standing next to me by the man-made altar. Seth was rocking back and forth on his heels.

"Seth, stop it your making me nervous" I hissed.

"Sorry" Seth stopped, but a few seconds later started swinging his arms.

"Just stand still" I hissed.

"Jake, relax" Embry tried to calm me.

The wedding march started playing and my body temperature rose. My palms were sweating and my knees were wobbling. I heard the church doors opened and I turned.


	48. Til Death Do us Part'

**Phase of the Moon**

**Hey guys! I'm off on vacation for two weeks and so I won't be updating for a while, it would be nice to come back from vacation and find loads of reviews! :) Hope you enjoy this chapter**

* * *

**Chapter 4****8**

**'Til Death Do us Part'**

**BPOV**

Rachel and Emily walked down the aisle ahead of me, serving as my only bridesmaids and maid of honors, I couldn't decide who to have so I chose both. Charlie pulled the veil over my face and linked his arm with mine giving my hand a squeeze. Pink and red petals made up the aisle on the sand with candles lighting the way. I quickly scanned the small gathering of guests as I made my way slowly down the aisle. Angela and Ben looked so in love standing together. All the pack were there with their partners. My mom stood with Phil crying and taking pictures.

I didn't spend long looking through the crowd and instead looked to Jacob, he was wearing black tuxedo trousers and a white shirt with a black tie. I guessed he had given up on wearing a jacket as his shirt sleeves were rolled up. Jacob was staring at me, grinning from ear to ear. Finally I reached him and he shook Charlie's hand before taking mine and leading to the altar.

**JPOV**

The wedding march started and my body temperature rose. My palms were sweating and my knees were wobbling, I turned. My heart melted like ice being thrown into a fire. The most beautiful angel I had ever seen was walking down the aisle, her long brown hair floated down to her waist, the white dress was a perfect fit on her and everything in my life was about this angel. My Bella was going to become my wife. I wanted to run up the aisle and grab Bella rushing her back to the altar, Charlie was taking far to long, but I restrained myself.

I stepped down the steps and held out my hand. A small, soft, pale hand was placed in mine, the contrast of Bella's white skin against my darker russet skin was almost natural. I shook Charlie's hand and led Bella up to the altar. I lifted her veil and almost died, Bella looked absolutely stunning, her face pale white, with pink rosy cheeks.

I wasn't paying much attention to what was being said by the minister, instead I was watching my Bella as she smiled sweetly at the minister and to me. "If anyone knows of a lawful reason why these two should not wed speak now or forever hold your peace"

I looked round to the crowd the same as Bella and growled when Leah appeared at the end of the aisle. I felt Bella's grip on my hands tighten, but it relaxed when Leah rushed over to her mom, sitting down.

"Bells" I whispered and she looked around and relaxed.

"May I have the rings?" The minister turned to Embry who stepped up and put the rings on the book.

"I, Jacob Ephraim Black, take you Isabella Marie Swan to be my lawful wedded wife, to love an to cherish, to care for and comfort, to have and to hold from this day forward, til death do us part"

"I, Isabella Marie Swan, rake you Jacob Ephraim Black to by my lawful wedded husband, to love and to cherish, to care for and comfort, to have and to hold from this day forward, till death do us part"

"Do you Jacob Ephraim Black take Isabella Marie Swan to be your wife?" the minister asked.

"I do" I was grinning ear to ear.

"And do you Isabella Marie Swan take Jacob Ephraim Black to be your husband?"

"I do" Bella burst into a smile.

"I now pronounce you man and wife, you may kiss the bride"

"About time" I grabbed Bella and crushed my lips to hers. The crowd burst into applause and I heard the pack wolf whistle and cheer, the music started playing. I had to break the kiss as Bella was getting carried away. I took her hand and we walked up the aisle with everyone throwing petals over us. I looked down at my beautiful wife. My Bella was now my wife and I had never been happier in all my life. I seriously thought my cheeks were going to explode I was smiling so much.

**BPOV**

As we walked got outside, I was bombarded with hugs. I didn't notice who I was getting them from, I was able to tell the difference though between the human hugs and the warm, tight wolf hugs from the pack.

"Bella! Bella, oh Bella" my mom ran up to me and squeezed me tight, her eyes filled with tears.

"Hey mom" I kept a hold on Jacobs hand.

"You looked so beautiful up there, I've never been so proud" Renee's tears spilled down her cheeks and she hugged me again.

I couldn't help myself. All the emotions of the day just flooded at once. Tearsoverflowed and I cried into my mom's shoulder. I let go of Jacobs hand and wrapped it around my mom, hugging her tightly.

Mom realized I was crying "Bella baby, what's wrong?"

"I'm just so happy" I cried.

Jacob also realized I was crying and I felt his warm hand burn my lower back through my dress. I let go of my mom and stepped backwards into Jacobs warm arms. Mom got taken away by Phil and I turned to Jacob who looked a little sad.

"What's wrong?" I asked putting my hand on his cheek.

Jacob smiled and held onto my wrist "I just wish _my _mom was here"

"I'm sure she's in heaven smiling down on you" I assured him.

Jacob cleared his throat "So Mrs. Black, how do you fancy going to a party?"

"Party?" Bella asked and giggled.

"Yes, I believe it's a celebration for a Mr and Mrs. Black" Jacob's arm hit the back of my knees and he swung me up bridal style and carried me along the beach. I gasped when I saw it.

There were tables on the beach all decorated with petals and candles. Our wedding cake that Sue Clearwater had made was the main attraction on it's own separate table. Emily had done a table of food that the pack were already helping themselves too and there was music blasting out from a make-shift DJ deck, a make-shift dance floor was decorated with twinkling lights and petals.

"This is unbelievable" I stepped down from Jacob's arms and looked around.

"Do you love it?" Jacob asked smirking, he obviously knew about this.

"Yes!" I squealed and turned round kissing him.

Jacob and I went through all the traditions of weddings; cutting the cake and shoving it in each others faces. Jacob removed my garter with his teeth while the pack were hollering and dying of laughter in the background.

Charlie stood up with a glass and tapped it with a spoon, everyone turned in his direction and he cleared his throat, he smiled down at Sue and I smiled at the fact he had found happiness again.

Charlie cleared his throat "Hello everyone. As the father of the bride it is tradition for me to prepare a speech about the newlywed couple. I haven't prepared a speech, but I've got a few words I want to say" Charlie looked to me and smiled "Bella, I want to start by telling you how much I love you and how happy I was to have you move back to Forks with me. I know it hasn't always been a happy time for you, but I've been so happy to have you back. I love you Bella and I can only wish you happiness in your future life with Jacob" Charlie glanced to Jacob "Jacob Black, the son I never had. I'm so glad Bella chose you as I know that you will treat her right and care for her as it's in your nature to protect the one's you love. Today I am giving you my little girl to hold forever and I want you to promise me that you will take good care of her and never hurt her" Charlie held up his glass "So if everyone will join me in making a toast, to Jacob and Bella"

There was a chorus of 'To Jacob and Bella'. Jacob turned and gave me a quick kiss on my cheek. I stood up and ran over to Charlie hugging him, tears streaming down my cheeks. Thank God Rachel thought of waterproof make-up. I would have to thank her later.

"Dad" I flung my arms around him.

"Hey Bella" Charlie hugged me and rubbed my back.

"Thank you Charlie" Jacob followed.

"No thank you Jacob, for making my girl happy" Charlie let go of me and gave Jacob a hug.

The dreaded moment came around and it was time for me and Jacob to do our first dance as man and wife. Jacob took my hand and led me to the make-shift dance floor.

"I love you Bella" Jacob whispered.

"I love you too Jacob"

I felt safe in Jake's arms as he waltzed me around the make-shift dance floor. I was glad that, although he was a 6 foot wolf boy he was actually a very good and graceful dancer, even managing to make me look half good. Jacob spent the entire dance grinning at me, not even looking where he was dancing. I was aware of the flashing light bulbs of peoples cameras, but did my best to block them out. Charlie came over and took me to dance with. Jacob walked off and got Renee, dancing her around the dance floor. Charlie was more difficult to dance with as neither of us were very coordinated and both had left feet so we just opted for a safe shuffle on the spot.

I flopped down on the seat and sighed with relief, finally putting the weight somewhere other than my feet. I had danced with the entire pack in turn and the strappy heels Emily had lent me were beginning to make my feet ache.

"Hello Mrs. Black" Jacob came over and sat next to me.

"Hey" I smiled, too exhausted to find more words.

"I have a surprise for you" Jacob smirked and pulled me back to my feet.

I groaned "It's not far is it?"

"No, come on" Jacob took my hand and led me towards the forest surrounding the beach. As we reached the trees, I had to let go of Jacobs hand to gather my skirt up so it wouldn't be ruined by the dirt. I still felt Jacobs warm hand on the small of my back guiding me through the darkened forest.

We came to a stop and I looked around "What are we doing here?" I asked.

"You'll find out" Jacob smirked.

**BPOV**

"Hello Bella" A soothing musical voice spoke from behind me and I turned round to see Edward "You look beautiful"

"Edward? What are you doing here?" I asked.

"Jacob invited me" Edward spoke.

"Rachel won't forgive me if she doesn't get her turn on the dance floor" Jacob murmured and headed back towards the beach, leaving me alone with Edward, however I had the feeling we weren't completely alone.

"Thank you" I flung my arms around Edward's shoulders.

"I didn't do anything" Edward chuckled.

"You came" I smiled "Does everyone else know you're here?"

"No, if I told them Alice would have wanted to come as well and I wouldn't have had time with you" Edward joked.

"Thank Alice for my dress"

"I will" Edward looked down at the dress. "It would have been a shame to miss this, you look unbelievable"

"The dark helps" I joked.

"The dark doesn't effect me"

"Right, vampire senses" I nodded.

Edward took my hand and pulled me close to him, moving us around in time to the distant music "Are you happy Bella?" Edward asked, his expression turning serious.

"Yes"

"That's the main thing" Edward smiled, but it didn't reach his eyes.

"Why are you here Edward, really?"

"I wanted to see you one last time before you get on with your life"

"It's weird to think that when I'm 80 you'll still look the same" I tried to laugh to make it sound like a joke, but I didn't find it amusing.

"That's how it should be" Edward agreed. "How your life is meant to be and how it will be"

"You're happy?" I asked.

"I'm...content"

"I'm sorry that it didn't work for us" I really was sorry. Edward had lived almost 100 years alone, waiting for someone to come along. I did, but then I chose not to be with him.

"Bella, we've been through this before and I'm not going to go through it on your day" Edward glanced over my head back at the beach. "I'll give them this much, the pack know how to throw a party"

"Yeah" I chuckled "Alice has competition"

The song finished "Do I get another dance?" Edward asked.

"You can have as many dances as you want" I answered.

Edward smiled and twirled me round "You'd think I was used to saying goodbye to you"

"It doesn't have to be this way"

Edward sighed and looked down "Yes it does, Tanya won't be happy to find out I'm here"

"Tanya?" I asked surprised.

"Yeah, we're kind of together now. I guess we were always supposed to be together" Edward chuckled.

"I'm happy that you're not going to be alone for the next 100 years" I was truly happy that Edward had a happy ending he deserved.

There was a faint rustle from behind. I looked round and saw Jacob standing behind us. I could also see Embry and Paul not far behind him."People are asking for you Bella" Jacob spoke.

"Okay" I nodded letting go of Edward's hand.

Jacob reached out and took my hand pulling me behind him into _safety._

"Listen mutt, you ever hurt Bella and I will take great pleasure in killing you" Edward warned.

"Bring it on leech" Jacob smirked.

"Goodbye Bella" Edward turned and walked deeper into the forest disappearing.

Jacob took my hand and led me back towards the party. There's music blasting, people dancing, laughing and having a good time. Jared kick started the party by turning the music up. Embry, like most of the pack, had removed his tuxedo jacket, pulled out his shirt and unbuttoned it, waving a bottle of beer around."Bella! Jake! Let's partaaaay!" Embry cheered.

Jacob grabbed a beer using his hand to take off the bottle top, he gulped it down in seconds and winked at me, lifting me with one arm and carrying me to where everyone was dancing. I put my arms on Jacobs shoulders as his hands rested on my hips and sneakily squeezed my butt a couple of times.

I began to unbutton Jacobs shirt "You don't need it" I push it off his arms smiling at his half nakedness. I would never get used to his body.

"So much better" Jacob smiled as the cool night air hit his scorching skin.

The song playing changed to one of Jacobs favourites 'Time of My Life', he grinned and pushed me out before spinning me back in, when the song got going Jacobs hips moved in time with the music as he twirled me around making me dance. I don't know why he liked this song so much, but whenever it came on there was no stopping him. Jacob was grabbed by Claire, Quil's five year old imprint, and he lifted her up taking her onto the dance floor. I grabbed a glass of champagne and found an empty table.

"Drinking won't drown your sorrows, trust me" I turned round and saw Leah pulling out the chair next to me. Leah sat down and watched the pack having a good time without her.

"Why don't you go and join them?" I asked.

"I'm not a welcome member of the pack" Leah drank from her bottle and turned to me "Why are you talking to me, you hate me"

"Your a guest at my wedding it would be breaking tradition not to"

There was a pause before Leah chuckled "You are unbelievable, on your wedding day you still go off and spend time with the bloodsucker"

"Jacob invited him, not me and you know what, I tried to talk to you and of course I was just wasting my time" I snapped.

"Bella let's just face it me and you are never going to get along"

"All that time when Jake and I were first together was a lie? When you told me everything about how you don't like to be with the pack, why is it so difficult for you to be nice?" I was so angry I wanted to punch something, mainly Leah. I was aware people were watching "Jacob told me about your little confessing session and you know what everything that has happened is your fault, why do you find it so hard to apologize to people, why do you have to put up this barrier and block people out sooner or later Leah your going to have no one left"

I could see the hurt in Leah's eyes behind the permanent scowl. I wasn't going to say sorry, it was about time someone stood up to her. Leah stood up, easily towering over me "I would say welcome to the Quileute family, but you're not welcome"

I watched after her as she walked away. Even though I told myself to ignore most things that came out of her mouth I couldn't help, but be hurt by her words. I walked towards the dance floor shaking from both anger and fear. I was scared because I had just angered a werewolf. I walked straight to Jacob who hugged me tight.

"Way to go Bella" Paul ruffled my hair.

"Feisty one you are" Jared joked.

The pack all high-five each other and seemed impressed by my outburst, finally everyone had got over it and gone back to their conversation. Jacobs arms were still wrapped tightly around me calming me down.

"Bella, are you okay?" Jacob whispered.

"Yes" I nodded taking deep breaths.

"I never knew you had that in you" I could feel Jacob was laughing and trying to keep it quiet. I thumped his chest but ended up hurting myself more than him, he just held me tighter laughing out loud.

It was starting to get dark, the sky was a pretty purple color and I sat on Jacobs lap as we sat watching the pack entertain everyone, Jacob had given me his tux jacket to keep me warm. Jared and Embry ran up to the DJ deck and Embry grabbed the microphone while Jared turned the music down, everyone turned to look at them.

"Hello. I am Embry Call" Embry began and it was evident he had a little too much to drink "I want to...I would like to make a speech, if that's okay with everyone. When Jacob came to me and was like 'Yo brother from another mother will you be my best man?' I was like 'Hell yeah!'. Jacob has always been a good friend, maybe my best friend at times and I've known Bella for ages, since she was young and we all played on the Rez together, but you know I'm happy that are together, they were like made for each other as if it was God's purpose when he put them on Earth, by the way Bella you look beautiful tonight"

I laughed as Embry pointed to me and blushed as everyone turned.

Embry continued "Jacob you deserve so much happiness and to see the way you light up when someone talks about Bella or you're around her just proves how much you are in love with her, To Jacob and Bella"

"To Jacob and Bella" everyone repeated giving Embry a round of applause, he bowed and returned to the dance floor while Jared turned the music back up.

Sat in Jacobs warm embrace looking around at my new family, I smiled knowing I would have a happy future.


	49. Mr & Mrs Black

**Phase of the Moon**

**Hey guys, I'm back! I updated as soon as possible and I know two weeks is a long time so you can expect major updates to make up for it :)**

* * *

**Chapter 49**

**Mr & Mrs Black**

**JPOV**

Bella and I said our goodbye's to everyone at the party. I swept her up bridal style and ran back to our house, bursting through the door. I was glad that Renee and Phil were staying in a hotel tonight so I could be with Bella. I put Bella down and went to kiss her.

Bella put a finger on my lips "Not yet" Bella smirked and went into the bathroom.

I wasted no time running into the bedroom and removing my jacket, shoes and trousers so I was only dressed in my boxers. I sat on the bed waiting. I was nervous and excited. I had made love with Bella before, but tonight was going to be different. It was our first time as husband and wife. About 5 minutes passed and Bella was still not out. I knocked on the bathroom door

"Bella?"

"Hold on" Bella's voice came from the other side of the door, it was shaky.

"Bells, is everything okay?" I asked concerned.

Bella didn't reply. I heard the door unlock and she slowly opened it. I lost the ability to speak or move. Bella was dressed in very little lingerie, a sheer lacy camisole covered her torso and Bella fiddled with the hem trying to pull it further down her thighs. I caught her hands and she looked down shyly.

"You're goddamn sexy" I finally spoke.

"Thanks" Bella mumbled biting her lip.

I could tell Bella was self-conscious about what she was wearing, before she could blink I had her laying on the bed, hands pinned above her head and me hovering over her. Bella leaned forward and captured my lips with hers. My hands caressed down her arms and shoulders, along her waist and hips, slowly pushing the hem up and slipping inside her panties.

"Oh Jake" Bella moaned and bit my lip.

I continued kissing her as I entered one finger into her wet core, Bella's back arched off the bed and her hands catch my arm. I smirk and push her hands back up above her head entering another finger. Bella's body started trembling as my fingers set a pace too fast for a human and her soft moans made me harder. Bella's eyes squeezed shut and I watched in awe as her mouth slightly parted and her hands grabbed the bed sheets.

"Jake!" Bella screamed out in pleasure as she reached her orgasm.

I continued fingering her until her legs stopped trembling and she relaxed, her chest rising and falling with each heavy breath.

**BPOV**

Jacob pulled me up into a sitting position and carefully pulled the night dress over my head. I reached round and unclasped my bra, while Jacob kissed down my neck, chest and stomach, his hands tracing down my waist and hips until his fingers hooked over my panties and slid them down my legs. I suddenly felt exposed and tried to cover myself up. Jacob grabbed my hands and stopped me, he crawled back onto the bed and slowly entered me.

"Ugh" my head fell back and my mouth opened ready to release a cry, but Jacobs mouth captured mine stopping any noise from coming out.

_Oh God! Oh God! _Jacob started thrusting into me harder and faster. I hadn't had sex with him for weeks and it felt so good, Jacob was watching me, grunting every time he thrust. I dug my fingernails in his biceps as he lifted my legs to increase the pleasure. I could tell he was close as he closed his eyes and his head slightly fell backwards. I had an idea.

"Jake" I spoke.

"Yes?" Jacob opened his eyes.

I used his distraction to push him round so I was on top of him. Jacob smirked and thrust upwards. I slowly began grinding my hips in a circular motion, resting my hands on Jacobs abs using it as support.

"Oh...Bells, so...so close" Jacob moaned.

Jacob thrust his hips upwards meeting me every time I bounced downwards. The pleasure was making me come undone and I raked my nails down Jacobs abs and fisted my hands in my hair as I reached my orgasm. I kept riding Jacob as he reached his orgasm.

"Bella!" Jacob cried out.

I collapsed on his chest and rolled to the side. Jacob put his arm around me and kissed my forehead. I smiled.

"Rachel got us a present" Jacob stood up and went over to the drawers, he passed me a package and I opened it.

Inside were two bath robes. I turned them round one had 'Mrs. Black' and Jakes one had 'Mr. Black', I put mine on "I love it!"

**JPOV**

The following day we said our goodbyes to everyone and boarded a flight to Hawaii at one. Bella spent most of the flight asleep with her head on my shoulder or in my lap with me stroking her hair. I led my tired wife out the airport and hailed a cab. I threw money over the seat as we got to the marina and I got the cases out the trunk, I took Bella's hand and led her through the gates and down a long dock.

"Good evening Mr and Mrs. Black" a Hawaiian man with a heavy accent shook my hand.

"Hello I'm Jacob and this is Bella" I introduced ourselves.

"Bella means beautiful and she is definitely a beautiful young lady" the man took Bella's hand and kissed it, my grip around her waist tightened. I put the suitcases on the small boat and jumped on, effortlessly lifting Bella over the edge, the man untied the boat and started the engine.

"I hope you like fast boat rides" I smirked.

"You're kidding?" Bella's face was mortified.

The man put the engine on full speed and we sped out of the marina out to open sea. Bella didn't seem to be enjoying the boat ride her face getting gradually greener. I chuckled and pulled her onto my lap cradling her. A few minutes later a small island came into view.

"Bella, we're here" I whispered and she looked up. The man slowed the boat the ocean became lighter, gradually turning into white sand. The man got the suitcase off and I lifted Bella off, her feet sinking in the sand, she smiled and her face went back to it's normal color. I took Bella's hand and led her through the island to a small beach house. I unlocked the door and smiled when I heard Bella gasp. There was a small kitchen area with a island and stools, a small couch and TV with double doors leading into the bedroom. I followed Bella through and she stroked her hand across the king sized white bed with 4 posts and curtains, she then opened the door to reveal the bathroom and outside jacuzzi.

"This place is amazing" Bella finally spoke.

"It's Quileute island"

"What?" Bella asked.

"Some of our pack members ancestors are descendent from an island not far from here, we made this island a get away place"

"Jake this is so special" Bella kissed me.

Bella squealed as I lifted her up and jumped onto the bed her landing on top of me, we broke into laughter, I interrupted by kissing her again. Bella straddled my legs and unbuttoned her shirt. I pulled my top off and she leant down to kiss me again, her hands reaching down to unbuckle my belt and undo my jeans, she leaned to the side and pulled my pants down. Bella disappeared off the bed. I was surprised to feel her mouth land on my erection.

"Oh hell Bella!" I moaned out.

Bella bobbed her head up and down, sucking and licking my tip. I grabbed the bed sheets trying my best to hold on.

"Ohhhhh...Bells ugh...please...oh" Bella laughed at my complete incoherency, swirling her tongue around my length. Bella moaned causing it to vibrate around my dick. "Ahhhh! Bella!" I threw my head back on the pillow as Bella used her hand to pump what she couldn't fit on her hand. I reached down and stroked her hair, all my muscles tightening. "Bells, I can't...hold...much..uhhh longer"

Bella pulled back and swirled her tongue around the tip twice before sucking me back in, her other hand massaged my balls and that was the final straw for me and I exploded in her mouth. Bella swallowed everything and crawled up my body to me, her legs straddling my waist. I could feel her arousal on my stomach.

"Baby, are you okay?" Bella asked.

I opened my eyes "That was incredible"

Bella smirked and slowly slid backwards grinding her arousal over my dick. It instantly became hard again and Bella lowered herself onto me.

"Gah...so good" I moaned.

"Jake" Bella moaned sensually into my ear.

This girl was going to be the death of me! I flipped us round and lifted her leg around my waist to thrust in deeper. Bella seemed to like this as her moans increased.

"Ugggghhhh...yeah" I used my hands to support my weight either side of Bella, who was no longer able to say anything, her words coming out as moans "Oh God...Jake...ughhh, please" I came hard, I yelled Bella's name, completely unable to control my words. Bella came seconds after I did, screaming out my name. I collapsed down onto the bed next to her completely spent.

This was going to be one hell of a honeymoon.


	50. Quileute island

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 50**

**Quileute island**

**BPOV**

I woke up in an empty bed, my body was covered in a thin layer of sweat. I got out of bed and opened my suitcase, I found a simple red bikini and a white floaty beach dress and headed outside. The island was quiet, apart from the sound of bugs and the waves lapping against the beach. I followed the sound through the trees to the beach and smiled when I saw Jacob sunbathing on the sand. Jake must have known about my presence because a small smile played on his lips. I took a seat next to him and ran my fingers through the sand.

"Where have you been?" Jacob sat up.

"In bed, imagine my disappointment when I woke up and found an empty bed, no husband"

"I was scared of giving you heat stroke" Jacob joked.

"Your loss" I shrugged and stood up pulling my beach dress off.

I peeked a look at Jake who was staring at my body. I had an evil idea. I turned away from him and very slowly undid my bikini top strap and pulled the halter neck strap over my head, leaving me topless. I threw it over my head hoping it would land on Jacob and walked down to the sea. Once I was in deep water I turned back to Jacob who was watching me in awe. I motioned with my finger for him to come and join me, he stood up and ran into the sea, pulling my legs around his waist.

"Isabella Black, that was a very naughty thing you did back there" Jacob smirked. I could feel his arousal on my thigh.

"It worked then" I grinned.

"Depends what you were trying to do" Jacob winked.

I wrapped my arms around his neck and kissed him, it was a gentle kiss. I broke away and looked round at the island."So tell me about Quileute island"

"Embry is half Quileute half Hawaiian tribe they own all these islands, Embry's mom came to La Push and got pregnant and when Embry returned here they gave us one of their islands as kind of a peacemaker" Jacob explained.

"Who's Embry's dad?" I asked trying to work it out.

"That remains a mystery, Its one of three possibilities, Levi Uley, Quil Atera Senior or...Billy Black" Jacob didn't want to accept it was his dad.

I gasped "You, Sam or Quil has a half brother?"

"Yep, Embry Call could be my brother, to make things worse, if you do the maths, when Embry's mom got pregnant everyone of them had a wife"

Jacob and I spent the entire day on the beach with Jacob still being about 10 shades darker than me, but I don't think I was going to tan, more like burn. Darkness fell over the island and Jake and I were in the house. Jacob had told me he had planned a surprise so I was getting ready.

"Jake, can you zip me up please?" I asked struggling with the zipper on my dress.

"If you promise I can unzip it later" Jacob whispered into my ear, his hands burnt my skin as he gently, but swiftly did the zipper up caressing my skin more than needed.

I turned and unbuttoned the top buttons of his shirt "As long as you leave this undone"

"Whatever you want" Jacob smirked and pulled me to him kissing me.

I pushed myself away, usually he would ignore my protests but tonight he let go "We're never going to get out of here" I commented.

Jacob sighed and I smirked walking out of the house. Jacob caught up with me, grabbing my waist. I giggled and screamed as Jacob flung me over his shoulder and carried on walking.

"Jacob Black, put me down!" I protested.

"You're ruining your pretty shoes" Jacob chuckled.

I sighed knowing there was no way I was going to win this fight. Jacob was stronger than me even with one arm. He finally set me down when we made it to the beach, the Hawaiian man from the beginning of the honeymoon was waiting on a boat. Jacob lifted me onto the boat and got on himself.

"Where are we going?" I asked taking Jacob's hand.

"The mainland" Jacob smiled.

It only took us a few minutes to cross the waters to the mainland. Jacob jumped off first and lifted me onto the sand. We turned and thanked the Hawaiian man and headed off. Jacob took my hand and led me to a beach restaurant where he had booked a table. It was so cute and romantic, there were only a few other couples in the restaurant and they seemed lost in each other anyway. Jacob pulled out my seat and I sat down taking the menu from the waiter. Jake took the seat opposite me, he didn't even bother looking at the menu instead taking my hand from across the table. The waiter came and took our order. Jacob just ordered 2 steaks, fries, and a lot of side orders. I went for a pasta dish.

"This place is so perfect" I spoke smiling at my husband.

"You're perfect" Jacob answered not taking his eyes from mine or moving his hand from mine.

"Have you ever thought about our future?" I asked.

"Of course I have" Jacob nodded.

I looked down from his loving gaze and stared at the wine in my glass "Have you every thought about what's going to happen when I get older?"

"What do you mean?" Jacob tried to catch my eye contact again.

I avoided it "You're a wolf, frozen in time until you stop phasing"

"Bella" Jacob reached out and I felt a warm finger tilt my chin up, forcing me to meet his gaze "I know age is a sensitive subject, but I'm still aging, just not as obviously as humans and when I stop phasing it will all catch up with me and I will be just like you and like I've said many times, age is just a number"

I smiled "Oh yes, I'm 32"

"I'm 35, there you go" Jacob grinned and winked.

The food was bought over to our table and I had never seen anyone eat so much. I struggled to finish my plate of pasta while Jacob went through a 2 whole steaks, a plate of fries, garlic bread, salad and onion rings and ordered desert.

"How can you eat so much?" I asked rubbing my stuffed stomach.

"I'm a wolf man thing I need a lot of energy" Jacob smirked.

I rolled my eyes at the fact he expected me to accept that as an excuse. Jacob paid for the dinner and we went for a walk down the beach. I took my sandals off as Jacob was right I was ruining them and they were brand new. Jacob sat down and I sat between his legs leaning on his chest running my hands through the sand.

"Are you enjoying yourself, Mrs. Black?" Jacob asked tucking a strand of hair behind my ear.

"If I told you I was having the best time of my life, would you believe me?"

"Yes, because I couldn't agree more" Jacob kissed my cheek.

"Jacob, what was it like imprinting on me?" I asked, turning a little so I could see his face better.

"The best feeling ever, knowing that I had a good enough reason to try and make you love me" Jacob smiled.

"How do you know that you imprinted on me?"

"I didn't, Sam kind of helped me realize" Jacob sighed and his arm wrapped around my waist and my hands played with his large hand and fingers "That night when _they_ came back. I just looked into your eyes and saw everything, my life, my future, my existence. I wanted nothing more to hold you and not let you go in that house, but I knew I had to let you go"

I lifted his hand and kissed it "I love this, I love _you, _I love no one else" I turned and kissed his lips "We have the rest of our lives together"


	51. I Feel Like Michelin Man

**Phase of the Moon**

**Chapter 51**

**I Feel Like Michelin Man**

**BPOV**

I slowly opened my eyes, the sunlight beaming through the window, I looked over at my sleeping husband and smiled his arm draped over me and his mouth slightly open as he gently snored.

Jake stirred slightly. "Good morning Bella Black" Jacob smiled.

"You're not going to stop calling me that are you?" I rolled over resting my head on his chest.

"Why would I? It's your name" Jacob kissed my head and sat up, causing me to sit up too. "I'm so selfish"

"How do you mean?" I glanced at him.

"I can spend every second of every day with you, but it's still not enough" Jacob lent forward and kissed my cheek.

"Yes you are selfish" I joked.

"I was thinking" Jacob began.

"Hmm" I made a sound while stroking Jacobs perfects abs. I would never get used to his body.

"I was thinking that I'm quite hungry" Jacob continued.

"Typical" I rolled my eyes.

"I was also thinking that we could make breakfast and go and sit on the beach" Jacob suggested.

"I like your thinking" I agreed getting up and walking into the kitchen.

I heard Jacob follow me wearing just a pair of black boxers his gorgeous tanned and muscled body on show "Move out the way, chef Jacob coming through" Jacob went to the fridge and got a load of food out. "Take a seat my darling and tell me what you wish for"

"Surprise me" I flirted.

"Blacks specialty coming up" Jacob winked. Jacob got to work cooking. I wasn't paying much attention to what he was making instead staring at his beautiful face, his soft lips and remembered the way they moved against mine, his giant warm hands that had brought me pleasure many times before, I imagined them all over my body, stroking and caressing disappearing down into... "Bella" Jacob snapped me out of my pleasant daydream.

"Hmm?" I questioned looking back up to him, he had a smirk on his face obviously knowing I was staring at him.

"It's raining" Jacob stated.

I looked out the window to see the rain pouring outside, it wasn't like rain in Forks, it was still very humid and the rain was coming down like a torrential downpour, I guessed this is tropical weather for you.

"Can you believe it? We take a vacation to ourselves and it rains" Jacob rolled his eyes.

"It could keep raining and then we'd be stranded here forever" I giggled.

"Someone is very playful this morning" Jacob walked over and wrapped his arms around my waist, kissing my lips.

"What can I do?" I asked.

"Sit here and look beautiful"

"No wait, your not cooking pancakes, you can't have breakfast without pancakes" I slid off the stool and opened the cupboard. I tried to reach for the flour, but failed. I felt Jacobs arms sneak around me as he grabbed the flour almost effortlessly, giving me a sneaky kiss on the cheek.

I got to work "Do you think this is enough?" I indicated to the flour in the bowl "Too much?"

Jacob took the flour and a spoon "That should be just right, you'll need egg"

"You never told me you could cook"

"You never asked" Jacob grinned as he put an egg in the bowl "My mom taught me the basics and don't forget I grew up with two sisters" Jacob handed me a spoon "Plenty of mixing"

"Yes boss" I saluted him and took the spoon.

Jacob turned back to his cooking and I had a fun idea, I picked up a handful of flour and threw it at Jacob, causing it to land in his hair, he turned to me and grabbed the bag throwing it over me. I emptied the bowl over his face and we ended up having a flour fight in the kitchen. Jacob lifted me up bridal style and rushed me into the bathroom.

**JPOV**

I woke up early and Bella was still fast asleep. I wandered down to the beach and flopped down on the sand soaking up the sun. I let my mind wander to how perfect everything had turned out. Bella had chosen me, and agreed to marry me, it still wasn't sinking in that we were on our honeymoon. I smiled when I heard soft footsteps in the sand confirming Bella's approach, she took a seat in the sand next to me.

"Morning sleepy head" I looked round to her "It's our last day today".

"Can't we just stay here forever?" Bella begged as her bottom lip stuck out.

"I wish we could" I leant over and placed a kiss on her cheek.

Bella and I ate breakfast and I rushed her to the bedroom where we made love one last time on the island. Bella packed both our cases, not impressed by my packing skills and I carried both of them out to the beach where the man was waiting with the boat.

"I'm going to miss this place" Bella put an arm around my waist, leaning into me.

"We can come back whenever we want" I kissed her head and gave her my hand into the boat.

Bella slept for most of the flight back to Seattle and then in the car on our way back to Charlie's. Typically it was raining as we got into Washington and Bella stirred when the rain started pelting against the car windows.

"I take it we're home" Bella stretched.

"Yeah, not far" I spoke as I sped down the highway. I was impressed with the speed that Bella's 'missile proof' car could reach.

**BPOV **

We finally made it to Forks and pulled up outside Charlie's house as I wanted to spend the night with Charlie. Jacob got the cases out the trunk while I opened the door. "Dad, we're home" I called.

"Hey kids, how was Quileute island?" Charlie asked.

I smiled as Sue walked out of the living room. "Hey Sue, yeah it was great, how did you know?"

"Jacob told everyone on the Rez where he was taking you" Sue answered.

"Except me" I mumbled.

"It wouldn't have been a surprise then" Jacob put the cases down and wrapped an arm my waist kissing my cheek. Jacob went home to catch up with his pack and he was having another tattoo tomorrow morning. I went to bed to catch up with sleep. I woke up early with sun beaming through my window.

I got up and smiled when I saw there wasn't a single cloud in the sky. First day back in Forks and it was a nice one, must be a good sign. I put on a bikini and covered up with a white race back tank and a pair of denim shorts and dug out my flip flops from the back of my closet. I almost tripped down the stairs, not used to walking in my flip flops. Charlie came out of the kitchen to find out what the noise was, I saw he was holding back a laugh when he saw me holding onto the bannister carefully manoeuvring the stairs.

I relaxed when I reached the bottom "Dad, I'm heading down to La Push, you coming?"

"Yeah I'm going to help Billy and Sue with the BBQ tonight"

"I'm gonna take my car, I think I'm staying in La Push" I picked up my keys.

"Bells, you live in La Push" Charlie reminded me chuckling. I had noticed he was in a good mood a lot more since he had Sue.

"I'll meet you there" I smiled and walked out the door.

I pulled up outside mine and Jacobs house and headed down to First beach where I saw everyone hanging out. I found Seth first and gave him a hug before looking around for Jacob.

"Where's Jake?" I asked.

Seth pointed out to sea where 4 guys were messing around jet skiing. I narrowed my eyes to get a better look and saw it was Embry, Paul, Jared and Jacob. I smiled impressed at them racing each other at high speeds. I sat down on the sand next to Emily and Rachel, Sam and Quil were playing in the sand with Gabby and Claire.

"We're making the most of the good weather with a BBQ tonight" Emily smiled, it would never stop amazing me how many BBQ's the La Push reservation had.

"Yeah Charlie told me"

There was a strange whirring noise and I looked up to see Embry, Paul, Quil and Jacob heading towards the beach. Jacob saw me and waved. I ran down so the water was just lapping against my calves. Jacob cut the engine and jumped off the jet ski, I sighed he even looked heavenly in a puffy life jacket and I also appreciated the fact that his surf shorts were low, _very_ low. Jacob waded through the water, he grabbed me and spun me round in a hug.

"Jake!" I squealed in protest as his wet body made my clothes wet.

Jacob put me down and stood back admiring my wet tank top that was now see-through, he held up a life jacket and smiled. "Fancy going for a ride?"

"Definitely not" I turned away.

Jacob caught my hand "Oh go on Bells, just a quick one"

"Fine" I knew I wasn't going to get out of this one.

Jacob grinned. I took off my tank top and shorts not wanting to get them wetter than they already were. Jared wolf whistled when he saw my simple black bikini earning a growl from Jacob and a blush from me. I gave my clothes to Rachel to look after and walked back over to Jacob who put the life jacket on me.

"Beautiful" Jacob kissed my nose.

"I feel like Michelin man" I complained.

Jacob laughed at my lame joke and got onto the jet ski, he held out his hand for me. There was plenty of room on the seat for two, maybe even three people, but I still sat as close to Jacob, wrapping my arms around his waist as tight as I could. I felt him laughing as the engine started and my arms tightened, but I ignored him. Paul purposely went past us and splashed both me and Jacob, I saw the grin on his face as he sped off standing up as he reached high speeds. Jacob followed, at first I hid my face in his shoulder, but once we were going I looked up. The others were not far away speeding and bouncing against the waves. Jacob looked round at me and smiled as he sped up. My arms tightened, not feeling entirely safe as we followed Jareds lead. I was happy to get off when we came to a stop not far from the beach. Jared giving me a hand down. Jacob gave me a kiss and disappeared onto the Rez somewhere with the pack.

"Bella you coming?" Sam called.

"Yeah" I quickly got into my shorts and tank top, not bothering to dry my bikini and ran over to Sam, Emily and Rachel.

At Sams house Emily set me to work putting drinks into the cooler and taking food outside to the table in Sam's large backyard. Sam was starting the BBQ.

"Rachel?" I asked as she came to the table with a plate of sandwiches.

"Yeah?" Rachel asked as she quickly stole a chip.

"Where's Leah?" I asked noticing the absence of one of the pack.

"She took off after your wedding, the only contact she has is through the pack, but even sometimes she's too far away for that" Rachel shrugged not seeming to care.

"Why did she run away?"

"No one is supposed to know apart from the pack, but Paul told me that she was fed up of being the hated one in the pack and on the Rez"

"Did she say if she's coming back"

"She'll come back, eventually, why I thought you hated her?" Rachel questioned.

"She hates me" I shrugged. A part of me did care because Charlie didn't know about the packs secret and he had to deal with Sues heartache about 'losing' a daughter.

Charlie soon arrived along with the other elders and they helped themselves to food, a wise decision before the pack arrived and demolished the food table. I wasn't really hungry so I took a seat next to Charlie. "Alright honey?" Charlie smiled as I sat down.

"Yeah, hey everyone" I greeted everyone.

"Had a good day?" Charlie asked.

"Yeah, Jacob dragged me on a jet ski"

"Fun?"

"He was going a bit too fast"

Suddenly loud music started and the pack walked in. Jared and Quil threw Seth into the pool and jumped in after. Embry ran and bombed splashing everywhere. Paul came over to Rachel and they had a private moment.

"The evenings entertainment has arrived" one of the elders commented.

I stood up when Jacob walked in and ran over to him, he held out his arms for a hug, I was about to embrace it when I saw the white band aid on his chest.

Jacob saw me looking "Take it off"

I carefully peeled it off and tears spilled down my cheeks when I saw the black ink on his chest just above his heart that read _Bella_

"Do you like it?" Jacob asked, concerned about my reaction.

"Oh Jake, I love it" I hugged him and he lifted me up, it was a big mistake allowing him to do that as he held me bridal style and ran, jumping into the pool. "Jake!" I complained as it registered I was still wearing my clothes and flip flops. I reached down and took them off slapping him with one of them.

"Babe" Jacob chuckled "You're sexy when you're wet and annoyed"

"Jacob" I splashed water in his face and started laughing when he splashed water back, but it went in Quils face instead of mine. I swam to the side and got out, glad that I kept the bikini on. Sam got me a towel and I wrapped it around my shoulders and sat on a seat. Jacobs hands warmed my shoulders through the towel.

"I'm sorry Bells" Jacob massaged my shoulders and I leant back in my chair resting my head on his abs.

"Mmm, it's okay" I smiled.

"Do you want any food?" Jacob asked.

"No, I'm good thanks" I shook my head.

"You haven't eaten anything" Jacob stated.

"I know" I nodded.

"You feeling okay?" Jacob touched his hand to my forehead.

"Like that's going to do anything, your hand will just warm me up" I grabbed his hand and pulled myself up walking to the food table with him, I didn't really feel like anything and to be honest I felt quite sick and dizzy.

"I might go home Jake" I spoke.

Jacob, who was piling his plate with food, turned to look at me "You sure you're okay?"

"Yeah, just feeling a little sick" I was feeling _very _sick right now.

"Babe, you've gone a funny color, Sam have you got a bucket, I don't think she's gonna make it home" Jacob called out getting the attention of everyone he put his food down and came to me wrapping his arms protectively around my waist.

Emily looked round to see what the fuss was "Wow Bella you're green, I'll get you a glass of water"

"She's gonna barf!" Jared laughed.

"Cover the food!" Quil called out.

"Guys shut it" Jacob hissed.

Sam came out of the house with a bucket and shoved it on my lap "Please try and get it all in here, I don't want to clear up"

Emily passed me a glass of water, I took one look at it and puked in the bucket. Jacob collected my hair and held it out of the way rubbing my back. "I think I'll take her home" Jacob helped me stand up, holding the bucket for me.

"Bells you okay?" Charlie asked obviously amused by it.

"Yeah I'm fin-" I was cut off by more sick coming up, luckily it got in the bucket.

Jacob took me back to our house, but of course everyone came back with us, the pack raided our refrigerator as I sat on the couch with the bucket on my lap and Jacob still rubbing my back.

"Maybe she's been in the sun too long" Sue suggested.

"Maybe she's knocked up" Quil joked.

"She might have caught a disease from the honeymoon" Paul suggested.

"Quarantine her!" Jared covered his nose and mouth while laughing.

"I'm fine guys, I think it's passed"

"Maybe you should go lie down, just in case" Jacob stroked my head.

**JPOV**

Bella went to bed with the bucket and I got rid of everyone else in the house heading to bed. I left Bella asleep the next morning and made myself some breakfast. I felt cool hands wrap around my shoulders one of them reached down and stole some egg.

"Mmm, that's so good" Bella picked up some more.

"Someone's appetite has grown" I pushed my plate to her and she happily tucked in.

"Making up for the meal I missed last night" my plate was empty quicker than I could have eaten it.

**BPOV **

Jacobs breakfast was so good I could have eaten another plate. I headed into the bathroom to have a shower. "Jake, where are the Q tips?" I called looking around for them.

"They should be in the cupboard" Jacob called back.

I opened the cupboard and looked through for the Q tips."Oh my god!" I gasped when I came across a new pack of Tampax. I was 15 days late, and I have never been more than 2 days late in my life.

"Bells, you found them?" Jacob knocked on the door.

"Uhh yeah" I stood up and lifted my top looking at my stomach. It wasn't yet swollen, but it would explain the crying me being sick and then eating loads this morning.


	52. He's Gonna Blow

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 5****2**

**He's Gonna Blow**

**BPOV**

"Jake, I'm just going into town, I need a few things" I called frantically collecting my things.

"Alright, want me to come?" Jacob asked, I could tell he wanted me to say no.

"No I'm good" I grabbed my keys and headed out to my car.

I decided to go to the pharmacy in Port Angeles so there was less chance of me being seen by someone I knew, the last thing I wanted was for news to get round that the chiefs daughter was knocked up. I walked up every aisle pretending to be looking for something when I was actually looking to make sure no one I knew was here. I was a married woman and was expected to get pregnant soon, if I was pregnant, but I still didn't want to buy this test, why couldn't there be a simpler way to find out, than going to a shop, picking up the cardboard box that is recognizable even through a plastic bag and take it up to the counter. I had to bear in mind that I was still only 19 with just a few weeks until I'm 20, the person behind the counter will be giving me funny looks and Charlie will go ballistic and as for Renee. I think I'll wait to tell her.

Once I had checked the aisles were clear of people I knew, I found the aisle there were so many different tests. I just picked up the one in the simplest looking box hoping it would be the simplest to use and took the dreaded walk to the counter, the girl behind the counter seemed to be taking ages just to scan it and put it in a bag. I quickly payed for it and made my way out the shop, shoving the bag in my l hoodie pocket. The safest place to do this would be at Charlie's house, where I wouldn't have to worry about sneaking it past Jacob and Charlie would be out so I could do it alone.

**JPOV**

I was helping Rachel set up for Pauls surprise birthday party that we were holding down at the beach. Bella was still in Port Angeles, I wasn't quite sure what she needed to get that she couldn't get in Forks, unless it was girls stuff, in that case I'd rather not know. Rachel was bossing me around telling me where to put things, I was only there to carry and lift the heavy things. I had no say in what happened. I couldn't help but keep checking my cell phone to see if Bella had tried to reach me.

"Everyone in the pack has a job to do today so quit moaning" Rachel snapped.

"I'm not moaning" I held my hands up.

"Yes you are" Rachel snapped back.

"Ah, there's nothing quite like fighting siblings" Sue walked in laughing.

"Alright Sue" I smiled.

"Hey Jake, where do you want the cake?" Sue asked

"Ask her" I nodded to Rachel.

"_Her_ has a name" Rachel hissed

"Over here Sue, thank you"

Seth walked in whistling a random tune "Hi guys"

"Why hasn't he got a job?" I asked.

"I did, my job was to taste the cake, make sure it wasn't poisonous or anything" Seth grinned.

"Sure sure" I rolled my eyes.

"You're done Jake" Rachel spoke.

"I'll see you guys later" I ran out the door and across the Rez back to mine and Bella's house.

I had a quick shower and had a look through my wardrobe. I decided to wear a pair of dark smart jeans and a black shirt. I pushed the sleeves up and unbuttoned a few buttons at the top, revealing my 'Bella' tattoo, I touched it and smiled.

I for once was at the party before Bella, I got myself a bottle of beer and a glass of wine for when Bella got here. What was taking her so long, she had been out all day without a phone call and she said she only went to get a few things, but of course she was a girl and a few things could mean an entire shop. I knew from experience when I was dragged shopping with Rachel just to carry her bags, thankfully she had Paul to do that now.

I smiled when I saw Bella walk in, she was wearing a simple black dress that stopped a few inches above her knees and then her beautiful long, bare legs were on show until you reached heeled strappy black sandals. I noticed she was wearing a heart locket, I recognized it as the graduation present from Charlie and she was wearing the wolf bracelet I gave her. I waved when he eyes fell on me, she walked over, she wasn't however smiling like she usually did.

I held out the glass of wine "What's up babe?"

Bella took the glass "Nothing"

"Yes there is" I stepped towards her and stroked the hair out of her face, kissing where my finger had just traced.

"Jake" Bella pushed me away from her, it didn't move me, but I took a step back anyway.

"What's wrong?" I asked very concerned.

"I need to talk to you" Bella's face suddenly turned serious, almost as if she could cry.

"Everyone quiet! Paul is coming!" someone shouted and the lights went out.

I saw Bella searching for my hand through the darkness. I reached out and pulled her close to me. Even in this light I could see the tears in her eyes very clearly. I gave her a gentle squeeze to let her know that she was safe and I wouldn't let anyone hurt her. The door opened and someone turned on the lights, there was a loud chorus of 'Surprise!' and the look on Pauls face would have made me fall about laughing on any normal occasion, but I was too worried about Bella to find it the slightest bit amusing.

The party was well under way with people dancing, talking and generally having a good time. Bella was taken away by Rachel and Emily who were talking with another bunch of girls I didn't recognize.

"Dude what was wrong with Bella?" Embry asked.

"I don't know she won't tell me" I shrugged.

"She was practically crying earlier" Embry stated.

So I wasn't the only one who had noticed "I know" I nodded.

I watched Bella, she wasn't getting involved in the conversation only occasionally forcing a smile or nodding, she looked round and caught eye contact with me, but dropped it straight away. I gave my drink to Embry and started weaving my way through the people dancing. Bella saw me coming and she looked...scared. I reached out and caught her hand pulling her away from the group of girls.

I pulled her out of the way of everyone. "Bella, what's going on and don't say nothing because I know there is" I was holding onto her wrist a little tightly. I loosened my grip not wanting to frighten her and took her hand instead.

"I'd rather not talk about it here" Bella spoke quietly.

"Has someone hurt you?" A tremor ran down my spine at the thought of someone hurting my Bella.

"No" Bella tried to step away from me trembling.

"Was it Cullen?" My trembling increased just by thinking his name.

"Why do you automatically assume he hurt me?" Bella tried to get her hand out of my grip and step back from me. "Jake, let go of me" Bella cried.

I noticed the pack slowly circling around us, they usually did this when one of us was about to phase. I tried to think of not hurting Bella, but my anger overpowered it.

"Jacob, calm down before you hurt Bella" Sam warned. "

Someone has already hurt her!" I snapped sending more tremors down my spine.

"No one has hurt me Jacob!" Bella almost yelled.

"He's gonna blow" Jared commented. "

What's wrong with you then?" I asked trying to take deep breaths, it wasn't working. Embry and Sam who were stepping closer ready to pull me outside wasn't helping my anger.

"I'm pregnant"


	53. Can Werewolves Go Into Shock?

**Phase of the Moon**

**So guys. I'm currently struggling with inspiration and would gladly appreciate it if any of you have any ideas as to what you want to happen in the story, or if there is anything you want to happen between Jacob and Bella. Any ideas are welcome :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5****3**

**Can Werewolves Go Into Shock?**

**BPOV**

I didn't want to have to tell Jacob here in front of everyone, but he left me no choice, he was close to phasing just because he jumped to the conclusion that someone had hurt me. I was pregnant, the test was positive. Most people would have been thrilled to get this news, but most people weren't 19 with a 17 year old husband who was frozen at 17 until he stopped morphing into a giant wolf. Most people wouldn't have to tell their police chief dad who despite being married liked to think I was still a virgin.

I looked to Jacob who was now still, too still, he hadn't moved or spoken since I told him and I was beginning to get worried, everyone else was really happy.

"Way to go mate!" Paul ruffled his hair.

"Jacob is gonna be a daddy!" Embry cheered.

"Its going to be one spoilt baby, being the Alpha's son" Quil nudged Jacob was still frozen in the same position he was 10 minutes ago showed no sign of moving any time soon.

"Can werewolves go into shock?" I asked concerned.

"What's going on?" Emily asked walking over with Rachel.

"Bella's knocked up" Jared blurted out. You could always count on Jared to make a comment or blurt out the secret about something no matter how inappropriate the moment was.

"No way?" Rachel looked at me "Why didn't you say anything?"

"I've only known for a few hours, why hasn't Jacob moved? I don't even think he's breathing"

"Nah, he's fine, aren't you Jakey boy" Quil pushed his head forward which seemed to snap Jacob back to reality.

"You're pregnant?" Jacob looked up to me with tears in his eyes. Could Jacob Black the grandson of the mighty Ephraim be crying?

"Yes" I simply nodded.

Jacob took a big step towards me and enclosed his arms tightly around my waist lifting me off the floor and spinning me around "That's the best news I've had for weeks" Jacob leant down and kissed me passionately. One of the pack cleared their throat. "With a baby?" Jacob asked still not over it.

"Yeah, well a wolf baby"

"I'm going to be a dad!" Jacob beamed.

"You're going to be a dad" I nodded.

"Oh Bella" Jacob leant down and kissed me again, everyone groaned and walked away leaving us in privacy. "How long have you known?" Jacob asked.

"I found out earlier, that's why I went to Port Angeles" I admitted.

Jacob put his hand on my stomach and looked at me "Our baby" the cutest smile spread across his face, it was like the smile of innocent little Jacob before everything happened, _my_ Jacob.

**JPOV**

I took Bella's hand and pulled her away from the party. I know it was Paul's birthday, but he would have plenty more, this however would only happen once, finding out I'm going to be a dad for the first time is probably the third best thing that ever happened to me, the first would be Bella choosing me and the second would be Bella agreeing to marry me. I practically kicked open the door when my hands were shaking so much from excitement that I couldn't turn the key. Billy jumped and turned to see what was going on.

"If you've been drinking go to your own home" Billy rolled his eyes.

"I'm going to be a dad!" I yelled and ran over to my dad. I hugged him and took Bella's hand pulling her towards me.

"You're pregnant?" Billy asked.

"Yes" Bella nodded.

"Congratulations kids" Billy seemed to be pleased

"Have you told Charlie?"

"No" Bella shook her head cringing.

"All I can say is good luck, make sure he's not wearing his gun belt" Billy laughed.

"Who's got a gun belt?" Chief Swan walked in the door, I automatically pulled Bella behind me. "It's alright Jake I'm not gonna hurt my daughter"

"Ch-dad, why are you here?" Bella asked looking surprised and a little scared.

"The Mariners are playing, why do you kids look so scared?" Charlie asked laughing.

"I need to talk to you dad" Bella was biting her lip, I noticed she always did that when she was nervous. I squeezed her hand in encouragement.

"Alright, what's going on?" Charlie's eyes narrowed as he sat down on the couch next to Billy.

"Bella's pregnant" I thought it was best to get it over and done with.

"_Jake_!" Bella sighed disagreeing with me.

"You're pregnant?" Charlie's face was slowly becoming red.

"Charlie it's good news" Billy tried to help.

"Jacob is only 17, you're 19 and you're going to raise a baby, you're just kids yourself!" Charlie was flipping.

"We're married, you knew this was going to happen" Bella looked as though she was going to cry.

"Not anytime soon!" Charlie was now purple.

"Chief I will give up my life for Bella and our child, you know that I would protect them both no matter what, you said so yourself that's in my nature to protect those who I love and Bella tops that list"

Charlie's face slowly returned back to normal color, he didn't seem to have anything to say back to my comment, his face smoothed out and a smug smile spread across his lips. "You have to tell Renee" Charlie smirked.

"Is that it?" Bella looked a little surprised.

"It's your life, you live it how you want" Charlie shrugged.

**BPOV**

I was locked in the bathroom staring at myself in the mirror. Charlie had taken the news about my pregnancy fairly well, but I still wasn't sure if I was ready. Charlie was right. Even though Jacob is frozen in time until he stops phasing, he's still technically 17 and I was only 19, still a teenager or in Charlies words 'a kid'.

I was studying the way my white silk nightie looked against my sun- kissed skin from our honeymoon and my loose brown curls swayed down to my waist. My stomach was still flat with a slight swelling from the bump that was to be there in a few weeks time.

"Come out here, or am I going to have to come and get you?" Jacob called his voice was rough and sexy.

I unlocked the door and stood in the doorway I looked at him and smiled at his half naked form with his 'Bella' tattoo on show above the white sheets. "Wow you're a vision Bells" Jacob sat up to get a better look at my outfit.

"Its only a nightie" I looked down suddenly self conscious.

I heard the sheets move as Jacob got out of bed and his warm hands took mine away from the hem of my nightie where I was desperately trying to tug it down."Stop, you look perfect" Jacob held my hands away from my body.

"You would say that, you're my husband"

"I would say it even if I wasn't" Jacob leant forward and kissed my lips, taking my hair as he pulled my head closer, my hand ran through his hair that was getting longer again. Jacob carefully lifted me up and lay me down on the bed, his hand running up my leg as we continued kissing. Jakes hands pushed my nightie up and he gave it a gentle tug over my head "No underwear" Jacob seemed to appreciate this.

"I didn't think I would be wearing it for long, so I didn't bother"

Jacob growled "Bells"

Jake leant over and kissed my stomach, he looked up at me with the goofiest grin on his face, it made me melt. I grabbed his head and started kissing him pushing of his boxers. Jacob slowly entered me and started thrusting. I realized straight away that speed and force wasn't his aim today and instead was taking it slow.

"Jake" my hands stroked down his back and held onto his hips as he thrust in to pull back out again, he repeated this slowly.

Jacobs hands wrapped around mine as his head fell back. Making love like this was amazing. I felt like I was going to collapse any second. My eyes closed as moans I could no longer control, rolled out my mouth.

"Uhh Bells" Jake moaned arching his back.

"Jake, I love you" I cried out as my orgasm over took my body, my legs trembling from pleasure. I felt Jake's hot liquid fill me not long after, he grunted and he fell forward, rolling off onto the side.

"I love you too Bella" Jacob lay next to me with his arm around me, he took my hand and rest it on his chest. I could feel his heart beating. "This is always yours"


	54. Telling Mom

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 54**

**Telling Mom**

**BPOV**

I woke alone in an empty unusually cold bed. I rolled over and Jacob wasn't there I guessed he had patrols this morning. A part of his lifestyle I wish I could change, I understood the patrols had to be done in order for them to fulfil their purpose, but I wished as Alpha he could change them...or just sit them out all together. Selfish I know.

I got out of bed and heard someone in the shower, so maybe he was back from patrol already. I walked into the kitchen and saw a vase of lilac and pink tulips. I smiled when I felt the comforting touch of Jacobs warm hands on my shoulders.

"Where did these come from? I asked.

"I picked them up on my way back from patrol this morning, I thought you would like them"

"That is so sweet" I turned and kissed him.

"Do you want some breakfast" Jacob asked.

Flowers and breakfast? Something was going on "Alright, what do you want?"

"Huh? What do you mean? Jacob asked innocently.

"Jake, you're sucking up to me" I accused.

"Bella, you're my wife, I don't need to suck up to you for anything I just got you some flowers to make you happy"

"I'm always happy around you" God getting married has turned me into a right cheeseball.

"Good good, now breakfast, what do you want because I'm starving" Jacob patted his stomach distracting me with his gorgeous abs.

I distracted myself with a thought "Ice cream"

"Ice cream?" Jacob asked giving me a look as though I was crazy.

I pointed at my stomach "Cravings"

"Bells, it's not even a baby yet"

"That's no excuse" I shrugged and pushed past him to get to the freezer getting out a tub of chocolate chip ice cream and getting comfy on the couch.

"What is it with girls and ice cream?" Jacob asked looking amused.

"I don't know" my cell phone started buzzing in my pocket and I answered it "Hello?"

"Hey Bella, it's Angela"

"Oh hey, how are you?" I hadn't spoken to her since the wedding.

"I'm good thanks, I was wandering if you wanted to meet up, I haven't seen you in ages" Angela babbled.

"Sure, I have so much to tell you"

"Good, same here"

"How about the coffee house in Port Angeles?" I suggested.

"Sounds great, I'll see you in 10 minutes?"

"Yep, bye" I hung up and put the ice cream back.

"Who was that?" Jacob was raiding the refrigerator trying to find anything to eat.

"Angela, I'm meeting up with her in town"

"Oh right" Jacob seemed saddened.

"What's up?" I asked running my hand through his hair.

"I just thought we could spend the day together" Jacob shrugged looking down.

"Jakey, you have my entire life to spend with me" I pulled his head up and kissed him before rushing into the bathroom.

"Do we have time for a quickie?" Jacob called.

I rolled my eyes. _Men. _"No!"

I put on a pair of skinny jeans making the most of the time I had left to wear them and found a simple t-shirt. I looked on the mirror and I don't know if it was just me, but my stomach seemed slightly rounder than usual. I pulled the t-shirt off and found a baggy shirt to wear instead.

"Jake, I'll be back soon" I called as I picked up my car keys, he was sat in the spot I was in just a few minutes ago watching some TV show.

"Alright" Jacob muttered.

I walked over and kissed the top of his head before walking out the door. Angela was already seated at the coffee house in Port Angeles with a drink. I ordered myself one and sat down opposite her.

"It's so good to see you again, how was the honeymoon?" Angela asked seeming more chatty than usual.

"Amazing, Jake took me to this private island somewhere near Hawaii" I smiled dreamily just remembering the white sandy beaches, the ocean, the small house and the large bed.

"You're so lucky" Angela snapped me back to reality.

"So how are things between you and Ben?" I asked.

Angela grinned childishly and brought her hand onto the table, on her ring finger was a silver band with a small diamond. "He proposed to me the night of your wedding"

"Oh it's beautiful" I gasped. "Why didn't you call me or something?"

"I didn't want to ruin your wedding bliss"

"I have a new bliss" I remembered about the small fact I hadn't told her.

"What?" Angela asked.

"I'm pregnant" I spoke quietly so no one around heard, not many people other than our family and close friends knew. I still hadn't told my mom!

"No Way!" Angela squealed clapping. I twirled my hair around my finger embarrassed by the attention she was creating. "Does Jacob Know?"

"Of course he does!"

"How long have you known?"

"A couple of days" I shrugged quickly looking around to see how many people were still staring.

"That's so cool!" Angela seemed to have cooled down.

"So...moving on"

"You're going to be a mom! Bella Swan, no scratch that Bella Black is going to be a mommy! Do you know how much Jessica would freak if she found out?"

"No! You can't tell her" I snapped.

"Don't worry, your secret is safe" Angela looked down at my stomach. "For now anyway"

"Mike wouldn't be happy to find out" I teased.

"He had a thing for you" Angela winked.

"How are Jessica and Mike?" I asked, I hadn't seen them for ages. I didn't invite them to my wedding.

"I only talk to them once in a while, I kind of drifted when I went to university" Angela shrugged.

"Oh, how's university?" I asked.

"Its okay, I'm thinking of changing my classes next semester or just dropping out all together" Angela shrugged stirring her coffee.

"Does your dad know about that plan?" I asked.

"God No!" Angela laughed "Ironic"

"Huh? Oh yeah!" Mr. Weber was Forks reverend.

"I miss high school, everything was so...easy" Angela looked sad.

"It didn't seem like it at the time" I remembered some of the less happy times during my senior year at Forks High.

"How did you choose?" Angela asked, I noticed the change in her mood.

"Choose what?" I asked.

"That Jacob was the one, I mean you and Edward were so in love, like he was willing to die for you, and then when he left that year you were so, depressed and lonely"

"Its way more complicated than it looks to everyone else" Angela had no idea.

"I mean Jacob is much the same, very over protective and he looks as though he always ready to jump in front of a bullet for you"

"Why does everyone say that as if it's a bad thing?" I asked remembering my mom saying it.

"Its not, I just wish Ben was like that"

"Jacob is very different to Ben in ways you will never understand, Jacob lives a different lifestyle to us" I tried to explain it in a way that wasn't confusing. Despite Angela being one of my closet friends I couldn't tell her Jacobs secret.

"I suppose, I just wish I had that kind of security" Angela sighed.

"I'm sure Ben would hate to see something happen to you" I assured her.

"Yeah"

My cell phone buzzed and there was a message from Jacob: _**Come home I miss you xxx**_

"Do you have to go?" Angela asked.

"No, but Jacob wants me home"

"Alright, it was great catching up with you" Angela stood up and hugged me, giving my stomach a pat.

I walked back to my car, happy to be able to talk to someone human and normal the same as me. Jacob was still on the couch waiting for me when I got home. I sat down next to him.

"Jake, we still have to tell my mom" I pointed to my stomach.

"Same" Jacob commented.

"What?" I didn't want to say anything out loud, but Jake's mom is dead.

"I like to visit her and update her on what's happening in my life" Jacob smiled. "I haven't been for a while"

"Oh" I wasn't sure what to say.

"It's alright if you think it's weird"

"No, it's your mom of course you should see her"

"How about your mom, do you want me to talk to her?" Jacob offered.

"I might tell Phil and ask him to break the news to her" that wasn't such a bad idea.

"Wouldn't she be upset if you didn't tell her, I mean your parents should be one of the first to know, she's one of the last" Jacob commented.

"Hmm" I sat back and thought about what I had to do, my mom was going to be worse than Charlie. I held out my arm and Jacob leant against me and I stroked his hair.

"I can't wait to be a daddy" Jacob turned his head and kissed my stomach.

"You're going to be amazing" I smiled knowing I couldn't have chosen a better dad for my child. "I'm going to ring my mom" I got up with Jacob following me. I dialed the familiar number and sat on the side. Jacob stood in between my legs watching my face that I was trying desperately to keep calm, but my insides were flipping. The phone rang for what seemed like a lifetime I prayed for Phil to pick up.

"Hello" It was Phil.

"Hey Phil, it's Bella"

"Oh hi, how are you?"

"I'm good thanks, is mom home?" I bit my lip, but felt Jacobs warm finger stroke my cheek. I looked at him and he smiled.

"Yeah, hold on" Phil put the phone down and a few minutes later my mom answered.

"Bella? Darling how are you?" my mom was her normal loving, erratic self.

"I'm good, I wanted to talk to you"

"Of course! How was the honeymoon, tell me everything, is Jacob still being a good husband?"

"He's amazing" I smiled at Jacob and he kissed my cheek. I knew he could hear every word that my mom was saying because of his super wolf hearing. "I'm not telling you everything because it was my honeymoon, but he took me to an island near Hawaii"

"I know, Quileute Island, he told me"

"Did he now?" I narrowed my eyes playfully at Jacob and he just shrugged.

"He's there isn't he? Hey Jacob!" My mom called out louder, but she really didn't have too.

"Hey Renee" Jacob called back.

"So what was it you wanted to talk about?"

"Err...well..." I looked at Jacob and took a deep breath "I'm pregnant"

"What!"

"Mom, please"

"You're pregnant?" Renee asked.

"Yes" I felt Jacob's arms around my waist as he pulled himself closer to me. "Bella, you're so young" there was a hint of disappointment in my moms voice "But it's fantastic news!"

"Huh?" I was confused by my mothers sudden outburst of happiness and excitement.

"I'm not exactly thrilled at the idea of being a grandmother, but it's great that you and Jacob are having a baby!"

"You're not angry?"

"Of course not! I knew it would happen sooner or later and the way you are with Jacob I knew it would only be a matter of months, even weeks until it happened"

"Thank you" I sighed with relief.

"For what?"

"Not getting angry, I was really scared about telling you" I admitted.

"Aww, Bella honey, don't ever be afraid of talking to me, if you ever need me I'm just a phone call away" my mom promised.

"I love you"

"I love you too sweetie" I hung up taking a breath glad it was over. I looked to Jacob who was just staring at me happily. I stroked his hair and leant forward kissing him.

"Embry text me while you were on the phone, he says I need to meet him at home as soon as possible" Jacob shrugged.

"Do you want me to come with you?" I asked

"I don't know what it's about, but whatever involves me involves you" Jacob lifted me down from the side and we headed towards Billy's house. Rachel was sat on the porch, she looked...worked up about something and stood up as soon as she saw us.

Jacob rushed ahead "Rachel, what's going on?"

"You should go inside, Bella can you come with me, Emily want's us to help with something" Rachel linked her arm with mine.

"Sure, I'll see you later Jake" I gave him one last look and he walked into the house.


	55. Stupid Stubborn Child

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 55**

**Stupid Stubborn Child**

**JPOV**

I rushed inside seriously concerned. What the hell could be up that Bella wasn't allowed to come in for? I looked around the living room at Embry, Billy and Embry's mom. None of them looked as though they wanted to be there and right now, neither did I.

I took a seat on the couch next to Embry. I didn't bother getting comfy as I could sense I was about to be given bad news. I perched on the edge and looked round at everyone waiting for someone to speak. The silence was deafening.

"Jake, we need to talk" Billy started taking a deep breath. I didn't reply instead raised my eyebrows wanting him to continue. "It was Embry's decision, he wanted to find out, so we did a DNA test, you're half brothers. Embry is my son"

I looked to Embry Call, the boy I had called my best friend for years. I didn't know what to say. I didn't know what to feel. Hate? Happiness? Sadness? Joy? Shock? All of them were what I felt right now. I could feel tears burning in my eyes, but fought them back.

"I know this is a shock" Embry's mom spoke to break the ice.

I looked at her with pure hate "A shock. My dad slept with you while my mother was still alive! Embry, who has been my best friend since we were in kindergarten has been my half brother all along! You waited until the happiest moment in my life to tell me, I've just found out my wife is pregnant and you tell me I have a brother from someone you had a fling with while my _dead _mother was still alive during her last years on this Earth!"

"Jake, I think you need to calm down" Embry obviously already knew about this.

"Don't tell me to shut up. I'm the Alpha, I tell you what to do!" I spat

"Jake, me and your mother, we were having difficulties in our marriage" Billy was trying to turn this around.

"So you jump in bed with the next woman who walks into town!" I was flinging my arms all over the place. Right now hate had overpowered all other emotions. I think I would stay away from Bella until I had calmed down. I stood up and walked towards the door.

"Where are you going?" Billy asked wheeling himself forward.

"I need to clear my head" I opened the door and slammed it behind me, a little _too _hard.

I ran down to the forest, pulling my shirt and jeans off as I got into the trees. I phased and ran off. My head was spinning, right now I hated my father for what he did to my mother. I would do anything to have her in this world right now, especially after my life turned out to be perfect. It wasn't destined to be that way. I sat down whining and rested my head on my paws as I remembered that fateful night.

"_Jake come on, we've got to get to nan and grandads as soon as possible, they're waiting for us" my mom called as Billy carried the remaining bags into the trunk. _

"_No, I'm staying right here!" I stomped my foot gripping tightly to my 'blanky'._

"_Jacob, listen to your mother!" Billy raised an eyebrow. _

"_He doesn't have to come. I'm sure Renee won't mind watching him for a while" my mom sighed giving in._

_Mom and dad were heading to my grandparents house up in Alaska, but I didn't want to go because Rachel had gotten out of it to go out with her friends and I wanted to stay and be with my friends like her. My mom put me in my car seat in the back and drove to Charlie's._

"_Hey Sarah, Jake, how are you?" Renee answered the door._

"_I'm sorry to do this at last minute, but do you mind watching Jacob, he's being stubborn and we're late to get to my parents" mom asked._

"_Of course, Bella is playing through here" Renee stepped aside and I rushed in plopping down next to Bella._

"_Bye Jake" my mom called and waved from the front door._

_I turned and stood up and running past her getting my blanky out the car. I hugged my moms leg and looked up to her "Love you"_

"_Love you too Jake, I'll be home to get you later, be good for Renee and Charlie" my mom bent down and kissed my head. I just nodded and ran back to Bella._

That was the last time I saw my mom, she never came home to get me. .

_Charlie was called to a road accident around tea time, he came home, his eyes red from tears and knelt down in front of me._

"_Jake son, you know when people die they go to that happy place?" Charlie asked me._

_I nodded "Heaven?" _

"_Yes, you're mother has gone there, but she told me to tell you goodbye and that she loves you" Charlie put a hand on my shoulder._

"_Is Sarah an angel?" Bella asked._

"_Yes Sarah is an angel" Charlie nodded._

"_Mommy's never coming home?" I asked plopping down on the floor,_

"_No Jake, she's not coming home" _

My dad survived the crash, but his injuries caused him to be in a wheelchair for the rest of his life. I avoided death that day, just because I was a young, stubborn child.

**BPOV**

I was sat in Emily's kitchen tapping my fingers on the side, impatiently staring out the window. Rachel and Emily had given up trying to make conversation with me as I didn't reply an answer worth saying and just sat staring out the window. I turned and watched Emily and Sam playing happily with Gabby as Rachel flicked through the channels on the TV aimlessly. I noticed they all kept glancing at me, probably to check I hadn't gone insane and ran out the house screaming. I knew they all know what is going on. Rachel because she's Jacobs sister, Sam because he's part of the pack and Emily because she's Sam's imprint. Everyone on the Rez probably knew apart from me.

"Quit thinking so hard, it's not good for you" Sam raised an eyebrow as he prepared a baby bottle of milk. "Jacob is okay"

"You know?" I asked.

"Yes, I'm sorry that I found out before you" Sam apologized.

"It's fine" I forced a smile.

"He probably just wants to be alone for a while" Sam touched my shoulder "There's no bad news, I promise" Sam planted a gentle kiss on my forehead and went back to Emily and Gabby.

I sighed and looked back out the window. A big black cloud was rolling in and it was beginning to rain. Paul walked in the door and looked around, he sighed with relief when he saw Rachel and went to the couch, putting an arm around her. It took me a while to realize she was crying.

Paul looked round to me "You probably want to go home"

I just nodded and rushed out the door. I ran across the Rez to the house thankful that we hadn't locked the door as I didn't have time to mess around with a key. The house was empty. I checked the bedroom and the bathroom, but Jacob wasn't home. I sat on the couch what could possibly be going on that I wasn't allowed to hear before Jacob and that made Rachel cry? Jacob walked in the door and he looked...awful. His eyes were red and watery, his cheeks puffy and blotchy.

"Jake, what is it?" I ran up to him and wrapped my arms around him. I walked him to the couch and sat down, he rested his head on my chest crying and I just rubbed his back, cradling him like a little child. "Sssh, it's going to be okay"

**JPOV**

I would have been ashamed to allow any of my friends to see me like this, but Bella I knew would understand and wouldn't care that I was supposed to be 'the almighty Alpha' sat here crying just because I found out something I didn't want to know.

"Embry is my brother" I sniffed and looked up at Bella, her face contorted with concern.

"That's a good thing, why are you so upset?" Bella asked wiping my tears, her eyes were searching mine for anything.

"My dad slept with his mom while my mom was still alive" I closed my eyes and took a deep breath composing myself "The night of the accident, I was supposed to be in the car, but I wasn't! I wasn't with my mom during her final seconds, I should have been! They should have been my final seconds too"

"Jacob, don't you dare blame yourself for what happened" Bella sounded shocked "It was a terrible accident, something you don't want to accept, but you have to accept that no one is to blame, no one could have prevented it from happening and do not ever say it's your fault just because you weren't in the car"

"I'm sorry" I apologized looking at Bella.

"You have nothing to be sorry for" Bella stroked my cheek "Why not focus on the good things from this, Embry is your brother!"

"I kind of got angry and yelled at them all" I admitted.

"They'll understand" Bella wrapped her arms around me and hugged me. "Rachel seemed upset too, I think she needs a big hug from her baby brother"

"She has Embry too do that now" I joked.

"Come on, lets go and see her" Bella stood up and held out her hand. I took it and got off the couch following her.

At Emily's house I saw Rachel sat on the couch with Paul and Embry. I walked over "Embry, I'm sorry, it was wrong for me to get angry like that, friends?" I held out my fist.

"Brothers" Embry bumped his fist against mine.

"Let's have a family hug" I suggested. I pulled Bella over and we had a massive group hug with me, Bella, Embry, Rachel and Paul.


	56. Mr Fix It

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 56**

**Mr. Fix It**

**BPOV**

"We left the light on" I spoke.

Jacob and I had just settled down in bed after a rather long make out session. "Damn, go and turn it off" Jacob kissed my neck playfully.

"No, you go" I nudged him.

"You're nearer" Jacob smirked.

I playfully punched Jacobs arm and rolled over getting out of bed and switching the light off. It was completely dark, I felt my way back to the bed but stubbed my toe on the post "Ah shit!" I yelled grabbing my toe and falling backwards onto the bed.

"Bells?" Jacobs voice was concerned as he reached out to me.

"Ow...ow, I stubbed my toe...fuck!"

Jacobs warm arms caught me and held me close to his chest "What am I going to do with you?" I could tell Jacob wanted to laugh.

"Buy me a bedside lamp" I suggested and crawled back to my side of the bed cuddling against Jacobs warm chest.

"Of course, top of your birthday list" Jacob kissed my lips and I closed my eyes flopping back on the pillow.

I was woken by the sunlight beaming through a gap in the blinds. I stretched and looked round at Jacob sleeping next to me. I smiled and kissed his cheek gently before sitting up. _Huge mistake._ My stomach flipped and I suddenly had the urge to throw up. I ran into the bathroom puking up the contents of my stomach.

Jacob stretched as he walked into the bathroom. "Nice alarm clock" Jacob joked bending over and holding my hair out of the way "You okay?"

"Yeah" I flushed the toilet and rinsed my mouth.

"I have to go, I've got patrols" Jacob kissed my forehead avoiding my mouth. I groaned, "It's not for long, Sam will be taking over in an hour"

"I don't like you running around alone" I frowned.

"Babe, it's my job, besides I want this town to be safe especially when my child enters it" Jacob kissed my nose.

"An hour is ages" I moaned.

"I wish I could sit out, but I can't" Jacob held my head in his hands and kissed me one last time before walking out the door.

**JPOV**

I was doing my patrols walking up and down the borderline and through the Quileute forest, whistling in my head a random tune.

Suddenly a familiar voice came into my head. "_Hey Alpha" _Leah's voice broke my happiness.

"_Wahey! The bitch is back" _I thought, before I realized I had said _"Oh crap! You heard that?"_

"_I'm used to it" _Leah sighed.

"_How are you?" _I asked.

_"__I miss mom and can you believe it I miss Seth too" _

_"__I can understand" _

_"__So Bella's pregnant and Embry is your brother" _Leah was raiding my head. I growled at her agitated that I had no control. _"I have to admit I wasn't expecting the Embry part"_

"_Me neither" _

There was an awkward silence, but then Leah came into view as Leah didn't project anything out to me instead the thoughts running through her mind. I heard something about Sue and Seth. I sighed_ "When you coming home?" _I asked.

_"I think I might come home soon...I desperately need a shower"_ Leah joked.

_"Yeah, your mom misses you"_

_"She has Charlie" _Leah sulked.

_"You're her daughter"_ I emphasised.

_"I know, I know" _Leah rolled her eyes.

**BPOV**

I was sat in the kitchen of Charlie's house with Sue and Seth, Sue was cooking dinner while me, Seth and Charlie were sat around the kitchen table playing a game of snap.

"You're cheating" I accused Seth.

"How am I cheating?" Seth asked.

"You're looking at dad's cards!"

"No I'm not" Seth laughed.

"You liar" I glared. "Sue can you throw me a packet of cheetos please?"

"Me too" Seth asked.

"You're not pregnant" I snapped.

"I have my own excuses" Seth winked.

Sue threw us each a packet of cheetos each and I tucked in. The front door opened and Jacob walked in. A smile broke out on my face immediately. "Look who I've brought home" Jacob grinned and my smile disappeared when Leah walked through the door.

"Leah?" Sue cried and ran up to her hugging her.

Jacob came over and went to put his arm around my shoulders, but I held out my hand stopping him, I furrowed my brows and grabbed my cheetos leaving the room.

"Bella!" Jacob called out.

**JPOV**

"Perhaps you should give her a minute, the pregnancy will only make her mood worse" Sue suggested.

"She was a moody bitch before the pregnancy" Leah mumbled and I pretended not to hear.

I left the room and found Bella curled up on the couch flicking through the TV, her head resting on a cushion, I leaned on the edge "Bells, what's wrong?"

"You brought her to my house after what she said to me" Bella was upset.

"She wanted to see her mom and Seth" I made an excuse "Bella, I'm sorry, I didn't want to upset you in your own home, I just thought maybe after all this time you could have made up and put your differences aside, for Sue and Charlie's sake"

Bella's eyes were getting teary "It's not all me" A single tear dropped down her cheek "She told me I wasn't welcome in the Quileute family"

"Bella" I slid down onto the couch taking Bella's feet and pulling her towards me. I put my arms behind her back and pulled her into my lap "I love you" I kissed her lips "I love our baby" I leant down and kissed her stomach "I won't ever let anyone come in between me and _my _family"

Bella and I returned to the Rez, where she went to bed. I met the pack down on First Beach. The Clearwaters were still at Charlie's house so I had time to tell the pack about Leahs return and they could get all the bad things they wanted to say out of their system. I wanted this to be a new start for everyone. I feel like Mr. Fix It.

"Hey Jake! What's happening?" Jared called out.

"Hi guys" I gave a small wave.

"Oh God, he brings bad news" Quil huffed and flopped back down on the sand.

"Leah Clearwater is home" I began and waited for the outburst of comments from the pack.

"Why we were better off without her?" Paul growled

"Guys! Think of Sue and Seth, don't you think they've lost enough already? You're not the only ones affected by this, Bella is upset too-"

Quil cut me off "We'd rather have Bella any day"

"Hey guys, having a pack meeting without me?" Seth appeared his usual over-smiley happy person.

"It's not a pack meeting, more preparation for when we go jump off a cliff" Jared commented. I shot him a death glare.

"I was thinking we should have a baseball game on beach tomorrow" Seth suggested.

"Yes! That's a great idea" I backed it up hoping the pack would catch on. No one did.

"What's put you in such a bad mood?" Seth asked looking around at everyone"

"Your si-" Jared began, but he saw my glare and shut up.

"O.K" Seth shrugged "Tell everyone and be here tomorrow at 8 sharp" Seth turned and ran back the way we came.

"All of you will turn up tomorrow and you all will have a good time" I ordered.

**BPOV**

The following morning Jacob dragged me out of bed really early for some baseball game. I had my shower and went to the closet looking for something to wear. I attempted to put on my jeans only to find that a small bump was now apparent and my jeans no longer fit. I flopped down on the bed, sighing. Jacob walked out of the bathroom, a towel wrapped very low on his hips, drops of water rolling down his chest and abs.

"What's up?" Jacob looked at my appearance, a plain black bra and matching panties.

"My jeans don't fit" I grumbled getting up and looking through my closet again.

"Wear one of your dresses, you never wear them and I love it when you wear them" Jacob grinned.

I moved my clothes across looking at all my dresses left over from the shopping spree just before my honeymoon. I picked out a loose fitting red dress that you would only notice I was pregnant if the wind blew. I found my sandals and took Jacobs hand as he led me down to First Beach where a massive baseball game was set up on the sand. Emily waved at me and Gabby copied her. I waved back and went to walk over, but Jacob caught my hand spinning me back around to face him.

"Excuse me Mrs. Black, but don't I get a kiss?" Jacob asked raising an eyebrow.

I smirked and stepped towards him wrapping my arms around his neck and kissing him. Jacob leant down and kissed me knotting his hand in my hair. There were a load of wolf whistles from the pack, but I ignored them. Jacob finally pulled away.

"Good luck Alphie" I smirked and adjusted his hat.

I walked over to Emily, Rachel and some over people they were sat with. The baseball teams were made of Sam, Quil, Embry and Seth and the other team was Jacob, Jared, Paul and Charlie. Yes my dad was playing baseball. Billy Black was umpiring and Levi Uley was pitcher. The game started and I had no idea what was going on and who was making the rules, if there were any rules. Sam's team were up to bat first.

"I love your dress Bella, I seem to remember picking it out" Rachel smiled.

"Yes, it was the only thing that would fit me" I complained.

"You can have all my clothes, I won't wear them again unless I get pregnant and I'm not planning too any time soon, so you can borrow them" Emily offered.

"You are seriously a life saver, I was thinking I would have to get Jake's old clothes out"

"Eww" Rachel scrunched her nose up.

The game seemed to change quickly and Jacobs team were up to bat. Charlie bat first and I was surprised at how far he hit it, he dropped the bat and started running.

"WOOOO! GO DAD!" I cheered and clapped as he only just made it to third base as Quil caught it, he high-fived Jacob as he tried to get his breath back. Charlie sat down with Sue who put her arms around him.

Jacob was the last one to bat and his ball went for miles until it hit the ground. Seth went off to get it and Jacob started running around the posts as everyone cheered. I tried to get the loudest. I smiled and shook my head as I knew he was showing off when he slowed to a jog only speeding up again when he saw Seth throw the ball. Jacob made it to third base.

"Winners. Jacobs team!" Billy announced.

Jacob went back high-fiving his team-mates and the other team. Jacob gave up on the celebrating and ran straight over to me, he took my hands and pulled me up, wrapping his big strong arms around my waist "So how was I?" Jacob asked grinning as he placed his lips on mine.

"Not bad, I've seen better" I shrugged and kissed him.

"Sure, sure" Jacob rolled his eyes, he kept one arm around my waist as he looked to Emily, Rachel and Gabby "How are you lovely ladies?"

"What do you want Jake?" Rachel asked rolling her eyes at her brothers good mood.

"Nothing, I'm just asking an innocent question" Jacob smirked.

"Seriously Bella, sometimes I wonder what on Earth you do to him" Rachel laughed.

"How is my favourite little Gabby Uley?" Jacob asked bending over to Gabby, he lifted her up and gently rocked her, she reached out and touched his chest, her tiny hand was so cute resting just below his 'Bella' tattoo. I saw the look Emily gave me when I stood admiring my husband carrying a baby, she smiled and winked.

"BBQ at my house, anyone wanna come?" Paul called out grabbing the attention of the wolf pack who ran straight to Paul's house.

Everyone else followed at their own pace. Jacob handed Gabby back to Emily and turned taking my hand as we followed the crowd back to Paul's house where a BBQ was already cooking.

"So Bella, who's better your old man or your husband?" Charlie asked walking over and flinging his arm around Jacobs shoulders.

"I would have to say my old man, I was impressed by your baseball skills, but not so impressed by your physical health" I shook my head in mock disappointment.

"I'm as healthy as a horse" Charlie defended himself.

"Of course" I nodded.

"How is my favourite grandchild?" Charlie put his hand on my stomach.

"Bella" I looked round and saw Leah standing a few feet away from me, she didn't look awkward or scared, but then again she was a werewolf, why should she? "Can I talk to you?"


	57. Punishment

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter ****57**

**Punishment**

**BPOV**

"Bella" I looked round and saw Leah standing a few feet away from me, she didn't look awkward or scared, but then again she was a werewolf, why should she? "Can I talk to you?"

_Please would be nice _"Uh sure" I looked to Jacob who nodded in encouragement.

Leah walked away and I followed after her, she led me back down to First Beach and sat on the sand looking out at the horizon. I took a seat next to her, taking off my sandals so I didn't ruin them. The sun was setting so at least I had something to distract me if I didn't want to listen to Leah.

"I'm sorry"

My eyes widened in shock from the words that I think just left Leahs mouth, I turned to look at her "What?"

"I'm sorry for being a complete bitch to you, you did nothing to deserve it" Leah was apologizing, but not smiling. _One step at a time Bella. _"I don't remember what caused us to fall out before...what happened between me and Jake" I winced at the memory.

"We used to be...well I thought we were friends"

"I'm not blaming my behavior on what's happened because its no excuse, I have no excuse for the way I treated you, it was unfair and I'm sorry"

I was beginning to think that Leah was honestly sorry. "I...I uh..." I was unable to form a proper sentence "Apology accepted"

"Can we start a fresh?" Leah asked.

"Yes" I nodded. Leah smiled and held out her arms. I embraced the hug and smiled knowing Leah was sorry for what she had done and said. Leah let go and looked behind me, I turned and saw Jacob standing not far from us. Embry and Quil were close behind.

"You were gone a long time" Jacob looked at me. I could see a hint of a smile.

"Nice to know you trust one of your own" Leah stood up and brushed the sand off of her "I'm going home" Leah walked back up the beach and I didn't miss the glare Quil and Embry gave. I couldn't help but laugh at Quil as he made it really dramatic after she had walked past.

Jacob walked over to me "Everything okay?"

"Yeah" I nodded and kissed him.

"Are you going to tell me what you were talking about?" Jacob asked.

"No" I shook my head, grabbing Jacobs hand as I walked away.

**BPOV**

I was laying in bed, cuddled against Jacob, his arms stroking random circles on my back leaving heated trails wherever they traced. I was as close to him as possible trying to keep warm. I looked up at him and he had his eyes closed, but I knew he wasn't asleep because he wasn't snoring.

"Jake?" I broke the silence.

"Yeah?" Jacob asked, his eyes still closed.

"I was thinking, I really want to see my mom again before the baby and I know you're not supposed to fly when your heavily pregnant so I want to go to Florida soon" I spoke.

"Sure" Jacob opened his eyes and looked down to me "We'll go online tomorrow and book the tickets"

"Okay" I randomly traced my finger over his abs.

"So are you going to tell me what Leah was talking about?" Jacob sat up a little pulling me up with him.

"She apologized, that's all" I shrugged.

"Why aren't you telling me?" Jacob asked running his hands through my hair.

I caught his hand and held it down "Because your hands are such a distraction" I positioned myself so I was straddling his lap facing him "She said she had no excuse for the way she acted towards me, she apologized and asked if we could start again, I agreed"

"You are such a pushover" Jacob rolled his eyes, knotting his hand in my hair pulling me towards him.

"I am not a pusho-ohh" I moaned as Jacobs warm lips came into contact with my neck, kissing and gently sucking, he was such a distraction when I was trying to discuss things with him. I grabbed his face and pulled it round kissing him. Jacob deepened the kiss and I pushed him back so he was against the headboard. An evil thought came to my mind, I smirked.

"What's that look for?" Jacob asked.

"You'll see" I winked and got off the bed, I took Jacobs hand and led him out of the living room. I pushed him down on the couch and turned on the TV switching to the music video channel. I turned it up.

I didn't feel very sexy in the sweat pants and tank top I was wearing, but was thankful for the matching red lace underwear I had put on. I smirked as I saw Jacob watching me intently, awaiting my next move. I faced away from Jacob and slowly swayed my hips in time to the music. I held onto the waistband of my sweats and slowly pulled them down, bending over to pick them up from the floor. I sneaked a look at Jacob who was staring appreciatively at my panties. I turned and played with the bottom of my top lifting it up revealing my bump and then slowly lifting it over my head. Jacobs eyes widened at my matching, revealing underwear and a smile spread across his face. I walked to Jacob and sat on his lap facing him, I ran my hand through his hair and ran my hands down his chest, over his abs to the waistband of his shorts.

"Bells" Jacob whispered, his head falling backwards.

"Ssh" I put my finger to his lips as my hand disappeared inside his boxers.

"Oh shit" Jacob growled, my hand slowly started stroking his length. Jacobs eyes closed and he bit his bottom lip. I pulled his boxers down and took as much of him into my mouth as possible, he let out a loud moan. I sucked up to the tip and walked away. "What?" Jacob looked at me his mouth open wide. "You can't leave me like this!"

"Who's a pushover now?" I smirked and walked into the bathroom.

I was having a shower and could hear quiet grunts and moans coming from the living room. I knew Jacob was finishing what I started. It was evil to do it, but it was funny. I wrapped a towel around me and found Jacob sat on the bed watching me, his eyes narrowed.

"I heard you pleasuring yourself" I smirked.

"I had to do something" Jacob shrugged.

I smirked and let the towel drop to the floor as I searched around the room pretending to not know where my pajamas were. I was aware of Jacob watching me as I reached up in the closet and bent over.

"Seriously, I think I've been punished enough" Jacob whined.

"I'm not punishing you, I'm simply looking for my pajamas" I shrugged pretending not to know what he was talking about.

"You're looking for your pajamas _naked_" Jacob corrected.

"Oh I'm sorry, I didn't think you would mind" I pulled the bed covers up and picked up my shorts and tank top putting them on.

"You Isabella Marie Black will be the end of me" Jacob grabbed my waist and pulled me down onto the bed tickling me. I screamed, kicked and giggled.

"Jake!...plea-ahhh! Stop!" I squealed and giggled as he tickled me.

"Not until you say sorry" Jacob tickled me harder.

"I'm...AHHHH!" I giggled uncontrollably "Sorry!" I managed to yell out.

Jacob stopped and I lay on the bed, my chest rising and falling as I got my breath back. I woke the next morning when a loud bang came from the kitchen followed by muffled swearing. I giggled and got out of bed. Jacob was rushing around in the kitchen, he had some kind of sauce down his chest and shorts and a saucepan was on the floor. I laughed and walked over to see what was going on.

"Do I want to know?" I asked.

"I was attempting to make you breakfast, but it went wrong" Jacob pointed to the mess on him and the floor.

"Why is it sometimes you can make breakfast very well, but then most of the time its a disaster waiting to happen?" I grabbed the mop and started clearing the floor.

"No Bella, leave it, I'll do it" Jacob took the mop off of me and pulled out a chair. "Pregnant women should never do the housework, sit"

"Yes Jake" I smiled and sat down "You know what the day is today?"

"Yeah, Tuesday" Jacob looked at me.

"No, its my first scan"

"Oh my God! Why didn't you tell me?" Jacob dropped everything he was holding and walked to me, he stood between my legs and still I had to look up to see his face.

"I thought I would surprise you" I bit my lip hoping he wouldn't be angry.

"Lets go"

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella was holding my hand nervously as we sat in the waiting room at the hospital, I squeezed her hand trying to comfort her, she was shaking her leg up and down. I put my hand on it. "Bells, relax"

"I'm really nervous, what if something is wrong?" Bella whispered.

"Nothing will be wrong, I promise you" I rested my forehead on hers and brushed my lips against her nose.

"Mrs. Black?" The nurse called out and Bella stood up. I followed her. "So Isabella Black, this is your first scan I believe?" The nurse was middle-aged friendly woman who seemed to have a permanent smile fixed to her face.

"Yes" Bella nodded nervously and I squeezed her hand.

"This is your first pregnancy?" The nurse looked back and forth between me and Bella.

"Yes" Bella nodded again.

"There is nothing to worry about, this scan will just make sure everything is starting properly and you will have to have a few more scans as you go along just to check that everything is okay" The nurse went to a machine and started pressing buttons "Okay Isabella, come and lay on the bed and lift your shirt, are you her husband?" The nurse looked to me.

"Yes, I'm Jacob" I smiled.

"Okay Jacob if you would like to sit in that chair there you should have a clear view of the screen. Isabella the gel will be a bit cold, but you will get used to it in seconds"

Bella winced as the nurse spread a weird gel with a blue tint over her stomach where a small bump had formed. I smiled at it, Bella's hand reached down and held mine as the nurse pointed to the screen. "That there is your baby"

You could see the shape of a head and body of a tiny baby, I looked to Bella who was staring at the screen, her eyes filling with tears, I could feel my eyes starting to burn with tears as I watched my baby on the screen.

"You're 3 months pregnant and the baby is doing fine" The nurse smiled and cleaned the gel from Bella's stomach, she handed me an envelope and I opened it finding the picture of my baby. "I'll see you again in a couple of months"

"Thank you" Bella shook her hand.

"Thank you" I smiled and took Bella's hand as we left the room "See I told you everything would be okay"

"Jake" Bella looked to me "We're having a baby"

"Yes we are" I wrapped my arms around her and spun her round, careful not to squeeze her too tight and set her back on her feet.


	58. I'm a Floridian

**Phase of the Moon**

**So let me know what you think of the baby names, or if you have any ideas as to what the baby should be called, let me know :)**

* * *

**Chapter 5****8**

**I'm a Floridian**

**BPOV **

I was attempting to pack my suitcase, but everything I went to lift Jacob beat me to it and lifted it for me. At first I thought it was sweet, but when I went to reach for a pair of shoes, but Jacob held me back and got them down for me I let out a frustrated groan and put my hands on my hips.

"I am capable of picking up a pair of shoes Jacob!" I moaned.

"I'm sure you are, but I don't want you to strain yourself" Jacob kissed my lips quickly.

I suppose I should cut him some slack, he is only being his usual over-protective, caring self, just a little more because I was carrying his child, but he could be so annoying. Jake and I were flying to Jacksonville this afternoon to see my mom and Phil again. I wanted to see her before I became too pregnant and then too busy with the baby to visit, although I was hoping she would come to Forks when I gave birth as I really wanted her to be there.

"What do you think?" Jacob asked walking out the bathroom. My eyes widened.

"What the hell are you wearing?" I looked up and down Jacob who was dressed in a bright orange flowery shirt a pair of red basketball shorts and Jesus sandals.

"I'm a Floridian, this is what they wear isn't it?" Jacob asked.

"No Floridians do not dress like that, you look like an idiot take it off!"

"Would you rather me go naked?" Jacob asked waggling his eyebrows.

"I wouldn't mind, but I don't think it would go down well with my mom" I picked up a plain black t-shirt and his cut off jeans throwing them at him, he changed into them and found a pair of flip flops to wear instead. I sighed looking at how sexy he looked in the simplest outfit ever.

Charlie and Sue dropped us at the airport, I gave him a hug and promised to call him to check, even though I knew he would be fine with Sue around. The flight was good , I spent most of it sleeping with my head in Jacobs lap. I huffed as the hot Florida air hit my face and lifted my head slightly allowing the sun to shine on my face. I felt Jacob's hand on the small of my back as he carried the bags and waited for me to walk forward. The terminal was air conditioned and Jacob seemed to appreciate this sighing contently as the cool air hit his scorching skin. I felt sorry for him having to bear warmer temperatures.

"Bella!" I looked round and my mom waved, she ran to me and flung her arms around me "I've missed you and Jacob hello" Mom stretched on her toes to hug Jacob, before turning back to me and looking down at my stomach, my bump was hidden under a baggy shirt, but she pulled it down so she could see "My grandchild, oh Bella you make me feel so old"

"Sorry" I smiled "Hey Phil"

"Hello Bella" Phil hugged me and patted my stomach.

Jake and I sat in the back of the car with the window rolled down allowing the cool breeze to blow my hair everywhere. Phil and Jacob carried the cases up to our room and gave us a minute to freshen up. While Jacob was in the shower my mom came in and sat in the bedroom.

"I was thinking we could go out for dinner tonight" Renee suggested.

"Yeah that sounds good" I agreed.

"Being pregnant suits you" Renee looked at my stomach and smiled.

I rubbed a hand over my stomach and remembered the scan picture I had brought with me, I got it out of the case and handed it to her "That's your grandchild"

"Oh Bella" Renee sighed "You've grown up so fast"

"Mom, I love Jake more than anything"

"I know you do, if you didn't do you think I would be sat here holding this?" Renee waved the scan picture around, she went to hand it back.

"No, Jake copied it for me, that's your copy" I told her.

"I'll frame it and put it on the fireplace next to your wedding picture" Renee smiled and rushed downstairs.

I chuckled and smiled when I felt two warm arms slide around my shoulders "She's really proud you know" Jacob kissed my cheek.

"I know" I nodded.

Jacob and I got ready and went downstairs where mom and Phil were waiting ready to go. I followed Jacob out to the car, he looked amazing as normal in a pair of linen pants and a navy button down shirt, his big feet in a pair of black flip flops. I couldn't help but sigh at his perfectness. Jacob opened the door for me and helped me into Phil's SUV. Renee had booked us into a beach side grill restaurant and we had a table overlooking the ocean. Phil ordered a bottle of champagne and a glass of orange juice for me.

"I want to make a toast, to Baby Black" Phil raised his glass and everyone tapped theirs together in the center of the table, saying "Baby Black"

"Have you guys thought of any names?" Mom asked.

"No, we haven't discussed it yet" Jacob reached for my hand.

"Alfie" I spoke.

"What?" Jacob looked at me, his brow furrowed.

"I like it" I shrugged. I came up with it after calling Jacob 'Alphie' the other day. My son would become the next Alpha one day.

"It's cute" Mom agreed.

"What if it's a girl?" Phil asked.

"Sarah" I spoke without thinking. I looked round to see Jacobs reaction.

"After my mom?" Jacob asked.

"Yeah" I nodded hesitantly.

"So Alfie or Sarah" Renee interrupted before Jacob could answer, I gave him an apologetic look, but he just smiled.

Our food came and we talked about babies and other stuff. We all watched in awe as the sun set on the horizon making the sky a pretty mixture of red orange and yellow. I gave into my cravings and ordered myself an ice cream sundae happily eating a whole one to myself. Jacob made my mom split the bill with him so he payed half, he used the excuse that it was only fair she allowed him to pay because she was taking us in for a week.

"Jacob is such a gentleman, it's unreal" my mom walked over and linked her arm with mine.

"It's only right that I should pay for dinner" Jacob shrugged.

"Anyone up for star gazing tonight?" Phil asked looking up at the sky. The night was clear as the sky was slowly turning darker shades of blue.

"That is a great idea honey" mom smiled. "I'll get the telescope out"

Everyone got into the car and we drove back to mom's house, Phil brought a telescope downstairs and set it up on the porch deck in the backyard. Despite the massive dinner we just ate mom brought out sandwiches and drinks.

"In case anyone gets hungry or thirsty" Mom shrugged.

"Such a perfect night" Jacob commented as he sat back on the porch swing, his arm casually around my shoulders. The time it had taken us to get home the sky was now dark, almost black with hundreds of twinkling stars spread randomly across it. I tried to make out pictures or patterns with them.

"Bella, you want to look on the telescope?" Phil asked.

"Yes" I got up and walked over looking through the eye piece, you could clearly see each star shining brightly. "They're so pretty"

* * *

**JPOV**

I woke up to the bright sun shining through the window. I got out of bed and grabbed a towel wiping the sweat off my forehead. Even with the air conditioning on full blast it was too hot. My body temperature didn't help. Bella was still asleep in the large, spacious bed. I was glad there was a lot of room because I tried my hardest to stay away from Bella so she wouldn't get too hot. I turned the shower on and turned the dial round to the coldest getting in. The freezing water cooled me down as it hit my scorching skin. I didn't have to dry myself as most of the water had evaporated already. I changed into a pair of surf shorts and headed back to the bedroom.

Bella was still fast asleep. I perched on the edge of the bed and stroked a strand of hair behind her ear, she stirred and I lent down kissing her cheek, her eyes opened and she smiled "Good morning"

"Good morning baby" I smiled.

Bella stretched and sat up, as she did the color drained from her face and she hurled herself out the bedroom. The noise of her throwing up filled the corridor. I walked down to the bathroom, gathering her hair out of the way. I sat massaging circles in her back.

"Feeling better?" I asked.

"I need some water" Bella went to stand up, I held out my hands and pulled her up.

Downstairs Renee had cooked us a breakfast scrambled eggs on toast and bacon. Bella got herself a glass of water and sat at the table with everyone.

"Where's Phil?" Bella asked.

"He has training, he'll be home by lunchtime" Renee spoke while cutting herself a piece of toast "Is the morning sickness bad?"

"No, it's alright" Bella shrugged.

"I was thinking we could go down to the beach today, would you like that?" Renee asked.

"Yeah that's cool" Bella agreed.

I finished my breakfast and made a quick phone call to Sam to check everything was okay with the pack, mainly to check that Leah hadn't ran off again and the pack weren't saying bad things about her around Leah or Seth. My jaw dropped when I walked into the bedroom and saw Bella standing there. When people say pregnant women glow, they are not wrong. Bella looked absolutely stunning in a white bikini with her small bump sticking out.

"Bella you look absolutely amazing" I snapped my mouth shut.

"I feel fat" Bella didn't look happy.

"You are not fat, you're pregnant" I pulled her into my embrace "I love it"

"Can I borrow one of your tops please?" Bella asked hiding her face in my shoulder.

"I don't want you too, but yes" I sighed giving Bella what she wanted.

"Thank you" Bella went to get up, but I held her back and kissed her cheek. I let her go and she rummaged through my suitcase finding a white t-shirt, she put it on and it hung to just above her knees.

"Are you guys ready to go?" Renee called up the stairs.

"Yeah, coming" Bella called back, she slipped her feet into flip flops and took my hand.

The beach was full of families, tourists, children building sandcastles and picking pebbles and stones in the shallow part of the ocean. Phil was already there with some guys I recognized as the ones we played baseball with the last time we were here. Renee and Bella sat down on the sun loungers.

"Hey Jacob, come over here!" Phil called out motioning for me to go over "You guys remember Jacob Black?"

"Of course we do, he's the best player I've ever seen that isn't playing professionally or wanting too" A short chubby bald man shook my hand. "Are you thinking of becoming a professional?"

"No, no, I have too much going on" I shook my head laughing.

"Jacob and Bella got married earlier this year, they've got a little one on the way" Phil bragged.

"Congratulations kid" a taller man bumped my shoulder, I moved it pretending he had an effect on me, but I could tell by his face he hit me a little too hard and hurt his hand.

"Thanks" I smiled.

"If it's a boy perhaps he could be a baseball player like his father" the short man suggested.

"When are you leaving, we should have another game before you go"

"Yes definitely, we leave at the end of the week" I agreed.

I shook all the guys hands before me and Phil headed back to Bella and Renee. Bella was sat up eating or more like demolishing an ice cream.

"What did the guys want?" Bella asked scooping another spoonful out.

"I'm going to play another game with them later in the week, they also want our baby to join their team" I joked.

"It could be a girl" Bella said with a mouthful.

"It could be a boy" I shrugged smirking.

"You want to go for a swim?" Bella asked putting her empty ice cream tub down.

"Yes" I nodded.

"Mom, Phil, you coming?" Bella asked.

"No, we'll stay here" Renee shook her head as she massaged sun cream onto Phils back.

I stood up waiting for Bella, she pushed herself off the sun lounger and removed my top. I smiled at the sight of her in a bikini with her bump, she looked so beautiful. Bella walked to me and took my hand, she noticed my smile.

"What?" Bella asked looking down at herself.

"Nothing, you just look beautiful" I tilted her chin up with my finger and planted a kiss on her lips.

* * *

In the evening we were lounging on the porch patio, Bella was cuddled against me on the porch swing. I had one arm around her, holding a bottle of beer in my other hand. Life in Florida was so easy and perfect I could see why Renee and Phil chose to live here.

"Nature calls" Bella pulled herself off the swing and disappeared inside. It was silent for a few minutes.

"Are you ready for this Jacob?" Renee broke the silence.

"Ready for what?" I asked.

"The baby" Renee stated.

"Of course I am, I don't think I've ever been more ready for anything" I grinned.

"Good, just making sure this wasn't an accident" Renee gave me a knowing look.

"It was not an accident, it wasn't planned I admit it was a surprise, but a good surprise, I promise I will take care of our child and your grandchild"

"I know you will, if the way you've looked after Bella is anything to go by, this child will have a perfect life" Renee smiled.

"I will make sure he or she has a perfect life" I nodded.

"What are you guys talking about?" Bella asked walking outside.

"The baby" Renee smiled.

I held out my arm as Bella sat down and she rested against my chest. The conversation flowed through to the night. Bella's breathing had become even and gentle. I looked down and saw she was asleep.

"Well seems like its bedtime" I put my drink down and carefully lifted Bella bridal style.

"See you in the morning" Renee smiled.

"Night guys" Phil smiled too.

I carried Bella indoors and up to our room laying her down on the bed, covering her with the sheet. I got into bed next to her and put my around her pulling her close to me. As I lay with Bella I thought back to what Renee said and I vowed to myself that I would take care of this baby and Bella providing them with anything they would ever need.


	59. Protection Program

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 5****9**

**Protection Program**

**BPOV**

The warm evening breeze blew against my face as I stood at the end of mom's backyard overlooking the beach staring out at the horizon.

"Bells, you coming?" I looked round and Jacob was stood at the backdoor, he smiled at me.

"Yeah" I walked to the door and took his scorching hand in mine.

The baseball game was being held at Phils training ground, Renee took me to sit with some of the women I remembered from last time, they all congratulated me on the wedding and my pregnancy I didn't get involved with the conversation instead watching Jacob, his muscled body stood out from the other rather scrawny men. During the game Jacob pulled his sweaty top off much to my delight and some of the other women sitting next to us. I glared in their direction and my mom chuckled.

"Jacob is really good, does he play in Washington?" A blonde, tanned lady asked.

"No, he's too busy to play"

"Does he work?" she asked, she seemed overly friendly.

"Err...he's a mechanic" it wasn't exactly a lie, Jacob had done a few jobs on cars lately and got paid for it.

"He must be good with his hands" she smirked and my mom laughed.

"You never told me he was a mechanic" mom bumped her shoulder against mine.

"He's done a few fix up jobs before" I shrugged.

Everyone clapped and cheered when the guys finished playing and the players came onto the bleachers talking to everyone. Jacob wrapped his arms around me and put his baseball cap on my head.

I wriggled "Eww Jake you're all sweaty"

"I know" Jacob smirked and smacked a kiss on my cheek.

"You are beyond professional level Jacob, I don't know why you don't make a career out of it?" Phil asked tossing a ball between his hands.

"I don't know, it's never appealed to me as a career" Jacob shrugged.

"You must have had some kind of training" Phil stated.

"School team and that's it, we play a few games on the Rez, but no training" Jacob explained.

"I'm sure all this baseball has made you grow an appetite" Renee smiled.

"Jacob always has a big appetite" I rolled my eyes.

At the house mom starting cooking and I helped her in the kitchen while Jacob and Phil went to watch TV. I knew they were watching ESPN because I recognized the voice over as the one Charlie always used to listen too. Mom set me to work on chopping food.

"I never asked how Charlie is?" Renee asked.

"He's good, especially now he has Sue" I commented.

"Yeah, I spoke to them at your wedding, he finally seems happy" Renee smiled.

"He is, it's nice to see him so happy with her"

"Do you speak with Edward anymore?" I could tell my mom was hesitant about asking.

"No" I shook my head "The last time I saw him was at my wedding, he's with someone else" I mumbled.

"Sweetie, I'm sorry I shouldn't have brought it up" Mom apologized.

"It's okay, I'm happy that he's happy, he's happy that I'm happy, we've just gone our separate ways" I shrugged.

"Does he still live in Forks?"

"No, I think he moved to Alaska" I bit my lip.

I did miss Edward and Alice being happy all the time, Esme being motherly, Carlisle being fatherly, Emmett being stupid, Rosalie being mean and Jasper being quiet but friendly, but then I remembered that I had everyone in La Push to match each one of the Cullen's, Seth was happy all the time, Emily was motherly, Sam was fatherly, Jared was stupid, Leah was mean, Embry was quiet but friendly and I had the extras of Paul being witty and sarcastic, Quil being fun loving, Rachel like my sister and Jacob.

"Quit thinking so hard, you'll give yourself frown lines" My mom snapped me back to reality.

"Sorry, I was miles away" I continued with my chopping.

Renee walked into the living room switching off the TV and we sat down for a nice family meal. It was our last evening in Jacksonville as me and Jacob were heading home to Forks tomorrow morning. Mom wanted us to have a quiet night in with no interruptions and just enjoy each others company.

**JPOV**

On the drive to the airport Bella had gone very quiet and I could tell she wasn't looking forward to what was coming up and as I expected she got very emotional when it came to saying goodbye to Renee and Phil.

"Oh Bella sweetie, it will be okay, I'll come and see you when the baby is born" Renee tried to comfort her as Bella cried against her shoulder. I watched in agony, it hurt me so bad to see Bella upset like this.

"I want...you...there...mom" Bella got her words out between sobs.

"Honey, it will be fine, the birth will be over in seconds and then you'll have your baby to look after and I won't even cross your mind" Renee laughed.

"I'm...scared" Bella looked up at her mom.

"Now where's the strong Bella I've known for years? You'll have Jacob and Charlie and Sue, everyone else will be there and I'll get there in a couple of days" Renee held Bella's head in her hands and planted a kiss on her forehead "Wipe those tears and get home to Charlie!" Bella just nodded and wiped her tears with the cuff of her sleeve before turning to Phil and hugging him.

"I'll see you soon Jacob" Renee stretched to hug me "You look after my girl" she whispered in my ear.

I nodded. "See you later Phil" I shook his hand and gave his back a gentle pat before putting my arm around Bella and leading her to our gate, she turned and waved once more at Renee and Phil before we boarded our flight.

Bella slept for the plane journey home and by the time we had made the 4-hour flight to Seattle then the 1-hour flight into Port Angeles, she was emotionally and physically exhausted. Charlie met us in Port Angeles and drove us home in the cruiser, Bella resting her head on my shoulder with her eyes closed. Charlie took us to La Push where he was staying with Sue, he took our suitcases inside as I carried Bella in and lay her down on the bed.

"Thanks Charlie, I'll see you tomorrow" I took the cases off of him.

"Yeah good night" Charlie left closing the front door behind him.

I took the cases into the bedroom and Bella was now awake, she got changed into her pajamas and lay back down.

"I'm going out quickly to catch up with the pack" I undressed putting on a pair of bed shorts.

"Okay" Bella nodded and rolled over.

I switched off the lights and left the house running down to the beach where Embry, Seth and Paul were sat.

I went and sat with them "Hey guys"

"How was Florida?" Embry asked.

"It was great, it was tough leaving though, Bella got emotional and I hate seeing her like that" I admitted.

"Is she at home?" Seth asked.

"Yeah, I left her sleeping" I nodded.

"While you were away we came across a scent our side of the treaty line, we think it was one of The Cullen's, but not Edward or Carlisle" Paul spoke.

"Our side of the treaty line? I thought they had left" I asked.

"Yes, which means they want something" Embry explained.

"What now?" I rolled my eyes.

"I don't know, it could have been the little pixie one, I'm not familiar with her scent" Seth spoke.

"You came across it?" I asked.

"Yeah, I called Edward, but he said that none of his family came"

"We'll just wait and see what happens" I sighed "Anything else?"

"Nah, same old, same old" Paul shrugged.

"In that case I should get back, I don't want to leave Bella alone for too long" I stood up and bumped fists with everyone before running back to our house. I quietly opened the front door, but saw Bella sat on the couch. I closed it and sat down next to her "I thought you were in bed?"

"I couldn't sleep without you" Bella wrapped her arms around me and rest her head on my abs.

"I'm here, you can sleep now" I kissed her head.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella was still asleep when I woke for my patrols in the morning. I pulled on a pair of cut off jeans and headed out into the kitchen. I ripped a piece of paper and scribbled a note;

_**Good morning beautiful,  
I didn't want to wake you because I knew you were tired.  
Gone for patrols, be back in an hour  
Love you, Jacob x  
7.45am**_

I wrote the time so when Bella woke she knew what time I had left and so knew what time I would be back. I left the note on the kitchen side and walked out the door. I phased as I reached the forest and instantly Jared's thoughts filled my head, he was singing to keep himself occupied.

"_Morning Jake!" _Jared called.

"_Morning" _

"_There's a scent down by the treaty line that I think you should check out, I don't recognize it" _Jared stated.

Another scent, or it could have been the same one that Seth was talking about yesterday, if it was he thought it was a Cullen, but not one we were familiar with. I ran down to the treaty line and it didn't take long to get hit by the stench of bloodsucker. It was definitely on our side of the line and not coming from there's, it was too strong.

"_What do ya think?" _Jared asked.

"_Definitely a leech, like you said, don't recognize it though" _

**BPOV**

I stretched my arm out only to find Jake's side of the bed empty. I groaned and got out of bed walking into the kitchen, I found his note and read at the bottom 7:45am. It was now 8:00am, he was late and Jacob was never late home from patrols. I opened the refrigerator and got out the milk.

"Hello Bella"

The milk slipped out of my hands as the voice registered, causing it to splash all over the floor. I looked round and saw Rosalie standing in the living room, I had forgotten how beautiful she was, but she wasn't smiling, but when had she ever? I held onto the kitchen side for support as my eyes widened.

"Wh-what are y-you doing h-here?" I was scared.

"You seem scared, I'm not here to hurt you" Rosalie had an evil smile on her face and I didn't know whether to trust her "I distracted the mongrel by spreading my scent, he'll be gone for a while, because he has the pack out on watch, those guard dogs aren't very good at their job, it was _way_ too easy for me to slip past onto the Rez"

"Why are you here?" I asked, changing my question so not to sound impatient.

"I have the knowledge that you're pregnant" Rosalie's evil smile disappeared and in it's place a pained expression spread across her face "I always wanted a baby"

"You could try adoption" I suggested trying to lighten the mood.

"Not funny!" Rosalie snapped "I want your baby"

"What?" I could feel my eyes starting to fill with tears.

"I want a baby forever, when it's born, I'll wait a couple of months and then change it, it will be a baby forever" Rosalie smirked as she revealed her plan.

The blood from my face drained as my heart sunk down into my stomach "Why my baby, why not any baby that's born, you could have one today if you go to a hospital"

"You broke my brothers heart so I'm going to break yours" Rosalie shrugged, since when did she become so..._psychotic?_

"I didn't break his heart, he left me and told me to move on, so I did" the tears spilled over.

"Just take care of my baby" Rosalie disappeared from my living room.

I breathed out and slid down the cupboard, I brought my knees up and cried into my arms. I could feel the cold milk soaking through my pajama bottoms, but I didn't care. There was no way I could defend myself or my baby from Rosalie. The only hope I had of protection was the pack, but if she had got past them today what's to stop her doing it again. I could talk to Edward, but why would he pick me over his own sister? The house was quiet apart from the sound of my sobs as I cried on the floor alone. The front door opened.

"Bella?" Jacob called out, he looked round and his eyes fell on me, curled up on the kitchen floor surrounded by spilled milk, he rushed over and pulled me into his arms "Bella, are you okay?"

I couldn't say anything, I couldn't even nod or shake my head, all I could do was cry harder, Jacob rubbed my back and tried comforting me, but even in his secure arms I didn't feel safe.

I felt him reach for his cell phone. "Sam I need you now!...My house stinks of leech and somethings happened to Bella...Bring the pack" Jacob shut his phone shut "Ssh, it's going to be okay"

**JPOV**

A few minutes after the front door burst open and there were a few sounds of disgust as Rosalie's scent filled the packs nostrils, Sam looked into the kitchen and saw Bella huddled against me in the kitchen. I helped Bella up and took her into the bedroom, I waited for her to get into the shower before walking back to the pack.

"How is she?" Quil asked.

"In a bad way, I found her on the floor crying, I don't know what happened"

"Your house stinks of leech and she seemed scared, maybe it came in here" Embry suggested.

"We need to step up, we were extremely lucky that the bloodsucker didn't want Bella dead, I am not allowing this to happen again" I ordered, my voice stern.

"We won't allow it" Jared added.

"I'll talk to Bella later and find out more, but I don't want her alone at any time"

"Rachel will offer to stay with her and I'm sure Emily will too" Paul spoke.

"She needs more protection than that, at least one member of the pack will be with Bella at all times, it's not just her we're protecting, it's the baby too"


	60. Wait Till I Get My Paws On You

**Phase of the Moon**

**Thank you to DelenaFTW for the idea of bringing a Cullen back, I hope ****Rosalie stirred things up enough for you :)**

**Also...**

**YankeeGirlNJ – I hope this answers why Alice didn't see what Rosalie was up too.**  
**Jack Stall – 15 Minutes is late. **

* * *

**Chapter 60**

**Wait Till I Get My Paws On You**

**BPOV**

I attempted to brush my hair, but my hands were too shaky. I put the brush down and looked at myself in the mirror, my face was pale with a green tint, my eyes were bloodshot and watery with red rims and my cheeks were blotchy and puffy. I went through Jacobs closet and got out one of his jumpers and a pair of his sweatpants I had to roll the waistband 5 times before they were a length where I could walk without tripping. I didn't push the sleeves of his jumper up, I wanted something to hold onto. Jacob was sat on the couch waiting for me, the CNN news playing quietly in the background, I sat next to him and he held me close stroking my hair back.

"Tell me what happened?" Jacob spoke, he still sounded authoritative.

"Rosalie came, she wants my baby, she's going to take my baby. Jake she's going to take my baby!" my voice sped up as my tears spilled over.

Jacob cradled me closer and rocked me gently "Ssh, no one is going to take our baby" his voice was gentle, but I knew he was livid, his body had become rigid and he was slightly shaking. "I'm going to take you over to my dads, Billy will be there with Rachel and Paul, I need to sort things out"

"Jacob don't leave me" I clung onto his shirt, but his hand easily removed mine.

"Bella, I have too" I could see the pain in his eyes from his words "I have to make it safe again" Jacob took me to his dads house and like he said Billy, Rachel and Paul were all sat in the living area, they looked round at us.

Rachel jumped up and wrapped her arms around me "Oh my God, Bella what's wrong?"

"Paul, I need you to stay with Bella" Jacob ordered.

"Of course" Paul nodded.

"Make sure she does not leave this house, I'll be back soon" Jacob kissed my temples before disappearing out the door.

I sat down between Rachel and Paul and explained what had happened, Billy also listened in, he knew about vampire and stuff so I didn't have to cut bits out of my story. Of course by the time I had finished I was crying again, Rachel was the one hugging me, Paul passed her a box of tissues as he gently rubbed my back trying to comfort me, the heat reminded me of Jacob and it was very comforting.

"Paul, can I hug you, you feel like Jacob" I asked.

"Sure" Paul smiled and held out his arm and I leaned against him resting my head on his chest, I closed my eyes imagining I was in Jacobs embrace and I instantly felt safe. It wasn't long before I was asleep.

**JPOV**

I called for a pack meeting and explained to them about the leech smell and Bella. Seth offered to go and talk to Edward. I agreed thinking this may be the only chance we have to talk to him. I went with Seth leaving the rest of the pack on watch. Seth quickly phased and called Edward asking him to meet us by their old house. Seth phased back and we ran, Edward was already there waiting. I noticed a gold band on his ring finger.

"Yes, I got married" Edward spoke reading my mind.

"To who?" I asked.

"Tanya, sorry Seth it was only family" Edward apologized to Seth who felt a little sad for not being invited. "How is Bella?" Edward asked.

"Err...okay, she's pregnant" Edward seemed oblivious to anything.

"Congratulations! I'm so happy she's living a normal life" Edward sounded genuine.

"Are you living with your family?" I asked curious as to why he didn't know anything.

"No, me and Tanya have a house in the mountains North of Alaska, there is a lot of mountain lions to snack on, Alice and Jasper live with Carlisle and Esme, but Jasper has enrolled in university, Rosalie and Emmett have gone away" Edward babbled.

"When was the last time you spoke to any of your family?" I asked.

"At my wedding, why?" Edward asked.

"Rosalie threatened to take mine and Bella's baby and turn it into a vampire so she could have a baby forever" I growled at the thought.

"She did what?" Edward shrieked "I know she's my sister and everything, but how dare she threaten Bella"

"What? You're on Bella's side?" I asked confused, I thought he wouldn't give a damn.

"Of course I'm on her side I hate Rosalie most of the time and I love Bella...as a friend" Edward corrected quickly.

"What can we do?" Seth asked.

"I would suggest killing her, but that would hurt Emmett and I love him, you know for once, I actually don't know" Edward seemed confused. "I'll talk with Carlisle and get back to you"

"There will always be one of us in wolf form so it will be easy for you to get hold of the pack" I spoke.

"Okay" Edward nodded "Jacob, I'm really sorry and congrats on the baby".

"It's not your fault and thank you"

"Say hi to Bella for me" Edward added.

"I will" I nodded.

**BPOV**

_Little kids running around me screaming and laughing, having a good time. A small child with golden skin, jet black hair and brown eyes __came running up to me._

_"__Mommy__!" he held out his arms for me and I lifted him up, he giggled. Jacob appeared next to me carrying a young girl with long brown locks, dark eyes, her face was just like Jacobs when he was young but more __feminine._

_The sound of children having a good time disappeared and the boy was taken out of my arms, the girl was gone from Jacobs arms too, I reached out for them but I couldn't quite reach them. They were turned away from me and I called out for them but no sound came out. They turned round and both of them now had pale skin, with sharp vampire teeth and blood dripping out of their mouths, they __slowly walked towards me causing me to back into a corner..._

I jumped and my eyes opened, I was still at Billys house lying in Paul's arms, he was asleep, his mouth open, gently snoring. Billy was no longer in the room and neither was Rachel. I looked at the digits on the DVD player; 10:25pm. I went to move but Paul's arm was like a vice holding me down and I didn't want to wake him. The front door opened and slammed shut causing Paul to jump awake.

"Sorry" Jacob apologized when he saw Paul jump.

"Jacob!" I jumped up from the couch and hurled myself at him, he caught me in his arms and cradled me.

"Edward said hi" Jacob whispered.

"You spoke to him?" I asked.

"Yes, he wants to help" Jacob smiled "Oh and he got married"

"To Tanya?"

"Yeah" I nodded.

"Good" Bella forced a smile, it took all her strength to force it.

* * *

**BPOV**

I was curled up on the couch, my head against a cushion and my feet in Jared's lap. Jared was watching some cartoon on a kids channel on the TV. I tried to concentrate on it so my mind couldn't wonder to things I didn't want to think about, like Rosalie or what Jacob could be doing right now. How yet again I had dragged the wolf pack and Edward to protect me because I had landed myself in trouble. All the emotions I was feeling were all heightened because of my stupid pregnancy hormones, and right now I was getting very, _very _annoyed at Jared who kept rustling his crisp packet.

"ARGH! Will you cut that out!" I yelled as I snatched the empty crisp packet out of his hands and threw it on the coffee table.

"Jeez, sorry Bells" Jared looked at me his eyes wide before licking the grease off his fingers.

"I'm sorry" I sank back into the couch.

"Do you need a hug?" Jared asked. I just nodded and curled up against him, he wrapped his arms around me and again it felt like I was in Jacobs arms. Tonight was Jareds turn to babysit me while the rest of the pack, along with Edward, Tanya, Alice, Jasper, Esme and Carlisle hunted for Rosalie. I did question as to why Alice didn't have a vision of Rosalie coming to me, but then found out that the wolf pack were too near and blocked her vision. Rosalie was cleverer than I thought. The pack were doing some kind of rota to decide who stays with me when, but Jacob hadn't been yet.

"Jared, why hasn't Jacob stayed with me?" I asked.

"He's Alpha, they need him to give out orders and in case something happens, like a fight breaks out, he has to be there" Jared explained.

"Will there be a fight?" I bit my lip and furrowed my brows sitting up.

"Depends what happens" Jared shrugged "Can I get some more food?"

"Help yourself" I nodded and brought my legs up on the couch crossing them. I grabbed the cushion and cuddled it. A really good smell that made my stomach growl filled the air. I got up and walked into the kitchen to find Jared had made waffles with peanut butter. "Oh my God, that looks so good"

"Have it, you look like you need something to eat" Jared pushed the plate towards me and got to work cooking more.

"Thanks" I grabbed a fork and tucked in. I was right, they tasted as good as they looked and smelt. Jared pulled a stool out and sat down at the counter eating his plate, the front door opened and Jacob walked in, a smile spread across his face when he saw me eating, he walked over and I fed him some waffles and he gave a thumbs up.

"How was it?" Jared asked.

"We got a lead, Sam went with Seth and The Cullen's to see where it goes, I don't think we've found her" Jacob shook his head, he looked to me and obviously saw that my face had fell, he took my head in his hands "We will find her"

"I know" I nodded. Jacob kissed my forehead "Jared can you stay a few minutes longer, I need to take a shower"

"Sure, I need to eat these" Jared pointed to his plate and Jacob disappeared into the bathroom.

* * *

I felt something warm stroking my hair out of my face. I stirred, opening my eyes to see Jacob sat on the edge of the bed, his hand gently stroking my face. "Morning, how are you feeling?" Jacob asked.

I sat up, my hand flew to my mouth as the color drained from my face, I jumped out of bed and ran into the bathroom where I immediately begin to throw up. I flushed the toilet and walked back to the bedroom.

"Not well then" Jacob answered his own question.

"I think it's the waffles from last night" I joked, not bothering to laugh "It was nice to wake up with you this morning"

"Bella, you know patrols is not something I can get out of and I always get the early morning ones so I can spend the day with you without being tired or having to leave you and now with Rosalie out I have to be there, I'm Alpha" Jacob explained.

"I know, I just wish...I wish things were..."

"Normal?" Jacob finished my sentence.

"If things were normal, I wouldn't have a hot, strong, over protective, loving wolf to take care of me" I sat on his lap and cuddled against his chest listening to his steady heartbeat. "So who have I got today?"

"Sam, but you'll be with Emily and Gabby too" Jacob kissed my hair.

**JPOV**

I made sure that Bella got to Sam's house safely. I ran across the Rez to the forest phasing as I reached the trees where the pack were waiting for me. The Cullen's were also there.

"_Jake, dude, we have a lead!"_ Jared called out.

"I think this may be her" Edward commented after reading my mind.

"I know its her, I've seen her in the area" Alice added.

"_You guys need to surround the Rez, Seth you're with me"_ I turned to Seth.

"_Yes!" _Seth cheered.

"Esme, Jasper and Tanya will stay around the Rez as well, Alice and Carlisle are coming with us" Edward confirmed.

"_Lets go" _I nodded.

I ran off with Seth and Carlisle following close behind me, I was running alongside the pixie following the scent we had. Edward was ahead of us because he was faster, it didn't take long for the stench to become stronger, I noticed that pixie slowed I looked back and saw she was having one of her visions.

"Guys stop!" Alice cried out and we all came to a halt, turning to her waiting, she was concentrating hard on something. The forest was so silent it was quiet eerie. There was a distant rustling sound, my head snapped round, but Edward gave me a warning look and held out his hand. I guessed we had to wait for the psychic's verdict. "To the left!" Alice announced and I started running in that direction immediately. Edward followed and it didn't take long for him to overtake me. There was rustling from the left and suddenly a flash of blonde flew in front of us to the right. I took off in that direction. The blur became clear as I got closer, it was blondie.

"_The bitch" _I snarled chasing after her. Edward was close behind me, but I was now motivated and running the fastest I had ever gone in my life. I wanted this parasite dead for what she threatened to do to mine and Bella's baby. I wandered where Ken was and whether he was part of her plan or if he had jumped ships back to his family.

"He's here" Edward called out. I was confused to what he was talking about at first, but suddenly a big guy with black hair was running alongside me, it was Emmett.

_"Why is he here?" _I spat.

"He had a fight with _blondie, _they are no longer together" Edward answered.

"_Aren't you guys like loved up forever?" _I asked very confused, this was either a plan to catch us out or genuine.

"This is not a plan Jacob, and look at me and Bella, we weren't forever, I loved her more than anything, but some things aren't supposed to be" Edward answered my thoughts.

"She only wanted me for my dimples" Emmett added.

Blondie jumped up using the trees to propel herself. I jumped up snapping my teeth trying to grab her mid-air, she just kicked her leg out causing me to back down. I growled and took after her faster than before, soon I was right on her table. I leapt out, my paw outstretched hoping to swipe at her, but she disappeared upwards. I stopped and looked around confused.

"The river!" Alice called out turning in that direction.

Finally we had her cornered, she looked so different to the last time I saw her, she looked wild, out-of-control, her eyes were crimson red and she was snarling at everyone in a defensive crouching position.

"Rosalie" Carlisle wearily stepped forward, his hand out "None of us are going to hurt you"

"_Yeah right, wait till I get my paws on you, bitch" _I scoffed.

"You've lost control of your thirst, we can work this out, you can be back to the way you used to be, not this monster that human blood has made you" Carlisle clearly didn't want to kill her, he was trying all other options whereas I just wanted her dead.

"Rose, you don't want this, you've hurt so many people" Alice intervened.

"I. Want. A. Baby" Rosalie's voice was vicious.

"You are in no fit state to look after a baby, if you come home with us we'll take care of you and we'll get you a baby" Carlisle promised. "Alice...a little help"

Alice closed her eyes for a few seconds before re-opening them and nodding "It works"

"Come on Rosalie, come with us we'll make everything better and get you anything you will need, like old times" Carlisle motioned for Rosalie to go over, she looked round at all of us before slowly stepping towards Carlisle who nodded encouraging her. Carlisle wrapped his arm around Rosalie's shoulders and walked off.

"Is that it?" I thought.

"Yes, I didn't expect that either" Edward answered.

"The woman is psychotic! She needs to be put in an asylum for vampires or something"

"I don't think there is one" Edward smirked. "You can see what the human blood has done to her, I'm sure if we get her back to normal she'll be fine" Edward assured me.

"Don't worry Jake, do you seriously think I'll allow her to hurt Bella or Bella's child?" Alice patted my head.

"Jake, it will be okay" Seth added.

"I guess I should get back to Bella, I'll see you guys later" I ran off back in the direction of the Rez.

The rest of The Cullen's had already left and the pack knew what had happened because of the telepathic link. I allowed all of then to go home except Quil who's turn it was to patrol, I wasn't letting the guard down just yet. Rosalie had a long way to go before she was sane. I let myself into Sams house and found him on the floor playing with Bella and Gabby.

"Jake!" Bella jumped up and hugged me, I kissed her passionately and she moaned as my tongue entered her mouth, she knotted her hand in my hair.

Sam cleared his throat "There is children present"

"Sorry" I smirked at Bella.

"What's happened, you're in a better mood?" Bella asked.

"Everything is sorted, you're safe again" I kissed her forehead.

"But...Rosalie" Bella looked at me confused.

"Yeah, we chased Rosalie and cornered her, Carlisle reckons he can get her back to normal if she goes back to animal blood" I explained.

"She wants a baby though"

"Bells, relax, everything is going to be okay, I promise" _Famous Last Words_


	61. Eighteen Candles

**Phase of the Moon**

**Hey guys this is a happier chapter just to lighten the mood after the last two chapters. I will get back to the drama, but for now one for Bella and Jacob :)**

* * *

**Chapter 61**

**Eighteen Candles **

**JPOV**

Monday morning. A new week, a new start. A chance to put last weeks horrible events behind us. Today wasn't just any average Monday, today was supposedly my eighteenth birthday, but of course I wouldn't look even a wrinkle older. I rolled over expecting to wrap my arms around my wife Bella, but was surprised when her side of the bed was empty. Now I know what its like for her. Not pleasant.

I groaned and walked over to my closet pulling on a pair of denim cut off shorts and headed out into the living room, the house was completely empty. No Bella, no present not even a card or balloon. I opened the refrigerator and got out the OJ carton drinking straight out of it, not bothering to get a glass.

I closed the door behind me and walked to my dad's house. The Rez was quiet, too quiet. It wasn't early or anything so where the hell was everybody and where was Bella? There was literally no one walking around and it was a beautiful day, sun shining and everything. I opened the door to my dads house. My dad wheeled himself out of the bedroom at the noise from the door.

"Hey, it's the birthday boy! Stay there!" Billy held out his hand and I stopped, he wheeled himself back into the bedroom and came back out with a wrapped up gift, he handed it to me "Happy Birthday son"

"Thanks" I started to pull of the gift wrap being careful not to rip the present. It was a book. I opened it and on the first page was a picture of me and Bella when we were younger, both of us covered in mud. I laughed, the next page had a picture of me and Bella both asleep huddled against my mom. The next picture was another of me and Bella staring into each others eyes on our wedding day. I turned the page again, one of everyone who was present at our wedding. "Dad, I love it"

"Rachel helped me make it, turn the page" Dad smiled.

I turned the page and the picture from Bella's first scan was stuck on the page "How did you get this?"

"I had help from Bella too, there are a lot of pages free so you can fill it yourself and you can also add more pages when you use them up" Dad explained.

"Thank you, I love it" I turned back to the picture of me and Bella and ran my finger across her face smiling "Have you seen Bella today?"

"No" Billy shook his head "I thought she would have been with you"

"Yeah well, I woke up in an empty bed" I walked into the kitchen and got something to eat.

"Excuse me, don't go emptying my refrigerator, you've got your own one now" Billy shook his finger at me.

"Sorry" I looked out of the kitchen window sighing at the depressingly empty Rez "Where is everyone?"

"Well Rachel is at Paul's house, Bella I'm afraid I don't know, Sue is at Charlie's, everyone else I guess is at home" Billy shrugged switching on the TV. I was getting seriously worried now. Bella wasn't home and Billy had no idea where she was I suppose she could be in Forks, but still she normally leaves a note or text or something to tell me what she's doing.

**BPOV**

"I Have Cake!" Seth called out as he carried a massive box out onto the porch.

"Oh my God! That's huge" I gaped as he set it down, the cake was normal sponge with white icing and words that read; _Happy 18__th__ Birthday Jake. _

The pack were helping me organize a birthday party for Jacob that we are holding at Quil's house that backs onto the beach where Jake and I got married. Literally there's his porch and you step down onto sand. I had attempted to decorate the porch, but every time I so much as stretched one of the pack did it for me. It wasn't bad considering it had been decorated by 4 oversized, teenage wolves. Jared, Embry, Quil and Paul were now making another dance floor on the sand a lot like the one they made for our wedding except it wasn't decorated with petals and candles.

"Morning guys" Sam walked in effortlessly carrying a massive cooler filled with ice and beer that looked too heavy to be carried by one person.

"Hey" I smiled as I attempted to pin up a banner.

"Are you too short?" Sam joked, he took the banner out of my hands and pinned it above the doorway, gently patting my head.

"Is that all we have to drink, beer?" I asked looking at the cooler.

"No, I have another two to bring, one with more beer and one with alcohol" Sam smiled.

"What about the people under age?" I asked

"Oh there's another one with soft drinks and soda, relax" Sam laughed and walked out the door. As he walked past Emily he stopped to give her a kiss. Emily and Rachel walked in carrying boxes of food.

"I have cooked all of the pack's favorites" Emily spoke as she set them down on the empty table "So none of them will go hungry tonight"

"Thank you" I hugged her.

"That cake is massive!" Rachel commented.

"I know, but don't forget the pack will eat like half of it"

"So Jake has no idea about this then?" Emily asked.

"I don't think so" I shook my head.

"No, I saw him going into dads house, he looked like a lost puppy" Rachel laughed.

I jumped startled as music blared out of the speakers. Jarred face appeared above the DJ deck, he had an apologetic grin on his face. "Music works!" Jared shouted as he cut the music off laughing.

"I guess I should go get Jacob" I hugged Emily and Rachel and waved to the pack as I left Quil's. I quickly walked home and found an empty house. This was a good thing, giving me enough time to get myself ready. I had a quick shower and put on a pair of shorts and vest before getting to work. I was in the middle of blow drying my hair when Jacob walked in.

"Hello" I cut the hair dryer off and turned to him "I believe I owe you a happy birthday"

"Thanks" Jacob mumbled.

"What's the matter babe?" I asked turning to him.

"Nothing" Jacob shrugged and sat on the bed switching the TV on.

"Is it because I haven't spent the day with you?" I asked

"Yeah" Jacob nodded.

"I promise I'll make it up to you" I tried to fight back my smile. "Come on I've booked a table for us in Port Angeles, go get ready" I pulled him off bed and he had a shower.

I watched in the mirror as he put on a pair of smart jeans and a black shirt rolling up the sleeves. _That man could be so God damn sexy_. I lightly curled my hair and left it hanging to my waist and applied some make up. I got up and kicked Jacob out of the bedroom, he put up a fight saying he had seen me get dressed many times before, but this occasion was special. I opened my top drawer and found the black lace matching underwear set, putting it on.

**JPOV**

I sat down on the couch tapping my fingers on the arm impatiently waiting for Bella. I didn't know why she couldn't get changed in front on me. It's not like I've never seen her before. The bedroom door opened and I looked around. My jaw dropped open as Bella appeared, I started at her black stiletto clad feet and looked up her sexy legs that still had a glow from our honeymoon and the unexpected nice weather in Washington, my eyes looked up her body in a tiny red bandage dress that showed off her bump and her breasts. My God they had grown, it was either the dress or the fact she was pregnant, but either way I was very thankful, her brown locks were hanging freely to her waist and her face was beautiful.

I stood up "Bella, you look..." I couldn't find the right word, _pretty, beautiful, gorgeous, stunning? _None of them matched to this goddess stood in front of me.

"Is it okay?" Bella looked down a little self consciously.

"It's perfect" I held her hands and kissed her neck not wanting to ruin the make-up she had spent hours doing, there was plenty of time for that later.

"Jake...we should go...or we'll be late" Bella spoke between moans and finally tried to push me off of her. Bella took my hand as she led me out of the house. I purposely stayed a little behind to watch her ass when she walked.

_God I love the creation of figure-hugging dresses._

"Where are we going?" I asked as she walked me towards Quil's house.

"Quil asked me to bring you over so he could give you his birthday present" Bella spoke not turning round to answer me. Bella knocked on the door and waited a few seconds before knocking again. I chuckled at her impatience. Finally Quil answered the door "Oh hey Bella, Jake, come in" Quil stepped aside and Bella walked in, I saw Quil check her out and I growled.

"Keep your eyes off" I warned.

"Sorry" Quil apologized quickly "Your present is out the back"

I walked towards the back door and opened it almost having a heart attack when everyone jumped up shouting 'SURPRISE!' I turned to Bella who had a massive smile on her face and Quil who was howling with laughter along with the rest of the pack.

"You knew about this?" I asked Bella.

"Of course I did" Bella laughed.

"Come here" I grabbed her and kissed her, earning wolf whistles from a few people.

"It's Time To Partaaaaay!" Jared called out and of course he was in charge of DJ duties and music blared out of the speakers, people cheered and ran down onto the beach where a bonfire was burning, mine and Bella's tree had been decorated with twinkling lights and a dance floor had been made which was now occupied with people. The pack were demolishing the food table.

"Happy Birthday Baby" Bella smiled kissing me again.

"Thank you" I broke from the kiss long enough to speak, but crushed my lips to hers again.

"You know guys, you could stand there all night kissing, or you could go to a party" Embry interrupted.

"I would be happy with the first option" I smirked.

Want to dance?" Bella asked.

"You hate dancing" I commented.

"Not with you I don't" Bella grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the dance floor where people were already dancing. I wrapped my hands around her waist pulling her close to me, moving her hips in time to mine. My hand sneakily moved down and squeezed her ass. "Jacob, keep your hands to yourself" Bella glared.

"Oh come on" I smirked.

"There are little people present" Bella raised her eyebrows and nodded towards Gabby and Claire "And my dad is here"

"They're not watching us" I winked and twirled Bella around so I was pressing against her back and I started grinding my hips into hers causing her to move with me. I rested my hands on her bump dancing to 'Sweetest Girl' by Wycleff Jean and Akon. Bella reached up and wrapped her arm around my neck as she leaned her head to the side allowing me to lean down and kiss it. The song slowed as it merged into a slow song. Bella turned and wrapped both of her arms around my neck.

"Is this worth the day without me?" Bella asked smirking.

"Hmm, I'm not sure about the day without you, but it's worth waiting for" I kissed her head.

Embry turned the music down and grabbed the microphone "Err hi guys, sorry to interrupt, but Quil and Jared have a special surprise for the birthday boy"

"Oh God" I groaned not wanting to know what was coming.

"Hi everyone! I'm Jared" Jared waved as he took a microphone "And this is my partner Quil"

"Yes, Jacob, we'd like to dedicate a song to you"

"Oh no" I hung my head in horror.

Embry started the song and I instantly recognized it as 'Can't Take My Eyes Off Of You'. I groaned. It was obvious all three of them had drunk too much.

"Pardon the way that I stare. There's nothing else to compare. The sight of you leaves me weak. There are no words left to speak" Jared sung

"But if you feel like I feel, Please let me know that it's real. You're just too good to be true. Can't take my eyes off you" Quil sung.

"BAH DA, BAH DA, BAH DA DA DA, BAH DA DA, BAH DA, BAH DA DA DA, BAH DA DA, BAH DA, BAH DA DA DA, BAH DA DA, BAH DA, BAAAAH! I love you, baby,And if it's quite alright,I need you, baby,To warm a lonely night. I love you, baby. Trust in me when I say: Oh, pretty baby, Don't bring me down, I pray. Oh, pretty baby, now that I found you, stay And let me love you, baby. Let me love you" Quil and Jared sang together and the song cut cheered and applauded them. Bella was laughing hysterically with the pack. I just shook my head trying to refrain myself from laughing.

"So what you think Jake?" Embry asked.

"Very good" I gave thumbs up.

Suddenly all the lights lighting the beach turned off and everyone turned round to see Sam walking out the house carrying the massive cake with eighteen candles lit on top. Everyone sang 'Happy Birthday' to me.

"Make a wish!" Emily called out.

I closed my eyes and made a wish, I wished for my life to never stop being perfect and blew out my candles to cheers. I was blinded as people took pictures with flashbulbs on. I smiled and the lights came back on.

* * *

**BPOV**

"Jacob! Jacob! Jacob!" I chanted with everyone as we watched the pack play a game to see who could down the most tequila shots without stopping or throwing up. Only Jacob, Paul and Sam were left. Paul stopped and pulled a 'sour' face as it registered what he had just done. Of course this game was Rachel's idea. Sam dropped out and bent over throwing up the tequila he had just downed making Jacob the winner, he held up his arms in victory.

"Have fun with him tonight" Rachel winked and laughed as Jacob staggered over to a seat sitting down on it, he could barely stay up right and I shook my head laughing.

It was past midnight and Quil had left with Claire taking her home to her parents. Emily left with Gabby, but allowed Sam to stay because it was Jacobs birthday. Charlie and Sue had also left because Charlie had work in the morning.

"Bellsy, I'm gonna go home" Sam staggered over to me and wrapped his arms around me kissing the top of my head "Love you all!" Sam called out as he staggered through the door.

I waved at Sam and went and sat on Jacobs lap he kissed my neck his kisses trailing down to my chest. I lifted his head up and he looked up at me "Can we have sex?"

"Not here" I shook my head. I was the only sober person at this party.

"Can we go home and have sex?" Jacob asked doing his puppy eyes.

"I think you need to go to bed" I stood up and pulled Jacob up, he wrapped his arms around my shoulders and kissed my head, his eyes were all droopy, but he had that mischievous grin on his face which I knew meant he wasn't planning on going to sleep any time soon.

"Eww! Bella and Jake are going to go home and do the nasties!" Seth cried out.

"I don't want to know what my best friend is going to be doing with my brother" Rachel covered her ears.

"Goodbye guys" I called as I led Jacob out the house, he was being awkward and kept his arms around my shoulders which made it difficult for both of us to walk.

"Thanks for the party, it was fun!" Jacob waved.

"I'll get mom to drop the presents off in the morning" Quil slurred.

I tried to walk home with Jacob staggering alongside me, he had one arm around my shoulders now and he was singing the chorus to what Jared and Quil were singing earlier "I Love You Baby!" Jacob yelled out.

"Jake, sssh!" I tried to hush him.

"OH PRETTY BABY!" Jacob sang louder.

I just shook my head and pushed the front door open, Jacob grabbed me and lifted me bridal style he sat me on the kitchen side and hungrily kissed my neck whilst unbuttoning his shirt.

"Jake...you're drunk" I closed my eyes and moaned as Jacob kissed across my sweet spot. I had never seen Jacob this drunk before, it was funny, but also annoying.

"And?" Jacob asked as he pulled my shoes off my feet while kissing down to my chest.

_Oh what the hell!_

I gave up trying to fight against Jacob. I reached down and unbuckled his belt pushing his jeans and boxers to the floor. Jacob had already shed my panties and my dress was pushed up to my hips, he plunged straight into me and I moaned at the connection.

Jacobs hips started thrusting fast and hard, my hands gripped onto his shirt as his mouth kissed and sucked my neck. Jacob was holding onto me tightly, but he wasn't hurting me, if anything his heat just intensified the pleasure that I was experiencing as Jacobs hips drove into me over and over.

"Ohhh Jake!" I moaned as I threw my head back, if this is what sex was like with Jacob drunk I would have to get him drunk more often, he wasn't holding back like he did when he was sober. I don't think he realized how fast or deep his hips were causing him to go, but it felt amazing.

"Ugghhh, Bells" Jacob moaned into my neck.

"Oh God...I'm gonna...Uhhhhh!" I grabbed hold of Jacobs ass causing him to moan. I was very close and him sucking on my neck wasn't doing any favors. I could barely think as I reached my climax "Jake! Ohhhhhh!"

"Fuck!" Jacob yelled out as he kept thrusting into me, I was shuddering, but Jacob held onto me and with five more powerful thrusts he reached his own orgasm "Shit Bells"

I breathed out trying to catch my breath back. Jacob staggered into the bedroom and I jumped down from the kitchen counter. I walked into the bedroom and groaned when I saw Jacob was already passed out on the bed.


	62. Blonde Jokes

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****2**

**Blonde Jokes**

**JPOV**

I rolled over and opened my eyes, it took a while for my eyes to adjust to the light. I sat up and groaned when the killer headache kicked in. Bella was still fast asleep so I left her there. I staggered into the living room, my legs not yet co-operating with my mind, I flopped onto the couch and rested my head on the cushion. The front door opened and Embry walked in looking like hell.

"You alright dude?" Embry asked as he sat on the chair.

"No, I am in so much pain right now" I complained and groaned as my own voice made my head throb.

"Amazing night last night" Embry chuckled. "Especially the tequila game"

The thought of tequila made me gag. Quil opened the door and flopped down on the couch "Why can't I remember a Goddamn thing from last night?" Quil asked

"Because we obviously had a great time" Embry answered.

"I don't think I've ever been this hung over" I complained and rubbed my face.

"I have your presents at home, most of them are joke presents from the pack" Quil spoke.

"Thanks" I grumbled. "Do you reckon if I spend the morning as a wolf it will get rid of my headache?"

"No, I've tried that before" Quil shook his head.

"When?" Embry asked.

"After Jakes bachelor party" Quil answered.

**BPOV**

I woke up only to find Jacob gone, I wandered if he had gone off for patrols until I heard voices in the next room. I got out of bed pulling one of Jacobs jumpers on and walked out of the bedroom. I had to laugh when I saw Jacob, Embry and Quil, on the couch looking very hungover. Embry had his eyes closed, Jacobs eyes were red and bloodshot and Quil looked extremely pale.

"Morning guys, anyone want any breakfast?" I asked.

"No" Jacob shook his head.

"What? The day is finally here where the pack turn down food!" I was shocked.

"Dude, I think Embry has passed out" Quil pointed to Embry who was asleep on the chair.

I went over and poked him, but he didn't budge "Just leave him there"

"Bella, come here" Jacob took my hand and pulled me down onto his lap "Did we have sex last night?"

"Oh Jake, do you have too?" Quil complained.

"Yes we did, but you passed out after" I chuckled remembering.

"Thought so" Jacob nodded.

The phone started to ring and I got up pulling it off the hook just in time "Hello?"

"Hi Bella!" Alice squealed down the phone.

"Alice, how are you?" I asked.

"I'm great, you don't need to tell me how you are, I already know, I want to ask you if you wanted to come over with Jacob of course" Alice was very excited as usual.

"Err sure, but why?" I asked confused.

"Well Rosalie is back on track and she wants to apologize" Alice explained.

"Can't she do it over the phone?" I wasn't really up to facing Rosalie.

"What kind of apology is that? Any way no point trying to get out of it because I know you come, see you soon!"

"Alice! Ali-" the phone went dead. I put the phone back on the hook.

"What did she want?" Jacob asked.

"She wants us to go over, Rosalie wants to apologize in person"

"No way! You are not going near that psycho bitch!" Jacob all of a sudden felt better.

"You'll be there" I reminded him.

"Even with the whole pack there I'm not allowing her to be anywhere near you" Jacobs decision was final.

"Don't you think if we allow her to apologize we can just drop it and forget this ever happened?" I questioned.

"I can never forget this happened, she threatened you Bella I'm not dropping something like that" Jacob argued.

"Dude if you go we'll back you up" Quil intervened.

"No, Bella is going no where near Parasite Palace" Jacob spat.

"Fine" I held my hands up.

* * *

**JPOV**

I can't believe Bella used imprinting to her advantage, she had practically begged me to come to Mosquito Manor to listen to psycho's apology and I had to give my imprint what she wanted. The pack were on backup in the surrounding forest. I came to the door with Bella in my human form.

Edward answered "Thank you for coming" Edward smiled.

"If I had my way we wouldn't" I grumbled.

"Ignore Jacob, he's a little sensitive because he's nursing a disease going around called a hangover!" Bella shot.

"Can I get you a glass of water?" Edward offered.

"The psycho might spit venom into it" I glared in Blondie's direction.

"Jacob" Bella hissed. I knew she was pissed off and I was crossing the line. I held Bella close to me, I tried to keep her behind me, but of course she was being stubborn and walked around in front of me, so I just kept my arm securely around her waist.

"I don't want you here any more than Jacob wants to be here, but I have to say sorry" Blondie grimaced.

"You know it would be easier for you to screw on a light bulb then say that last word again...no wait it takes two blondes to screw a light bulb, one to hold it and one to spin the ladder round" I cracked a 'blonde joke' and she shot daggers my way. I heard Edward chuckle behind me, he tried to disguise it as a cough, but vampires don't cough so it was a waste of time.

"Bella, I'm going to talk to you because Jacob is being a dick, _stupid mongrel_" Rosalie muttered the last bit.

"Dogs have very good hearing you know" I stated matter-of-factly, I sat twirling my thumbs for a few seconds until another joke came to mind "Hey Edward, why did the blonde cross the road?" I asked.

"I don't know" Edward shrugged.

"Neither did she" I smirked and Edward snorted, so did Emmett and Jasper, these guys were actually alright.

"It was the blood that caused me to be like that, I slipped up on a hunting trip and it's so difficult to control your thirst" Rosalie explained trying her best to ignore me.

"Nice Porsche outside, who's is it?" I asked as another joke came to my mind.

"Mine!" Alice beamed.

"You know a blonde tried to steal a cop car once because '911' was written on the back and she thought it was a Porsche" I cracked another joke and Bella glared at me, I knew I was seriously pushing my luck with Rosalie and beginning to with Bella.

"Rosalie, I understand that the blood affected the way you acted, and I accept your apology" Bella smiled and Rosalie forced a smile, it came out as a grimace, but I gave her credit for trying, however Bella had just proved yet again to be a pushover.

**BPOV**

I got in the front passenger seat of my car and slammed the door shut, I put on my safety belt and crossed my arms annoyed. Jacob got in the drivers seat and started the engine, he reversed out of the Cullen's drive and drove off down the highway.

"Say something" Jacob broke the ice.

"Dick" I mumbled.

"You can't be serious, I mean come on you've just forgiven the psycho for threatening to kidnap your baby and turn it into one of those bloodsucking leeches and you call me a dick?" Jacob sounded offended.

"Yes! At least she was making an effort to apologize and make amends, I'm surprised she restrained herself from ripping your head off every time a stupid blonde joke came out of your stupid mouth" I slightly raised my voice.

"You've just proved yet again that you're a pushover!" Jacob argued back.

"So what if I'm a pushover at least I'm not an egotistical, arrogant jerk!" I shot back.

"I'd rather have self pride than not be able to hate people" Jacob yelled.

"Oh I'm sorry that I'm not able to hate people! You know last time I looked being a caring person was a good thing!" I yelled.

"There's being caring, but then there's you, you're just on another level, you'd forgive your murderer if given a chance" Jacob yelled.

"I felt like murdering you in there and I'm sure I'm not the only one" I murmured.

"I'm sure you weren't the only one" Jacob agreed.

"Take me home" I ordered.

"That's where we're going" Jacob answered.

"No take me to Charlies" I demanded.

"My pleasure" Jacob turned off the highway and it wasn't long before he had pulled up outside Charlies house.

"Keys" I held out my hand.

"What?" Jacob asked.

"This is my car, give me the keys!" I yelled.

Jacob sighed and cut off the engine dropping the keys in my hand. I got out and slammed the door shut, Jacob did the same. "How am I supposed to get home?" Jacob asked holding his arms up.

"Time for walkies, mutt!" I yelled at him before slamming the front door in his face, I threw my keys on the table and kicked my shoes off.

"Bella? Is that you?" Charlie called.

"Yes. I'm going to my room" I stomped up the stairs for effect and slammed my bedroom door shut warning Charlie to stay away. I must have fallen asleep because when I woke up it was dark, I looked over at the clock and it read 1:25am. I picked up my phone;

_**5 missed calls (Jake)**_

From: Jake Received: 8:45  
_**I'm so sorry, I love you xx**_

From: Jake Received: 9:00  
_**Bella I'm sorry, I didn't mean anything I said, love you always x**_

From: Jake Received: 10:00  
_**Please call me when you can, love you forever x**_

From: Rachel Received: 10:10  
_**Bella please call Jake back, he is driving me crazy! X**_

I dialled Jacobs number, I know it was early morning, but if he wanted to talk to me he could talk now. Jake picked up on the second ring."Bella?" Jacob asked.

"Hi"

"Bells, I am so sorry, I meant nothing I said in the car" Jacob apologized.

"I meant what I said about your ego, but I guess that's why I love you" I smiled.

"Can you come home?" Jacob asked.

"I can't just leave without saying goodbye to Charlie"

"I have an idea, I'll see you in a minute" Jacob hung up. I put my phone back on the bedside table and rolled over curling up. There was a tap on my window, I sat up and saw Jacob climb in.

"That's your idea?" I asked

"I had to see you" Jacob shrugged taking off his shoes.

"It's a great idea" I called him over to the bed and he got in, I curled up against him and before I knew it was asleep again.

"Goodnight Bells" Jacob whispered and kissed my head.


	63. Rest In Peace

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****3**

**Rest In Peace**

**BPOV**

I felt a warm gentle line stroke from my hairline, down my cheek and jaw, down my neck, along my collarbone and down my arm back up to my cheek. I smiled knowing Jacob was waking me up, his hand rubbed across my bump warming my stomach, his lips touched mine and I opened my eyes "Jake" I giggled as his hand stroked down my thigh hitching it around his waist, he was hovering over me, none of his weight resting on me, his strong arms either side of my head. I felt trapped, but I liked it.

"Yes?" Jacob asked smirking as he kissed my neck.

"My...ohh...dad is next door" I moaned.

"And?" Jacobs hand stroked down my bump and my hips and thigh.

"You're being a typical testosterone controlled teenage boy" I wiggled as his warm hand tickled my leg.

"What's that supposed to mean?" Jacob smirked.

"It means that you're horny all the time and your pregnant wife can't keep up" I couldn't stop my hand from stroking up his back and neck, playing with the back of his hair. It was shaggier than normal and I liked it that way, it meant something to play with.

"I guess that proves your point, I'm 18 and my wife is already pregnant" Jacob smirked. "So you're not feeling up to it this morning?"

"No, besides Charlie is next door with Sue" I put my hand on his shoulder and attempted to push him, he understood what I wanted and rolled over pulling me on top of him, I straddled his hips playing with his hands, staring at his bare toned chest and abs.

"Jeez Bells, I know I'm good looking, but please..."

I put my hands on either side of my head and blew my cheeks imitating my head blowing up. Jacob just tickled my side and back. I wriggled and kicked my legs squealing, his hand caught my wrist and looked at the bracelet he had made me, his fingers gently ran over the three charms; the first a wolf, symbolizing Jacob, the second a heart so I always had Jacobs heart no matter where I was and the third.

"What's this?" Jacob asked holding the tiny gold sun charm in his fingers.

"I bought it" I smiled "You're my personal sun, it symbolizes what you mean to me"

"I love it" Jacob pulled me down and kissed me, suddenly he pulled away and looked at the clock on my bedside table "I have to go-"

"And do patrols, yes I know" I spoke as I rolled off of Jacob.

"Baby, I'll be back later" Jacob sat up and stroked my cheek.

"In an hour, I'll meet you at home" I walked Jacob downstairs and waved him off as he ran down the road and once out of sight of the kitchen window across the road into the forest I listened out for the familiar ripping sound of him phasing and smiled when I heard it shutting the door.

"That kid is gonna catch a cold" Charlie commented from the kitchen "In fact all of them will, including Seth" I walked in the kitchen and found Charlie sat at the kitchen table reading the newspaper."Even Leah walks around in a vest and shorts all the tome, it's like they're living in the Caribbean or something"

"Have you felt the temperature of Jake?" I asked "He's hot"

"Hmm" Charlie raised his eyebrows "I'm still not sure I approve of you sleeping together under my roof"

"Dad come on, I'm married and pregnant" I pointed down at my bump.

"And 19" Charlie added folding his paper "How comes you were here last night anyway?"

"Long story" I put myself some bread in the toaster "Basically me and Jake had a fight yesterday, but made up"

"What was the fight about?" Charlie asked curious.

"I don't know...something stupid" I shrugged sighing. I remembered back to yesterday how difficult it was to sit in that room with the people who I once called my family, but now I didn't even want to be there I just wanted to clear the air and move on...forever. How can you love someone so much that when they leave you, you fall into depression, stop eating, sleeping, going out, stop living and yet when they're back in your life you no longer feel any thing towards them, not even hate, it's like walking past a stranger in public.

"Bella!" Charlie snapped me back to reality, I looked at him "Toast is burning"

"Oh shoot!" I pressed the cancel button and got the toast out, dropping it as the heat burnt my fingers.

"What's wrong with you, I thought you were on another planet" Charlie commented.

"Oh, I was just thinking" I threw the toast in the bin and grabbed my coffee sitting opposite Charlie at the table. "What was it like for you when mom had me?"

"A lot like you and Jacob, we were young and blindly in love. I thought she was the one and we rushed into everything, it came as a surprise when she told me she was pregnant, but I was so in love I didn't care" I stirred my coffee aimlessly as I listened to Charlie's story "When you were born, it's such an amazing moment, there are no words to describe the way you feel when you hold the tiny bundle in your hands for the first time, knowing you created this life, you want nothing more than to love, hold, protect them, make sure no one ever hurts them, look out for them, it's a miracle"

"I just want to try and understand what this is like for Jacob" I knew what dad was talking about, the way Jacob holds my bump shows he already cares for the baby.

"I'm sure Jacob will be great, oh by the way, this came for you" Charlie pushed an envelope towards me. I recognized it immediately. I opened it only to prove what I already knew, it was a letter from the University of Alaska asking if I wanted to enroll again in the fall. _I would but I'm married and four months pregnant_. "You're not going to enroll?" Charlie asked.

"Dad, I'm having a baby" I pointed to my stomach as if to say it should be obvious.

"And? You can still learn" Charlie shrugged.

"No university wasn't what I expected it to be" I shrugged and threw the letter into the trash can behind my chair. I didn't enjoy university at all. I think the problem was that I've spent so much time with mythical creatures that I've forgotten what it's like to socialize with normal people and I just didn't find myself fitting in. It wasn't the courses I chose like Jacob suggested it was the fact that I haven't been around people for so long, even at high school I spent most of my time with the Cullen's.

I was distracted by the scraping of Charlie's chair across the kitchen floor as he stood up "More coffee?" he asked looking into my cup.

I don't think more caffeine was a very good idea, my brain was going into over drive right now. I'm thinking too hard and over analyzing every situation, I'm even taking my time deciding whether or not I want another cup of coffee "No" I finally spoke shaking my head.

"You need to go back to bed for a few hours you keep drifting away in to your own little world, I think maybe you're sleep deprived" Charlie joked.

"I'm fine"

"I've heard those words before" Charlie stood up pulling his jacket off the back off his chair "I'm going to be late for work, I'll see you soon" Charlie kissed my head and left. I watched as the cruiser pulled out the driveway up the road.

**JPOV**

I was extremely bored repeatedly circling the Rez looking out for any danger that was sure not to appear. I had lost track of time, but I didn't think it was long before Quil would come out to take over. In Bella's mind patrols were no longer necessary because we, or more like she had accepted The Cullen's apology. In my mind patrols were necessary as those bloodsucking leeches never stayed true to their word.

I broke into a jog to try and use up all the energy that had built up. I don't know if the excitement of Bella being pregnant had caused me to have an energy surge, but I always had energy to spare. I froze when I heard a rustle in the distance, it was faint, but definitely movement of a person or thing. I stood still and listened, but then it hit me. The stench of bloodsucker. I let out a loud, piercing howl, our warning signal that the pack were sure to hear even in their human form.

The howl distracted the vampire and they started running again as I caught sight of it the thing that stood out most was its blonde hair. Psycho Bitch is back. I took off after her not bothering to wait for the pack. This bitch was going down.

"_Jake! Wait Up!" _I heard Embry's thoughts before I heard the thudding off his paws against the forest ground as he ran to catch up with me _"The rest of the pack are on their way"_

"_Take the East with Leah, get Sam and Seth to go North at the treaty line, Paul and Seth in the West and Quil with me" _I ordered.

"_I'm on it!" _Embry ran to the East of the forest. It wasn't long before the rest of the pack's thoughts filled my head.

"_Howdy partner" _Quil appeared alongside me.

"_She's heading straight for the treaty line" _Paul called out.

"_Get it covered! Everyone now" _I ordered I was so close to the bitch. I jumped and outstretched my paw landing on her shoulder, but she lowered herself causing me to tumble forward, she ran off with Quil chasing close behind her. I got to my feet and ran after her, but as I got close again she jumped up using the trees to propel herself. _"She's coming!" _I yelled out warning the pack to be on alert.

Rosalie saw all the pack covering our side of the river that marks the treaty line and jumped up across to their side. Paul did attempt to jump up and pull her down, but he didn't catch her.

"_Screw this". _I wasn't allowing this psychopath mess with me or my Bella any more, before I could change my mind or any of the pack could stop me, I jumped over the treaty line landing on The Cullen's territory. _"Who gives a damn, they don't even live in Forks now_"

"_Jake! NO!" _Sam yelled out, but it was too late.

I took off after Rosalie trying my best to push the pack shouting at me out of my head. I was going to kill Rosalie even if it meant consequences later, suddenly Rosalie stopped and turned to me, her eyes were crimson red again. It must be harder than I thought to control blood lust. I snarled and jumped on her, but she wasn't going to surrender without a fight.

**BPOV**

_10:45...10:46..._

The digits on the clock changed very slowly. Jacob left at 8:00am this morning, he was nearly three hours late. I knew I shouldn't worry, something small had probably happened and he had to sort it out, or he could be visiting his dad or laying in a ditch face down...

I flicked aimlessly through the channels searching for something to watch that could keep me entertained for more than 5 seconds, there was nothing. I jumped when there was a loud knock on the door. I pushed myself off the couch and walked towards the door, this person was very impatient, they kept banging on the door.

"Alright! I'm coming!" I pulled open the door "Edward? Alice? What are you doing here?"

"Thank God you're okay" Alice stepped forward and pulled me into a bone crushing hug.

"Why wouldn't I be?" I looked at Edward "What's going on?"

"I had a vision of Rosalie heading to here, but she disappeared like two hours ago" Alice explained.

_Oh no. _"Have you checked in the forest?" I asked

"No, we drove straight here, we're pushing it by staying here" Alice answered.

"Where's Jacob?" Edward asked.

"In the forest" I watched as Edward's face turned blank, he had figured it out. In a blink Edward was gone and Alice was following him leaving me here alone knowing exactly what was going on. Why do I have to be the stupid, weak, pregnant human.

**JPOV** None of the pack were brave enough to cross the line and they all stood and listened as I fought with Rosalie. I was so angry tremors were running down my spine, there was no way I'd be able to phase back any time soon. Rosalie and I circled round, both of us in defensive positions waiting for one of us to lose concentration for a second, but I wasn't. I tried my hardest to keep Bella in mind, but it was difficult because she always calmed me down.

"Rosalie!" I heard someone shout.

Rosalie's head snapped round and I took my chance, pouncing on her from the side with an open mouth. I took her head in my mouth and pulled it clean off as I jumped over her. The rest of her body fell limply to the ground and I took pleasure in ripping it to shreds. The voice that helped me win the fight suddenly appeared. It was Edward with the psychic.

"I'm sorry, _what the hell? _I'm not sorry, the bitch deserved to die, the only person I'm sorry to is Emmett, I'm sorry that the person he loved turned out to be a psychotic bitch, that only wanted either a baby or a dimpled man" I rambled in my mind knowing full well that Edward was listening.

I looked up and saw them both staring at Rosalie's dissembled body and I felt a pang of guilt. After all she was their _sister, _I was just glad Carlisle, Esme or Emmett weren't here "I'm sorry guys"

"You had to do what you had to do" Edward shrugged, he pulled a lighter out of his back pocket "Rest in peace Rosalie" Edward lit it and dropped it on the pile of limbs.

"Who's going to tell Emmett?" Alice asked.

"_I will" _I offered.

"No Jacob, we've caused enough damage to Bella's life, it's time we move on and away for good, Forks is now officially your territory, I'm married, she's married we have to go our separate ways" Edward spoke, I could see the pain in his eyes.

"_Hope you have a good life, Edward" _Edward held out his fist and I bumped my nose against it.

"You too Jake" Edward tore his eyes from Rosalie's burning body to look at me "Take care of Bella"

I phased and quickly pulled on my shorts "You know I will"

"Make sure you give her a hug from me" Alice added.

"Of course" I held out my hand and both Edward and Alice shook it. I watched as they ran off into the forest. I jumped down the cliff and walked through the shallowest part of the river climbing back up onto our side where the pack were still waiting, they all phased back into human.

"Jake, dude that was awesome!" Jared punched my arm.

"You showed them!" Paul added.

"Alright guys, you can all go home" I walked with the pack back to the Rez.

"I'm gonna go organize a bonfire!" Seth called out.

"I'll help!" Quil ran after him. I laughed at them racing each other across the Rez.

I went straight home and walked in to find Bella pacing back and forth, she looked up when the door opened and flung herself at me "Jake! You're home!" Bella wrapped her arms as tight as she could manage around me.

I did the same "Yes, I'm sorry Bells I should have called" I kissed the top of her head "But...I have good news"

"What?" Bella looked up with a smile on her face.

"Rosalie is dead and The Cullen's have left...for good" Once I had spoke the words I remembered the previous times I had told her stuff about The Cullen's. It seemed to be a sensitive subject with her still so I braced myself for sadness or grief, but instead I had none.

"We can finally get on with our lives, no interruptions, just me and you" Bella wrapped her arms around my neck and kissed me.

"And our baby" I corrected her, breaking from the kiss long enough to speak, but I crushed my lips to hers when I had spoke. "Oh we have a bonfire to go too"

"What's the occasion?" Bella asked.

"The Cullen's leaving" I couldn't help but smile.

* * *

**BPOV**

Jake and I walked to the cliff top bonfire hand in hand. Quil and Embry were stood by a table that was covered with all different types of drinks that I would try my best to keep Jacob away from tonight. Embry was holding a half empty bottle of beer, he threw one at Jacob and he caught it without even trying pulling the top off with his hand.

"So what can I get you Bells, strawberry daiquiri, red wine, white wine..." Quil asked picking up the bottles as he went along.

"Quil, I won't be drinking tonight?" I smiled.

"Why not?" Quil asked looking up.

"I'm pregnant, remember?" I asked.

Jacob snorted "Quil can't even remember his surname"

"Yes I can, Ateara, Quil Ateara" Quil wiggled his eyebrows at me as he spoke.

"Bells, do you want coke or diet or something else?" Embry offered being the sensible one as always.

"Coke please" I smiled and he passed me a glass of coke with ice, lemon and a straw, just the way I liked it. Quil, Embry, Jacob and me walked over to where the pack were sitting.

"Hey wolf girl, how does it feel to no longer be vampire girl?" Jared asked.

"Bella stopped being vampire girl the day she started dating me" Jacob growled putting his arm around me.

"Come and sit here" Rachel grabbed my hand and pulled me down to the empty space next to her.

"Hey guys look" Quil pointed nudging Embry's arm. The pack all looked up behind me and Jacob, in fact everyone was looking. Jared of course wolf whistled.

I turned and saw Leah walk behind Seth, she looked insecure but she also looked so... pretty. For the first time ever she was wearing a dress, it was white and knee length, even at my wedding she wore shorts, her feet were strapped into sandals, her hair was lightly curled and her face had been done with make up.

"Someone's done up for the occasion" Paul muttered behind me.

"Why do you always insult her, no wonder she hates spending time with you" I nudged his shoulder.

Leah sensibly stayed away from the pack knowing that she would get picked on by them all and made her way over to Sue, she sat next to her and glared in the direction of the pack before pretending to get involved with their conversations. Seth ran over with a grin on his face.

"I think Leah has imprinted!" Seth whispered loud enough so everyone sitting with the pack could hear.

"No way! On who?" Rachel asked.

"Some guy she met at school, obviously she hasn't been since she phased and she returned with Embry and Quil to graduate and BAM! She fell in love" Seth was getting excited.

"Poor guy" Jared commented with a sympathetic tone.

"Is he here?" I asked.

"No, she's leaving in a few minutes to go on a date with him" Seth was like a woman gossiping.

"We should go and spy on them!" Jared suggested.

"No you shouldn't" Kim spoke. I honestly couldn't understand how she could put up with his jokes and comments during the most inappropriate times. I would dread taking him home to my parents.

Jacobs warm arm slid around my waist and he pulled me closer to him. I felt his warm lips at my ear "You want to go somewhere else?" Jacob whispered. I nodded not knowing what he was planning. I stood up and Jacob took my hand leading me away from the bonfire. I turned back and saw Rachel watching me as we left she smiled and winked. I gave her a small smile wandering what was going on.


	64. The First Day I Met You

**Phase of the Moon**

**I apologize that this is a short chapter. I just had the idea and wanted to get it up before I forgot :)**

* * *

**Chapter 64**

**The First Day I Met You**

**JPOV**

I took Bella's hand and led her away from the bonfire. Rachel knew exactly what I had planned for Bella and as far as I knew Bella had no idea. I was getting excited and walking way ahead of a pace that Bella could keep up with, but I had a very tight grip on her hand so I wouldn't let her fall or stumble as we hurried our way through the forest. I pushed open the doors of my garage and Bella gasped. I had cleared the space of all cars and bikes I was working on and spent a good few hours trying to scrub as much grease away as possible, with the help of Embry of course. I had spread a blanket on the floor with a couple of cushions for comfort, I was going to light candles, but thought it would be too dangerous so instead used a lantern.

"This is amazing" Bella stepped forward looking around. I have to admit the smell of rust and oil hadn't gone, but Bella didn't seem to mind.

"Take a seat" I plumped up a couple of pillows and Bella sat down.

"So what's the occasion?" Bella asked.

"Well I've written a little letter, but it's more of a speech, hopefully you don't mind?" I asked holding up a piece of screwed up paper. I had spent hours upon hours one night trying to write this letter.

"Of course" Bella smiled and prepared herself to listen.

"Bella Swan, or now Bella Black. 18 years and 3 days ago was the day I was born and exactly 18 years ago today was the first time I ever met you. I may have only been 3 days old and you almost a year old, but it was still the first time I met you. A few years after that day you and your mom left unexpectedly to go and live in Phoenix. I would spend my entire year excited about the two weeks in the summer when you would return to spend time with Charlie and be close enough to spend it with me. Two and a half years ago you returned to Forks, Charlie's homecoming present for you was my old, rusty truck that I offered him in hope that it would break and you would need a good, cheap mechanic to fix it for you"

Bella laughed and I looked up. "Carry on" Bella urged me with a smile.

"The day you came to La Push with your friends and we walked on the beach, I was young and stupid and spent all the time telling you about Quileute legends instead I should have been spending the time talking about you, but I was just happy you were back. Your junior prom, I came, bribed by 20 bucks to try and persuade you to ditch your bloodsucking boyfriend, of course I didn't even need to be bribed I would have done it anyway. The night after your 18th birthday came a worried call from Charlie, you hadn't come home from school, but your truck was on the drive. I immediately thought the worst and rushed my father down to Forks to help look, that time was tough for both of us, _he _had just left you in the cold, damp forest alone at night with who knows what walking around!" The thought angered me and my fists clenched.

"Jake" Bella's hand touched my clenched fist, it relaxed and I looked up to her, she was smiling "Continue"

"Sam was waiting expectantly for me to phase. I'm glad I spent my last normal weeks with you, even if we did do crazy stuff like riding motorbikes, or agreeing to go to the cinema with dork Newton, those weeks still meant the world to me" I took a deep breath composing myself for the next bit "When I phased and was told I couldn't see you my heart broke, no shattered into a million pieces. I would find a way to get to you. I did and I imprinted. The rest as they say is history"

Bella was staring at me with tear-filled eyes, she reached over and grabbed the piece of paper, the tears spilled down her cheeks "Jake..."

"I know, I made what I just said up as I went along" I admitted. The piece of paper had a poem I had wrote on it.

"My angel is the one I look over, I care for her and I love her. My angel has beautiful brown eyes that I get lost in every time I stare at her..." Bella's voice cracked as more tears spilled down her cheeks.

I shuffled across the blanket and took the piece of paper off of her, she lay in my lap and I continued reading for her "My angel will always be on my mind, I will be there when she gets hurt. My angel keeps me breathing and is always in my dreams. My angel cheers me up when I'm sad and loves me for me. My angel is my life"


	65. I Think I Imprinted

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****5**

**I Think I Imprinted**

**BPOV**

5 Months Pregnant, I was half way through, 4 months gone, 4 months to go. I really could not wait to get this baby out of me. My bump was obvious now and I had no hope of covering it up, even in a baggy dress you could tell I was pregnant, so that meant that anyone who hasn't contacted me in the past 5 months now knows I'm pregnant. For me and everyone on the Rez that wasn't a problem because we all knew Jake's secret, but to everyone else, it was major gossip. The Chiefs daughter knocked up by an 18-year-old boy who dropped out of high school for _no apparent _reason.

I had to make the dreaded trip into town, it was unavoidable. My car was running on air and our refrigerator had been empty for days and with a pack of wolves dropping in whenever they felt like it, that wasn't a good thing. Seth insisted on coming with me into town, mainly because Jacob was doing patrols and he didn't want me going alone. I pulled into the gas station and despite the gray clouds covering the town I kept my sunglasses on.

I now had to wear Emily's maternity jeans as I was no longer able to squeeze into mine. I was hoping that a baggy top and scarf would help to disguise my bump from the townsfolk, but it was evident something was going on, either I'd taken to the packs diet and piled on the pounds or a baby was growing inside of me.

Seth got out the car and stretched "Are we getting the groceries here?"

"No, I just need to fill up" I shook my head.

"Such a beautiful car, I wish Edward would buy me one" Seth ran his hand along the top.

"Can you drive?" I asked.

"Not legally, but Jared's given me a few lessons" Seth shrugged.

"I don't think Jared is a very good person to get lessons from" I chuckled at the thought.

I paid for the gas and drove off towards the grocery store. Seth got a shopping cart and we walked inside. Jacob had given me money to come shopping, I think he got it from some fix-up jobs he did recently on cars. Seth ran off leaving me with the cart, I walked round and got the essentials, Seth returned his arms full of junk food, he dumped it into the cart.

"Seth, I need to get stuff we can actually live on, not food for the pack" I raised my eyebrows.

"Don't worry Bells, the pack gave me money so I could get food we like, see Jake is going to be spending a lot of time at home now with you being, you know..." Seth whispered "_Pregnant, _so the pack will probably be there too"

"Great" I added sarcastically.

Seth grabbed the end of the cart and steered it down the frozen aisle, he threw in different flavors of ice cream including double chocolate chip, that made my stomach growl. "Get more of that one" I pointed to the carton.

Seth ended up pushing the cart as it got heavy when Seth piled in cases of soft drinks, he helped empty it at the checkout and I noticed that we had more junk food than anything substantial. Cons of coming shopping with one of the pack.

I went to lift something and put it in the cart, but Seths hand caught my arm "What do you think you're doing?" Seth asked.

"Filling the shopping cart" I stated as though it should be obvious.

"Jacob will kill me if he finds out you lifted a finger while out today" Seth took the bag and lifted it into the cart.

"I'm not an imbecile" I complained.

"I never said you were" Seth winked and smirked, he pushed the cart out to the car and filled the trunk, every time I went to hand him a bag Seth would swat my hand away. I sighed and got in starting the engine.

Seth ran the cart back over to the store. I sat waiting for him to come back, but he never did. I looked out the passenger window and saw him helping a girl pick up her bag and it's contents that were spilled everywhere, when they stood up Seth easily towered over her, but he towered over most normal people, from a distance she looked pretty, her hair a light brown color, her skin not as pale as mine, but not as dark as Seths. The girl reached into her bag and gave him a pen and paper, he quickly scribbled something down before giving her a small wave and she walked into the shop.

The pack hardly ever talked to girls in public or start relationships because of their secret and the risk of imprinting on someone else if they became too involved. _Maybe Seth just imprinted!_

Seth ran back to the car and jumped in the passenger seat, a smile on his face. I looked at him expectantly "What?" Seth asked.

"She seemed nice" I commented.

"Yeah she did" Seth beamed.

"Did someone just imprint?" I asked as I backed out of the space, there was no reply and I saw Seth looking down smiling "I won't say anything"

"Please don't say anything to the pack, Jacob doesn't like us making relationships with girls, but I think she might be special, besides they will all make fun of me" Seth explained.

"You won't be able to keep it secret long, but don't you think you should tell Jake, he is your Alpha" I suggested.

"I can't, he's intimidating, I mean because he's already imprinted and you think he won't care" Seth mumbled.

"Of course he cares, Seth I don't know if you know this, but Jacob tries his best to act as like a..." I stopped myself not wanting to upset Seth, I didn't know how sensitive he was with the topic of his father.

"A father figure?" Seth asked "I know, can you talk to him?"

"Yes, of course I will" I promised.

Seth and I finally made it back to the Rez as I pulled up outside our house Jacob, Jared, Quil and Paul rushed out grabbing bags and rushing them inside. Jacob stopped and gave me a kiss "Did you have a good day?"

"It was...challenging" I searched for the right word.

"Seth is a challenge" Jacob laughed and followed me into the house.

The pack were all sprawled out in the living room fighting over the TV remote. They had already helped themselves to food. I was glad that Seth had brought that extra money to get the pack food so they weren't digging around eating our last remaining food. They weren't the only ones with big appetites any more.

"Bells, I want to show you something while the pack are busy" Jacob whispered and took my hand leading me out of the house. Jacob led me over to his garage and when he opened the door I saw a black shiny motorcycle.

"What's that?" I asked looking at Jacob.

"Someone was selling it and trust me that's a decent bike, it needed loads of work, but I figured I could use the parts from our old bikes and now its running like new" Jacob rubbed the silver handlebars.

"Charlie will really disapprove of you riding this, especially after your injuries that we had to tell him were bike related" I commented running my finger across the leather padded seat.

"Who says Charlie has to know?" Jacob smirked at me.

"Since when did you become such a rebel?" I asked stepping towards Jacob, I ran my hand down his exposed bicep and stroked his pack tattoo.

"I've always had a naughty side" Jacobs warm breath tickled my neck "Like I really want to make love to you right here, right now"

"Why don't you?" I asked my fingers entwining with his.

"The garage doors are open and the pack will most likely hear" Jacob spoke as his warm lips kissed my neck.

"I thought you said you had a naughty side?" I whispered in his ear.

Jacob growled and wrapped his arms around me, his lips still kissing my neck, someone cleared their throat from the doorway and we looked up to see Paul and Jared standing there, Jared his arm crossed with a disapproving look on his face and Paul had a smirk on his face.

"What do you guys want?" Jacob groaned.

"You two were about to get down and dirty weren't you?" Paul asked

"Paul!" I blushed.

"Why do you always have to ruin the moment" Jacob growled.

"Little Jacob doesn't seem to think the moment has been ruined" Jared commented staring at Jacobs crotch area.

Jacob snarled and ran towards Jared, who saw him coming and legged it away from the garage. I laughed and joined Paul.

"I bet twenty on Jacob" Paul bet me.

"No, I agree Jared is going to get his ass kicked" I chuckled as Jacob got Jared in a headlock.

Jared screamed out and waved his hands around trying to push Jacob off of him. Jacob fell down pulling Jared down with him, they playfully punched and kicked each other. Jacob stood up and held out his hand pulling Jared off and they ran back to the house. Paul and I walked back too. Finally the pack went back to their homes for the evening and I was left alone with Jacob.

"Jake, I need to talk to you" I cuddled against him.

"Is everything okay?" Jacob asked immediately concerned.

"Yes, it's not about me, it's about Seth"

"What about him?" Jacob asked.

"I think he's imprinted" I bit my lip trying to hold back my smile.

"What makes you think that?" Jacob furrowed his brow "And why isn't Seth talking to me about this?"

"He said he doesn't feel comfortable talking about it, especially because of the telepathic thing within the pack, he doesn't want them to make fun of him" I explained "Today at the grocery store he bumped into a girl and he really seemed to like her, but he isn't sure"

"I should go talk to him" Jacob stood up.

"Be nice" I warned.

"I'm always nice babe" Jacob bent over and gave me a kiss before leaving. I yawned and lay on the couch, finally having a few minutes to myself. I closed my eyes and drifted to sleep.


	66. Double Date

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****6**

**Double Date**

**JPOV**

I gave Bella a quick goodbye kiss and headed over to the Clearwaters home. It did hurt that Seth didn't feel as though he could talk to me as a friend, if not his Alpha. That was one of the main reasons I didn't want to become Alpha, not because of the responsibility, but because of the way my friends saw me. I didn't want them to see me as the sensible, authoritative one when we're off duty. I wanted to have fun with them. I knocked on the door and Leah answered.

"What?" Leah asked.

"Nice to see you too" I forced a smile "I'm here to see Seth"

"Why is he in some kind of trouble?" Leah asked suddenly interested.

"No, why would I be here if he was, surely that's to do with your mom?" I asked "Is he home?"

"Yeah, one second. SEEEEEEETTTTTTTHHHH!" Leah yelled standing on the doorway.

"Way to wake up the Rez" I said sarcastically.

"No one's asleep yet and if they are then they're a loser" Leah snapped.

I rolled my eyes, she's such a bitch. Seth appeared in the living room "What? Oh hey Jake"

"Hi, I need to talk to you...in private" I motioned to Leah.

"Oh yeah right...err" Seth awkwardly looked around.

_Was I seriously that scary? _"Seth, it's alright, you're not in trouble" I tried to reassure him.

Seth and I walked down to the beach having a light conversation about our days. I was hoping it would lead onto what Bella was telling me, but he didn't pick up on it. I sat down in the sand and Seth sat next to me, he dragged his hands through the sand avoiding eye contact. "I was talking to Bella" I began, Seth didn't answer so I carried on "She was telling me about the girl at the grocery store"

"Yeah" Seth nodded.

"She also told me that you didn't want to talk to me" I tried my best not to sound harsh.

Seth bit his lip "I'm sorry"

"No, don't be sorry, look I know you may see me differently now because I'm Alpha, but I really don't want you too. When we're not on duty you don't need to wait for me to give you approval or orders, I'm not in charge of your life, I'm in charge of your wolf, that is probably the craziest thing I've ever said, but I hope it made sense" I joked.

Seth laughed lightly "Yeah it did, do you mind if I meet the girl again?"

"Sure, why don't you bring her here for a bonfire, introduce her to everyone" I suggested. I knew the answer already, he didn't want to risk the pack finding out and making fun of him.

"You're kidding right, she'll be scared away forever" Seth laughed "I could ask her if she wants to go on a double date with you and Bella" Seth suggested.

"You sure?" I asked.

"Yeah, I mean you've been like my older brother since my dad died, even before that and I think I need support in the girl area" Seth cringed "Besides it will be good for her to have Bella there for like girl talk"

"Of course we'll come" I punched his arm playfully.

**BPOV**

It was so cute that Seth invited us to go on a double date with him and the grocery store girl. I actually felt like a proud parent sending their child off on their first date, apart from I was going with him on this date. I didn't dress up a lot, this was Seth's night, I put on a simple baggy dress and leggings, trying my best to disguise my bump with a scarf. It was raining outside so I dug around for my black boots.

"You ready Bells?" Jacob called from the living area. I walked in

"Yeah, do I look fat?" I asked.

"Babe, how many times, you are not fat" Jacob wrapped his arms around me, but I was no longer against his body because my massive bump got in the way "You're pregnant and you are beautiful"

Jacob drove my car to the restaurant in Port Angeles, it wasn't long before Seth arrived with his date. Grocery store girl was very pretty up close, she had dark brown curly hair like mine with bright blue eyes, she was slim and seemed to be toned, she was dressed in a black top with a giant necklace and skinny jeans. _Bitch._

"Hey guys, this is Ashley" Seth beamed "Ashley this is Jacob and his wife Bella" Seth introduced us.

"Hi" Ashley shook Jacob's hand first and her eyes widened "Whoa, you're hot too"

Jacob chuckled "Yes"

"Nice to meet you" I smiled.

Everyone sat down and we ordered our food. Jacob told Ashley about him and me and we found out a little about her, she was born and raised in Port Angeles, went to Forks High School. _I don't remember her. _She has an older sister and an older brother, both of them away at university. I did however notice Seth's arm casually slung over the back of her chair.

"How far along are you pregnant?" Ashley asked turning her attention to me.

"5 and a half months" I told her smiling "Can't wait to get the baby out"

"Do you know whether its a girl or boy yet?" Ashley asked.

"No, I don't want to find out before the birth" I shook my head.

"How old did you say you are Jake?" Ashley asked.

"18" Jacob answered smirking "You know Seth is almost 17, it's tradition for us Quileute kids to settle down early"

"Jake" I hissed glaring at him, I looked round and saw Seth running his hand through his hair awkwardly waiting for someone to say something.

Ashley smiled "I've always wanted a baby"

"Hold on, put your number on speed dial and I'll call you when I need a babysitter" I joked.

"Yeah! I'd love too" Ashley beamed.

We finished our meals and Seth took Ashley home. It had been a successful night in my opinion. Ashley was a nice, pretty girl, she didn't seem freaked out by Seth and Jacob's size or heat, Seth also seemed to really like her and didn't struggle with things to say like most people did on the first date. Jacob and I walked hand in hand back to the car.

"I really like her" I commented.

"Yeah, she's nice, he's definitely imprinted" Jacob sounded happy.

"Does that mean she can find out?" I asked.

"I've told him to get to know her more and then decide what he wants to do, of course he won't be able to stay away from her, like I can't bare to be away from you for longer than a second" Jacob gripped my hand tighter and pulled me to him crushing his lips to mine "I love you so much"

"I love you too Jake, but what's brought this on?" I asked.

"Perhaps a new couple falling in love made me realize how lucky I am to have already fallen in love" Jacob shrugged and opened the car door for me, he leaned down and gave me one last kiss before shutting the door.


	67. Reflex

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****7**

**Reflex **

**J****POV**

I sat in the classroom staring out the window tapping my pencil aimlessly against the table. My dad came up with the crazy idea that I should return to school for the end of the semester and graduate and Bella had of course agreed with him. I looked down at my maths paper once more and snapped my pencil in pure frustration at not having any idea what the answer was. Bella had tried to help me study, but I couldn't concentrate on what was coming out of her mouth I just wanted my lips on her mouth.

I looked around to Embry who was also sitting this exam with me. Leah was at the front of the classroom and Embry was focusing hard on his paper with furrowed brows an his pen in his mouth. Unlike me Leah and Embry didn't drop out of school and had an advantage of having actually sat through class that explained how the hell you try and work out the size of a circle using Pi wouldn't you just pick up a ruler?

"Jacob Black, face the front" the teacher called out.

I looked back around and put my broken pencil down waiting for the bell to ring signalling the end of this torture. Not only was I having to push my brain into overdrive I was incredibly hot, I had to wear jeans and a t-shirt when I would rather walk around in no clothes at all. Finally the bell rang and I collected my stuff before walking out the classroom. Quil and Seth met up with us.

"Man, that exam sucked" Quil complained.

"I'm not surprised, your brain is smaller than your junk" Leah commented.

"It's kind of disturbing that you've looked at my junk long enough to see the size" Quil shot back.

"I had no idea what half of the stuff meant" I added.

"You haven't been at school for like a year" Quil stated.

"No shit Sherlock" I answered sarcastically. My cell phone started ringing when I saw it was Bella I answered it straight away. "Hello?"

"Wife alert" Embry called out.

"Hey, how was the exam?" Bella asked.

"Boring, how are you?" I asked way more interested in her than talking about school.

"Mmm, I'm alright, I seem to be extra tired today though" Bella did sound tired.

"Are you okay? Do you need to see a doctor?" I asked immediately thinking it was something bad.

"Jake, I'm tired not ill" You could hear Bella roll her eyes.

"Well listen, I have one more exam to sit and then I'll be home until graduation and once I graduate that will be it, just me, you and the baby and my dad will be happy that his only son graduated" I chuckled.

"I can't wait, I just want to spend every day with you" Bella spoke.

"We will and to celebrate, I'm taking you out tonight for dinner" I decided without thinking about it, any other plans that I doubt I had could wait. I wanted to spend time with my wife. The bell rang signaling next class.

Bella heard it "Good luck in you exam!"

I groaned "Thanks, I'll need it"

"Love you" Bella called.

"I love you too" I answered before the line went dead.

"You know, you should be proud, you're probably the first person ever to be in senior year about to graduate and have a pregnant wife sitting at home" Quil babbled.

"Yeah, I'm also the first person who can say they morph into a giant wolf" I muttered.

I fought my way through the next exam writing down answers that probably made no sense, if I was going to fail I would have failed in my first exam, so there really was no point. At least my dad could be proud that I actually finished school. The final exam ended and I wasted no time in collecting my stuff from my desk and heading straight out of the classroom. I didn't bother waiting for the others, they had to wait for Seth and Quil who were the year below us and I didn't have time, I had to get home to Bella.

I burst through the front door "Bella" I called out.

"Hey baby, how was school?" Bella appeared in the hallway, she walked over to me and wrapped her arms around my neck kissing my lips.

"Boring, I would have much rather spent it with you" I kissed her forehead.

Bella was having another one of her _fat _days, or as I called them _very pregnant _days, when she got annoyed because whatever clothes she put on she thought made her look fat no matter how much reassurance I gave her by saying she looked beautiful. In the end she gave up and put on one of my plaid shirts with the maternity jeans Emily gave her, she still looked so damn sexy too me.

"I love seeing you in myshirt" I commented pulling her towards me, I leaned down and gave her a kiss.

I drove Bella to a restaurant just outside town that Sam and Emily recommended to me. I didn't care about the food, I just wanted to spend the evening with Bella. The waitress sat us down at a table and we ordered our food. I reached out and took Bella's hand from the other side of the table.

"How did your last exam go?" Bella asked smiling.

"I think I've failed" I shrugged "At least I went back and finished"

"You can say that you graduated" Bella smiled "I'm going to be there"

"Good, I need someone to give me an excuse to stay away from the pack" I watched as Bella's hand moved to her stomach and rubbed it "The baby giving you trouble?"

"It's just a bit...heavy" Bella smiled trying to stop me worrying.

"_Heavy?_" I raised my eyebrows.

"I am carrying another person in my body!" Bella exclaimed.

"I know, I know" I chuckled "I can see that from the massive bump sticking out of your body"

"You said yourself that you liked it" Bella pouted.

"I wouldn't have you any other way" I stroked my thumb in soothing circles over her hand.

"Good because it's here for another 3 and a half months" Bella looked down at her bump and sighed "I just want it over with"

"I want to meet my child" I commented smiling at the words _my child._

Our food came and Bella pushed most of her food around the plate only eating a little bit. I thought the appetite was meant to grow when you got pregnant? I happily finished her meal as well as my own.

* * *

**BPOV**

I woke up in the worst possible mood ever. I hated the extreme mood pregnancy gave you. Not only did I have horrible morning sickness, but I walked into the living room to find Jared, Paul and Jacob sitting watching the TV. I sat in the chair and tried to concentrate on the TV.

"What's the deal with Seth, whenever he phases he's always singing happy songs" Paul complained.

"He's just a happy kid" Jacob shrugged.

"That's more than can be said for you" Jared added.

"Go chase your tail dog" Paul glared.

"Have you ever done that? It keeps you occupied for hours because you get so close, but then your tail like responds to your teeth and pulls away" Jared mimicked what he said with his hands. Jacob slapped Jared on the forehead "OW!"

"Reflex" Jacob shrugged.

"What's reflex?" Jared asked.

Paul slapped Jared around the head and Jared turned "Will you stop slapping me!"

"I was showing you what reflex is" Paul went to slap him again, but Jared beat him to it and slapped him on the arm.

I groaned and gritted my teeth turning to them "Do you _mutts_ not have anything better to do than sit around slapping each other all day?"

"Sorry Bella" Paul apologized "It's not our fault that Jared is like Ed from The Lion King"

"We're not joking, when he's a wolf, his tongue is always lolling out the side" Jacob added.

"I don't care! Go play happy slaps outside" I shouted and got up storming into the kitchen, I got myself left over food and a fork.

"I like Bella" Jared randomly commented. I glared at him "She's feisty, good looking and she looks God damn hot with a baby bump" I stabbed my fork into Jared's arm on my way past him "OW! Why is everyone abusing me?"

"I slipped" I looked at him smugly "My bad"

"Well I have to go, Rachel is expecting me" Paul smirked before standing up "I'll see you guys later, bye Bella" Paul waved to me.

"Bye" I mumbled.

"Wait up! I'm coming with you" Jared jumped up too.

"No you're not" Paul shook his head and ran out the door with Jared chasing after him.

"Halle-freakin'-lujah" I exaggerated.

"I'm sorry they're a bit of a handful" Jacob called me over and I went and lay in between his legs, comforted by his heat. Jacobs hands stoked around my waist over my bump. I sighed and leaned further into him as it relaxed me "You okay?"

"Yes" I nodded closing my eyes.

"I love you so much" Jacob kissed the top of my head.

"I love you too"


	68. Good Luck, You'll Need It

**Phase of the Moon**

**hey guys :) I just want to take this chance to say thank you for everyone who takes the time to read this story and review it. I would hugely appreciate it if you took just a few more minutes to read my other story 'Relatively Speaking'. It's another Twilight story, but based on the couple of Edward and Bella being human.  
but for now here is the next chapter, be warned it has jumped a few weeks into the future and Bella is weeks/days away from giving birth.**

* * *

**Chapter 6****8**

**Good Luck, You'll Need It**

**JPOV** "Oh there is the adorable married couple Jacob and Bella Black on Jacobs graduation day! Yep you heard that right, he actually graduated" Rachel joked as she recorded on the video camera.

"Ha-ha" I commented sarcastically as I adjusted my graduation cap in the mirror. Rachel was right, today was my graduation day and if I'm honest I'm quite excited about finishing school properly. My dad could be proud that his only son finished school properly.

"Rach, do you think this dress makes me look like a whale?" Bella asked twisting and turning trying to find the right angle. I thought she looked beautiful in a white floaty dress and silver sandals. Bella had reached the stage of her pregnancy where she no longer found it comfortable to stand for longer than an hour. That was another thing I was excited for. There were now weeks until the birth of our child.

"You look great" Rachel answered.

"My wife seems to think she's fat" I commented looking to the camera, I rolled my eyes for effect.

"I am fat and it's all your fault!" Bella joked.

"Yes it is" I wiggled my eyebrows in her direction.

"Oh dear God! Jacob are you still not ready, Rachel put the video recorder down and get the camera out, it's time for family photo's" Billy was pushed in by Charlie.

I posed for a number of pictures, by myself and with Bella, I also had one with Billy and Rachel and then one with everyone including Charlie. Bella held onto my hand for support walking or as she called it 'waddling' as we went outside. Embry, Jared and Leah were also graduating today and as usual Leah had a scowl fixed on her face, complaining about how hideous the caps and gowns were, Embry was just going with the flow and Jared was eating.

"Ooh Jeez" Bella complained rubbing her stomach.

I automatically turned to her "What's wrong?"

"Nothing, the babies just awake today" Bella groaned as the baby kicked the side of her stomach, I put my hand on her large bump and smiled as I felt the baby kick her from inside. "You're my little nudger" It was cute the way Bella spoke to her bump.

"Hey Jakey Boy! You're graduating into the real world!" Quil came over and grabbed my cap putting it on his head "I Am A Valedictorian!"

"Just because you failed all your finals" I grabbed my cap and held onto it knowing that he wasn't done with his pranks.

"I'll have you know that I didn't fail any of my exams" Quil defended himself.

"Yeah, that's because you didn't sit any" Paul scoffed.

"Okay guys, I want a picture of all the pack, Jacob, Embry, Jared Leah get in the middle" Emily called waving her camera around. Paul, Sam, Seth and Quil stood around me, Embry, Jared and Leah as we had our picture taken.

"I hate to nag, but we're going to be late!" Sue was being responsible as usual.

**BPOV**

I gave Jacob a goodbye and good luck kiss as he went and took his seat with Embry and Leah. I held Seth's arm as we followed the pack over to where we were all sat, taking my seat between Seth and Quil. I had been walking for less than an hour and my feet were already aching. Today I had felt more exhausted than usual. I was nervous, but also very excited about the birth and there was only a matter of weeks left now. I groaned when Jared got called up to do the speech. I don't know who in their right mind would choose him to do the speech, it could go one of two ways; really well or really bad.

"Can you all hear me? Wow this thing is loud, my voice is all echoey!" The audience laughed and I couldn't help but giggle. "This morning when I put on my cap and gown I looked at myself in the mirror and thought to myself 'Wow, I'm finally going to graduate high school, ooh' and before I continue, I would just like to say 'I Did It Mom!" Jared wooed and the audience cheered.

"Time has gone really fast, I remember starting at this school and moaning non-stop for the first semester about how long I had to spend here, but now looking back I kind of wish I didn't complain and gave my teachers an easier time so I would have got better grades...It seems like just yesterday that we were little and dreaming about what we want to be when we grow up, we are sitting amongst the new generation of doctors, teachers and the awesome people who make Subways _the _best...but now isn't the time to make hard decisions about our future that will always be there, now is the time to do stupid and reckless stuff, eat as much as you can before your body starts storing the fat, fall in love over and over again, go to parties and get so drunk you forget the previous three days, Major in philosophy because it's the biggest waste of time ever! Do it all now, because you don't know what life has planned for you, so make the most of it while you still can and good luck to you all, because believe me, you'll all need it"

The crowd erupted into applause as Jared took his diploma and jumped down off the stage, joining Jacob, Embry and Leah, the school band started playing and there was a moment of silence before the class threw their caps in the air, cheering and hugging the nearest person to them. I grabbed hold of Seth's hand as we made our way to go and find everyone else. I felt two warm hands burn my hips and I turned to see Jacob, he pulled his cap off and put it on my head leaning in for a kiss.

"I'm so proud of you" I pulled away from the kiss and smiled at how amazing Jacob looked in a graduation gown, he was one of the few people who could pull it off.

"Thank you" Jacob kissed me again "I hope Seth looked after you"

"Yes he did" I nodded.

"Its Time To PARTAAAAAAAAAAYYYYYYYYY!" Jared yelled above everyone and people cheered.

Jacob took my hand and pretty much dragged me towards the beach, we fell behind everyone who was excited as they made their way to the beach where the celebration was being held.

"You okay?" Jacob asked looking at me, his face thick with concern.

"Yeah, I'm just really tired" I breathed out and rubbed my bump.

Jacob smirked and put his arm around my back hitting the back of my knees, causing him to end up carrying me bridal style. I gawked at how he seemed to find it effortless to carry me despite all the weight I had put on. "What?" Jacob asked as he continued walking normally.

"Aren't I really heavy?" I asked.

"No, weight isn't an issue for me"

A bonfire was already lit ready and a BBQ was cooking. I knew pretty much everyone at this party because only the Rez people were invited to this party everyone else wasn't invited. They liked to call it The Rez' exclusivity'. I was sat with Rachel, Paul, Quil, Seth and Jared listening to Jared brag about his _amazing _speech, while Jacob was talking with his dad. I kept getting these pains in my stomach.

"You can't deny it was a great speech" Jared bragged.

"Yeah for you, but I mean trust you to include food more than once" Quil answered.

"Bella, are you okay?" Rachel asked noticing my discomfort.

"Yeah, I'm fine" I nodded and forced a smile. I was feeling exhausted and tried my best to get comfy sitting on a make-shift chair.

"You better not go into labor, I can't deliver babies" Paul raised his eyebrow.

I forced a laugh and rubbed my stomach as the baby kicked me really hard. I winced a little and stood up trying to get rid of the discomfort. My face fell.

"Oh My God! Bella just peed herself!" Quil shouted out.

"No my waters just broke"


	69. The Biggest Day of Our Lives

**Phase of the Moon**

* * *

**Chapter 6****9**

**The Biggest Day of Our Lives**

**BPOV**

A contraction shot through my lower abdomen and I cried in pain. As if my cry of pain was confirmation that I had actually gone into labor everyone seemed to panic. Jacobs imprinting protectiveness came out as I felt his familiar warm arms hold me up.

"My house is the nearest, I don't think she's gonna make it to hospital" Quil offered.

I held on tightly to Jacob panting, I was petrified right now. I had come face-to-face with death countless times, stalked by a vampire, bitten by a vampire, punched a werewolf and been wanted dead or not human by the most powerful vampires in the world, yet I was scared about giving birth to my baby. Jacob lifted me up and carried me inside Quil's house where he set me down on the floor. I wasn't paying attention to who, but someone got a bunch of towels and placed them by my legs.

"We'll be outside Jake" Sam, who played the part of Jacob's _Beta _nodded as he led the pack outside.

"Good luck Bells!" The pack chorused as they left me inside with Jacob, Charlie and Sue who had offered to deliver my baby.

"Charlie, can you get a damp flannel, Bella may need it for her forehead" Sue asked.

I could feel the sweat beads forming on my forehead and I looked to Jacob who was sat on the floor next to me, holding my hand, he stroked my hair back not caring about his hand now covered in sweat, he gave me a comforting smile, I was going to smile back, but a huge contraction shot through me.

"Contraction?" Jacob asked apologetic.

"Yeah, but that one was okay" I breathed out, but ended up gripping Jacobs hand hard as another one shot through me.

"Alright Bella, on the next contraction I want you to push" Sue ordered.

Charlie returned with a wet flannel and dabbed my forehead for me. The coolness felt good against my boiling head, but the relief soon disappeared. The contraction ended and my head fell onto Jacobs shoulder.

"I'm so proud of you Bella, you're doing really well" Jacob smiled and kissed the top of my head.

"It's time Bella" Sue nodded.

My next contraction began and I pushed a scream coming involuntarily out of my mouth. Charlie counted down from 10 and when he got to one I breathed out and my head fell back onto the couch.

"Good Bella and again when you're ready" Sue smiled.

"Come on Bella, you can do this baby" Jacob rubbed my hand between his two giant hands and put his arm around my back helping me sit up. I pushed as hard as I could when I got the next contraction, this time I didn't scream I just groaned. I was too exhausted to scream, I squeezed Jacobs hand very hard, I knew it wouldn't hurt him, but would probably affect Charlie more so I squeezed Jacobs instead.

"You're doing really well Bells" Charlie smiled.

My next contraction came around quickly and I pushed crying out in pain as I felt the burning stretch of the babies head "Bella, I can see it's head, just a few more pushes and you'll have your baby"

"Bells, you're almost there" Jacob kissed my hand and rubbed soothing circles on my thigh, but he was really not helping.

"One more push Bella!" Sue called out.

I groaned and leaned forward as I used the last of my energy to push one last time. I breathed out and was rewarded with a loud cry. I gasped and looked up and saw a child in Sue's hands. "Congratulations, it's a boy" Sue announced as she cleaned the baby, Charlie handed her a towel and she wrapped him in it passing the baby to me.

I couldn't control the tears that spilled "Oh my God" I bit my lip to stop myself from getting hysterical. A tear dropped on my hand and I turned to see a tear trail come from Jacobs eye, he reached his hand in and touched the babies tiny palm and his fingers automatically gripped onto Jacob's finger that looked massive compared to the tiny bundle in my arms. He had Jacob's face and golden skin like I expected, a mixture of my pale skin and Jacob's russet skin, his hair was jet black like Jacob's but had a soft curl just like Charlies and his eyes were chocolate like mine.

"Have you guys thought of a name?" Sue asked.

"Charlie Junior" Jacob spoke, he did look like Charlie with the dark curly hair and brown eyes.

* * *

**JPOV**

Bella was asleep in our bedroom back at our house and everyone was squeezed into our living room passing Charlie Junior around, who was now dressed in a babygro and wrapped in my 'blanky'. I couldn't keep the beaming smile off my face. I was so proud of Bella and couldn't believe that the tiny bundle was my creation. _My child._

"You know Charlie Junior is a bit...formal" Jared spoke "We should give him a nickname like CJ!" Jareds face lit up. _His brain did work._

"I don't mind, but you might have to ask Bella" I shrugged.

"Everyone needs a nickname" Seth added. Bella and I had chosen Seth to be the Godfather and Emily to be the Godmother.

"Do you want to hold him?" Emily asked, she and Sam were currently holding him.

I looked up at her unsure.I had no experience with babies and what if I dropped him? _Good first impression. _"Um…I don't really know how"

Emily chuckled and stood up bringing CJ over with her "Put this hand behind his head, it is very important that you support his head and put the other hand wherever comfortable" Emily instructed pulling my left hand behind his head "There you go"

I looked down at my child, he wriggled a little and his hand reached up trying to grip onto something. I held out my finger and his hand instantly gripped onto it "Hello Charlie, I'm your daddy" I stared into his chocolate brown eyes that were so much like Bella's. I leant down and planted a kiss on his nose.


End file.
